Power Rangers Spirit Warriors
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Zack gets an unexpected package from a mysterious woman named Maeve, he realizes that it is his turn to become a mentor to a new group of rangers. Seven teens come together to fight the evil forces of Controdez
1. Prologue

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Prologue: The Nation of the Spirit Warriors

It is very late at night as a woman is running. She looks very distressed as she is carrying a special brief case. She looks very beaten up and tortured with cuts, bruises, welts, and abrasions all over her body. She has jet black hair and emerald green. She has pale skin tone and wearing a warrior outfit.

"We need her alive and that brief case for the Boss". A villain said to its foot soldiers. The foot soldiers nod as they continue the chase on the mysterious woman

The mysterious woman is getting to the city limits of a metropolitan city. 'Maybe there is a special warrior that can protect the warrior spheres in this town'. The mysterious woman thought to herself. She sensed that there is a special warrior capable of this special task.

Zack Taylor is heading out from his record label business to his car for the night. He owns a record label company. He got a college degrees in business and history, and he carried his passion for music into his business career. He signed some musicians into big hits, and he has gotten very successful since his ranger days.

Just as Zack is getting into his car, he hears a strange noise. He is no stranger to strange occurrences. "Please protect", a voice calls out to Zack. Zack is a little bit startled by the mysterious voice calling out to him.

Zack went towards an alley. "Who is there"? Zack asks out there as he is ready to fight back. "You must protect". The voice calling out to him again. The direction of the voice is getting louder as Zack is getting closer to who is the owner of the voice.

Zack sees the mysterious woman coming towards him. His heart dropped as the mysterious man is very injuried. "Hey, who did this to you"? Zack asks the mysterious woman.

The mysterious woman looks at Zack as her senses are correct about him. "Your questions will be answered in due time. You must protect the Warrior Spheres from falling into the hands of evil". The mysterious woman said to Zack.

Zack is confused by it as the mysterious woman hands him the special briefcase. "Why me", Zack asks the mysterious woman The mysterious man looks at Zack. "You have fought against the evil forces before. My people has spoken about a special warrior that will rise up to mentor a new team of special warriors". The mysterious woman said to Zack.

Zack is getting overwhelmed by this as he realizes that it is time. "Yeah but who is after you, and where I should set up shop for a new team of rangers". Zack asks the mysterious woman.

The mysterious woman looks at Zack. "The evil that has caused pain on me and my people can not be spoken here. Look into your heart, special warrior, the city where the Spirit Warriors is the place to be". The mysterious woman said to Zack.

Zack is confused by this as he looks at the mysterious woman. The mysterious woman vanishes into thin air. Zack looks at the briefcase as he realizes that his life is going back to the power. He puts the brief case into his car and drove away.

The villain senses that the mysterious woman is no longer in the area. "No, she has gotten away". The villain said to itself. "The Boss is not going to be happy". Another villain said to the first villain. The villain rolls it's eyes at the second villain. "I know but I have lost track of her and the Warrior Sphere". The first villain said as they disappeared along with the foot soldiers.

Zack Taylor arrived to his mansion as he carried the brief case to his office. He opens the case and sees seven colored spheres, morphors, and a note. Zack reads the note.

'Special Warrior, this brief case contains the Warrior Spheres morphors for a new team of special warriors that your people has called the Power Rangers. The evil that wants the power of the Spirit Warrior to conquer your planet is named Controdez also known as The Boss. This evil fiend must be destroyed once and for all. You must get away from your current city otherwise they will find you to get the Warrior Sphere. I will always watch over you and the new team of special warriors.

Red is the spirit of a Gladiator.

Blue is the spirit of a Viking.

White is the spirit of a Knight.

Green is the spirit of an Soldier

Yellow is the spirit of a Spartan.

Pink is the spirit of a Samurai.

Silver is the spirit of a Ninja.

When it is time, the Warrior Spheres will chose its wielder to carry the spirit of a warrior. I can count on you to fulfill this task to protect the Earth and the galaxy.

Signed

Me'

Zack looks at the seven spheres and morphors. He realizes that this is a serious ranger matter. He makes an important decision to leave the life he created here behind to put together a new team of Power Rangers.

Meanwhile at an unknown location

The Boss aka Controdez sees his two most loyal followers returning to him. The boss is a ruthless alien being as he has a large body frame with over muscular body tone. He is bald headed with vomit green snake like eyes. He has a suit with classy shoes. "Where is she? Where is the Grand Spirit Warrior Master"? Controdez asks them.

The two villains look at each other as they turn to him. "We lost her, Boss. We had her in our radar but it seems that she handed the Warrior Spheres to someone else". The first villain said to Controdez. "Yeah boss, the Grand Spirit Warrior Master has disappeared". The second villain said to Controdez.

Controdez is getting really angry as he is hearing this. "You lost the Grand Spirit Warrior Master and the Warrior Spheres. Do you two have any idea how much we went through to get the location of the Spirit Warriors headquarters from her? I still want to know how she was about to escape from our custody with the Warrior Spheres in the begin with". Controdez said to them.

The second villain looks at the boss. "Yes Boss, she is the Grand Spirit Warrior Master. Plus she has a lot of psychic power. She must have over powered the two idiots that was supposed to be guarding her". The second villain said to Controdez.

Controdez sighs as he knows who the second villain is talking about. "No matter, we will find this person that she gave the Warrior Spheres to, and then my plan to take over Earth will start". Controdez said to them as he has an evil grin on his face.

It has been a few years since the strange encounter that Zack Taylor had with the mysterious woman. He sold his record label business to a coworker. He even sold his mansion for a different home. He went back to school to get his masters and Ph.D in history. He eventually found a new place to call home in a small city called Warrior Heights. There is something in this city that he couldn't put his finger on. In his heart, he knew that this is the city that he needed to be in. His new house is just a simple house in a quiet neighborhood. He is now a history teacher at the high school.

One night, Zack is going over things for the first day of school the very next day. All the sudden, the spheres are glowing and Zack gets teleported to a mystical temple. He is the main room as the first thing he notices is seven stain glass windows with a picture of a warrior and a word describing each warrior.

"We finally meet again, Special Warrior". The mysterious woman said to Zack. Zack is startled as he sees the woman coming towards him. The woman has the same outfit from before, and her injuries are completely gone. The woman is very beautiful as she went up to him.

Zack looks at the woman. "It's you, you gave me that brief case". Zack said to the mysterious woman. The mysterious woman nods to him. "Yes, you have successfully got out from that big city to the city where the Spirit Warriors are". The mysterious woman said to Zack.

Zack nods to the mysterious woman. "Yeah what is this place, and who are you "? Zack asks the mysterious woman. The woman looks at Zack as some questions didn't get answered by him at the first encounter. "This is the Temple of the Spirit Warriors. My name is Maeve, and I am the Grand Spirit Warrior Master. I am originally from a peaceful planet called Martiala. However it got destroyed by Controdez and his ruthless evil force. My past is rather painful to speak of special warrior". The mysterious woman named Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods as he learns the name of the mysterious woman named Maeve. "Maeve, who is Controdez anyways and why is planning to attack Earth"? Zack asks Maeve.

Maeve sighs as it is going into her past. "Controdez and I were good friends and rivals at a special school on Martiala. However things changed when I get promoted to the higher levels faster than him. The head elder had to make the tough decision on who is going to become the Grand Spirit Warrior Master. When the head elder chose me, Controdez pretty much lost it. He attacked the school. I had to defeat him. The head elder sacfriced himself to save me. I banished him for all of eternity. Martiala was destroyed, so I took the Warrior Spheres to find a safe haven. I did remember the head elder told me about the Martiala Temple here on Earth. When I gave the Warrior Spheres to you, I was able to teleport here. Otherwise Controdez will have hunt me down with his high two ranking officers and Hunites, his foot soldiers". Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods to Maeve as he notices the stain glass windows. "What's with the stain glass windows"? Zack asks Maeve. Maeve looks at Zack. "These are not really windows Zack. It is the special wall with the Spirit Warriors. Red is the Leadership of a Gladiator. Blue is the Strategic of a Viking. White is the Loyalty of a Knight. Green is the Courage of a Soldier. Yellow is the Power of a Spartan. Pink is the Strength of a Samurai. Silver is the Stealth of a Ninja". Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods to Maeve as he understands it. "Yeah it is like the different kinds of warriors came together under one roof or something". Zack said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Zack. "In a way yes, on Martiala, the school was there to teach young children the various styles of a warrior that suited best. There were very rare cases that a student has what it took to become a Grand Spirit Warrior Master. When that happens, the student gets trained by the head elder, and it is a very big deal on my planet". Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods to Maeve. "Is that what happened with you and Controdez"? Zack asks Maeve. Maeve nods to Zack. "Yes, it was. Did you bring the Warrior Spheres with you"? Maeve asks Zack.

Zack nods as he hands them to her. Maeve sees that the Warrior Spheres. It is time to send the Warrior Spheres to the chosen ones. Follow me. Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods to Maeve as she grabs an ancient looking trumpet. They went outside to a majestic garden. Maeve set up the warrior spheres in a circle. She notices that the sun is going down, and plays the trumpet. The song is an ancient march fighting song.

'Warrior Spheres, go find your chosen teen to carry the spirit of a warrior. There hearts must be pure and filled of light and hope to bring justice and peace to the Earth and the galaxy'. Maeve telepathically said to the Warrior Spheres. The seven spheres took off into seven different directions.

Zack is in awe of how the power is going to find it's chosen ones. He notices Maeve looking very faint. Just as Maeve is going to faint, Zack catches her in time. "Thank you, I must rest now. My chamber is in the temple". Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods as he gets Maeve into her chamber. Maeve looks at Zack. "Your gratitude amazes me for an earth human". Maeve said to Zack. Zack nods to Maeve. "Your welcome, I do need to get back home though". Zack said to Maeve.

Maeve nods as she hands him a bracelet. "This will help you get home. Press on the seal and it will get you back to where you were before this happened". Maeve said to Zack.

Zack nods as he presses the button on his bracelet. He gets teleported back to his house. 'That was different'. Zack thought to himself as he realizes that he is getting back to his ranger roots, but this time he is becoming a mentor.

End Prologue:

The next chapter will have the chosen winners. It was harder this time to chose.


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1: Rise of the Spirit Warriors Part 1

That night, the citizens of Warrior Heights are sleeping while others are out at work at the night shift. However for seven teenagers, it is anything but sweet.

Dream Sequence #1

A 16 year old girl is in a bamboo forest. She has blue eyes, brown hair to the middle of the back. She has a tan skin tone, skinny and about 5'2". She notices that she has on a black and silver ninja outfit on her, but she has no clue on how or why she is even wearing it.

The teenage girl is walking around in the bamboo forest as she is curious on why she is here. All the sudden, she hears someone or something close by to her. "Hello is someone there"? The teenage girl asks out there. She is about to take one more step when a ninja warrior appears to her. This ninja warrior has a similar outfit to hers but it is completely silver.

"Trouble is coming to your world, little ninja, Samantha", the older ninja said to the teenage girl named Samantha. Samantha looks at the ninja. "How did you know my name, and I prefer to go by Sam"? Sam asks the older ninja.

The older ninja nods as it looks at her. "I know things a lot of things, and the silver warrior sphere chose you to learn the skills of a ninja to protect your world from evil". The ninja said to Sam.

Sam nods to the ninja. "Wait a minute, what sort of evil, and why me to protect the world? I have a lot bullies that is considered to be very dangerous. Plus my relationship with my sister is touch and go at best". Sam said to the older ninja.

The ninja nods as it understands. "Little ninja, you can fight back and stand up to those that inflict damage to you. Plus your sister is the young Samurai and your fellow teammate. I will always watch over you my little ninja until it's time to defeat the evil one". The older ninja said to Sam as it disappears.

Dream Sequence Ends

Sam wakes up in her bedroom as she looks around. She notices a silver sphere glowing in her hands. 'That was a weird dream, but is what the ninja said is true my sister is a young samurai'? Sam thought to herself as she went back to sleep.

Dream Sequence #2

A 17 year old girl is walking around in feudal Japan. She has long naturally wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin complexion, skinny, and around 5'6". The teenage girl notices that she has a black and pink samurai outfit with traditional shoes from that time period. "Ok this is weird even for my dreams". The teenage girl said to herself as she takes one more step.

All the sudden, another older and wiser samurai shows up to her. The samurai's outfit is similar to hers except it is all pink. "Evil forces are coming young samurai, Abigail". The older samurai said to the teen age girl named Abigail.

Abigail is startled by it. "I go by Abby got it. What do you mean by evil forces is coming, and why did you call me young samurai"? Abby asks the older samurai.

The older samurai looks at Abby. "The pink warrior sphere chose you to learn the skills of a samurai to defend the world from evil. I have heard from my fellow warrior the ninja that your sister, Sam, is also chosen as well". The older samurai said to Abby.

Abby looks down on herself as the samurai mentions Sam to her. "My sister and I don't have the best relationship. We used to be really close but that was before the divorce". Abby said to the older samurai.

The older samurai looks at Abby. "There will be times that you and Sam will have to work together to solve problems and to save your fellow teammates in a dire situation. I know that you do love and care about her deep down inside of you. I will watch over you, young samurai until the time has come to defeat the evil one". The older samurai said to Abby as it disappears and the dream ends.

Dream ends

Abby wakes up as she looks around in her bedroom. She notices the pink sphere glowing in her hands. 'Is what that samurai is true? My sister is a little ninja'. Abby thought to herself as lays back down in her bed.

Dream Sequence #3

A 17 year old guy is in Ancient Greece as he notices the various Mediterranean islands. He is dark skinned, 5'9" tall, very burly and muscular. He has short and neatly cut black hair. He notices that his outfit is a yellow and black outfit similar to those worn in Ancient Greece. "Woah one minute, I was dreaming I was in Hawaii and playing my ukulele, and the next thing I know I get transported back in time". The guy said to himself as he looks around.

"Where do you think you are going young spartan? Don't you know that dark and evil forces is coming Elliot"? An older spartan asks the guy. The guy looks at the older spartan and notices that he has a similar outfit to him, but it is completely yellow.

The guy named Elliot is stunned as the older spartan knows his name. "Um dude my parents told me never to talk to strangers, and how did you my name"? Elliot asks the older spartan.

The older spartan is confused by what Elliot said first. "Elliot, you will not refer me to this word dude. Secondly, you are chosen to learn the skills of a spartan". The older spartan said to Elliot.

Elliot sighs to the older spartan. "My family always say that I should have more skills to do something in life other than playing my ukulele". Elliot said to the older spartan.

The older spartan nods to Elliot. "This skill will be very important to defend, to protect, and to save the world from the evil forces that are coming. I will watch over you until it's time to defeat the evil one". The spartan said to Elliot as he disappears.

Dream Ends

Elliot wakes up as he looks around in his room. He notices a yellow sphere glowing in his hands. "That was a wild dream". Elliot thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

Dream sequence # 4

Another 17 year old guy is walking around on a battlefield in early America. He has shaggy dark brown hair, gray-blue eyes, about 6 foot, skinny, white skin tone, and muscular. He notices the green and black soldier outfit he has on. "Is this really a dream or an interactive of a battle in the American Revolution"? The guy asks himself.

All the sudden the guy sees another soldier in a similar outfit to him, but it is completely green. "Private soldier, Luke, there is an evil army coming for mainly you and your fellow teammates". The green soldier said to the guy named Luke.

Luke is really confused by the whole thing. "Why do you sound like a drill sergeant, what do you mean that an evil force is coming for me and my fellow teammates, and how did you know my name"? Luke asks the the green soldier.

The green soldier looks at Luke. "I know I lot of things, and you are chosen to carry the green warrior sphere. You are to learn the skills of a soldier to fight the evil forces and to protect the world". The green soldier said to Luke.

Luke nods as he slightly gets it. "Yeah but why me though? I am not the best person to learn things at school especially with my dyslexia". Luke said to the green soldier.

The green soldier nods to Luke. "You can and will overcome your greatest weakness. It will take a lot of courage, and don't ever let it get the best of you. I will watch over you until it's time defeat the evil leader". The green soldier said to Luke as he disappears from the dream.

Dream sequence ends

Luke wakes up from the weird dream. He notices the green sphere glowing in his hand. 'That was a weird dream even for me'. Luke thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

Dream sequence # 5

A 16 year old guy is in England as he notices various knights walking around having sword fights. He has almond shaped eyes with dark brown irises and jet black hair color tied into a spiky ponytail that falls just past his neck. He stands at 5'10" tall and has a lightly tanned Japanese complexion. His body is lissome with a toned core. He notices that he has a white and black knight's outfit.

All the sudden another white knight appears to him in a similar outfit, but the knight's outfit is similar to his but completely white . "Hello noble knight, Callum, you must know that an evil force is coming". The white knight said to the guy named Callum.

Callum is really confused by it. "Here I thought I eaten really bad seafood, but how did you know my name"? Callum asks the white knight. The white knight looks at Callum. "You are chosen to learn the skills of a knight, Callum. You and your fellow warriors will rise together". The white knight said to Callum.

Callum nods as he realizes that this is really important. "I see, but why me though? My passion of cooking belongs in the kitchen not being on a battle field"? Callum asks the white knight.

The white knight looks at Callum. "The world needs you to fight back, Callum, and there will be times that you need to be aggressive to fight back. I will watch over you young knight until it is time to defeat the evil leader". The white knight said to Cullum as the white knight disappears from the dream.

Dream sequence ends

Callum wakes up in his room. As he looks around, Callum notices a white sphere glowing in his hands. 'Maybe there is something to this like a recipe that I haven't done before'. Callum thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

Dream Sequence # 6

Another 16 year old guys finds himself on a ship with large framed beardy Vikings. He has brown colored eyes and hair and Caucasian skin tone. He is a tall guy and very athletic because he is 6'3" and has a six pack. He is surprised to see a blue and black Viking outfit on including the horned helmet.

Another blue cladded Viking walk towards the teenage guy. "Little Viking, Ryan, don't you know that the evil is coming for you and your fellow warriors"? The older Viking said to the teen named Ryan.

The teenage boy named Ryan looks at the older Viking. "Hey I am 6'3", and what evil is coming? More to the point, how did you know my name"? Ryan asks the Viking.

The Viking looks at Ryan. "I know a lot about you. Plus you are chosen to learn the skills of a Viking. You are needed to protect the world and the galaxy". The blue cladded Viking said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the Viking. "Me, why am I need to protect the world and galaxy? I was a cool kid, but now". Ryan said to the Viking.

The Viking looks at Ryan. "Listen to me, Ryan, you are meant do great things. Your family lives inside of you. I will watch over you until it is time to defeat the evil one". The Viking said to Ryan as he disappears from the dream.

End Dream

Ryan wakes up on a park bench as he stretches out. "This is the last time I sleep on a park bench". Ryan said to himself. He sees a blue sphere in his hands glowing brightly. "I wonder what that Viking meant by what he said to me". Ryan said to himself as he sit on the park bench.

Dream sequence #7

A 17 year old girl is standing what it appears to be in Ancient Rome wearing a red and black gladiator outfit. She has medium length red hair and green eyes with fair skin tone, and she is about 5'7". "Wow, I always wanted to see the Roman Colosseum some day but not like this". The teenage girl said to herself.

A red cladded Gladiator appears as it comes towards her. "Young gladiator, Quincy, it is time to lead the fight against an upcoming evil force". The older Gladiator said to the teenage girl named Quincy.

Quincy is stunned by this as she looks at the warrior. "Me, lead a fight against evil, there must be some sort of mistake. Plus how did you know my name"? Quincy asks the Gladiator.

The Gladiator looks at Quincy. "There is no mistake in it, Quincy. It is your destiny to defeat the evil forces of Controdez. You will not be alone either. You will have a Viking, Knight, a Soldier, a Spartan, a Samurai, and a Ninja joining you. You have a lot of questions, and you will have your answers in due time. I will be with you until it's time to defeat the evil Controdez". The Gladiator said to Quincy as it disappears from the dream.

Dream Sequence Ends

Quincy wakes up in her room. She looks around as she sees a red sphere glowing in her hands. "If it's not a mistake, then why am I chosen for this"? Quincy asks herself. She is about to lay back down on her bed. "I got a bad feeling that something will happen very soon". Quincy said to herself as she is still awake in her room.

End chapter.

Ryan Jackson: Blue Ranger: Created by Zackattack1

Callum Yamada: White Ranger and Elliot Deckers Yellow Ranger: Created by Condor-K

Luke Ford: Green Ranger and Abigail/Abby Yocum: Pink Ranger: Created by Icrzy

Samantha/Sam Yocum: Silver Ranger: Created by Confidentalauthor


	3. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2: Rise of the Spirit Warriors Part 2

It is early in the morning for the citizens of Warrior Heights. For the students of Warrior Heights High School, today is the first day of school.

At a modest home in a neighborhood, 17 year old Quincy Stevenson is eating breakfast. She has a red thigh length dress with blue leggings and black anklet boots. She walks into the kitchen and sees her grandparents preparing breakfast and getting ready for the busy day.

Her grandfather Henry is an architect while her grandmother Mildred owns and runs the best cafe in town. Henry looks at Quincy. "Morning Lass", Henry said to Quincy. Henry is a tall man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He has a suit on as he grabs his morning coffee.

Mildred looks at Quincy. She has red and silver gray hair and hazel colored eyes. She has a yellow blouse and blue skirt. "Did you sleep well, dear"? Mildred asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at her grandparents. "I slept ok Nana and Papi". Quincy said to them. Henry and Mildred are her dad's parents. Her mom and dad were teen parents. However her mom died due to complications, and her dad was devastated that he took off and never met his daughter. Her mom's parents didn't want anything to do with her once she told them that she was pregnant. However they also died when Quincy was 1. Basically Henry and Mildred adopted her as a new born baby. They decided to name her after her father and mother, Quincy Sarah Stevenson. Henry and Sarah knows everyone in Warrior Heights.

Henry looks at Quincy. "You are walking into your senior year of high school, lass. Are you ready to conquer it like a gladiator"? Henry asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Henry as she hears the word gladiator again. "Yeah Papi, I am ready". Quincy said to Henry. Mildred sighs as she looks at them. "Are you two done with this gladiator talk? She needs to get to school". Mildred said to them.

Henry looks at Mildred as he has heard this statement. "You always said that on her first day of school since she was in preschool and that was 12 years ago". Mildred said to Henry.

Quincy sighs as she looks at them. "As much as I love listening to Papi's speech, I really have to get going". Quincy said to them as she grabs her backpack and handbag as she heads to school.

Mildred looks at Henry as she sighs to him. "Should we tell her the truth about her father"? Mildred asks Henry. Henry looks at Mildred. "No Mil, I want to protect her as long as I can". Henry said to Mildred as he leaves for the office. Mildred sighs as she misses her son. "Alright Henry", Mildred said to Henry as she head to the cafe.

At Warrior Heights High School, a group of bullies is picking on a 16 year old girl. She has a silver tank top with black shorts and black shoes. She has long brown hair and blue eyes and she is 5'2". "Where you think you are going pipsqueak". One of the bullies said to her.

A guy notices what's going on as he does not like it. He is 6'3" with a six pack, brown hair and brown eyes. He has a blue shirt with jeans, black jacket, white tennis shoes, and a gold watch. "Hey knock it off and leave her alone". The guy said to the bullies.

The bullies look at him realizing that he is the quarterback on the football team. "Let's beat it". The leader of the bullies said as they left the area.

The guy went up to the girl that was being bullied. "Hey, are you ok"? The guy asks her. The girl nods as she looks him. "Yeah, your name is Ryan isn't it the quarterback of the football team". The girl said to him.

The guy named Ryan nods to her. "Yeah plus not all of us football players are jerks. Your name is Samantha isn't it". Ryan said to the girl named Samantha. Samantha nods to him. "Yeah I prefer to go by Sam though". Sam said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Sam as the two part ways.

In homeroom, Elliot Decker has his head down on his desk as he is about to go to sleep. He has a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow hoodie and beige colored shorts and yellow sneakers. He has a yellow and black ukulele case close by to him.

Another 17 year old girl notices the guy about to fall asleep. "This must be a new record for you Elliot. You are falling asleep before homeroom has even gotten started". The girl said to Elliot. She has a pink jacket, gray t-shirt with the print REBEL written in pink, black holey jeans, and pink vans.

Elliot looks at the girl talking to him. "Oh hey Abby, I guess we have the same homeroom again". Elliot said to Abby. Abby sighs as she takes her seat.

Callum Yamada and Luke Ford also walks in the classroom together. You can say that the two are best friends since the first day of kindergarten. Callum a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. He uses a white band to keep his hair in his ponytail. He regularly has on a pair of black sneakers with white laces.

Luke Ford is a laid back down to earth type of guy and never without a Steinbeck book in his hands. He is wearing a green and black fannel shirt, blue jeans, and green converse. "Hey Callum, who is Doctor Taylor anyways"? Luke asks Callum.

Callum looks at Luke as he is just as curious as well. "No clue, but we are bound to find out right". Callum said to Luke. Luke nods to Callum.

Abby notices Ryan, Quincy, and Sam. She frowns as she sees her sister walking in the classroom. "The world must be testing me". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Abby. "Isn't that your sister"? Elliot asks Abby. Abby nods to Elliot. "What are the odds of having my little sister in the same homeroom as me"? Abby asks Elliot as she is annoyed. "Answer that the smart people would have". Elliot said to Abby. Abby rolls her eyes as the teacher walks in.

Zack notices his students in their seats. He has a black and white dress shirt with kahki pants and tennis shoes. "My name is Dr. Taylor, and I am your homeroom teacher, and for some of you I am also your world history teacher. Come on class, today is the first day. There shouldn't be any stress at all, and all the focus is me getting to know you guys". Zack said to them.

Sam raises her hand as she has a question. Zack looks at Sam. "Yes and what's your name"? Zack asks Sam. "My name is Sam Yocum, and you don't look really old to be a doctor unless you got a Ph.D". Sam said to Zack.

Zack smirks at Sam. "Yes, I do have a Ph.D in history, but I am not one of those teachers that wears the boring bow ties and the monotone voice to put you guys to sleep like he is". Zack said to them. The class laughs at the small joke.

The class looks at Elliot as Abby nudges at him. Elliot opens his eyes as he notices the rest of the class starring at him. "What did the bell ring already"? Elliot asks them. The entire class roll their eyes as it got a giggle from the teacher.

Zack looks at the class. "The year is going to change, and you may find yourself learning new things that may not be possible. Plus things may change with your fellow classmates. I want you to think about that today as you go off to your other classes". Zack said to them as the bell rings to go to their first class of the day.

After school, the students are about to leave school for the day. All the sudden, everyone hears a strange rumbling sound like a thunderstorm is coming through, but the weather is to wonderful for that. That's when strange warrior like foot soldiers appear out of no where and attacking innocent students.

Quincy see what's going on as she, Ryan, Callum, Luke, Elliot, Sam, and Abby come together. "Any ideas on what these things are before I pound them"? Ryan asks them. "No clue, but they should not be allowed to attack innocent students". Callum said to them. "What ever let's fight them". Abby said to them. Luke looks at them. "Those things are really bad". Luke said to them. Elliot looks at them. "So what's stopping us from taking them down"? Elliot said to them. Sam looks at them. "We should fight back". Sam said to them. Quincy nods to them. "Let's fight them", Quincy said as she charges in to the fight. The others look at each other as they start fighting the foot soldiers.

Sam is fighting the foot soldiers as she uses her mixed martial arts to defend herself. As a foot soldier kicks her down, Sam looks deep inside of her as her silver sphere is glowing again. She runs and jumps like a ninja as she delivers a powerful kick at a foot soldier as they went down to the ground.

Abby notices how her sister is fighting back against the unknown foot soldiers. A couple of the foot soldiers are ganging up on her as they punch her in the arm. Abby lands hard on the ground as she quickly got up again. "You seriously want a piece of me". Abby said as she looks deep inside of her as her pink sphere is glowing. All the sudden, she is sensing where the foot soldiers moves is coming from as she blocks their moves as she find an opening to deliver a powerful punch at the foot soldiers as they went down.

Elliot has his hands full as he tackles the unknown foot soldiers. He plays a lot of rugby. The foot soldiers grab him from behind as they toss him like a sack of potatoes. Elliot got up again as he looks deep inside of himself. His yellow sphere starts to glow as he makes his way through the foot soldiers like it was nothing.

Luke is also has his hands full against the foot soldiers. Just as he punches two of them that is in front of him, two more foot soldiers grab him from behind as they pushed him down to the ground. Luke grits his teeth as he glares at the foot soldiers. He looks deep inside of himself as his green sphere is glowing. He got back up as he is not afraid to fight back against the foot soldiers.

Callum is having some what better luck against them. However he is brand new to this as he put in this situation. The foot soldiers kicks him down as he lands on the ground. Callum looks deep inside himself as his white sphere is glowing. He feels something new as he fights back against them.

Ryan is punching the foot soldiers as he fights them. He is getting hot headed as this unexpected battle is still raging on. The foot soldiers kicks him down to the ground. Ryan looks deep inside of himself as his blue sphere is glowing. He got back up as he charges in at them and deliverers a right hook at the foot soldiers. The foot soldiers fall to the ground.

Quincy is getting the hang of it as she is fighting back against the foot soldiers. All the sudden, an unknown being shows up and sends an energy beam at her. She went down as the other teens rushes to her. As they help her up, the unknown being looks at her. "Hand me the warrior spheres child or else". The unknown being said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at the unknown being. "No way, I lead them in the battle against those things. I maybe a girl, but I don't give up that easily". Quincy said to the unknown being. The unknown being looks at Quincy as it fires another energy beam at her.

The other teens sees what's going on. They are getting nervous as things may get really bad. Quincy's red sphere is shining brightly as it makes a special veil protecting her and the others. Quincy glares at the unknown being as she yells like a

Gladiator as a red energy beam hits the unknown being.

The unknown being is sent back on the ground. "Just know this child, Controdez will know his opposition very soon. The war will be coming". The unknown being said to them as it takes off.

The other teens went towards Quincy as she looks very faint. "What in the world was that? You really showed that thing like it was nothing"? Ryan asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Ryan. "I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with this". Quincy said to them as she shows her red sphere.

The other teens pulls out their spheres as well. Abby sighs as she and her sister are part of something bigger and on the same team. Quincy is about to pass out as Callum catches her in time. "Nice catch man", Elliot said to Callum.

All the sudden, the seven teens are teleported from the area to the temple. As they arrive at the temple, the teens are confused and curious about their new surroundings. "Ok what in the world is going on here. I want some answers to why we are here". Abby said out there in a forceful manner.

Sam looks at Abby. "Can you be calm for one minute? Perhaps there is someone that can explain it to us". Sam said to Abby. Abby sighs as she looks at her sister.

"Welcome, we have been expecting you". A mysterious woman said to them. The teens are startled as they notice a beautiful woman walking towards them. "Excuse me what did you mean we are expecting us"? Elliot asks the mysterious woman.

Zack also walk towards them holding a tray with a phone like morphor. "I am also expecting you as well". Zack said to the teens.

The teens are shocked to see their homeroom teacher here at the temple as well. "Dr. Taylor what are you doing here"? Ryan asks Zack.

Zack looks at Maeve as he nods to her. Maeve looks at the teens. "I am Maeve, the Grand Spirit Warrior Master. You seven have been chosen to become Power Rangers Spirit Warriors". Maeve said to the teens.

Luke looks at Maeve and Dr. Taylor. "You want is to become Power Rangers. We nearly got our butts kicked by that thing and those foot soldiers at the school. We would have been done for if it wasn't for her". Luke said to Maeve as he is referring to Quincy.

Maeve looks at the out cold Quincy being carried by Callum. "Put her down, knight", Maeve said to Callum. Callum nods as he puts Quincy down. Maeve walk over to Quincy as she uses her healing power.

Quincy comes around as she is in the temple. "How did we get here and what's Dr. Taylor doing here"? Quincy asks them.

Maeve looks at Quincy and the teens. "You seven are chosen to become Power Rangers Spirit Warriors. Each one of you carry a spirit of a warrior throughout the history of your home planet to defend and protect it from the evil forces of Controdez and his monsters and his foot soldiers called Hunites". Maeve said to them.

The teens nod as they look at each other. Zack hands them a colored morphor. Sam has a silver morphor. Abby has a pink morphor. Elliot has a yellow morphor. Luke has a green morphor. Callum has a white morphor. Quincy has a red morphor.

Maeve looks at them. "Samantha Yocum, the spirit of the ninja chose you. In due time you will have the stealth to hide and strike on your enemies. You are the Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger". Maeve said to Samantha.

Sam looks at her morphor as she looks at Maeve. "I prefer to go by Sam". Sam said to Maeve. Maeve nods to Sam.

Maeve looks at Abby. "Abigail Yocum, the spirit is similar to Sam's, but your spirit is a Samurai. In due time, you will have the strength to overcome your greatest challenges. You are the Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger.

Abby nods to Maeve. "I go by Abby, period". Abby said to Maeve. Maeve nods to Abby.

Maeve looks at Elliot. "Elliot Decker, the spirit of the Spartan chose you. In due time, you will have power to fight back in anything that comes at you. You are the Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger". Maeve said to Elliot.

Elliot nods as he has his yellow morphor in his hands. "This is cool". Elliot said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at Luke. "Luke Ford, the spirit of a soldier chose you. In due time, you will have great courage to overcome your greatest weakness. You are the Spirit Warrior Green Ranger". Maeve said to Luke.

Luke nods to Maeve as he holds his green morphor. "I won't let you down". Luke said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at Callum. "Callum Yamada, the spirit of a knight chose you. In due time, your loyalty to the team will grow. You are the Spirit Warrior White Ranger". Maeve said to Callum.

Callum nods as he realizes that he is a part of something bigger. "It is my honor to be a part of something like this". Callum said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to him as she looks at Ryan. "Ryan Jackson, the spirit of a Viking chose you. In due time, you will think more strategic in various battles than rushing into things. You are also the second in command of the team. You are the Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger". Maeve said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Maeve as he holds his morphor in his hands. "Awesome, blue is my favorite color". Ryan said to them.

Maeve nods to him as she looks at Quincy. "Quincy Stevenson, the spirit of the Gladiator chose you. In due time, your leadership of the team will grow just like the previous red rangers has before you. You are the Spirit Warrior Red Ranger". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she is accepting the new role of responsibility. "I understand, but what I don't get what are you doing here, Dr. Taylor"? Quincy asks Zack.

Zack looks at them as Maeve nods to him. "I was the original black ranger when I was in high school, and I have been there. Maeve gave me the Warrior Spheres and moved here to Warrior Heights. I believe in each one of you like my mentor believed in me and my team mates back then. You can not use your power for personal gain. You can not reveal your identities to anyone. Plus you can not escalate in a battle. Do you Quincy, Ryan, Callum, Luke, Elliot, Abby, and Sam accept to become Power Rangers Spirit Warriors"? Zack asks them.

Quincy looks at Zack. "I am in". Quincy said to Zack. "Me too", Ryan said to Zack. "So am I", Callum said to Zack. "Yeah", Luke said to Zack. "Yeah sure it beats being bored". Elliot said to Zack. "I am ready to kick butt". Abby said to them. Sam nods in agreement. "Protecting the innocent will be my responsibility, I will do it". Sam said to Zack. Zack and Maeve nods as they show the temple to the seven teens.

Meanwhile, the unknown being returns to the unknown location. Controdez looks at the being. "Let me guess there are annoying seven human teenagers to deal with now". Controdez said to the being.

The being nods to Controdez. "Yes boss, they are measly children". The being said to Controdez. Controdez looks at the being as he glares at him. "If they are measly children then why did they activate the warrior spheres, defeat a swarm of Hunites, and you being sent flying by that human girl"? Controdez asks the being as he is angry.

The being realizes that he is in for it. "They will be destroyed soon boss. I will find where Maeve is and capture her for you". The being said to Controdez. Controdez rolls his eyes as he heard this speech before. "For your sake and position here, you better be right. You are dismissed". Controdez said to the being. The being nods as it leaves the room.

Controdez frowns as he is surrounded by fools. "Maeve, you better be ready for a battle. This time you won't have the head elder protecting you". Controdez said to himself as he has a plan in motion.

End chapter

Next Chapter: Leader, Thy Name is Quincy


	4. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3: Leader, Thy Name is Quincy

Back at the Unknown Castle, Controdez looks at his four top ranking members. They are kneeling to him as they wait for some sort of command. "There are seven teenage humans that activated the power of the Warrior Spheres. That is seven people too many. I want Maeve alive so I can personally destroy her. Plus I even want those seven humans destroyed as well. I do not want failure from any of you. Otherwise, you will be punished according to your severity of your failures". Controdez said to the four top ranking members.

The first being looks up at Controdez. This being is the one that lead the attack when the teens activated the spheres. "Boss, the one that activated the red gladiator sphere, it is a girl. There is something about her that looked familiar. It is like I am seeing a splitting image of the special prisoner". The first brig said to Controdez. The first being is all about power and muscle. He has crimson red hair and yellow snake eyes. He has an atheltic and overly muscular body type.

Controdez looks at the first being. "A splitting image of the special prisoner you say, Attilan". Controdez said to the first being named Attilan. Attila nods to Controdez. "Only thing is that her eye color is green not the special prisoner's hazel colored eyes". Attilan said to Controdez.

The other members looks at Attilan as they are surprised by it. "This is interesting, the girl and the special prisoner look alike. I would like to battle this girl myself". The second being said to Attilan. This being is all about speed and strength. It has long jet black hair in a long braid like rope with blue tiger eyes. It has an ninja like outfit. It is very athletic body type, and it also has psychic powers as well.

Controdez looks at the second being. "Very well, Agatha, you will lead an attack against the seven brats". Controdez said to the second being named Agatha. Agatha nods as she has a plan of her own to defeat the rangers.

The next day at school, the students talk about the strange foot soldiers that attacked the school. Quincy is sitting in homeroom as the others teens gather around her. "So leader, should we meet up and get to know each other better"? Elliot asks Quincy.

Abby looks at Elliot as she rolls her eyes. "We know a bit about each other Elliot, so why should we learn more about each other". Abby said to Elliot.

Sam rolls her eyes at her older sister. "Perhaps there is a lot more about each other that we haven't learned already, Abby". Sam said to Abby.

Quincy sees an argument is about to break out. "Enough you two, there might be something you didn't know about someone else even though you may have known him or her for years". Quincy said to the sisters.

Callum nods to Quincy. "I agree with Quincy on the matter. Plus like Dr. Taylor said at the temple we all come different worlds and backgrounds. Plus there are things that we couldn't possibly have known even if you have know that person for years". Callum said to them.

Luke and Ryan nod in agreement as Abby sighs in defeat. Quincy looks at them. "Why don't we meet up at Millie's after school". Quincy said to them. The group nods in agreement.

After school, the teens walk out from school. They are about to go to Millie's when they got a call from Maeve. "Rangers, there is a monster attack at the park". Maeve said to them. Quincy looks at her teammates and realizes that her first ranger battle is already upon them. "We are on it, Maeve". Quincy said to Maeve.

Ryan looks at Quincy. "Ranger battle", Ryan said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Ryan. "Yeah let's go", Quincy said to them. The teens also realizes the same thing as they follow Quincy to the park.

At the park, Agatha is attacking with a swarm of Hunites. Hunites are evil foot soldiers. They are dark silver and red with axes in their hands. Agatha looks at the seven teens. "So you must be the seven humans that the Warrior Spheres has chosen. You look more pathetic than Attilan described. Hand them over and we will leave your planet alone". Agatha said to them.

Quincy glares at Agatha like she see straight through the lie. "No you ugly old witch", Quincy said to Agatha. Agatha has an evil look in her face. "What did you just call me? I am not old". Agatha said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Agatha. "You heard me, witch". Quincy said to Agatha. Agatha is really hopping mad. "Hunites attack", Agatha said to the Hunites as they charge at the seven teens.

Quincy looks at the other teens as she grabs her morphor. "Are you guys ready"? Quincy asks them. The teens nod as they learned the password to morph from Dr. Taylor and Maeve. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the seven teens said in unison as they morph for the first time.

The seven teens has color coded ranger suits in the style of a particular warrior in history. Their helmets are also color coded and their visors has the particular country they have.

"Leadership of a Gladiator, Spirit Warrior Red Ranger", Quincy said as she is in her pose.

"Strategic of a Viking, Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger", Ryan said as he is in his pose.

"Loyalty of a Knight, Spirit Warrior White Ranger", Callum said as he is in his pose.

"Courage of a Soldier, Spirit Warrior Green Ranger", Luke said as he is in his pose.

"Power of a Spartan, Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger", Elliot said as he is in his pose.

"Strength of a Samurai, Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger", Abby said as she is in her pose.

"Stealth of a Ninja, Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger", Sam said as she is in her pose.

"Power Rangers Spirit Warriors", the seven teens said in unison.

Agatha and Attilan look at the seven superhero teens. "Power Rangers", Attilan said to them. "That's impossible", Agatha said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "You better believe it. We are here to defend our city, the world, and the galaxy from the likes of you. I am the leader of the team". Quincy said to them as the six teens nod in agreement as the battle begins.

The teens grab their warrior sabers as they are fighting the Hunites and the top two leaders in Controdez's leadership team. Abby sees how Sam is holding the Hunites off with her skills as a dancer and mixed martial arts. Abby just focused at her task at hand as she uses her warrior saber against the Hunites.

Elliot, Luke, Callum, and Ryan are fighting the Hunites as the three of them are together. "I must say this is not boring in the slightest". Elliot said to them. "I agree", Luke said to them. Callum is fighting back as holds his warrior saber in his hands. "Just cut their axes and slice them down". Callum said to them. Elliot and Luke are getting the idea as they are fighting back. Ryan notices that Quincy is fighting Agatha. "Guys, we need to back Quincy up now". Ryan said to them.

The six teens look at Quincy fighting Agatha. Agatha is quickly over powering Quincy as she kicks her down. Quincy rolls to the ground as the others gather around her. "Quincy are you ok"? Callum asks Quincy. Agatha is slightly taken back by the red ranger's first name.

Quincy nods as she got back up again. "Yeah, I have an idea". Quincy said to them. Abby looks at Quincy. "Let's here it already before you get your butt kicked". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy looks at Abby. "Let's use our warrior sabers. Just follow my lead", Quincy said to them. The teens shrugs as they wonder what Quincy has in mind.

Quincy powers up her warrior saber. "Warrior Saber, Gladiator Strike". Quincy said as she powers up her weapon.

Ryan powers up his warrior saber. "Warrior Saber, Viking Strike". Ryan said as he powers up his weapon.

Callum powers up his warrior saber. "Warrior Saber, Knight Strike". Callum said as he powers up his weapon.

Luke powers up his warrior saber. "Warrior Saber, Soldier Strike". Luke said as he powers up his weapon.

Elliot powers up his warrior saber. "Warrior Sabar, Spartan Strike", Elliot said as he powers up his weapon.

Abby powers up her warrior saber. "Warrior Saber, Samurai Strike", Abby said as she powers up her weapon.

Sam powers up her warrior saber. "Warrior Saber, Ninja Strike", Sam said as she powers up her weapon.

The seven teens sabers are glowing brightly as seven colored beams are thrown at Agatha. Agatha gets hit by the attack directly as she went down. Agatha got up again as she looks at them. "We will battle again rangers especially you red ranger. Until then, there will be monsters and more of us that will destroy you". Agatha said to them as she takes off.

The rangers look at each other. "Let's head back to the temple", Quincy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards the temple.

Back at the Warrior Temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor sees the seven teens returning. "You defeated the Hunites, but Agatha will be a lot tougher to defeat, rangers". Maeve said to them. Quincy looks at Maeve. "Is Agatha one of the higher ranking officers"? Quincy asks Maeve.

Maeve nods to Quincy. "Yes, she is not to be underestimated in the future". Maeve said to Quincy. Dr. Taylor looks at them. "Now rangers, we will be training in the afternoons after school, at noon on Saturday afternoons. Now that is out of the way, let's head to Millie's". Dr. Taylor said to them. The teens nod as they leave the temple together.

End chapter

Well, this may not be one of my better chapters, but then again, I try my best with it, lol. Next week I am going to be really busy so don't expect an update on this story or Unity Force unless I found some time between helping with VBS, playing in the creek, preparing my unique homemade ice cream, and other things.

Next Chapter: A Home and Family for a Viking


	5. Chapter 4

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4: A Home and A Family for a Viking

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is looking at Agatha as she is kneeling to him. "Boss, please forgive me, the teens are now Power Rangers. I have also learned that the red ranger's first name is the same as our special prisoner". Agatha said to Controdez. She shows him a picture of Quincy to Controdez.

Controdez looks at the picture that Agatha got. "She is the splitting image of our special prisoner except the color of her eyes is different, Agatha. Now we do know what the red ranger looks like, we can move forward with our plans". Controdez said to Agatha. Agatha nods to Controdez. "Understood Boss", Agatha said to Controdez.

Attilan walks in the main room with a fire warrior. "Boss, this warrior will be the first test for the rangers". Attilan said to Controdez. Controdez looks at the fire warrior. "What makes this warrior so powerful, Attilan"? Controdez asks Attilan.

Attilan looks at Controdez. "This monster can control fire and send powerful fire balls. His fireballs are very painful, and the only way to reverse is to defeat him". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez seems to be impressed by the monster. "Very well, you monster will go and destroy the rangers. Plus bring the Hunites with you". Controdez said to the fire warrior monster. It nods as it look at the leader. "I will not fail you, Controdez". The fire warrior monster said to the leader as it heads off.

Ryan is walking around Warrior Heights as he remembers the events unfolded at Millie's. The teens were talking about their families and home life. Dr. Taylor is listening to them. However throughout the whole thing, Ryan was really quiet as he didn't want to talk about his family and his home life.

Ryan sighs as he realizes it is getting dark out. 'I might as well head back to the temple. It's probably a safe place to sleep there for the night'. Ryan thought to himself as he head back towards the temple.

At the temple, Maeve is mediating in the mediation chamber with the spirits of the warriors. All the sudden, the spirits senses that someone is here at the temple. "Grand Master, the young Viking is here". The Viking said to Maeve.

Maeve opens her eyes as she senses that Ryan is here at the Temple. "I wonder why Ryan is here". Maeve said to them. The spirits disappear except the Viking spirit as they look for Ryan.

Ryan walks around as he notices a blue chamber. He opens the door into the chamber, it has a bed and a closet. 'This is better than sleeping on a park bench'. Ryan thought to himself as he went to the bed. As he puts his head on the pillow, Ryan drifts off to sleep.

Maeve and the Viking spirit walk in the blue ranger chamber. They spotted him sleeping. The Viking spirit looks at Maeve. "Why is the young Viking sleeping here instead of his modern day home and being with his family"? The Viking spirit asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at the Viking spirit. "I am not sure. We should let him sleep". Maeve said to the Viking spirit. The Viking spirit nods as they quietly leave the chamber.

The next day, Ryan got up as he looks at the time. 'At least I have an hour to be at school'. Ryan thought to himself as he notices his clothes that he brought with him. He got cleaned up and head to school.

At school, Quincy sees Ryan. "Hey Ryan", Quincy said to Ryan. Ryan notices the red ranger. "Hey Quincy", Ryan said to Quincy. Quincy looks at Ryan. "Why were you so quiet yesterday at Millie's? You rarely said a word to us". Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Quincy like she wants to get to the bottom of it. "Can we talk about this later, Quincy? I have to get to class". Ryan said to Quincy as he walks away from her. Quincy is left stumped as the others went to her. "That was unusual". Quincy said to them. "You are telling me". Elliot said to Quincy.

Callum looks at them. "Well we were talking about our families. Maybe it got uncomfortable for him to talk about it". Callum said to them.

Luke nods to them. "Yeah we pretty much sticked to that subject, and he was really quiet". Luke said to them. Abby looks at Luke. "Yeah but he could at least say something about it and not being awkward and quiet as mouse about it". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at Abby as she glares at her. "There must be a reason for it, Abby. Perhaps it must be painful for him to talk about it". Sam said to Abby. Abby sighs as Sam maybe right about it.

Quincy looks at them. "Maybe when Ryan is ready to talk about it, he will come to us about it. Until then, we will keep an eye on him". Quincy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they went towards their classes.

Throughout the day, Ryan mostly kept to himself as he went to his classes. When anyone asks about his family or home life, he couldn't talk about it because his family died in a fire. Now he is homeless.

Quincy went up to Ryan. "Ryan, is there a reason why you were quiet yesterday at Millie's"? Quincy asks Ryan. Ryan looks at Quincy as he is getting hotheaded. "I don't want to talk about it ok. Just leave me alone", Ryan said to Quincy as he snapped at her and left the area.

Quincy sighs as Callum went up to her. "Are you ok"? Callum asks Quincy. "I will be fine, Callum. I just want to help and understand him". Quincy said to Callum. Callum nods to Quincy. "People can be hard to read". Callum said to Quincy. Quincy has a small smile on her face. "Thanks Callum", Quincy said to Callum.

After football practice, Ryan is walking around in downtown Warrior Heights. All the sudden, he hears people screaming and running away in fear of the Hunites and a monster. Ryan notices his morphor ringing. "Ryan, there is a monster attack downtown. I have alerted the Quincy and the others". Maeve said to Ryan. Ryan sighs as there is trouble. "Thanks Maeve", Ryan said to Maeve as he rushes to the scene.

Ryan runs to where the monster and the Hunites are. "Hey what do you think you are doing"? Ryan asks the fire warrior monster. The fire warrior monster is mostly red, orange, and yellow as has a a fiery flame as hair and on the tip of his tail. "Destroying things to lure out the Power Rangers". The fire warrior monster said to Ryan.

Ryan rolls his eyes as he glares at the monster. "What you need to be extinguished with lots of water to put out that fire". Ryan said to the monster. The fire warrior monster looks at Ryan. "Hunites attack", the monster said as the swarm of Hunites are attacking him.

It is not very long as Quincy, Callum, Luke, Elliot, Sam, and Abby arrive to help. "Fighting them alone without us dude", Elliot said to Ryan. Ryan rolls his eyes as he looks at him. "Shut up man", Ryan said to Elliot. They got rid of the foot soldiers as the teens grab their morphors. "Ready everyone", Quincy said to them. They nod to Quincy as they are ready to go ranger mode. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", they said in unison.

The monster sees the seven teens morph into ranger form. "So you puny humans are the rangers that Agatha spoke of. Be prepared to get burned in the worst possible way", the fire monster said the battle begins.

The monster has fireballs in his hands as he throws them at the rangers. The teens manages to dodge it. Quincy notices where the fire ball landed as it is burning really hot. "Guys be careful, those fireballs can really burn". Quincy said to them.

The teens nod as they try to land a blow on the monster. The monster is not as effected by the physical blows. The monster has a fireball in his hands as it throws it at Ryan. Quincy sees it as she pushes Ryan out of the way and gets hit by the fireball.

Quincy screams as she is hit is being effected by the monster's burn. She lands on the ground as she demorphs. She is in a lot of pain because of the burn.

Callum rushes over to Quincy as he helps her up. "Quincy are you ok"? Callum asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Callum. "It really burns". Quincy said to Callum. Ryan is stunned that Quincy protected him like a family member would.

Callum looks at Ryan. "Ryan earth to Ryan, we need to head back to the Temple". Callum said to Ryan. Ryan snaps out of it as he looks at Callum. "Right", Ryan said to Callum. The others look at each other wondering what is really bugging him. The teens teleport back to the temple.

In the main room of the temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor sees the rangers returning in civilian forms. Maeve see that Quincy is hurt. "Follow me", Maeve said to them as they went to the healing chamber. Callum and Luke puts Quincy in the red bed as Maeve tries to heal her. However it proves to be useless as the burn is still there.

Abby looks at Maeve. "What's wrong, I thought you told us that you have healing powers". Abby said to Maeve. Maeve looks at Abby. "I do have healing powers, Abby. This burn is not a normal burn". Maeve said to Abby. "Not a normal burn meaning what", Abby said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at the rangers. "The monster that burned her can not be healed by my healing powers. The only way to reverse it is to defeat the monster". Maeve said to them. The teens are stunned by it as Callum is by Quincy's side.

Elliot looks at Ryan as he wants some answers. "Dude, that fireball was going to hit you. Plus Quincy pushed you out of the way". Elliot said to Ryan. They look at Ryan as they want some answers from him.

Ryan sighs as he looks at them. "Yes it's true that Quincy pushed me out of the way from that fireball. It is something a family member would do to protect others". Ryan said to them.

Maeve looks at Ryan. "Are you an orphan"? Maeve asks Ryan. Ryan looks at Dr. Taylor. "Yeah, my parents and my siblings died in a house fire. I don't have extended family members. The truth is, I am homeless as well". Ryan said to them as tears are building in his eyes.

Everyone is shocked by this as they look at Ryan. "Is that why you didn't say anything about the subject at Millie's"? Luke asks Ryan. Ryan nods to Luke. "Thats right, I am jealous that you have parents and siblings around Elliot, and Quincy and Callum has an extended family members". Ryan admits to them.

Abby has a solemn look on her fas, but deep down she feels bad for Ryan. Sam also feels really bad for him as well.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan. "Ryan, when you are on a team of rangers, you are a part of a family. It maybe dysfunctional right now, but we got each other into a second family". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan. Ryan nods as he understand now. "I do understand now". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan.

Quincy looks at Ryan. "Ryan listen to me. I know I am no condition to fight until this burn is reversed. You may have lost your home and family, but we are a ranger family now. The Temple is our ranger home". Quincy said to Ryan.

The Viking spirit appears to them. "The young Gladiator is right, young Viking. You may have lost one family, but gained a new one on". The Viking said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he understands now. "I will not let you down, Quincy". Ryan said to Quincy. His morphor is glowing as it is unexpected. "You have unlocked a part that you had covered, Ryan. It will be useful against the fire warrior monster". Maeve said to Ryan.

Just then, the alarms is going off as the rangers head back to the main room. They look at the screen as see where the newest attack is coming from. "The fire warrior monster is attacking a ware house". Maeve said to the teens. Ryan has a determined look on his face. "Let's go", Ryan said to them. Callum notices a change in Ryan as they head out to the scene.

At the warehouse, the fire warrior monster is waiting for the rangers. The monster looks at them as they show up. "Where is your red ranger girl? Was she too burned out to fight"? The monster said to them.

Ryan has a serious look on his face. "First of all, her name is Quincy. Second of all, you messed with the wrong member of our ranger family. Third of all, we will defeat you". Ryan said to the monster. The teens grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster looks at them. "You rangers being a family how naive is that". The monster said to them as he throws some fire balls. Ryan powers up his warrior saber and a bright blue water glow is showing on the weapon. "It's not naive at all". Ryan said as he cuts the fireballs in half as the fireballs didn't do a thing to him.

The monster is shocked by this as his speciality move is back fired. "No, not my fireballs", the monster said to them as he is being a spoiled brat crying. Ryan rolls his eyes at the monster. "Cry me a river, now guys now let them have it". Ryan said to them. The others nod as each one slashed at the monster with their warrior saber. Ryan powers up his warrior saber for the final strike. "Sea Viking Slash", Ryan said as he sends it at the monster. An ocean wave with a Viking ship head towards the monster.

It makes a direct hit on the monster as the attack destroys him. "Looks like I am all burned out". The monster said as it is destroyed in an steamy explosion. The teens look at Ryan. "Way to go Ryan", Callum said to Ryan. "Yeah dude", Elliot said to Ryan. "You saved the day and lead is like Quincy would". Luke said to Ryan. "Your family will be proud, Ryan". Sam said to Ryan. Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah, now that fire creep is gone. Quincy should be back to normal". Abby said to them.

Ryan nods as he looks at them. "Thanks guys", Ryan said to them as they teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Quincy feels a lot better as the burn is completely gone. The Viking spirit and the Gladiator spirit with her. "The young Viking did it, young gladiator". The Viking spirit said to Quincy. Quincy nods as she gets up. "I knew he could do it". Quincy said to them. "You can tell him yourself, Quincy". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy sees Maeve, Dr. Taylor, and the teens walking in the chamber. "Hey guys", Quincy said to them. Sam is happy to see Quincy feeling back to normal. "You should have seen Ryan beating that monster". Elliot said to Quincy. The others smirks at him. Ryan looks at Quincy. "I needed to be reminded that you guys are family now". Ryan said to them.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan as he made his mind. "Ryan, how would you feel if I take you in to live with me? You are still a minor. I don't want you sleeping on a park bench or under a bridge somewhere in town". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Dr. Taylor with a surprised look on his face. "Are you serious? Plus do you have enough room at your place for me"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan. "Man, I have enough room to host a wild party". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan. Ryan has a grin on his face. "Yes and thank you Dr. T". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor grins as he has one of his rangers living with him.

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is furious with Attilan. "That monster failed to defeat the rangers, Attilan. You know how much I despise failures". Controdez said to Attilan. Attilan nods as he looks at the leader. "Boss, I will pick a better warrior monster than that fire warrior monster. I promise". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez glares at Attilan. "Promises are not worth anything. Get out of my sight unless I need you". Controdez said to Attilan. Attilan nods as he rushes out from the room. Controdez rubs his forehead as he is annoyed by this. 'I wonder if this is what the other villains went through to deal with annoying rangers'. Controdez thought to himself as he thinks about his evil plan.

End chapter

It took some time to get this chapter written. Plus next week, I am going to be very busy, so I do not know when the next chapter will be out.

Next Chapter: Be Aggressive Callum!


	6. Chapter 5

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5: Be Aggressive Callum

It is another afternoon of training as the teens are training with the spirits. Callum is sparring with the Knight spirit. Maeve and Dr. Taylor are keeping close watch of the training.

Callum is putting a lot of effort against the Knight spirit. However the Knight spirit notices something in Callum. The knight spirit defeats Callum as the sparring session is over.

Callum sighs as he is laying on the mats. The knight spirit went to Callum. "Young knight, you need to learn to be more aggressive". The Knight spirit said to Callum. Callum looks at the knight spirit. "Being aggressive is not my strong suit. There are other options to win a fight than being aggressive right". Callum said to the Knight spirit.

The Knight spirit nods to Callum. "There will be times that it will call for you to be aggressive, Callum". The knight spirit said to Callum. Callum sighs as he has something to work on.

Maeve notices the monitors has been really quiet today. Plus Dr. Taylor sees that is is pushing 6:00 pm. Dr. Taylor looks at the teens. "Rangers, it is getting late, and there is not any monster attacks today. You all should head on home". Maeve said to them. The teens nod as they grab their backpacks. Ryan and Dr. Taylor went home together as the other teens left as they went separate ways to their homes.

Callum arrives at his house. He puts his backpack on the couch as he went to the kitchen. His grandfather Sukumeru is a very wise and nonsense kind of man. When Callum's parents decided to move from Japan to Warrior Heights, they took Sukumeru with them.

Sukumeru looks at Callum as he knows any sudden changes in his grandson. "Callum, why are you coming home late? You are normally home between 3:45 and 4:00 pm. You are becoming like your mother and father with coming home late". . Sukumeru said to Callum with a thick accent.

Callum realizes that nothing gets by his grandfather. His grandfather looks a lot like his dad, but with a lot of silver gray hair. "I was with my friends, grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru as he goes to the kitchen.

Sukumeru looks at Callum as he wants to know more. "These friends of yours, are they loyal and true to you"? Sukumeru asks Callum. Callum hears the question. "Yes, why do you ask"? Callum asks Sukumeru as he is preparing dinner.

Sukumeru sighs as he looks at Callum. "I want to make sure that you are going on the right path with these friends of yours. Why don't you bring them here for dinner tomorrow night? You always prepare a lot of food, and yet it is only you and me eating it". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum is caught off guard by his grandfather's request. It is true that Callum prepares a big dinner meal, and yet it is he and Sukumeru that is eating it. "I will invite them for dinner, grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru nods to Callum as he gets starting to cook dinner.

After dinner, Callum texts the others to invite them for dinner tomorrow. Elliot is first to respond to Callum's text. 'Will there be a lot of food'? Elliot texts back to Callum. Callum is surprised by it as he replies yes.

It is not long that Elliot accepts the invite. 'When there is food, I will be there'. Elliot text back to Callum. Both Abby and Sam accepts the invite. Luke and Ryan also texts back saying that they can make it. Quincy also accepts saying that she can make it.

Callum nods to himself as he will have more people coming to his house for dinner. 'Will my grandfather like my friends/teammates'? Callum thought to himself as he is preparing himself for tomorrow night.

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is pacing as he thinks about his plan. The third of the top four of his leadership team walks in the room. She is a bounty hunter and mad scientist mixed together. She is dangerous as well as beautiful. She has long burgundy red hair with topaz colored eyes. She has pale complexion as she has a warrior outfit with a long white lab coat. She also carries her sword and her inventive capturing system with her.

Controdez notices the woman walking in the room. "Ah Zilenya, oh you are here". Controdez said to the warrior/mad scientist. "Yes, I am here Boss". Zilenya said to Controdez. Controdez shows Zilenya the picture of Quincy and the picture of the special prisoner. "Do you think that they are related"? Controdez asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at the two pictures. "Boss, there is no doubt that these two humans look alike to the scary point. However, human DNA can be a prickly subject. I have also learned that two humans that may look alike, but they are not related. I have heard that humans that do look alike and share the same DNA. I do believe it's called being identical twins". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "I want you to find out if the two are related. If they are related, things will be a lot more interesting. If they are not related, we will continue our plans regardless. I know we have plenty of the special prisoner's DNA, but we have to get some of the red ranger's DNA as well". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Controdez. "I understand boss". Zilenya said to Controdez. They notice a monster walking in the room. "I am here to serve you Boss". The monster said to Controdez. The monster is a mutated dingo warrior monster. It is very aggressive towards everyone.

Controdez looks at Zilenya. "Did you bring this monster in here"? Controdez asks Zilenya. Zilenya looks at Controdez. "I am not Attilan, Boss. I know for a fact that monster will fail just like that other monster that he sent out". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods as Zilenya makes a good point. Then Attilan walks in the room. Zilenya rolls her eyes. "Speak of the devil", Zilenya said to herself. "Sorry boss, the monster that I picked got away from me". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at the monster. "Zilenya, I want you to attack the rangers, and I want you to focus on getting the red ranger's DNA from her. That monster will be distracting the other rangers, so you can get what we want". Controdez said to Zilenya. Zilenya bows to Controdez. "I will not fail you boss. Plus I have the perfect thing with me for this mission ". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "Good", Controdez said to Zilenya. Zilenya and the mutated dingo warrior monster leave the unknown location together.

The next day, Callum is sitting in his history class. He is pondering on how well the dinner will go that night. Quincy and the others walk in the classroom as Luke went up to him. "So Callum, why did you want us over for dinner"? Luke asks Callum.

Callum looks at Luke. "It is my grandfather's idea. He wants to meet you guys so it will give him a piece of mind on who I hang out with. My grandfather is the kind of guy that nothing gets by him". Callum said to Luke.

Quincy looks at Callum. "I will be honored to meet him at dinner tonight". Quincy said to Callum. Callum nods as he notices Quincy's smile.

Ryan looks at Callum. "I am looking forward to tonight. Plus Dr. Taylor said it is cool of me to go". Ryan said to Callum. Sam looks at Ryan. "How it going living with our mentor"? Sam asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Sam as he notices her smile. "It's not terrible at all. Dr. Taylor is actually pretty cool". Ryan said to them. Elliot and Abby are surprised by it. "You mean Dr. Taylor is not strict at all or anything like that"? Abby asks Ryan.

Ryan shakes his head. "No, he is not very strict, but he is fair". Ryan said to Abby. Elliot nods to Ryan. "That is cool, man". Elliot said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Elliot as class gets started.

After school, the teens are at the Temple. They are doing training with their spirits. Callum is sparring with the knight spirit. "Be aggressive Callum", the knight spirit said to Callum. Callum sighs as he tries to be aggressive in his movements. However the knight defeats Callum again.

Callum is disappointed as he lost again. "Being aggressive is not my forte". Callum said to the Knight Spirit. The knight spirit looks at Callum. "There will be times that being aggressive is the only way to save the day. Perhaps it maybe someone that you care about or it's someone you like very much". The knight spirit said to Callum.

Callum is curious on what the knight spirit is talking about when the alarms is going off. The teens look at each other as they went to the main room. Dr. Taylor and Maeve looks at them as the screen is showing the monster attacking downtown of the city. "There is trouble in the city". Maeve said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to the location.

In downtown of the city, the monster and Hunites are making a huge mess of things. The monster looks at the teens. "I was wondering when you rangers show up". The monster said to them with an Australian accent.

Quincy glares at the monster. "We will defeat you". Quincy said to the monster as they grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The monster eyes the red ranger in particular as it got told that the red ranger is who Zilenya wants. "Come get me if you can. Hunites deal with them". The monster said to them as he is toying with them for a chase.

Quincy frowns as she is not amused by it. "Ryan and Callum with me while you guys handle the Hunites". Quincy said to them. "Right", the other teens said as the battle and chase begins.

In group 1, Quincy, Ryan, and Callum are chasing the monster. The monster is heading towards the other side. "We can cut the monster at the corner of 5th and main". Quincy said to Ryan and Callum. They both nod as they split up.

As Ryan and Callum went one way, Quincy went another way to trap the monster. Quincy is getting really close to the cut off point when she gets ambushed by Zilenya. An energy beam lands on Quincy. She went down to the ground as she instantly demorphs. "Alright who did that"? Quincy asks out there.

Zilenya appears to Quincy. "I did red ranger. I am Zilenya, and I am one of the top four of Controdez's leadership team. "This will not take long, red ranger unless you want to be difficult". Zilenya said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at Zilenya as she realizes that she wants something from her. "I rather not stay to find out, but I have a place to be". Quincy said to Zilenya as she gives a good round house kick to Zilenya.

Zilenya gets kicked in the chest as she went to the ground.

Just then the monster gets trapped by Ryan and Callum as Zilenya sees them. "Curses, I was hoping to get more time alone with the red ranger". Zilenya said to them. Plus Luke, Elliot, Sam, and Abby shows up at the scene as well.

Callum notices that Quincy is in civilian form as he rushes up to her. "Quincy are you ok"? Callum asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Callum as he helps her up. "I am ok", Quincy said to Callum.

Zilenya grits her teeth as she didn't get to do what she planned. "I will know that the monster will fail the boss, but before I go I might as well do this". Zilenya said to them as she grabs a few strands of Quincy's natural red hair and takes off.

The teens are curious on what was that about as they face the monster. Callum is getting really mad as he glares at the monster. "You have gone being aggressive. Now it's my turn to be aggressive on you". Callum said to the monster.

Callum's warrior saber is shining brightly in a white glow. The monster scoffs at him as it charges in at Callum. Callum blocks the monster's attack with ease. "Knight Icicle Spear", Callum said as he sends his attack on the monster.

The monster gets instantly destroyed as the attack lands on it. The rangers look at Callum. "Way to be agrressive, Callum". Elliot said to Callum. "Yeah but what happened with you Quincy"? Sam asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at them. "I got ambushed by Zilenya before I could meet with Ryan and Callum. What I don't get is why she wanted to take some of my hair". Quincy said to them.

Abby looks at Quincy. "It's just hair, Quincy. It will grow back". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Abby. "I know it's just hair, Abby. I got a bad feeling that Zilenya will come back for me". Quincy said to them. The teens look at each other as they teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor got informed by what happened in the battle and with Zilenya. Maeve frowns as Quincy mentioned her. "I should have known that she has joined Controdez". Maeve said to them.

Callum looks at Maeve. "You know her Maeve". Callum said to Maeve. Maeve nods to Callum. "Yes, she is a powerful warrior as well as a mad scientist. She is very vindictive, and she will do anything to get things no matter who she hurts". Maeve said to them. The rangers nod as they learn something about one of the villains.

The rangers notice the time as it is getting close to 5:30. Callum sighs as he realizes that it is time for the dinner. "Well, since we destroyed the monster. We better get going". Callum said to them.

Quincy looks at Callum. "That's right, your grandfather wants to meet us". Quincy said to Callum. Callum nods to Quincy. "That's right", Callum said to Quincy. The teens leave the Temple for Callum's house.

As the teens got to Callum's house, Sukumeru notices the seven teens coming in the house. "Oh Callum, these must be your friends". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods to Sukumeru. "Yes, Grandfather, this is Quincy, Ryan, Elliot, Luke, Sam and Abby". Callum said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru nods to them, and he notices Quincy and Abby in particular. "Tell me Quincy, is your grandparents Henry and Mildred"? Sukumeru asks Quincy.

Quincy nods to Sukumeru. "Yes, they are my grandparents". Quincy said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru nods to Quincy. "Mildred is very kind woman, and she made my welcome here more at ease". Sukumeru said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Sukumeru. "Thank you", Quincy said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods to Quincy as he looks at Abby. "How much do you know about a samurai warrior"? Sukumeru asks Abby. Everyone is caught off guard by the question. Abby looks at Sukumeru. "I know they lived in feudal Japan and they protect the innocent and often lived in clans, why"? Abby asks Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Abby. "You will learn more in due time". Sukumeru said to Abby. Abby nods as she wonders if Sukumeru knows something she did not know.

It is not too long until Callum brought out the food. Elliot eye's widen as he sees the food on the table. "The only time I have seen this much food on a table like this is at Thanksgiving and Christmas". Elliot said to Callum.

Callum nods to Elliot. "Thanks Elliot, I usually prepare this much about every day and yet it is only me and my grandfather". Callum said to Elliot.

This surprises the teens as they learn something new. Luke looks at Callum. "What about your mom and dad"? Luke asks Callum. Callum looks at Luke. "My parents are often at work and usually they do travel as well". Callum said to Luke.

Luke nods to Callum. "I know what it feels like when a parent is always working with crazy schedule as well. My mom has a crazy work schedule, and I don't see her often". Luke said to Callum.

Callum nods to Luke as he knows where he is coming from. "I see", Callum said to Luke.

Sam and Abby eats the food. "This is really good Callum". Sam said to Callum. "I agree, perhaps lunch ladies should take notes from you". Abby said to Callum. The guys nod in agreement. "I am so with you on that". Elliot said to Abby.

Sukumeru looks at the teens as he gets a positive feeling about all of them. 'I just know that they will become great friends and teammates. They do have what it takes to save the world'. Sukumeru thought to himself as the teens has a great time together.

End chapter.

Yeah I got this chapter done, and it turns out that I have some time to upload both chapters today.

Next Chapter: A Gullible Sheep in a Spartan's Armor


	7. Chapter 6

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6: A Gullible Sheep in a Spartan's Armor.

At Elliot Decker's house, Elliot is sitting down to eat with his mom and dad. Elliot is not an only child, but he has three older siblings name Dimitri, Bree and Allison. However his older siblings live in a different town, and they don't spend time with him. Dimitri is a police officer in Unity Lakes. Allison is a graphic designer. Plus Bree is a recent college graduate.

Elliot looks at his parents. His dad is a car salesman, and his mom is a newspaper journalist. His dad, Markus is supportive of his kids, but he does not interact with them. His mom, Stella is to engrossed with her work that somethings gets put out of her mind.

Stella looks at Elliot. "Elliot, have you heard about the Power Rangers showing up in Warrior Heights"? Stella asks Elliot. Elliot looks at his mom. "Yeah, what about them"? Elliot asks Stella.

Stella looks at Elliot. "Well, they are superheroes. Plus I have some concern for Demitri because I have heard there is a group of rangers in Unity Lakes". Stella said to Elliot. Elliot sighs to Stella. "Well mom, there are Power Rangers all over the place". Elliot said to Stella.

Markus looks at them. "Well if I know a ranger, I would be proud of him or her for all the great work they do. They protect the citizens from evil forces". Markus said to them. Elliot looks at his dad as he hides a warm smile. 'Thanks dad, if they only knew'. Elliot thought to himself as they finished dinner.

Back at the unknown location, Zilenya bows to Controdez. "Boss, the red ranger got away from me. I was so close from getting what I needed from her". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez frowns as the red ranger got away from her. "There will be other chances to get the red ranger, Zilenya". Controdez said to the bounty hunter/mad scientist. Zilenya nods to Controdez as she is not discouraged from the mission. "Of course Controdez", Zilenya said to Controdez.

Attilan brings in another monster to Controdez. "Boss, I have found the perfect monster to destroy the rangers". Attilan said to Controdez. Controdez looks at Attilan. "That's what you said about the monsters that got sent out and got destroyed by the rangers. What makes this monster so great"? Controdez asks Attilan as he is clearly annoyed with him.

Attilan looks at Controdez. "This monster can deceive, trick, and fool any ranger. This monster may look innocent boss, but it is anything but sweet and good". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at the monster. The monster is a mutant wolf warrior monster. It has deception powers. It can stand on its hind legs, and it is a great swordsman. It is mostly silver and black with blood red eyes. It has sharp claws and wearing an warrior's outfit. "I will fool those rangers like little sheep like they are, boss". The wolf warrior monster said to Controdez as it leaves the unknown location.

The next day at school, the teens are eating lunch. Elliot just grabbed his lunch. He notices the teens sitting together. Elliot is heading towards to the table. A couple of bullies see Elliot heading towards them as one of them stick their foot out. Elliot trips on their foot as his lunch plate falls and Elliot falls to the floor and his face lands on his food.

The students laugh at Elliot as the bullies also laugh at him as well. "Mr. Gullible has fall for it again". One of the bullies said to Elliot. "Yeah you can't go one day without being fooled and tricked". The other bully said to Elliot.

Elliot got up as he notices Abby come towards them. "Seriously you have to act like a bunch of juvinelle idiots in the middle of the day". Abby said the bullies. "It's what we do, especially to Mr. Gullible". The first bully said Abby. "Yeah it's what we do". The second bully said to Abby.

Abby rolls her eyes to them as she gives Elliot a hand. "Are you ok"? Abby asks Elliot. Elliot nods to Abby. "Yeah, I need to get cleaned up". Elliot said to Abby as he leaves the lunch room.

Abby sighs as this usually happens with Elliot. 'Oh Elliot, I want you to know when someone is pulling a trick on you. After all you did save me from a prank in middle school'. Abby thought to herself as she remembers an incident in the sixth grade.

Flashback

Abby is walking towards gym class. What she didn't know that the same bullies are setting up a prank that was meant for someone else. As Abby walked in through the door, Elliot was a new student at the time. He notices something is about to fall. He grabs Abby out of the way just in time as a bucket of paint pours down on the floor. "Hey, that could have been messy". Elliot said to Abby.

Abby looks at her savior. "You really had my back thanks. My name is Abby". Abby said to Elliot. Elliot looks at Abby. "I am Elliot, the new kid". Elliot said to Abby.

The PE teacher saw what happened. "That prank was not for her. It was for the new kid". The first bully said to them. "Yeah you should be more gullible that you are new kid". The second bully said to Elliot as the two bullies got into trouble for the prank.

End flashback

Abby went to go sit with the others. "Those jerks never learn". Abby said to them. Ryan looks at Abby. "I am with you on that". Ryan said to Abby.

Callum sighs as he looks at them. "They did trick him, but he should have seen it coming". Callum said to them. Sam looks at Abby. "Abby, do you really like Elliot? You went up to him after that prank to help him". Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam as she is trying not to blush about him. "It's none of your business to know sis". Abby said to Sam. Luke looks at Quincy hoping to stop the fighting. "That's enough guys, I agree what those jerks did is wrong. Plus the matters of the heart can not be revealed by force". Quincy said to them.

Abby looks at Quincy. "Thank you Quincy, at least you get it". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy nods as she wonders where Elliot walk off too.

After school, Elliot is walking around the park alone as he feels bad about the latest trick being pulled on him. 'Why is it that I always the one falling for the pranks and the tricks? Plus how can I impress Abby? She is really cool in my book and not one of those snobby girls at school. She is into old cars and alternate rock music. She is not prissy like the cheerleaders at school at all'. Elliot thought to himself.

"Excuse me, can you help me"? A little girl asks Elliot. Elliot looks at the seemingly sweet and kind little girl. She has angelic blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a cute dress and shoes.

Elliot looks at the small little girl. "Sure what's wrong"? Elliot asks the little girl. "My mommy is in the woods, and I can't find her". The little girl said to Elliot as she gives him the innocent little girl lost act with him. "Ok, I will help you. Which way is your mommy"? Elliot asks the little girl.

The little girl looks at Elliot. "She is that way". The little girl said to Elliot. Elliot nods to the little girl as they head into the woods. The little girl's demeanor suddenly as she is really the wolf warrior monster in a disguise.

Elliot walks in the woods as he thinks he is still walking a little girl back to her mommy. "Little girl, I don't think your mommy is here". Elliot said to the little girl.

"She is not here ranger, but you are so gullible to believe all of that". The little girl said as she reveals herself to be a wolf warrior monster. Hunites appear as well. Elliot is dumbfound as the little girl is really a monster. "You are not a little girl. You are one of those monsters working for Controdez". Elliot said to the wolf warrior monster.

The wolf warrior monster looks at Elliot. "You are so easy to trick, and now you and your other ranger pals will be destroyed". The wolf warrior monster said as it attacks Elliot.

Elliot tries to fight the monster off, but the wolf is too fast. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Elliot said as he morphs into his ranger form. The battle between Elliot and the wolf warrior monster begins.

Back at the Temple, the teens are training with the spirits. "I wonder where Elliot is"? Ryan asks them. "I am not sure. He didn't meet up with us at the front of the school". Callum said to them.

They hear the alarms going off as they realize that Elliot is in trouble. The teens looks on the screen and sees the fight between Elliot and the monster. "He is in trouble". Luke said to them. Abby is getting mad. "Gee no kidding there Sherlock Steinbeck". Abby said to Luke.

Sam looks at Abby. "Could you said that in a better manner Abby"? Sam asks Abby. Quincy looks at them. "We better go help him". Quincy said to them as they grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they teleport to Elliot's location.

Back in the woods, Elliot is still fighting the wolf warrior monster alone. He tries to land a blow on to the monster, but it is not effecting it. "Time to finish you off, yellow ranger". The wolf warrior monster said as he uses his special attack. It is a howling wolf beam and it lands directly at him.

Elliot went flying to the ground as he demorphs. The others arrive at the scene. "That's enough", Abby said as she delivers a slash on the monster. The wolf warrior stumbles back some as it sees the pink ranger. "Well more rangers does show up after all. I will be back gullible yellow ranger". The wolf warrior monster said to Elliot as it took off.

The rangers went to Elliot as he is injured. "Elliot, are you ok"? Luke asks Elliot. Ryan looks at Elliot. "What were you thinking trying to fight that thing alone"? Ryan asks Elliot as he is getting really hot headed. Elliot looks at them. "I got fooled ok. I thought it was a little girl who got separated from her mom ok". Elliot hissed at Ryan as he is in pain.

Sam looks at Ryan. "Was that really necessary, Ryan"? Sam asks Ryan. Abby is still holding strong for him as she is fighting back the tears. Quincy looks at them. "Come on guys, we better get back to the Temple. Maeve and Dr. Taylor may have a clue on how to defeat this warrior". Quincy said to them. Callum and Luke helps Elliot up as they teleport back to the temple.

At the temple's med bay, Maeve is healing Elliot while the others are training with the spirits. Plus Dr. Taylor is with him. Elliot looks at Dr. Taylor. "How much longer do I have to sit here"? Elliot asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Elliot. "You need to take it easy, Elliot. What I want to know is what were you thinking fighting that monster alone"? Dr. Taylor asks Elliot.

Elliot looks at Dr. Taylor. "I thought it was a little girl separated from her mom in the woods. She is anything but sweet and innocent. I am not going to lie to you, Dr. T. I am not a smart guy, and I get fooled and tricked easily. I am not like my older siblings who have jobs and a life their own far away from me". Elliot said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor sighs as he looks at Elliot. "Monsters can play the cruelest tricks of their own. I have been there, Elliot". Dr. Taylor said to Elliot.

The Spartan spirit appears in the room. "You can not believe every thing that you can see or hear. That's how you can be easily fooled, young Spartan". The Spartan Spirit said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at the Spartan Spirit. "How can I defeat the wolf warrior monster? It is going to trick me again like the gullible person that I am". Elliot said to the Spartan Spirit.

The Spartan Spirit looks at Elliot. "The team is not gullible to fall for the wolf warrior's tricks, young Spartan. You got to use your instincts and go with your deepest feelings about something". The Spartan spirit said to Elliot.

Elliot nods as he notices Abby standing in the door way. The Spartan spirit looks at Abby. "You may enter young Samurai". The Spartan spirit said to Abby.

Abby nods as she walk in the room. "Hey are you alright"? Abby asks Elliot. Elliot nods to Abby. "I will be fine, Abby". Elliot said to Abby. "You better". Abby said to Elliot. The two teens smile as the alarms is going off.

The teens are gathered together in the main room. They are happy to see Elliot out of bed. Elliot nods to them as he sees the wolf warrior monster attacking again. Quincy looks at Elliot. "Elliot, are you ready to fight this thing"? Quincy asks Elliot.

Elliot nods to them. "Oh yeah and this time I will not get tricked, and I am not alone either". Elliot said to them. The teens grin as they grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form and teleport to the location.

At the beach, the wolf warrior monster is attacking the beach goers as the rangers shows up. "Well, well, well, are you ready to get tricked again, yellow ranger"? The wolf warrior monster asks Elliot.

Elliot looks at the monster. "I am not going to be tricked by anyone especially you oversize wolf . I will not be the that gullible guy". Elliot said as he gains a new power of electricity.

The wild warrior monster sends out his howling wolf beam at the rangers. Elliot uses his warrior saber as sparks of electricity is sent out head on at the beam. Abby went towards him to give him a helping hand. Soon the others join in as well as the electricity got really strong to push the howling wolf beam back at the monster. "You just got tricked by your own game". Elliot said as he delivers a powerful slash on the monster.

The wolf warrior monster is destroyed as there is an explosion. Abby has a smile on her face. "You did it, Elliot". Abby said to Elliot. Elliot nods to Abby. "Thanks, I know I can't do it by myself, and yet you guys are right by my side like good siblings". Elliot said to them.

The teens nod as they head off from the location for the temple. Abby starts to building a smile as she looks at Elliot. 'He really came through today'. Abby thought to herself as her feelings are starting to come out about him.

End chapter

This has been one long week. Making home made ice cream... Red Velvet Ice Cream, helping out with Vacation Bible School, singing in the choir and hosting the preachers for a simple meal. Yeah I did a lot in the past ten days.

Next Chapter: Luke Focused: Title To Be Decided


	8. Chapter 7

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7: A Jumbled Up Situation

Luke's house is in the country side of Warrior Heights. After a long day of school and training at the temple, Luke just sits on the couch. "Long day, Luke", his brother Austin said to Luke.

Luke looks at his 23 year old brother named Austin. He is back home taking his college courses online since their father passed away. "Yeah, I take it mom is still at the hospital". Luke said to Austin.

Austin nods to Luke. "Yeah she is squirt. Plus Uncle Zander is cooking dinner tonight". Austin said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he does not like his mom's insane work schedule. "Ok, I am going to get started with my homework". Luke said Austin. Austin nods as Luke sets up his school books on the dinner table .

Austin notices the English homework on the table. "I do not understand how you love English and reading Steinbeck novels and still be dyslexic". Austin said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he looks at Austin. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't dyslexic and everything wouldn't be so jumbled up". Luke said to Austin.

Austin understands as he knows this deeply. "Come on bro, you know there famous people in the world who were dyslexic". Austin said to Luke.

Luke rolls his eyes as he has heard that line before. "Yeah but they are a bunch of famous people who are dead, so they are not the best people to chat with if some how came through in spirit". Luke said to Austin.

Austin nods as it is typical thing that Luke would say. "I completely understand squirt". Austin said to Luke as he helps him with his homework.

At the unknown location, Attilan is sneaking around as he is avoiding Controdez. "ATTILAN, REPORT TO ME NOW", Controdez barks out to to Attilan. Attilan had a busted look on his face as he went to face Controdez.

Controdez sees Attilan walking in the room. "You wanted to see me boss". Attilan said to Controdez. Controdez glares at Attilan. "YES I WANT TO SEE YOU ATTILAN. YOU HAVE FAILED ME WITH THOSE WORTHLESS MONSTERS. I WANT THOSE RANGERS DESTROYED, AND YOU FOOL HAVE NOT DONE THAT". Controdez yells at Attilan.

Attilan is bowing down to Controdez. "Boss, I will do better I promise". Attilan. Controdez is not impressed by Attilan's begging for mercy. "NO, YOU WILL REMAIN HERE. IT IS TIME FOR MAXIMUS TO SEND THE MONSTERS. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FOOLISH FACE IN HERE UNLESS I NEED YOU". Controdez barks his orders to Attilan. Attilan sighs as he receives his orders. "Yes Boss", Attilan said as he leaves the room.

Controdez frowns as he is stressed out. "Maximus, I summon you". Controdez yells out for Maximus. It is not long for a large, bulk, hulk, and over muscular alien being walk in the room. He has a bald headed with tiger eyes. He has a similar suit to Attilan's but his is more dignified since he is a higher ranking officer than Attilan.

Maximus bows to Controdez. "You summoned me, Boss". Maximus said to Controdez. Controdez nods to him. "Yes, I need you to pick a monster to destroy the rangers. Attilan does not know what monster can do that, so I am leaving it to you". Controdez said to Maximus.

Maximus nods to Controdez. "Attilan is a blundering fool boss". Maximus said to Controdez. Controdez nods as he agrees with him. "You are dismissed". Controdez said to Maximus. Maximus leaves the room as Attilan over heard everything. "No one calls me a blundering fool and gets away with it Maximus". Attilan said to himself as he walks away from the scene.

The next day at school in a history class. Luke, Sam and Quincy are in the same class together. Dr. Taylor looks at the class as he is about to call on someone to read a paragraph. "Luke, why don't you read the first paragraph on page 34"? Dr. Taylor asks Luke.

Luke is bit nervous as he does not want to read out loud. He is concerned that he may jumble the words up and everyone will laugh at him because of being dyslexic. "Can you ask someone else to do it, please Dr. Taylor"? Luke asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Luke as he gets the feeling that he is hiding something from him. "Alright, but I want to see you after class today. Sarah read the first paragraph on top of the page please". Dr. Taylor said to another classmate named Sarah.

Sam and Quincy look at each other as they are curious why Luke turned it down like that to their teacher/ranger mentor. 'Luke is not the type to disobey a order from a teacher much less from our ranger mentor. Unless, Luke has a learning disability'. Quincy thought to herself.

Luke pays attention through out the class as Dr. Taylor gives out the homework assignments. "I want you to complete the lesson review on page 36 due on Friday". Dr. Taylor said to the class as the bell rings.

As the class departs, Luke gathers his courage to went up to Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor looks at Luke. "I am not mad or disappointed in you, Luke. Plus you are not in trouble with me. Why didn't you want to say a paragraph"? Dr. Taylor asks Luke.

Luke notices that no one else is in the classroom as he looks at Dr. Taylor. "I have dyslexia, Dr. Taylor. Sometimes when I read, the words gets jumbled around. I didn't want to mess up and have everyone laugh at me. My older brother Austin helps me with my homework at home. Sometimes I wonder why the spirit of the soldier picked me to become a ranger even though I have a learning disability". Luke said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods as he learns something big about his green ranger. "You do have a lot of courage out on the field. Plus you should never let your learning disability hold you back from anything, and I am glad you told me this. Promise me that you wouldn't let it control your life, Luke". Dr. Taylor said to Luke.

Luke nods to Dr. Taylor as he gets some words of encouragement. "I promise Dr. Taylor". Luke said to Dr. Taylor as he leave the classroom.

After school, the rangers are heading towards the temple when Quincy's morphor rings for her. "What's going on Maeve"? Quincy asks Maeve. "There is an attack on the beach". Maeve said to Quincy. "We are on the way". Quincy said to Maeve.

The teens look at each other realizing their is trouble. They went to a private area to morph and teleported to the beach. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive". The teens said in unison as they head to the trouble spot.

At the beach, the monster is a juggler/jumbler warrior monster. It is wearing a clown outfit and it has a real creepy vibe to it. "Ready to get jumbled up rangers, because I am here to destroy you". The monster said to them.

Quincy glares at the monster. "I never like clowns at birthday parties and at the circus". Quincy said to the monster. The monster looks at them as it summon Hunites to attack. The teens frown as the monster sends out the measly foot soldiers against them first.

The teens grab their warrior sabers as they start fighting the Hunites. Luke notices Sam using various dance moves as she is graceful. He slashes at a Hunite as he gets close to Sam. "Hey, need a helping hand", Luke said to Sam.

Sam nods to Luke as they fight the Hunites off. Abby looks at them as she is wondering if Luke is the right guy for her sister. She and the others cut the Hunites down to size.

The monster looks at them. "It's time to jumble you all up". The juggler/jumbler warrior monster said as it fires a dark orange and green beam at the rangers.

The teens notices this as they dodge it. Ryan is getting really mad. "We can not get close to this clownish freak". Ryan said to them. "We can not dodge forever guys". Callum said to them. Elliot looks at Quincy. "Is this your cue red leader to come up with something"? Elliot asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at them as she is dodging it as well. "Let's find an opening to land a blow". Quincy said to them. Abby nods to them. "I like that plan". Abby said to them. As the teens plan is getting started, the monster's beam hits Luke. Luke went down, but quickly got back up again.

Sam looks at Luke as she went to him. "Luke, are you ok"? Sam asks Luke. Luke looks at Sam as he is also hearing her voice and the monsters at the same time. "Sam why am I hearing the monster's voice when you talk"? Luke asks Sam.

Sam has a confused look on her face. "What do you mean Luke"? Sam asks Luke as he also hears the monster's voice again.

The other teens are wondering what is going on. "Luke what's wrong with you man"? Elliot asks Luke. Just like with Sam, Luke also hears the monster's voice as well. "Why are you talking like that monster"? Luke asks them as he starting to attack Quincy.

The monster looks at Luke. "Are you sure you are hitting me? It looks like you are about to hit the red ranger". The monster said to Luke. Luke is stunned as he is about to hit her. Quincy easily dodges it. Ryan glares at the monster. "What did you do to him"? Ryan asks the monster.

The monster looks at Ryan. "It's simple, your green ranger is all jumbled up. He hears my voice when one of you talks to him. I will be back rangers, and next time I will jumble all of you up". The juggler/jumbler warrior monster said as it takes off.

Quincy frowns as Luke is under a jumbling spell. "We need to get back to the Temple. Maeve and Dr. Taylor may have the answer". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as they gather around him.

Luke looks at them as he is unsure about them. "Has that monster left for now"? Luke asks them. "Yeah it has left, Luke". Quincy said to Luke as he still hears the monster's voice as Quincy talks. "I do know it's you, but I am still jumbled up". Luke said to them. They realize that they need to teleport to the Temple.

At the Temple, Dr. Taylor and Maeve sees the rangers walking with a jumbled and confused Luke. Maeve looks at them. "What has happened, rangers"? Maeve asks them.

Callum looks at them. "The monster hit Luke with his jumbler beam, and now when we talk to him, he also hears the momster's voice as well". Callum said to them.

Dr. Taylor winced as he knows about the various effects of spells on rangers. Maeve frowns as she knows which monster they are talking about. "The Juggler Jumbler Warrior, he is well known for its jumbler beam. The victims being hit by the beam gets jumbled around. The victim hears both voices this getting confused whether it is the friend or the foe that is there". Maeve said to them.

The teens are stunned by it. "Is there anyway to reverse it"? Elliot asks Maeve. Maeve looks at them. "Luke has to defeat him". Maeve said to them. Ryan grits his teeth as Luke is stuck in this situation. "So Luke has to defeat this creep that made him so confused that he can't tell whose voice he is hearing. He nearly hit our leader out there". Ryan said to them.

Luke feels bad about it as Sam notices it. Sam glares at Ryan. "Quincy easily dodged it Ryan. Don't you see he feels bad about it". Sam said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Sam realizing what he just did. Luke is getting really mad at Ryan. "I am dyslexic, Ryan. It means words and letters can get jumbled up on me. I always get help on my homework at home. I am used to having words being jumbled up on me. I may hear both voices right now, but I know that you are being a class b jerk". Luke said to Ryan as hits his shoulder as he walks away.

Ryan is standing there like an idiot as the others are shocked by it. "I didn't know he is dyslexic, but he is right about you being a jerk, Ryan". Abby said to them. Elliot looks at them. "Luke is normally a humble dude, but I have never seen him being angry before". Elliot said to them.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "Luke told me about it after class today. Being jumbled by letters and words is one thing, but being jumbled by monster is another thing". Dr. Taylor said to them. The teens nod as Ryan has to fix it. They are doing some training.

Luke finds himself in the the courtyard of the Temple as he is blowing off steam. The Soldier Spirit found him. "Are you running away from the fight young soldier"? The Soldier Spirt asks Luke.

Luke did not hear the monster's voice as the Soldier Spirit appears to him. "No, I am mad with Ryan right now". Luke said to the Soldier Spirit. "I do believe he was running ones mouth too much". The Soldier Spirit said to Luke.

Again, Luke didn't hear the monster's voice again. "Yeah he was running his mouth when he does not know about being dyslexic. Yeah I nearly hit Quincy, but I hate being jumbled up like this". Luke said to the Soldier Spirit.

The Soldier Spirit looks at Ryan. "Listen to me young soldier, you are letting that monster get to you and win. You maybe jumbled on who you are hearing and talking to, but you have not been jumbled while I am talking to you". The Soldier Spirit said to Luke.

Luke realizes that he has not heard the monster's voice when he was talking to it. "Your right, I have not heard that voice when I am talking to you. I am jumbled by their voices not what they look like". Luke said to the Soldier Spirit.

The Soldier Spirit nods to Luke. "You have the answers that you need to defeat the monster". The Soldier Spirit said to Luke. Luke nods as he notices his morphor glowing. "It's time for him to be jumbled up". Luke said to the Soldier Spirit as he has some newfound confidence.

As he went back into the Temple, Quincy notices that Luke has a smile. "Guys, I have an idea on how to defeat the monster. I am only jumbled on whose voices that I am hears, but I am not jumbled up on who I am seeing. If we can get the jumble beam reflected back on him, the monster will be jumbled up by his own stupid voice". Luke said to them.

The teens nod as they like the plan. Maeve went up to them as the alarm is going off. "Rangers, the Juggler Jumbler is back at the industrial center". Maeve said to them. The teens realizes that it time to get back to action as they morphed into ranger form and teleported to the newest location.

At the industrial center, the Jugglar Jumbler Warrior Monster is at it again. As the rangers arrive, it looks at them. "Back again rangers, are you ready to be jumbled up again". The monster said to them.

The rangers ignored what it said to them. "Playing the silent treatment huh, I will get you all jumbled up on my voice". The monster said to them as the fight begins.

As the rangers are landing blows on the monster, they are continuing the silent treatment. The monster is getting angry and angrier as his voice is being ignored still. "Come on rangers, please say something to get your green ranger even more jumbled than before". The monster said to them.

Ryan is getting mad as he does not want to say anything. He instead he gives a round house kick to the monster's butt. 'You deserve to get your butt kicked, clown face'. Ryan thought to himself.

The monster lands face planted in the ground as he is really hopping mad. "That does it, you rangers will get my jumbled beam now". The monster said to them as he fires the beam at them.

Quincy sees this as it is time to reflect it back at them and gives them the hand signal. The teens band together and use their warrior sabers to reflect the beam back at the monster. As the beam got reflected, it went back towards to the monster.

The monster gets hit by its own beam. "No, I am hearing my own voice when I talk". The monster said to them. 'Serves you right, clown butt'. Elliot thought to himself.

Quincy gives the go ahead to Luke as he powers up his warrior saber. A green glow on the saber as Luke slashes the monster with an earthy attack.

The monster gets hit directly as it is completely destroyed. Luke turns to them. "That clown creep is defeated". Luke said to them. Abby looks at him. "You said it Luke. Did you hear it's voice again when I talked"? Abby asks Luke.

Luke looks at them. "No, I heard your voice". Luke said to Abby. It is not long that the others start testing their voices with him, and it passed with flying colors.

Ryan looks at Luke. "I am sorry Luke about what I said earlier. I honestly didn't known that you are dyslexic man. I hope you can forgive me". Ryan said to Luke.

Luke did not hear the monster's voice as Ryan is apologizing to him. "I forgive you Ryan, and I didn't hear the monster's voice from you". Luke said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Luke. "Thanks Luke", Ryan said to them.

The rangers went back to the Temple as the completed another mission.

End Chapter

I managed to update Unity Force and this story, and also starting a new Power Ranger story as well. Talk about putting in a lot of effort into things.

Next Chapter: When East Meets West Part 1: Sam


	9. Chapter 8

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8: When East Meets West Part 1: Sam

At Sam's house, Sam is in her bedroom as she is practicing for her dance class she is teaching on Saturday. She could not stop thinking about having her older sister on the same team with her. 'Why did it have to be her on the team with me? She hardly knows anything about my life after the divorce'. Sam thought to herself.

Flashback

Abby and Sam are being sit down by their parents. "Girls, your father and I are getting a divorce. Plus keep in mind that we both love you equally, and it is not your fault". Grace said to them.

David nods to the girls. "It just that I your mom and I do not love each other the way we used to". David said to them.

Sam and Abby look at them as the family bond broke up that night. They went to their rooms for the night. Sam went to Abby. "Abby are you going to stay with mommy and me"? Sam asks Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "No, I am going with dad. I spend most of my time with him anyways". Abby said to Sam. Sam has a devastated look on her face. "What about mom, Abby? She loves the both of us". Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "I am not going to ditch dad to live with mom, Sammy. I have made my decision". Abby said to Sam.

Sam has heart broken as she is hearing this. "I can not believe you are choosing dad over mom. I hate you". Sam said to Abby as she slams her older sister's door that night.

As the divorce is finalized, Sam watches Abby and her dad moved out from the house. Grace has tears in her eyes as she sees Abby going with him. 'Even though you are moving with your dad, I still love you, Abby'. Grace thought to herself as she watched the car drive off. Ironically, David did thought the same thing about Sam. 'Even though you are living with Grace, I still love you my ballerina Princess'.

End Flashback

Sam sighs as the horrible fight lead to them barely speaking at school. 'If only Abby knew about those times I needed her the most, especially against the bullies and those times I was in the hospital. Dad would have flipped and wanted the school board to do something'. Sam thought to herself as she looks at a scar on her arm when she broke her arm in three places and needed surgery.

Her mom Grace comes home from work. She is a doctor at a family clinic. "Sam, I am home". Grace said to Sam.

Sam comes down stairs as she notice a bag of food from the store. "Hey mom how was your day"? Sam asks Grace. Grace looks at Sam. "It was fine honey. I had some interesting patients". Grace said to Sam.

Sam nods as she has something on her mind. "Mom, do you still love Abby and think about her often"? Sam asks Grace.

Grace's face soften as Sam asks her about her older sister. "Yes I do, Sam. Sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock and be there for her in everything she does. I bet you wanted to invite your father and Abby to your dance recitals. Am I right"? Grace asks Sam.

Sam looks at Grace as she remembers the last time her dad and Abby went to her recital was before the divorce. "I thought about it mom, but I did not want to hurt your feelings that I invited him and Abby". Sam said to Grace.

Grace sighs as Sam is the one that always thought of other and her feelings before her own. "It wouldn't hurt my feelings in the slightest Sam. Your father and I have been divorced for a long time. I have not even came close to be remarried or even dating for that matter". Grace said to Sam.

Sam nods to Grace. "Ok, I will keep that in mind, mom". Sam said to Grace. Grace nods to Sam as they prepared and eat dinner.

At the unknown location, Controdez sees Attilan walking in the room. "Boss, according to my findings the silver and the pink rangers are sisters but they do not live in the same house. If we capture the younger sister, it may get them to hand over their Warrior Spheres". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at Attilan as it is an idea to get back on his good side. "It is an intriguing idea, Attilan. The rangers will have to decide on getting the silver ranger back or have her suffer". Controdez said to Attilan.

Attilan nods to Controdez as he thinks it is his mission to complete. "Of course Boss, I will not fail you". Attilan said to Controdez. Cotrodez frowns as he looks at Attilan. "What makes you think you are going to do this, Attilan"? Controdez asks Attilan.

Attilan looks at Controdez. "Boss, I came up with the idea and report to you the findings on them. I want to get back on your good grace to fulfill this mission". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez rolls his eyes as he is hearing this. "Fine, you better get this mission done right otherwise, you will never leave this place for a mission". Controdez said to Attilan. Attilan nods to Controdez. "Thank you boss", Attilan said to Controdez as he went to grab a monster for the job.

The next day at school, Abby and Sam are in home ec class together. The teacher Ms. Fincher looks at her students. "This weekend, you will switch home lives with someone in the class. I will pair you off, and no you can not switch partners. You will describe how different the home life is from your partner and what you did with the family you spent with. This paper has to between 1 and two pages long and due. It will be due on Monday". Ms. Fincher said to the class.

Some of the class looked excited about the assignment while the rest of the class is indifferent about it. As Ms. Fincher is pairing up the class, she pairs Sam with Abby on the assignment.

Sam and Abby look at each other as this scenario couldn't be any more awkward. The bell rings as Abby looks at Sam. "Looks like you will be spending time with dad". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods at Abby. "Yeah, and you will be spending time with mom". Sam said to Abby. Abby looks at Sam. "Just make sure you bring old clothes that you can get dirty in". Abby said to Sam. Sam nods as she is a bit nervous about spending time with her dad.

The others meet up at lunch as they are sitting together. "My Home EC teacher must be insane with this crazy assignment". Abby said to them. This catches their attention as they look at Abby. "It can't be that bad, Abby . Quincy said to Abby.

Abby looks at Quincy. "Try switching home lives with Sam for the weekend". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy looks at her as Sam as is getting upset. "This is for a grade, Abby. Aren't you a little bit nervous about spending time with mom? She still cares about you". Sam said to Abby.

Abby is surprised by it. "Still cares about me, even though she has never been to my boxing matches. I will believe that when I see it". Abby said to Sam.

Sam has a hurt look on her face. "You should know that I have thought about inviting you and dad to my dance recitals even after the divorce. I didn't do it because I didn't want to hurt mom's feelings. You never thought about others or their feelings but your own, Abby. It's a wonder why we are estranged". Sam said to Abby as she leaves the lunchroom.

The teens are shocked by it as they look at Abby. Abby looks at them. "What did I say"? Abby asks them. Quincy looks at Abby. "You pretty much hurt your sister's feelings, Abby". Quincy said to Abby.

Abby looks at Quincy. "You are an only child Quincy. You would not understand". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy knows she does not understand. "You are right, Abby. I am an only child, and I do not know who my dad is, and my mom died when I was born. I have my grand parents who love me dearly". Quincy said to Abby.

Callum nods to Abby as he is an only child as well. "I am also an only child as well. Plus if I have an younger brother or sister, I would look out for them. Plus if we had a major fight, I would have at least try to apologize and regain the bond we would have made". Callum said to Abby.

Ryan looks at them. "I did have three younger siblings. They used to drive me crazy every day. Even though they are at the special place in heaven with my mom and dad. I miss them every day". Ryan said to Abby.

Elliot looks at Abby. "I have three older siblings, and they live out of town. Plus they rarely spend time with me. You should be grateful that you and Sam are in the same town and on the same team". Elliot said to Abby.

Luke looks at Abby. "I have one older brother. We have a good relationship, and he helps me with my homework". Luke said to Abby.

Quincy nods to them. "Abby, perhaps there were times that Sam really needed you when she needed it most. Plus if something happens to her during a battle, would you let the estrangement control you from helping or saving her? Plus if some guy at school broke her heart, would you kick his butt for breaking her heart "? Quincy asks Abby.

Abby is in deep though about it. "I never thought it that way before". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Abby. "Maybe there are things did happen to Sam that you never knew about, Abby. You two are sisters, and we are a ranger family now. It's time to reignite the bond that was once put out". Quincy said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Quincy. "You sound like the saying in a fortune cookie". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy grins as they finished lunch.

After school, Sam is still upset with Abby. She walks up to a auto repair shop. A man who has a navy blue jumpsuit with boots see Sam. His face softens as he sees her. "Sam, is that you? You have matured". David said to Sam.

Sam looks at David. "Yes, it is me dad". Sam said to him. David smiles at her. "The last time I saw you, you were prancing around in a tutu. I would hug you, but I got oil on my outfit". David said to Sam.

Sam nods to David. "I understand, and I am still dance and teach dad class now. Listen Abby and I have an assignment for home ec class where we switch home lives for the weekend. I will be with you while Abby will be with mom for the weekend. We are suppose to write a one to two page paper about it". Sam said to David.

David nods to Sam. "I see. Does your mother know about this, and does she know that you are here"? David asks Sam. Sam looks at David. "Yes she does know about the assignment, but she does not know that I am here". Sam said to David.

David nods to Sam. "I have to get back to work. I still care about you my ballerina Princess. Don't you still know that"? David asks Sam.

Sam gets teary eyes as he called her an old nickname. "I have not heard you calling me that since I was a kid, dad". Sam said to David. David smiles to Sam as he went back to work.

Sam leaves the auto repair shop as she takes a breather. 'Maybe this weekend with my dad will not be so bad'. Sam thought to herself as she is heading to the park.

At the park, Sam walk towards the playground that she and Abby used to play at together before the divorce. Sam sighs as she remember the happier times she had with Abby. It went away because of a fight that lead to being estranged.

All the sudden, Hunites, a monster, and Attilan shows up. Sam notices the kids getting really scared. "Did you really have to ruin this nice day"? Sam ask them as she is not in a good mood.

Attilan looks at Sam as he is ready to attack. "Yes, attack and scare them away". Attilan said to them. The monster and foot soldiers start to attack the innocent kids.

Sam knew she could not morph in front of the kids. She quickly got the kids to their parents. Sam grabs her morphor to call the others. "Guys, I need your help at the park". Sam said to them. "We are on the way, Sam". Quincy said to Sam.

Sam nods as she hears Quincy's voice in the communicator. 'I guess Abby could not be bothered'. Sam thought to herself as she looks at the villains. Just as she is about to fight, Sam notices a scared little boy on top of the jungle gym and the monster is about to grab him.

Sam couldn't let it happen as she punches and kicks the Hunites. Just as she gets even close to the monster. The monster fires it's energy beam at her. Sam gets hit as she went down to the ground hard.

The monster looks at her. "All alone ranger, you will be my prisoner". The monster said to Sam as it grabs her. The teens arrive at the scene in ranger form. Abby sees Sam in the monster's grip. "Abby", Sam said to Abby.

Abby is shocked to her core as the monster has her younger sister. "Sammy", Abby said to Sam.

Attilan looks at them. "If you want your precious sister back, pink ranger, you all will have to hand over your warrior sphere. Otherwise, you sister will be our prisoner". Attilan said to them.

Sam looks at them as she has that I need you look on her face. 'If you still care about me, you will come rescue me'. Sam telepathically said to Abby. Abby felt really weird as she got the telepathic message from Sam. They disappear from sight.

The rangers are shocked by it as Sam is captured.

Quincy looks at Abby who looks like she is about to cry. "We will find her, Abby". Quincy said to Abby. Abby nods to Quincy as they teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is pleased of the capture of the silver ranger. "Well done Attilan, put her in a cell". Controdez said to Attilan. Attilan nods to Controdez. "Of course Boss", Attilan said to Controdez.

Sam is still struggling in the monster's grip as they went to a cell. Attilan opens a cell door. The monster pushes Sam in the cell. Sam lands in the cell hard as Attilan shuts the door. "You better get use to being in here ranger". Attilan said to Sam as they walk away.

Sam sighs as she is in a lot of trouble. 'Quincy, Callum, Ryan, Luke, Elliot, and Abby, I need you'. Sam telepathically said to them. Little did Sam know that her telepathic message is heard by another prisoner.

In a different part of the evil place, in a vault like prison cell, a man is kept a prisoner. He has worn clothes and bruises all over his body. He looks like he has not seen the outside world in years. He has red hair and blue eyes.

In his mind scape, the man is coming around as he hears the telepathic message. 'The ninja is in trouble, but Quincy is my name. Then who is the other Quincy'? The man named Quincy thought to himself as he is perplexed by it.

End Chapter

Yeah, Sam is captured, and her rescue will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: When West Meets East Part 2: Abby


	10. Chapter 9

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9: When West Meets East Part 2: Abby

Back at the Temple, Abby is in the courtyard of the temple crying. 'Why did it have to be my sister that gets captured'? Abby thought to herself as she remembers just before the breaking the newest of getting the divorce.

Flashback

Abby is with her dad who is in the kitchen looking at houses for sale. "Hey daddy, what are you doing"? Abby asks David. David looks at Abby as realizes that he can not keep it from her. "I am not going to be living here anymore Abby". David said to Abby.

Ten year old Abby looks at him as she knew what it meant. "Things are not working out between you and mommy". Abby said to David. David shakes his head to her. "No, your mother and I are planning to tell you and Sam together". David said to Abby.

Abby looks at David. "I want to move with you dad. As much I love mom and Sam, you shouldn't be alone dad in this time". Abby said to David.

David nods as he listens to Abby. "What about Sam? She would want you around". David said to Abby. Abby sighs as she looks at him. "She will have to understand that I made my choice, dad. Plus I will see her and talk to her at school". Abby said to David.

David nods to Abby. "Alright, looks like I will be the dad and the mom with you". David said to Abby. Abby nods to David.

When it was time for the sit down, Abby sit next to Sam as they told them about it. Sam was disappointed while Abby did have friends who has divorced parents.

That night, Abby is in her room as she is counting down the days until she is moving out from the house to live with David in her head. Sam knocks on her door.

"Come in Sammy", Abby said to Sam. Sam looks at Abby. "Why did mommy and daddy have to a divorce"? Sam asks Abby. Abby sighs as she looks at Sam. "It is a grown up problem, Sam". Abby said to notices the boxes in Abby's room. "Why are there boxes in your room"? Sam asks Abby.

Abby look at Sam as she is going to break the news to her younger sister. "I am going to move with dad, Sammy". Abby said to Sam.

Sam has a heart broken look on her face. "Why? Mommy and daddy are getting a divorce, and now you are leaving me too". Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "Come on Sammy, I will still see you at school. We may not going to be living in same house. I am not going let dad live alone". Abby said to Sam.

Sam is getting mad at Abby. "So you are choosing daddy over mommy". Sam said to Abby. Abby looks at Sam. "I made the choice to move in with dad, Sammy". Abby said to Sam.

Sam glares at Abby. "First our parents break up and now you are leaving me. I hate you Abigail". Sam said to Abby as she leaves Abby's room and slams the door. Abby sighs as when her sister called her Abigail. It meant that she is really mad.

After the divorce is finalized, Abby notice the biggest frown on Sam's face. 'If that's the way you want to be Samantha, then fine'. Abby thought to herself as she hugs Grace one last time as she gets in the car with David. In the car, David and Abby drives away. 'Even though you are living with your mother Sam, I still love you my ballerina Princess'. David thought to himself.

End flashback

Abby is still crying as she notices the Ninja Spirit, Samurai Spirit, and Elliot standing there. "How long have you guys been standing there"? Abby asks them.

Elliot looks at Abby. "Not long Abby, we need you in the rescue mission". Elliot said to Abby. Abby sighs as she looks at him. "I used to call Sam, Sammy. I was the only person that could call her that. We used to be really close, but that was before the divorce". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Abby. "Perhaps you can rebuild the relationship with Sam. After the divorce, did you ever noticed Sam with casts on her body or not at school due to other reasons"? Elliot asks Abby.

Abby looks at Elliot as she thinks back. "I do remember a number of times when she was not at school, and she did have casts of her arm and leg. I wanted to ask her about it, but I never did". Abby said to Elliot.

The Samurai Spirit looks at Abby. "Perhaps you were judging her by her cover all that time when she really needed you the most". The Samurai Spirit said to Abby.

Abby is taken back by what the spirit said to her. The Ninja Spirit nod to the Samurai Spirit. "When the Ninja Warrior Sphere chosen Samantha, I bonded with her and saw her memories. You should know that Samantha got sent to the hospital a number of times because the bullies at school. She has a dangerous amount of bullies at school". The Ninja Spirit said to Abby as it shows her Sam's memories.

Abby has a stunned look on her face. "I always thought there was some sort of family emergency with my mom's family. I never knew that it was Sam that was in the hospital. Sure my sister is 5'2, but to have that many bullies out there it's like she has a target on her back". Abby said to them.

The Ninja Spirit nods to Abby. "You know what needs to be done, young Samurai". The Ninja Spirit said to Abby. Abby nods to the Ninja Spirit. "Yes I do", Abby said to the Ninja Spirit.

The Samurai Spirit looks at Abby. "The love for your sister is your strength to rescue her". The Samurai Spirit said to Abby. Abby nods she fully understand now. 'Hang on Sammy, I will come rescue you'. Abby thought to herself. Elliot and Abby went back inside of the Temple.

Back at the unknown location, Sam is still in her prison cell. She has both hands behind her back as she couldn't reach for her morphor. 'If I could reach my morphor, I could get myself out of here'. Sam thought to herself. She hears voices coming from the main room.

Zilenya and Attilan are agruing as they are talking. "You had that monster capture the silver ranger. You should have targeted the red ranger instead". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Attilan rolls his eyes at the bounty hunter/mad scientist. "Well too bad for you, Zilenya. Capturing the younger sister of the pink ranger is a way to get them to surrender the warrior spheres over to Controdez". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya rolls her eyes at Attilan. "It is likely that the spirits has bonded with the brats that has become rangers and gaining the powers they had. If you have captured the red ranger, I could have found out very easily if the red ranger is related to the special prisoner. The silver ranger is not worth it to remain here". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Attilan rolls his eyes at Zilenya again. "You must be mad Zilenya. After the work I put into with this plan, I am not going to release her back to the rangers". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya rolls her eyes at Attilan. "That's not what I meant you blundering fool, you put the silver ranger in a force field cage with no higher setting of a 3 on the field. Then set it in a seedy location. It will lure them out. You have that monster from before and Hunites ready for them. Plus you should face the red ranger in battle". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Attilan sighs as he looks at Zilenya. "Fine Zilenya, next time you capture the red ranger so you can do what ever you want to do for your plans on her". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Sam is perplexed as she over heard everything. 'They are luring my friends and my sister to a trap. What I do not understand is who is the special prisoner and is the special prisoner really related to Quincy'? Sam thought to herself. 'Battle coming soon, seedy location, be on guard for anything'. Sam telepathically said to Abby.

Back at the temple, the rangers are sparring as Abby is sparring against Quincy. All the sudden, Abby feels really strange in her head. The teens look at Abby. "Hey Abby what's wrong"? Elliot asks Abby.

Abby looks at Elliot. "I am not sure. I am getting a message from Sam in my mind". Abby said to them. The teens look at each other like she is going crazy.

Maeve looks at Abby. "Sam has gained her telepathy ability. It is an ability that comes with the ninja warrior sphere". Maeve said to Abby.

Quincy looks at Abby. "What did Sam say to you"? Quincy asks Sam. "She said battle coming soon, seedy location, be prepared for anything". Abby said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "With that message, we could eliminate the possible places where they will show up". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods to them. "Plus we could surprise them instead of them surprising us". Callum said to them.

Luke nods to them in agreement. "I say we get our friend and teammate back". Luke said to them.

Elliot nods in agreement. "I will agree to that". Elliot said to them.

Abby has a determined look on her face. "They messed with the wrong Yocum sister". Abby said to them.

Quincy nods to Abby. "You are taking charge like the big sister should". Quincy said to Abby.

Abby nods to Quincy. "Alright, I am done sitting on the side lines". Abby said to them. The teens come up with a plan to ambush the enemy.

At the rock quarry, Attilan grumbles on how Zilenya is on wanting to capturing the red ranger. Plus he has the monster close by. He sets the force field cage next to him. Sam is in civilian form as the force field is also set on her. She notices where she is as she sends another telepathic message to Abby.

Attilan looks at the silver ranger. "It will not be long until those pathetic rangers will show up". Attilan said to Sam. Sam glares at him as she is still in the cage.

"We actually came a lot sooner than you think". Abby said to Attilan. Attilan is stunned to see the rangers already here. "But how did you get here so soon? I demand how you could have possibly known this". Attilan asks them.

Sam glares at Attilan. "I did. The next time you talk to Zilenya about an evil plot, do it where I would not hear you two talking. I am warning you to stay away from my friends especially Quincy and my sister Abby". Sam said to Attilan.

Attilan is taken back by it. The teens are curious about what Sam could have over heard. "You pathetic ranger", Attilan said to Sam as he turns the intensity of the force field.

Sam feels the stronger intensity of the force field on her. Attilan looks at them. "Monster and Hunites attack now", Attilan said to them. The monster and more Hunites show as they fight against the teens.

Abby looks at them. "For Sammy everyone, Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison. They morphed into ranger form.

The battle begins as the rangers are fighting a monster and Hunites. Abby is really miffed as she is punching and kicking the foot soldiers down.

The others notice this as they talking care of the rest of the Hunites. "Never mess with Abby when she is really mad". Elliot said to them. "I will say". Luke said to them. Callum and Ryan nod in agreement.

Abby got to where the cage is. "Sammy", Abby said to Sam. Sam looks out and sees her sister in ranger form. Abby has her warrior saber in her hands. "Abby, you came. You haven't called me Sammy since I was a kid". Sam said to Abby.

Attilan looks at them as he attacks Abby. Abby manages to dodge his punch, and she gives him round house kick. In doing so, Attilan lost his remote control to the cage. Abby stabs it with her warrior saber.

Sam notices the cage disappears as she is freed. Attilan grits his teeth as his plans does not work out. "You rangers gotten your precious silver ranger, but it will not stop us from achieving Controdez's goal". Attilan said to them as he takes off.

Abby rushes over to Sam as the others defeated the monster and the rest of the foot soldiers. Abby got on to her knees as she picks up Sam. "Sam please talk to me, are you ok"? Abby asks Sam.

Sam opens her eyes as she looks at her sister. "Yeah I knew you would come". Sam said to Abby. Abby nods to Sam. "We are sisters, Sammy. Plus we have a lot to catch up on and talk about". Abby said to Sam.

Sam smiles as she looks at Abby. "You have not called me Sammy in a long time, Abby". Sam said to Abby. Abby smiles as she hugs Sam. "Come on let's get out of here", Abby said to Sam. The teens nod as they teleported to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Sam is in the med bay as Maeve is healing her. The others are with Sam as Abby has a lot on her mind. "I need to talk to Sam alone. Can all of you leave the room. They look at each other as the two sisters need to clear the air.

Dr. Taylor nods to Abby's request. "Of course, let's go everyone", Dr. Taylor said to them. Everyone left the room except Abby and Sam.

Abby sighs as she looks at Sam. "Why did you never tell me about the bullies that hurt you so bad that you were sent to the hospital a number of times"? Abby asks Sam.

Sam looks at Abby. "When you left to live with dad, I pretty much lost the sister that was suppose to protect and look out for me. I had to learn to defend and protect myself from the bullies without you. Sam said to Abby.

Abby has tears in her eyes as she realizes that Sam still needed her during the estrangement. "I am sorry Sam. I did not know that you needed me. I would have defended you from them. Having 25 bullies to deal with is 25 bullies too many. We maybe rangers now and on the same team. We will still have our disagreements every now and then, but we are sisters". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Yes we are, Abby Cakes". Sam said to Abby. Abby's cheeks turns red by the childish nickname that Sam called her. "You have not called that in years Sammy". Abby said to Sam as they share a sisterly hug.

Quincy knocked on the door. "Is everything ok in here"? Quincy asks them. Abby nods to Quincy. "Yeah you guys can come back in". Abby said to them.

Everyone walks back in the room. "I take it that the talk went smoothly". Maeve said to them. Sam nods to Maeve. "Yes, I have something to tell all of you". Sam said to them.

Abby looks at Sam as she is curious on what Sam has to say. "Sam if you get uncomfortable talking about what happened at that place, you can tell me". Abby said to Sam.

Sam looks at Abby. "This is far too important to keep it between us, Abby. My there was unpleasant, but I did overheard Attilan and Zilenya talking". Sam said to them.

Maeve has a curious look on her face as Abby prepares herself for what Sam has to tell them. "What did they talk about Sam"? Ryan asks Sam.

Sam looks at them as she takes a deep breath. "Zilenya was mad at Attilan. She rather want the monster capturing Quincy instead of me. As they were talking Zilenya said that the Warrior Spheres have bonded with us already. Plus she wanted to find out if the special prisoner is related to Quincy. She also said that I am not worth it to remain at that place". Sam said to them.

Callum looks at Sam as he is curious about it. "Who do they have that's related to Quincy"? Callum asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at them. "I have no idea who they have that being held captive". Quincy said to Callum.

Luke and Elliot look at each other as they look at Quincy. "That's really strange, you live with your grandparents right". Elliot said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to them. "Yeah my mom died when I was born, but I do not even know who my dad is". Quincy said to them.

Luke looks at Quincy as the team has that we need to protect Quincy at all cost look on their faces. "We will get the answers eventually". Luke said to Quincy.

Everyone nods in agreement as they are wondering who is the special prisoner and is he related to Quincy or not.

End chapter

Yeah I finished this chapter. Abby and Sam are working things out between them.

Next Chapter: The Weekend and Rising Questions


	11. Chapter 10

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10: The Weekend and Rising Questions

It is a Friday afternoon as the Yocum sisters are ready to spend the weekend with the parent they rarely get to spend time with. "This will be different spending time with the parent we rarely get to see". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam. "Yeah, I am going to show mom where I have been taking boxing, and I also have a boxing match on Saturday". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Well, since I am about to get my driver's license on my 16th birthday. I might as well learn everything about cars and how to take care of them. Plus I am planning to give dad a private performance from my recitals that he has missed over the years". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam. "I am sure he will love it. Plus he has taught me everything about cars. It will be good for you to learn". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Yeah, I even packed old clothes that can get dirty". Sam said to Abby. Abby nods to Sam as the others walk towards them.

Callum, Ryan, Luke and Elliot walk towards them. "Looks like the two of you have plans for the weekend". Ryan said to them.

Sam nods to Ryan. "Yeah Abby and I are switching home life for the weekend for our Home Ec assignment". Sam said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to them. "That sounds interesting, Dr. Taylor and I are going to visit my parents and my siblings grave site. It may sound a bit somber, but they should know that I am alright". Ryan said to them.

Elliot looks at them. "I am going to sleep in till noon and play my ukulele". Elliot said to them.

Luke looks at Elliot. "Is that what you normally do in class, Elliot"? Luke asks Elliot. Elliot grins at Luke. "Yeah well I will doing that at home, and I wouldn't get into trouble for it". Elliot said to Luke.

Luke shrugs as he looks at them. "Well, my brother and I are going to help on my uncle's farm. It is hard work, and it beats waiting for my mom to be home working at the hospital". Luke said to them.

Elliot nods as he looks at Callum and Quincy. "So what are you two doing for the weekend"? Elliot asks Callum and Quincy.

Callum looks at Elliot as Quincy is in deep thought. "Earth to Quincy come in Quincy", Elliot said to Quincy.

Quincy snaps out from her deep thought. "Yeah", Quincy said to them. Callum looks at Quincy. "We are talking about our weekend plans". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at them. "Well, I will probably be at home doing something I guess". Quincy said to them.

Callum looks at Quincy as he gets the feeling that she has something on her mind. "I will be working on my bicycle and going a bike ride at the park". Callum said to them.

Abby looks at them as she smiles to them. "Sounds like each of us will be doing something fun". Abby said to them. The group nods to Abby as they parted ways.

Abby has Sam getting in her car as she drops her off at their dad's house. "I will talk to you later or if we have some crime fighting to do". Sam said to Abby. Abby nods to Sam. "Yeah", Abby said to Sam.

Sam looks at the quaint house as she gets out from the car. "Bye Abby", Sam said to Abby. Abby nods to Sam as she drives away to their mom's house.

Sam walk towards the front door. David sees Sam holding her weekend bag. "Come on in Sam", David said to Sam. Sam nods to David.

Sam walks in the house as it is some what clean. "This is not what I was expecting". Sam said to David. David looks at Sam. "Yeah well, Abby and I try to keep up with the house work". David said to Sam.

Sam nods as she notices a picture of her on a shelf in the living room. It was a picture of her and Abby when they were little. "I didn't know you had that picture, dad". Sam said to David.

David nods to Sam as he looks at it. "I wanted it to be there to remind me that I do have two daughters instead of one". David said to Sam. Sam nods to David. "Did Abby have any objections to that"? Sam asks David. David nods to Sam. "Not really, she told me it does not really matter to her". David said to Sam.

Sam nods to David. "So am I sleeping in Abby's room during the weekend or what"? Sam asks David. David looks at Sam. "Actually, there is an empty room for you with an air mattress in case one day you ever wanted to see me". David said to Sam.

Sam looks at her father as she is surprised by it. "Really", Sam said to David. David nods to Sam. "Yeah follow me", David said to Sam. David shows Sam the bedroom on the first floor. Sam looks in the bed room and notices the wrapped birthday presents and Christmas cards. "You still remembered my birthday even after all these years dad". Sam said to David.

David nods to Sam. "I sure did every May 21st; I closed the shop for the day. I thought about you for the entire day. It is usually a hard day for Abby as well". David said to Sam.

Sam nods to David. "I see, anyways dad I was thinking this weekend I could learn things about cars, and Saturday night I have something planned just for you". Sam said to David.

David nods to Sam. "That will be nice and since you will be learning to drive soon. I have no reason why not. Plus what's the something you have in mind for me"? David said to Sam.

Sam looks at Dad with a smile on her face. "You have to wait and see dad". Sam said to David. David nods to Sam as he is curious on what she has planned for him.

Abby is in the living room at Sam's house/Abby's old house. Grace arrives home and sees Abby. "Hello Abby", Grace said to Abby. Abby looks at Grace. "Hey mom, Sam and I have a school assignment for Home Ec switching home lives for the weekend". Abby said to Grace.

Grace nods as she looks at Abby. "Sam told me about the assignment, honey. You do remember where your room is right"? Grace asks Abby.

Abby nods to Grace. "Yeah it has not changed much since I was 10". Abby said to Grace. Grace nods to Abby. "I do think about you, Abby. Plus every December 28th, I always thought about you on your birthday". Grace said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Grace. "Mom, why didn't you called dad and me about the number of times that Sam was in the hospital because of the bullying she endured"? Abby asks Grace.

Grace is taken back by the question. "I take it Sam finally told you about it". Grace said to Abby. Abby nods to Grace. "She did tell me mom. Dad and I should have known about it, and maybe got something done to punish the ones responsible". Abby said to Grace.

Grace sighs as she looks at Abby. "I have tried going to go to the school board about it. They say there is no tolerance for bullying, but it still happens anyways". Grace said to Abby.

Abby sighs as she looks at her mom. "Ok, what kind of plans did you have in mind for the weekend"? Abby asks Grace. Grace looks at Abby. "Well, I do not have any plans at the moment. Do you have plans for the weekend"? Grace asks Abby.

Abby nods to her mom. "Well I have a boxing match on Saturday afternoon at 3:00". Abby said to Grace. Grace is surprised by it as her oldest daughter is into boxing. "Wow ok, you are into boxing". Grace said to Abby.

Abby looks at Grace. "Yeah, I got into it when I was 11 years old, and I am trained as well". Abby said to Grace. Grace smiles as learns something brand new about her daughter. "Wow, I never knew that you are into boxing". Grace said to Abby.

Abby nods to Grace. "I train at the Crimson Warriors Gym, and it is where the boxing match is being held tomorrow". Abby said to Grace. Grace looks at Abby as she realizes that Abby is the fighter.

At Quincy's house, Quincy is sitting in the living room. Mildred comes in the house and notices the look on Quincy's face. "Quincy dear, is something on your mind"? Mildred asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at her grandmother. "Yes nana, what can you tell me about my dad, and do I have any other relatives"? Quincy asks Mildred. Mildred looks at Quincy. "You don't have any other relatives besides your father, dear. Why the sudden inquiry of him though"? Mildred asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "I do not know who my dad is, nana. I know you and Papi told me that my mother died due to complications of my birth, but my dad is a complete mystery". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred sighs as there is something is keeping from Quincy. "When your mom died, your father, my son was deeply devastated because he was in love with her. They share a love story for the ages. Your father and Henry had a heated argument that night when you were born. Your father and mother were going to raise you together, but your mother died. It felt like he lost his soul mate and left. Henry and I gained custody of you.

About five years later, I got a phone call from your father. He was not in trouble with the law or anything. He wanted to invite me to his college graduation. He got his undergrad degree in history from Stanford. He explained to me that he put his life into studying and worked really hard in three jobs to get his degree. I was proud of him and went to his college graduation.

While I was there, I told him about you and showed him a picture of you. He teared up because you have your mothers eyes.

Flashback

Mildred and Quincy are at a nice restaurant. "You know dear, your daughter is getting big and she will start kindergarten soon". Mildred said to Quincy as she shows him a picture of five year old Quincy.

The man looks at a picture of the five year old girl. He has tears in his eyes as he looks at the color of her eyes. "She has Sarah's eyes. She just reminds me of Sarah". Quincy said to Mildred as he hands the picture back to her

Mildred sighs as Quincy has not gotten over his high school love. "Quincy dear, have you dated anyone since Sarah though? You must have some sort of a social life at Stanford.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "Not really, I did date one girl, but she was not the right one. Plus she dumped because I spent too much time studying". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred nods to Quincy. "Quincy dear, you worked really hard to get that degree, and I am proud of you. What's next for you"? Mildred asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "I am going to get my masters and my Ph.D in history. Learning about various warriors always fascinated me". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred nods to Quincy. "Yes, you were always pretending to be a different kind of warrior when you were younger". Mildred said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Mildred.

End Flashback

Quincy looks at her nana as she learns somethings about her dad. "Did he get a job after college or something"? Quincy asks Mildred. Mildred nods to Quincy. "Oh yes, he got a job studying artifacts, and he even got his Masters and Ph.D in history. He visited archeological digs all over the world. He mostly traveled with his teacher Dr. Leonard Ravenwood. However the last time I saw your father was four years ago". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "What happened nana"? Quincy asked Mildred. Mildred sighs as she remembers it well .

Flashback

Quincy and Mildred were at a nice restaurant in New Orleans. "Quincy, you have looked so grown up. I want to know where your next study is going to take you". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "Actually mom, I got a job at a museum in Warrior Heights. I am done traveling the world and ready to settle down. Mom, I want to take responsibility for raising my daughter". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred is shocked by it as she noticed the determined look on her face. "What brought this on dear? You never meet her before". Mildred asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at his mom. "I was in Japan about a year ago studying the artifacts there. A colleague of mine, his wife was due to deliver their first child, a baby boy any day. He told me that he is planning to become the kind of dad he didn't have growing up. It hit home with me because I left behind a baby girl after her mom died. I pretty much broke down in front of him, and I told him everything about Sarah and my daughter. He explained to me that I had to get to know the person I created with Sarah. Leaving your child behind is the biggest regret any one can ever make. I made the decision to get a job where I stay in one town and settle down. I put in my notice with Dr. Ravenwood. I called you with the good news". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred has a shocked look on her face. "That is wonderful dear, you know you will have to make amends to your father. He does know that you have accomplished a lot of things. He still wants you to get to know your daughter, Quincy Sarah, dear". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as he looks at his mom. "You named her after me and Sarah". Quincy said to Mildred. Mildred nods to Quincy. "It made since dear, so when can I expect you back in Warrior Heights"? Mildred asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "Two weeks from tomorrow, I have to return to New York to move out from my apartment. I know you want to know my flight information and here it is". Quincy said to Mildred as he hands her the flight. "My boy is coming home". Mildred said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Mildred. "Yeah", Quincy said to Mildred.

End Flashback

Mildred looks at Quincy as she sighs to her. "Two weeks and a day came and went. Your father never made it to the plane. A police detective came from New York and told us that Quincy was kidnapped. His apartment was trashed beyond the reckoning. It look like savages tore up the place. I could not tell you who took your father, or why he was taken dear. All I know that your father is missing". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy has a somber look on her face as she is getting upset. "My dad was going to work at a museum here. Why did someone take him before I truly met him"? Quincy asks Mildred.

Mildred recognizes the teary eyed look Quincy has on her face. "I do not know dear. The police tried to solve his disappearance, but they could not figure it out". Mildred said to Quincy. Quincy nods as she still have many unanswered questions about her father.

During the weekend, Abby took Grace to her boxing match. Although Abby won her matches, Grace looked her over after the match. At the gym, Grace patches Abby up. "Mom, I am fine. Dad says that I show my wounds like a badge of honor". Abby said to Grace.

Grace sighs as she mentioned her ex husband. "Well the doctor and the mother in me wants to patch it up and help you feel better. Speaking of your father, has he gotten remarried or dated since we divorced"? Grace asked Abby.

Abby looks at her mom. "No mom, he has not even came close to be dating again". Abby said to Grace. Grace nods as she learns about it.

That Saturday night at Abby's house, David sits in the living room couch as he hears music playing. Sam comes the room as she gives a dance performance for him from the various ballets she was in over the years.

David has a warm smile on his face. He notices the scar on Sam's arm as he watches her dance. After the performance was over, David looks at Sam. "That was great honey, it felt like I was there seeing the recitals that I missed". David said to Sam.

Sam has a warm smile on her face. "Thanks dad", Sam said to David. David looks at Sam. "Sam, where did you get that scar on your arm"? David asks Sam in a serious tone .

Sam looks at David as she glances at it. "Dad, this is not easy to say to you. I was in the hospital a number of times because of the bullies at school. This is when they broke my arm in three places, and I needed surgery". Sam said to David.

David frowns as he learns about it for the 1st time. "Your mother should have told me, Sam. How long the bullying has been going on"? David asks Sam.

Sam sighs as she looks at him. "About a couple of months after you and Abby moved out", Sam said to David. David has a shocked look on his face. "God, first I missed out on your recitals, and now I learn that you have been bullied. Do you know how to defend yourself"? David asks Sam.

Sam nods to David. "Yes, I have taken up mixed martial arts. I only use it for self defense only". Sam said to David. David sighs as he looks at Sam. "If I have known that you were in the hospital, I would have came and brought Abby with me. Plus if I have known about the bullying, I would have gone to the school board and complained about the situation". David said to Sam.

Sam nods to her dad. "Dad, mom tried going to the school board about it plenty of times. They say that there is a no tolerance rule on bullying, and yet the bullying continues anyways". Sam said to David.

David frowns as he hears it. "Samantha, the next time someone bullies you, I want you to tell me right away understood". David said to Sam. Sam nods to David. "Yes dad", Sam said to David.

David sees that Sam has that you just fussed at me. "Sam, I am not fussing at you. I am dismayed that your mother did not tell me that you were in the hospital, and the school board is not standing behind it's no tolerance on bullying. I am not upset with you". David said to Sam.

Sam nods to David. "Ok dad, I am going to bed". Sam said to David. David nods to Sam as she went off to bed. 'Grace, I do not know why you never told me about the hospital trips Sam had. If I have known, I would have been there for her as well'. David thought to himself.

By Sunday night, Abby and Sam are switched back to their normal house. Abby is driving Sam back home. "Did you have fun with dad"? Abby asks Sam. Sam nods to Abby. "Yeah, he loved the dancing through the years performance. What about you spending time with mom"? Sam asks Abby.

Abby looks at Sam as she shrugs. "It was ok. Mom really enjoyed watching my boxing match. Plus mom told me that she thought about me on my birthday". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Yeah, dad told me that he even thought about me on my birthday as well. He even closes the shop for the entire day on May 21st". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam as she slowly realizes about their assignment. "You know sis. Even though we live in different houses, our parents thought about us even after all this time". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods in agreement with Abby. "I agree, dad has that photo of us in the living room. For him, it is a reminder that he has two daughters not just one". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods at Sam as they arrive at Sam's house. "Yeah, I will see you at school". Abby said to Sam. Sam smiles at Abby. "You too, Abby", Sam said to Abby as they share a hug. Sam got out from the car and walked into the house as Abby drove away.

End Chapter

Yeah this is just a filler, but starting next chapter it will get back into the action.

Chapter 11: Title to be Determined


	12. Chapter 11

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11: The Mystery Deepens

Quincy is sitting in her history class as Dr. Taylor is giving his lecture on the lesson. Quincy is in deep thought and completely zoned out for the entire class. 'My dad spend years traveling around the world studying artifacts. He was coming home to take a job at a museum in town. Who would be so heartless to kidnap him before he could go to his next chapter in his life'? Quincy thought to herself.

Callum notices how distracted Quincy is in class. Doctor Taylor is passing out field trip to a museum on Friday. "I want this signed and returned by Wednesday class". Dr. Taylor said to them as he is passing out permission forms to go to the museum in town.

Quincy looks at the permission form on her desk. 'Is that the museum that my dad was hired too years ago'? Quincy thought to herself as she may get some clues from being there.

As the bell rings, Quincy and Callum walk out from class together as they spot the others as they went to lunch. The group takes a seat as they eat lunch. Quincy looks at them. "So how was your weekend"? Quincy asks the question to them. Luke looks at Quincy. "My weekend was not bad at all". Luke said to them. "Yeah I slept in and played my ukulele like I said I do". Elliot said to Quincy.

Ryan looks at Elliot. "It was kind of somber at the cemetery, but I wanted Dr. T to be there anyways". Ryan said to them.

Abby and Sam nod to each other. "It was an eye opener for us. Spending time with the parent we rarely got to see was not bad at all". Abby said to them. "Yeah plus it was a reunion in a way for us". Sam said to them.

Callum nods as he looks at them. "I researched some new recipes that I want to try out, and I went on a bike ride". Callum said to them. Quincy looks at Callum. "That's cool", Quincy said to Callum.

The other teens look at each other as they look back at Quincy. "What about your weekend Quincy"? Ryan asks Quincy. The others nod in agreement as they want to know as well.

Quincy looks at them as she has no clue how to explain about what her grandmother told her about her dad. "It was ok I guess. Nana told me stuff about my dad". Quincy said to them.

The others look at Quincy. "Your dad, is he around in town so you can meet him"? Ryan asks Quincy. Quincy glares at Ryan as he goes too far. "I have not meet my dad at all, Ryan. All I know is that he was suppose to work at the very same museum we are going on the field trip to, but someone has taken him two weeks before his first day there". Quincy said to Ryan as she leaves the lunch room.

The teens look at Ryan as he done it. "I said the wrong thing didn't I". Ryan said to them. They nod as they know it.

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is heading towards the cell. A Hunite is unlocking the vault like door. Controdez walks in the cell is he is seeing the man. "Ready to tell me about the warrior spheres or the location of the warrior sphere of the Celtic is"? Controdez asks the man.

The man glares at Controdez. "Not a chance in hell, Controdez", the man said to Controdez. Controdez rolls his eyes at the man. "You will not like the consequences, and you know what those consequences are in this cell. If you won't tell us where it is, I will have Agatha capture someone that you have never met before in your life. Then again, you had plans to meet her before I kidnapped you". Controdez said to the man.

The man is taken back by what Controdez said to him. "How did you know about her"? The man asks Controdez. Controdez looks at the man. "You will find out sooner or later". Controdez said to the man as he left the cell.

As the vault door is closed, the man knows what is happening. The cell is transforming as a well of the cell is turned around to reveal a machine. Strong mechanical wires grabs the man as the door to the machine opens, and it puts the man in the machine. As the door to the machine closes, the whole wall spins back around as the man gets to suffer in the machine.

Controdez is back in the main room as Agatha is in the room. Agatha looks at Controdez. "I take it the special prisoner did not tell you much of anything". Agatha said to Controdez. Controdez nods to his head to Agatha. "No, the special prisoner is too stubborn like the rangers. He does not even know that I know about his daughter". Controdez said to Agatha.

Agatha nods to Controdez. "That's why we need to figure out if the red ranger is truly his daughter". Agatha said to Controdez. Controdez nods to Agatha. "That is correct Agatha", Controdez said to Agatha.

Agatha has an evil grin on her face. Zilenya walks in the room. "Boss, I have spied on the rangers. The teens are taking a field trip to a museum on Friday. I can disguise myself kidnap the red ranger". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods as things are coming together. "That is an evil scheme for sure. Plus I know you will be able to pull it off Zilenya. Plus in the mean time. We will send out Hunites". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Agatha and Zilenya nod to Controdez as they left the room.

After school, Quincy is still a but mad at Ryan as she is walking around the park. 'He should have watched what to say. I mean sure I have not met my dad before in my life. If my dad was going to met me when he got the job, someone must have found out about me, but who'. Quincy thought to herself.

All the sudden, Hunites shows up as they are scarring the citizens. Quincy grabs her communicator to contact the others. "Guys, Hunites at the park". Quincy said on her morphor. "We are coming Quincy". Ryan said to her.

Quincy nods as she hears the voice of her second in command's voice. 'He maybe my second in command, but he knows how to come through for me'. Quincy thought to herself.

It is not long that the others show up for the fight. "I like your timing guys". Quincy said to them. "What, you were not going to fight them all by yourself". Abby said to Quincy. Quincy nods as she grabs her morphor. "Ready guys, Spirit Warriors, come alive", the teens said in unison as they morphed into ranger form.

The rangers are dealing with the foot soldiers. Quincy is punching a Hunite while another Hunite is coming at her from behind. Ryan notices this as he kicks the foot soldier down. Quincy looks at Ryan. "Thanks Ryan", Quincy said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Quincy. "Your welcome", Ryan said to Quincy.

The rangers fight the Hunites as they use their warrior sabers. Abby and Sam are back to back as they fight the foot soldiers. "Hey Abby here is one for you". Sam said to Abby as kicks a Hunite to her. Abby gives it a hook jab on the foot soldier. The foot soldier falls flat on its butt.

Elliot, Luke, and Callum are together taking down foot soldiers. Callum kicks a foot soldier as Elliot and Luke follow suit. "It is nice just to deal with foot soldiers and not a typical monster". Elliot said to them. Luke nods in agreement. "I will say". Luke said to them.

It is not long that the rangers defeats the Hunites. "That the last of them", Quincy said to them. Ryan looks at Quincy. "Hey Quincy, I am sorry about what I said to you earlier about your dad". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy sees that Ryan is being sincere about it. "It's ok, and you are forgiven Ryan. I do not know who he is, and I do not know where he is. All I know, that this mystery with my dad will be solved". Quincy said to them. The teens nod to Quincy as they teleport to the Temple.

At the temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor look at them. "Well done rangers", Dr. Taylor said to them. Quincy looks at them. "They did not send a monster or one of their tougher villains at us". Quincy said to them.

Maeve has a concerned look on her face. "That is highly unusual Quincy. They could be up to something". Maeve said to them. "I speak from experience when they are up to something they usually send something to distract us". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Maeve nods as she looks at the teens. "It is best to stay on guard rangers". Maeve said to them. The rangers nod as they left the temple. Maeve looks like she is in a trance. Dr. Taylor looks at Maeve. "Is everything ok, Maeve"? Dr. Taylor asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Dr. Taylor as she starts to blush. "I am not sure. I got a strange feeling that a new ranger will be joining the rangers soon. Ryan is waiting for you at your home". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods as he is wondering who is this ranger joining the rangers. 'This feels like when my team was figuring out the new ranger was years ago'. Dr. Taylor thought to himself as he leaves the Temple.

Maeve sighs as she notices a new spirit warrior window on the wall. She sees a gold window with a picture of a Celtic warrior as a gold sphere pops out from it. 'A new warrior sphere, but who does it bond with'? Maeve thought to herself.

Meanwhile

A 15 year old girl is sitting at home. She has dark red hair and hazel colored eyes. She has a gold blouse and black pants and gold flats. 'Why does my life have to be this complicated? Plus why do I get the feeling that I will be meeting someone very soon'? The teenage girl thought to herself as she is new to Warrior Heights.

End Chapter

I had a small break with this story, and yet I had some writer's block as well. Then again a writer must have some sort of motivation to write.

Next Chapter: Meeting a New Friend in Cora


	13. Chapter 12

Power Ranger Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

WARNING: This does contain dark themes such as abuse and suicide.

Chapter 12: Meeting a New Friend in Cora

It is a Monday morning at a trailer park. 15 year old Cora Barnes is getting ready for school. She grabs a gold blouse as she hears arguing between her mom and her step father. 'It is already 7:15, and my parents are already arguing typical'. Cora thought to herself as she finishes getting ready.

In the kitchen, her step father looks at Cora's mom and Cora. "After today Cora, I will not be here. You mother is too weak". The step father said to Cora as he leaves. He slams the door. Cora sighs as she never liked him. She looks at her mom who is crying and with bruises on her face. "Mom, are you ok"? Cora asks her mom.

Her mom has brown eye and brown eyes as she looks at Cora. "Cora, I know coming to Warrior Heights was not your idea. I know you will have great experiences, and there will be experiences that I will not be here for". Her mom said to Cora.

Cora has a confused look on her face. "Mom what are you saying? We can face it together. We will scrimp on everything until the day I can get a job". Cora said to her mom.

Her mom looks at her daughter. "Just go to school Cora, I love you my sweet girl". Her mom said to Cora. Cora nods to her mom as she left for school. Little does she know that her life will change forever.

At Warrior Heights High, Cora is in the front office as she got her schedule and paper work to have her mom sign. Ryan notices her as he smiles at her. A school office lady spots Ryan. "Ryan, why don't you show Cora around the school"? The school office lady said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the girl as she turns around to face him. 'There is something about her that looks very familiar'. Ryan thought to himself. "Yeah, my name is Ryan". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora looks at Ryan as something about him clicks into her heart. "My name is Cora". Cora said to Ryan. Ryan is admiring her more. "Come on, I will show you around". Ryan said to Cora. Cora nods to Ryan as they left the front office.

Around lunch time, Ryan and Cora sit together as the others went to sit at the same table. "Guys, this is Cora. Cora, this is Quincy, Callum, Elliot, Luke, Abby, and Sam". Ryan said to Cora. A chorus of hellos reach to Cora. "Nice to meet you, you guys look like an unique group of teens that is different from the other cliques at this school in a good way". Cora said to them.

They look at each other as she maybe on to something. "What bring you to Warrior Heights anyways"? Quincy asks Cora. Cora looks at Quincy like she is looking into a reflection of herself. "My mom decided to move in with my step father. Family life is complicated". Cora said to them.

Abby nods to Cora. "Our families are not exactly cookie cutter like you typical families in this group either". Abby said to Cora. Cora nod to Abby. "Good to know", Cora said to Abby.

Elliot looks at the facial features of Cora and Quincy. Callum and Luke also get the same feeling. "So Cora do you want to join us to get smoothies"? Elliot asks Cora.

Cora looks at Elliot as she remembers what she needed to do. "I can't today. My mom expects me to be home after school". Cora said to them. The other teens look at each other. 'She said that awfully quick for my liking'. Callum thought to himself.

As the bell rings, the students depart from the lunchroom. Cora sighs as she went to her next class. She did not want the others in on her home situation just yet.

After school, the teens are at a Millie's. "Well, she must have gone home like she said". Elliot said to them. Callum looks at Elliot. "She said it a bit quick for my liking". Callum said to them.

Sam looks at them. "Guys, she must have her reasons". Sam said to them. Quincy nods in agreement. "I agree with Sam. Luke nods to them. "Yeah, Cora seems to be really cool". Luke said to them as the other teens nod in agreement.

At the trailer park, Cora got home as she unlocks the door with her key. "Mom, I am home". Cora said as she looks for her mom. It is too quiet as she went to her mom's bedroom.

Cora notice her mom's body on the bed as her heart drops. She touches her mom's hand as it lifeless. "Mom wake up please". Cora said to her mom as tears are building. "No", Cora said as she is crying and realizes that her mom has killed herself while she was at school.

Cora called the police as she is taken in to CPS. They discovered her mom's suicide note.

'Dear Cora,

I can not do this anymore. I wanted a man that will take care of the both of us. The truth is I did love someone a long time ago, but we parted ways before I could tell him about my pregnancy with you. The only reason why we moved here so you can live with him. His name is Quincy James Stevenson. I am sorry that I did to you my sweet girl'.

Love your mom'

Cora sighs as her mom was depressed and abused by abusive men in the past. 'Where will I go now'? Cora thought to herself as she placed in a foster home.

At Quincy's house, Quincy is working on her homework as Mildred is on the phone. She glances up at her grandmother as she has a shocked look on her face. 'Alright, I do want to know if she is my son's daughter'. Mildred said to the person over the phone in a calm manner as the phone call ends.

Quincy looks at Mildred as she sits down and sighs. "Nana what's wrong"? Quincy asks Mildred. Mildred looks at Quincy. "You might have a half sister, dear". Mildred said to Quincy leaving her really confused.

At the Temple, Maeve looks at the Celtic Warrior Spirit as it feels something very deeply. "My chosen needs me, Grand Master Spirit". The Celtic Warrior said to Maeve. Maeve nods to it. "I got a feeling that we will be gaining a new ranger and a new family member for Quincy". Maeve said to the other spirits. The other spirits nod as they look forward meeting the newest ranger.

End Chapter

Yeah I made this chapter a bit more darker than usual.

Writing will be my distraction.

Next Chapter: Cora's First Battle


	14. Chapter 13

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13: Cora's First Battle

It has been a couple of days since Cora's mom committed suicide. Cora is in a foster home in Warrior Heights. The step father did not show any sympathy for Cora or her mom, and he did not even bother to get custody of Cora.

At the foster home, Cora in a bedroom as she looks at the only things she had left of her mom. 'Why did you leave me mom'? Cora thought to herself as she notices a gold colored sphere in the box. She gets intrigued by the odd item.

Cora picks the sphere up as it is shining brightly in her hands. 'You are chosen to learn the skills of the Celtic Warrior, Cora. Your destiny is to join the other Spirit Warrior Rangers to defeat Controdez once and for all'. A mysterious voice said to her with a Scottish accent in her head.

Cora is taken back by the sphere as it is glowing in her hands. 'My destiny to save the world, what's next a team of superheroes in spandex protecting me'. Cora thought to herself.

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is sensing something greatly. 'The chosen one of the spirit warrior of the Celtic Warrior is chosen already'. Controdez thought to himself as this new ranger could be troublesome. "Attilan report to me". Controdez said as he summons Attilan to the main room.

Attilan walks in the main room as he bows to Controdez. "You summoned me Boss". Attilan said to Controdez. Controdez nods to Attilan. "Yes I want you and a group of Hunites to attack this girl". Controdez said to Attilan as he shows a picture of Cora to him.

Attilan looks at the picture of Cora. "The gold warrior sphere must have chosen her". Attilan said to Controdez. Controdez nods to Attilan. "Yes, like the other rangers, she is also a threat as well". Controdez said to Attilan.

Attilan nods to Controdez as he summon Hunites. "It will be done, Boss". Attilan said to Controdez as he leaves the undisclosed location.

At school, Cora is distant as people are talking about the suicide death of her mom. The others look what's going on. "This gossiping is getting on my last nerve". Abby said to them. "I agree", Elliot said to them.

Quincy is in deep thought about it.

Callum looks at Quincy. "Is something wrong Quincy"? Callum asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Callum and the others. "I am not sure, but I got a feeling about her". Quincy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they turn back to Quincy. "What kind of feeling"? Luke asks Quincy. Quincy looks at them. "A ranger feeling", Quincy said to them.

Elliot looks at Quincy. "Someone new will be joining our team". Elliot said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Elliot. "A new ranger, I wonder if it's a girl". Ryan said to them. Sam rolls her eyes at Ryan. "It could be a guy, Ryan". Sam said to Ryan as she points it out to him as the bell rings to send them to their next class.

In a history class, Cora is taking notes as Dr. Taylor is giving his lesson to the class. The other students just stared at Cora as they continue talking about her mom.

Dr. Taylor looks at the students in his class. "Class, what is more important? Learning this information that will be in an upcoming short answered test or talking about someone behind their backs"? Dr. Taylor asks them as he has that commanding look on his face to stop what ever it is that they are doing.

Cora sighs as she looks at her teacher. 'Thank you, Dr. Taylor', Cora thought to herself as he continued the lecture.

As the bell rings, Dr. Taylor looks at Cora. "Cora, a word please", Dr. Taylor said to Cora. Cora nods as she went up to her teacher's desk. Dr. Taylor looks at Cora. "I am sorry about your mom's death. You know that you can come to me about anything right". Dr. Taylor said to Cora.

Cora nods to him as she has a small smile on her face. "Yes I know, and thank you Dr. Taylor". Cora said to him as she went to her next class. Dr. Taylor got the same feeling about Cora about becoming the newest ranger.

After school, Cora is walking home as she sighs to herself. 'It is not like I am needed right away at my foster home. Do I have more family members out there that actually wants me'? Cora thought to herself.

All the sudden, Cora gets surrounded by Hunites and a being named Attilan. "What in the world? You know that Halloween is two months away right". Cora said to Attilan as she has that sarcasm tone in her attitude.

Attilan looks at Cora. "You are a threat for my boss to rule the world, so you have to be destroyed". Attilan said to Cora. Cora looks at Attilan that he maybe delusional or high on something. "Look what ever you are on, you should probably get help for because I have no clue what you are talking about". Cora said to Attilan.

Attilan glares at Cora. "You are one of those teenage rangers, and you are sassy. Hunites attack". Attilan said to the Hunites. As the Hunites charge in to attack, Cora realizes that she is in a lot of trouble and begins to fight back. Plus her gold warrior sphere is glowing as well.

At the temple, the teens are training with their warrior spirits. The Celtic Warrior walk towards them. "Young Gladiator, my chosen one is in trouble". Celtic Warrior said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at the Celtic Warrior as the alarm is going off. "Rangers, there is an attack, and the newest ranger is in trouble". Maeve said to them. The teens nod to each other as they gather together and grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form as they head towards the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene, Cora is struggling against the Hunites and Attilan. "Just give up and hand over the gold warrior sphere", Attilan said to Cora.

Cora glares at Attilan as she is kind of clueless about it. "Even if I truly know what you are talking about, I will not give up that easily". Cora said to Attilan.

All the sudden color beams hits the Hunites, and a red slash hits Attilan. Attilan went down as he got back up again. "Back off Attilan", the Red Ranger said to Attilan. Cora sees the Blue Ranger helping her up. The other rangers are kicking butt against the rest of the foot soldiers.

Attilan glares at them. "You rangers are always getting into my way. I will be back". Attilan said to them as he teleports away.

The white ranger looks at Cora. "Are you alright"? The White Ranger asks Cora. Cora nods to them. "Yeah but why did that thing and those foot soldiers attacked me? All I have is this sphere". Cora asks them as she shows them a gold colored sphere.

The green ranger looks at the gold colored sphere. "We need you to come with us". The green ranger said to Cora. Cora nods to them as they went to the temple.

Back at the temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor sees the rangers returning and bringing Cora with them. Cora is stunned and surprised by this place. "Ok can some one explain to me what's going on? Plus Dr. Taylor what are you doing here"? Cora asks them.

Maeve looks at the rangers and Cora. "Cora Barnes, you are chosen by the Celtic Warrior to become the Spirit Warrior Gold Ranger. You have great endurance to get your through the worst moments in your life. Rangers power down to meet the newest ranger". Maeve said to them.

The rangers nod to each other as they powered down in front of Cora. Cora is surprised by who the rangers are. "Well you are right Ryan. The newest ranger is a girl". Elliot said to Ryan. Ryan nods as he smiles at Cora.

Abby rolls her eyes as she went to Cora. "Even though we just met, I am the pink ranger, and Sam is the silver ranger". Abby said to Cora. Sam also nods to Cora.

Luke looks at Ryan who is still smiling at Cora. "Dude, are you going to introduce yourself to Cora or what"? Luke asks Ryan. Ryan snaps out of it. "Yeah I am Ryan, and I am the blue ranger". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora looks at Ryan. "Yeah I kind of get that with the blue cladded ranger suit". Cora said to Ryan. The others laugh at Cora's joke as Maeve and Dr. Taylor get the feeling that Cora will be a great addition to the team.

Back at Quincy's house, Mildred and Henry are getting a phone call from CPS. "We got the DNA results back. Cora Barnes is your biological grand daughter. Do you want her in your custody"? The social worker asks them. "Yes, she is my son's daughter. She should be with family". Mildred said to the social worker. "Very well, I will start the paper work for the adoption. You two are doing the right thing by adopting her". The social worker said to them as the phone call ends.

Henry looks at Mildred. "You do realize that we have to tell them that they are half sisters right". Henry said to Mildred. Mildred nods to Henry. "I do know dear. I feel really bad for Cora. We should at least give her mother a proper burial". Mildred said to Henry.

Henry nods to Mildred. "I know that Mil. Cora has been through a lot of changes, and it will take some time to get use to things". Henry said to Mildred. Mildred nods to Henry as she is curious about Cora. Quincy my son, why did you not tell us about her mother more'? Mildred thought to herself as she has things to do to get ready for the newest family member.

End chapter

Next Chapter: Sudden Changes and Revelations Part 1


	15. Chapter 14

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 14: Sudden Changes and Revelations Part 1

At the unknown location, Controdez is in the room as Zilenya has everything ready for the plan to capture the red ranger aka Quincy. "Boss, everything is in position to capture the red ranger. Plus tomorrow is where the rangers and that teacher is heading to the museum where we have set up the trap". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya as the plan is progressing well. "Very well, they will not stop us on capturing the red ranger". Controdez said to Zilenya.

That night at Cora's foster home, Cora is in her room as she is in deep thought about things. 'Quincy, why does she look so much like me? Now we are rangers, but I get the strangest feeling that we are more like sisters'. Cora thought to herself as she thought about Ryan even more.

At Quincy's house, things are getting busy these days as a room is being cleared out. "Nana, is there anything you want to tell me"? Quincy asks Mildred. Mildred sighs as she knows that look on her face. "Quincy dear, there is something your grandfather and I should tell you together. We will be explaining it to you tomorrow night, and tomorrow we will be attending a funeral". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy has a shocked look on her face. "Nana, I have that class field trip to the museum tomorrow". Quincy said to Mildred. Mildred sighs as she knew this is coming. "I have already spoken to your teacher dear, and he is going to allow you to miss it". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy has a shocked and confused look on her face. "I do not understand, Nana. Whose funeral are we attending? We don't have more relatives out there". Quincy asks Mildred.

Mildred sighs as this will be a new change for Quincy. "The funeral we are attending to is for a woman that got romantically involved with your father years ago. Your father did not know that she got pregnant with a child". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy frowns as she looks at Mildred. "So I have a half brother or sister some where in Warrior Heights". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred nods as Quincy figured it out so easily. "Yes, she is your half sister. This will be new to us as well to her. Your grandfather and I went 15 years without knowing her, but we will welcome her with open arms". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as it is something she will need to get use to really quickly. "Ok, so that bedroom is for her then". Quincy said to Nana. "Yes dear", Mildred said to Quincy. Quincy realizes that she needs to contact the others about.

Quincy went to her room as she pulls up a video chat on her computer as she contacts the others. It is not long that the others minus Cora appears on the screen.

"Hey Gladiator Leader", Elliot said to Quincy.

"What's going on"? Luke asks Quincy.

Callum notices that something is wrong with Quincy. "You seem troubled". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at them as she sighs to them. "I am not going on the field trip with you guys tomorrow". Quincy said to them.

Sam is surprised by it. "Why not, you do realize it is part of the grade right". Sam said to Quincy.

Abby looks at Sam. "Sam let Quincy explain it". Abby said to Sam.

Quincy sighs as she looks at them. "It seems that I am going to a funeral tomorrow". Quincy said to them.

Ryan looks at Quincy. "A funeral really, who died"? Ryan asks Quincy.

Luke rolls his eyes as he glanced at Ryan. "It must be someone related to Quincy, Ryan". Luke said to Ryan.

Quincy looks at them as she sighs to herself. "It was a woman that my dad got romantically involved with. My nana didn't say who her name was or why". Quincy said to them.

Callum looks at Quincy as there is more to the story. "There is something more right"? Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to them. "Yes, I have a half sister somewhere in Warrior Heights". Quincy said to them.

The other teens are stunned by this as they are learning the news.

Elliot looks at Quincy. "That is mind blowing". Elliot said to Quincy.

Abby glanced at Elliot. "Is that all you can say Elliot"? Abby asks Elliot as she rolls her eyes to him.

Sam looks at Abby. "Abby please, Quincy is becoming a big sister to someone that she has not or probably have meet before". Sam said to Abby.

Luke nods in agreement. "Sam is right, Abby". Luke said to Abby.

Callum looks at Quincy. "This is defiantly a big change in your life Quincy". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Callum. "You have no idea. One day I am a normal teenager, the next day I am a superhero, and now I learn that I have a half sister". Quincy said to them.

Ryan nods as he understands what it is like to go through sudden changes. "I can relate on what you mean". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to them. "Have fun on the field trip for me guys", Quincy said to them. The others nod as the video chat ends.

The next day at the museum, the teens, other students, and Dr. Taylor are there minus Quincy and Cora. Zilenya and a swarm of Hunites are there taking position at the museum. She frowns as the red ranger is not there. She grabs her communicator to contact Controdez. "Boss, the red ranger is not with the other rangers. She is not present with them". Zilenya said to Controdez.

"Abort the mission for another time, Zilenya and return to base". Controdez said to Zilenya over the communicator.

Zilenya grits her teeth as she did not get her target. "Yes Boss", Zilenya said as the communication ends. Zilenya glares at the teens as they went in to the museum. 'You escaped me again red ranger. But soon your luck will soon run out'. Zilenya thought to herself as she teleports away along with the Hunities.

Ryan notices something disappearing. Callum looks at Ryan. "What's wrong Ryan"? Callum asks Ryan. "I thought I saw something, but what ever it is. It is gone now". Ryan said to Callum. Callum nods as they went inside the museum.

At the funeral home, Cora is sitting with her foster family as the social worker is there to let them know that Cora is going to her forever family. "This is a good thing", the foster mother said to Cora.

Cora nods to her foster mother. "I know, but who is my forever family". Cora asks the foster mother. The foster mother looks at Cora. "You should know that they are putting this funeral for your mother, and they are coming over here". The foster mom said to Cora.

Cora is shocked to her core as she sees Quincy walking over with her grand parents to her in a black dress with a red sash around the waist. "Quincy what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the field trip with the others". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as her grand parents look at Cora. "I am deeply sorry about your mother, dear". Mildred said to Cora. Henry looks at Cora as he sees some resemblance of his son Quincy. "You look a lot like my son. I never knew that he got your mother pregnant". Henry said to Cora.

Cora looks at them as this is shocking to her. "So if he got my mom pregnant, then you must be my new found family". Cora said to them.

Quincy nods to Cora. "Yeah you are my half sister". Quincy said to Cora. Cora is stunned by the news as it is new to Quincy as well.

End Chapter

Yeah things are a bit busy and stressful right now. Updates will not be up as often, but I will still be working on them.

Next Chapter: Sudden Changes and Revelations Part 2


	16. Chapter 15

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 15: Sudden Changes and Revelations Part 2

Back at the unknown location, Zilenya is really angry as she paced around in the room. "That red ranger was suppose to be with the other rangers at that museum". Zilenya said as she is not happy.

Controdez looks at Zilenya as he also understands getting bad news. "I know but something must have come up with that red ranger". Controdez said to Zilenya. Zilenya nods as the leader is right. "What ever it is, I will find out what it is boss. I am going to capture the red ranger one way or another". Zilenya said to Controdez as she left the room. Controdez sighs as he has his own plans to deal with.

Back at the funeral, Cora and Quincy are shocked that not only they are rangers, they are also half sisters. Cora looks at them. "I do not understand. You are my half sister. That means, we share the same father". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as she reaches out to her. "I am sorry about your mom, Cora". Quincy said to Cora. Cora nods to Quincy. "Thanks Quincy, you must be my grandparents". Cora said to Mildred and Henry.

Mildred and Henry nod to Cora. Henry has a solemn look on his face as he looks at his long lost granddaughter. "Yes my name is Henry and my wife Mildred. You can call me Papi". Henry said to Cora. Mildred looks at Cora. "My name is Mildred, but I prefer that you call me Nana". Mildred said to Cora. Cora nods as this is new to her.

After the funeral, the foster family and Quincy's family went to the courthouse to sign the adoption papers. Mildred looks at Cora. "You know dear, your mother would be happy that you are living with us". Mildred said to Cora.

Cora nods to Mildred as this change will take a while to get use to. "I know nana". Cora said to Mildred. Henry looks at Cora. "What your name should be now"? Henry said to Cora.

Cora looks at the judge and her new family. "My name is Cora Leigh Barnes Stevenson". Cora said to them as she wanted to keep her mother's maiden name in her full legal name.

Mildred and Henry nods as they find it very accepting to honor her mother. They sign the papers as the adoption is complete.

Quincy smiles as the adoption is complete. Quincy and Cora go talk in private. "You know Cora. There is more people should know about this". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy as she nods to her. "Will the others accept this? I am new to the ranger thing, and they don't even know about it yet". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as they will need to know as well. "We will tell them together at the Temple". Quincy said to Cora.

Without missing a beat, their communicators are going off. Cora and Quincy stepped outside away from the adults. "Gladiator here", Quincy said to them. "Quincy, there is an attack at the park. The others will meet you and Cora there". Maeve said to them.

"We are on the way, Maeve", Quincy said to Maeve as the communication ends. Mildred walk towards them. "Heading off some where dears", Mildred said to them.

Quincy knows that she and Cora can not tell her about her secret. "Yeah a couple of friends needs us to help on a history project. We will see you and Papi at home". Quincy said to Mildred. Mildred seems to buy it. "Ok dear", Mildred said to Quincy. Quincy and Cora nod as they took off.

At the park, the teens see Hunites . Quincy and Cora also arrives at the scene. "Hey leader, I am glad you made it". Ryan said to them. "Plus you brought our newest teammate with you". Elliot said to them. "What's with the dark outfits"? Abby asks them.

Quincy nods to them. "Cora and I will explain later, but right now it's ranger battle time". Quincy said to them. The teens grab their morphors out. "Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The Hunites charge at them as the battle begins. Cora who is still new being a ranger is holding up well on her own. Ryan looks at Cora as he can not help but to help her in any way possible. He notices that a Hunite is about to hit her from behind.

Ryan goes and tackles the Hunite down. Cora looks at the blue ranger as she is blushing underneath her helmet . "Wow thanks Ryan", Cora said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Cora. "Your welcome", Ryan said to Cora. The others notice this as something is starting between them.

Elliot and Abby are together as they facing Hunites as well. The two are standing back to back as they punch and slash at the Hunites with their warrior sabers. "This is how we do it, ranger style". Elliot said to Abby. Abby smirks under neath her helmet. "You sound like a pistachio commerical". Abby said to Elliot as they got rid some of the Hunites together.

Quincy and Callum are together with Luke and Sam fighting Hunites. Sam notices how Elliot and Abby are getting close. 'I can't think about a romantic relationship right now especially being rangers. Plus if Elliot hurts her, things will get awkward for the team'. Sam thought to herself as they defeat the Hunites together.

The rangers demorph as the battle is over. "That battle is not as bad". Cora said to them. Quincy nods to Cora. "It will not be Hunites to deal with Cora. We may have to deal with a monster or one of the higher level members". Quincy said to Cora. Cora nods as she understands now.

Back at the temple, Dr. Taylor and Maeve see the rangers returning. "It was just a Hunite attack, Maeve". Callum said to them. Maeve nods as the spirits gather together in the room.

Quincy looks at them as Cora nods to her to tell them. "Guys, there is something you all should know". Quincy said to them. Luke looks at them. "What is it"? Luke asks them. The others are just as curious to know as well.

Quincy looks at them. "The reason why I missed the field trip to the museum is because of the funeral of Cora's mom. What I found out that Cora and I are half sisters. We share the same father". Quincy said to them.

This is a major shock to them as they see the family resemblance between Quincy and Cora. "No wonder you two look alike". Sam said to them. "You are telling me. I got concerned that I will mistake you for Cora". Elliot said to them.

Luke looks at Quincy and Cora. "So you two are living in the same house now". Callum said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Callum. "Yeah I never knew I have another sibling out there until now". Quincy said to Luke.

Callum nods as he is the only one that is an only child on the team. He thought he had that in common with Quincy. "A new family member is always a great thing, Quincy". Callum said to Quincy.

Ryan looks at Quincy as he wants to tell her about what he saw at the museum. "Hey Quincy, at the museum, I could have sworn I saw Zilenya and Hunites at the museum. However they teleported away before I could even recognizes them". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Ryan as this is puzzling. "That is unusual Ryan. We all should keep our eyes open for anything unusual". Quincy said to them. The others including Cora nod in agreement as they leave the temple for the evening.

Dr. Taylor is in deep thought as he has a two pairs of sisters on his team. One of them are repairing their relationship while the other pair just discovered that they are half sisters and their relationship is getting started. Maeve looks at him. "Zack, is something bothering you"? Maeve asks Zack.

Zack looks at Maeve as he sees the concern look on her face. "I have two sets of sisters on this team. Plus they are repairing or building a relationship. I think I need some help on this one". Zack said to Maeve. Maeve nods as it is the right thing to do. "Who are you thinking about calling"? Maeve asks Zack.

Zack looks at Maeve as he grabs his phone. "I am calling up an old friend and former teammate of mine. He has daughters who are biological sisters. They can probably give a lesson on being sisters". Zack said to Maeve. Maeve nods to Zack as he makes the call.

"Hey Jase, it's Zack. Listen can you send Stella, Luna, and Ester to Warrior Heights soon? I got two pairs of sisters on my team". Zack said to Jason. "Sure, what kind of problem do you have with"? Jason asks Zack.

"One of the pair of sisters who were estranged and rebuilding their relationship, and the other pair are half sisters who are at the beginning to build their relationship". Zack said to Jason. "Ok, I will have them come to Warrior Heights". Jason said to Zack.

Zack nods as he learns that they can come. "Thanks Jase, being a mentor is tough work. I do not know how you do it". Zack said to Jason. Jason has a grin on his face. "Yeah it is tough, but I don't know how Tommy did it". Jason said to Zack. Zack nods to him in agreement. "I know, and I think my rangers can learn things from your daughters". Zack said to Jason. Jason nods in agreement. "Yeah, I will talk to you soon". Jason said to Zack as the phone call ends.

Maeve looks at Zack as she notices the smile on his face. "Was the phone call successful"? Maeve asks Zack. Zack nods to Maeve. "Yeah, the rangers will be getting a lesson from other rangers". Zack said to Maeve. Maeve nods as things will get better for the girls who are sisters and half sisters.

End Chapter

Yeah another chapter complete, this feels like a mini arc. Plus the next chapter will have three guest stars that will be guiding Quincy, Cora, Abby, and Sam on learning to become better sisters.

Next Chapter: The Sisterhood of Rangers


	17. Chapter 16

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 16: The Sisterhood of Power Rangers

At the unknown location, Controdez is on a war path. "Monsters being destroyed, failed capture plans, what's next more rangers coming out of no where helping this team of rangers". Controdez said to Maxius, Agatha, Attilan, and Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she is still upset that her plans to capture the red ranger went south. "I do not care if the red ranger didn't show up at that museum. She will be captured sooner or later". Zilenya said to them.

Agatha rolls her eyes at Zilenya. "You are still hang up on the red ranger, Zilenya. I say you focus on something else". Agatha said to Zilenya.

Maxius shrugs as he is listening to this. "We still have to know if the special prisoner is related to the red ranger of not". Maxius said to them.

Attilan is getting bored of this talk. "I say we send a monster down to attack the rangers, and I will go leading it". Attilan said to them.

Maxius looks at Attilan. "Like that plan will work, Attilan. You know how many times that plan has failed even when you are leading it". Maxius said to Attilan.

Controdez sees his four top leaders arguing as he is getting annoyed by it. "Enough all of you, Zilenya come up with a new plan to capture the red ranger, and Agatha go assist her. Maxius pick a new monster for Attilan to lead in a battle. Attilan go lead the monster against the rangers". Controdez said to them.

The four top leaders nod as they got their orders. "Yes Boss", they said in unison as they went their separate ways. Controdez sighs as he could get some peace and quiet.

That night in Unity Lakes, Jason just got off the phone with his old friend and teammate Zack Taylor. His wife, Avalon looks at Jason. "Is everything alright Jason"? Avalon asks Jason as she is four months pregnant.

Jason looks at Avalon. "Yes, my old friend and teammate has a team of rangers in Warrior Heights. He has four rangers that are building and rebuilding a relationship with a sibling". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods as she looks at Jason. "You know Jason. You can call Stella, Luna, Ester, and Eliza to help them". Avalon said to Jason. Jason nods as he likes the idea as well. "Yeah, I will call them and ask them to head to Warrior Heights tomorrow". Jason said to Avalon as he makes the call to them. They agreed to head over tomorrow.

The next day, Stella, Luna, Ester, and Eliza are heading to Warrior Heights. It is a three hour drive from Unity Lakes to Warrior Heights. As a car pulls into a parking spot, four girls gets out from the vechile. Three 19 year old girls and a 17 year old girl looks around in Warrior Heights. "This must be Warrior Heights", the 17 year old said to her friends. She has black hair and light brown eyes. She has a green blouse with blue jeans and sneakers. Plus she has a special necklace around her neck with a green leaf shaped pendant on it.

"It is Eliza, and plus we should meet someone by the name of Dr. Taylor". The first 19 year old girl said to her young friend named Eliza. She has golden blonde hair and special blue eyes. She has a red college shirt on with blue jeans and converse shoes. Plus she has a red sun shaped pendant necklace around her neck.

The second 19 year old girl nods to her sister. "Yeah, I wonder why dad sent us here though, but I get a strange feeling that we will find out soon, Stella". The second 19 year old girl said to the first girl named Stella. She has golden blonde hair like Stella, but she has gold color eyes. She has a gold colored dress with purple and gold leggings and boots. She has a gold moon shaped pendant necklace.

The third 19 year old girl nods in agreement. "Yeah I get the same feeling Luna. I can't believe it's been 3 years we saved the world, and yet it has been two years we teamed up with the Music Force team". The third 19 year old girl said to them as the name of the second girl is Luna.

Eliza nods to them. "I wonder what everyone is doing these days. I am a senior in high school now, and I still miss Fry, Ester". Eliza said to the third girl named Ester. Eliza has a heartbroken look on her face.

Ester sighs as Eliza's parents still does not approve of Fry. David got very dismayed that they didn't approve of Ester because of her eye color. David and Eliza had a big fight with their parents, and surprisingly Bella is on David and Eliza's side. "I know what you mean, and I still can't believe that you were forced to break up with Fry right in front in him and your parents watched it. Plus you explained it to him before hand, and the two of you are still friends". Ester said to Eliza.

Eliza sighs as Fry is touring with his band right now. "I know, and my parents expect me to fall in love with a guy they will approve of. I have already set my expectations of my own. Once I get my diploma in my hands, I will be far away from my parents that they will not know what I am doing or who I will be with". Eliza said to them.

Ester nods as she thinks about David. "David is still faithful to me, and yet your parents are pressuring him to do the same thing to me. If David has the courage to become a rebel like you are Eliza, he can propose to me". Ester said to them.

Stella nods as it reminds of her of Dove being a rebel. "I think Dove's rebel has rubbed on you, Eliza". Stella said to Eliza. Stella turns to Ester. "I do believe that David will propose to you, Ester. You and David are meant to be together". Stella said to Ester.

As the girls are grinning and smirking, they hear people screaming and sees them running away. "Looks like trouble", Luna said to them. They nod as their necklaces are flashing and glowing. "There are power rangers here". Stella said to them. "Agreed", Ester said to them. "It is a good thing we have this necklace to access to our morphors". Eliza said to them as they press on it and four morphors appear in their hands with the secondary wings on it.

Stella has that leader coming back in her. "Let's go girls", Stella said to them as the four of them went to a private area to morph into Unity Force Rangers.

At the battle scene, the rangers are facing Hunites, a monster, and Attilan again. As the monster sends a sonic wave at them, Ryan and Elliot are send back some into the dumpster. "I am going to need a really long shower". Elliot said to Ryan. "Don't even joke", Ryan said to Elliot.

As another sonic wave is fired from from the monster, a sun shield protects them, and Elliot and Ryan are removed from the dumpster by green vines as they land safety on the ground. Plus two gold and silver beams land at the monster and Attilan.

The rangers are surprised by the surprise unexpected help. "Where did that shield come from"? Callum asks them. "More to the point, where did those vines come from"? Luke asks them.

The girls look up as they see four rangers with angelic wings flying. "Guys looks like we got some allies".

Abby said to them. "They must be Power Rangers". Sam said to them. "Yeah I like that they can fly". Cora said to them.

Attilan is not very thrilled about it. "Who dares to get in our way"? Attilan asks them. "We did, and we are the Unity Force Rangers". The four Unity Force Rangers said to them.

Attilan grits as he sees more rangers showing up. "More rangers, it is an ever loving ranger infestation". Attilan said to them. "I suggest that you and the monster to take off now". The red Unity Force ranger said to Attilan.

Attilan grits his teeth as things didn't go according to plan. "I do not care who you new rangers are, but I will be back with the monster to finish all of you off". Attilan said to them as he and the monster take off.

Quincy and the other rangers look at the four rangers. "Thank you, but you probably need to come with us to the temple". Quincy said to them.

The red ranger looks at Quincy as she reminds her of when she became the red ranger. "Of course", the red ranger said to them as they head to the temple.

At the temple, the four veteran rangers see the mystical building. "Wow, this place reminds me of the Unity Castle". The green Unity Force ranger said to them.

Luke looks at the green ranger as she does share his color. "Yeah this is our headquarters". Luke said to them.

As they head in the temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor sees the teens with four other rangers. "Welcome to the Temple, Unity Force Rangers. My name is Maeve. This is Dr. Zack Taylor". Maeve said to them.

The gold ranger looks at Dr. Taylor. "Wait you are the Dr. Taylor that our dad told us about". The gold ranger said to them.

Cora looks at them. "Hold on who are you guys anyways"? Cora asks them. "Yeah we should power down and get some introductions". Sam said to them.

The rangers powered down as it is a major surprise that the green ranger is a girl. "Wait, you are girl as the green ranger". Elliot said to them.

Eliza nods as she looks at them. "Yes, I was the green ranger. My name is Eliza". Eliza said to them. Luke went up to her. "I am the green ranger, and my name is Luke". Luke said to Eliza.

Cora looks at them as she has something in common with the gold ranger. "So you guys fought against evil forces before. My name is Cora". Cora said to them.

Luna nods to Cora. "We sure have. My name is Luna. Stella and Ester are my sisters. Stella is the red ranger and Ester is the silver ranger". Luna said to them.

Zack looks at them. "How is your dad and Avalon? The last time I saw him was at the wedding". Zack said to Stella.

Stella looks at Zack. "He is good, and Avalon is expecting her first child. In five months or so my sisters and I will have another sibling even though we are 19 years apart". Stella said to Zack.

Zack nods to them as he is happy for them. "That's great", Zack said to them. Ryan looks at them. "Wait how does your dad and Zack know each other"? Ryan asks them.

Ester looks at Ryan. "All people know each other, and in this case, Zack and our dad were once rangers". Ester said to them.

This is a surprise for the teens. "Wow, that is wild", Elliot said to them. "Agreed", Callum said to them as they introduce themselves to them.

Zack looks at them. "Quincy, Cora, Abby, and Sam, I want you to train with Stella, Luna, Ester, and Eliza today while the boys will do normal training with the spirits". Zack said to them.

The veteran rangers look at each other wondering what is training is like of them. They went out to the courtyard to talk and train.

Cora looks at them. "So you guys are sisters". Cora said to them. Stella nods to Cora. "Luna and Ester are my biological sisters, but we were separated since we were babies, and we didn't get reunited until three years ago". Stella said to them.

Cora nods to Stella. "Quincy and I just found out that we are half sisters". Cora said to Stella. Stella nods as she learns about the sibling relation. "I see", Stella said to Cora.

Quincy has a curious look on her face. "Why were you separated did your parents get a divorce"? Quincy asks Stella.

Stella shakes her head at Quincy. "No, it is a complex story. You see, Luna, Ester, and I were born on a distant planet called Uniatlantica. Our birth mother Queen Victoria gave us our necklaces. Just shortly after we were born, Avalon the Guardian of the Unity Crystals had a terrible vision that Queen Omitrix will come with her forces. Queen Victoria had to make the tough decision. She had Avalon to take us and the Unity Crystals to Earth, and once we got to Earth, Avalon is the one that separated us. I got adopted by my dad while Luna and Ester got adopted by two families who are related. Years later, Luna and Ester were in a group home together while I still have my dad. I met them at the group home volunteering. When we saw we have these necklaces and share the same birthday, we knew that we were sisters". Stella explains to Quincy and Cora.

Cora looks at Stella. "Were the three of you were rangers at first or they did not became rangers until later"? Cora asks Stella.

Stella shakes her head at Cora. "Actually, Luna and Ester did not become rangers until later on, Cora. You see in the beginning; it was me, Mike, Justin, Eliza, Fry, and Dove. Then David, our dad, then Luna and Ester, and finally Espella joined the team". Stella said to them.

The girls are shocked by it. "Wow that's eleven rangers", Sam said to them. "Yeah you guys must be the biggest team of rangers". Abby said to them.

Ester has a sheepish look on her face. "I do not know about the biggest team". Ester said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "How did you guys build a relationship as sisters and still saved the world as rangers"? Quincy asks them. Cora nods as she wants to know as well.

Luna looks at Stella. "I think that question is for you". Luna said to Stella. Stella nods to Luna.

Stella looks at Quincy and Cora. Well it was not easy at first because when we got reunited, my dad was still held captive by Queen Omitrix, and I was not doing so well". Stella said to them.

Quincy frowns as she does not like the sound of it. "What happened"? Quincy asks Stella. "I was held captive by Tir, and I was experimented on to get the locations of the orange and purple Unity Crystals from my eyes. I ended up in a Black Diamond Cell. After I was freed and purified, I got scared of Tir, and I was trying to be brave and strong for the others. I tried to protect them from what they did it me". Stella said to them.

Quincy and Cora are stunned by the story. "That's the scariest story I ever heard, but when did Luna and Ester join the team"? Quincy asks them.

Luna looks at them as Ester nods to her. "Well, the rangers were facing the Ultimate Beast called Vemitrix. Some how we knew it was our time to join the team. Plus at that time, the rangers had to deal with Darcel who was the evil purple ranger, and her actual name was Espella. She turned on Diamanda and actually saved them from Vemitrix. We revealed our ranger identities to them. After that battle, Jason adopted Ester and me". Luna said to them.

Ester nods to them. "For the first couple of weeks, we had late night conversations about our lives. Plus we even pulled a prank on the Beast Rangers as well". Ester said to them.

Stella nods to them as she turns to Cora. "Your relationship with Quincy will need time to grow. You may have been in her life for a short time, but in time it will grow and be like full sisters in no time. Plus you need to see what works and does not work, trial and error". Stella said to them. Quincy and Cora nod to each other as the advice is great.

Abby looks at them. "Sam and I are sisters by blood, but we were estranged until becoming rangers. Plus we are working on our relationship. Did any of you have a sibling on the team whose relationship was not so great"? Abby asks them.

Ester looks at Eliza. "I think this is for you". Ester said to Eliza. Eliza nods to Ester. "I do, and like Stella said I was one of them that joined in the beginning. Back then I was shy and my self confidence was non existent. As time goes on and built my friendship with the others, my stuttering went away. You see my parents and both of my siblings ignored me because I was not the best at anything. However when David joined the team, it was an eye opener for him that I have actual friends. Plus when Stella and I were held captive together by Crazy Stan and his friend Chris, David admitted that he does truly care about me. As time goes on, our sibling relationship got really strong. We eventually defeated Demitia and Darius together. We have a strong relationship now and talk twice a week. It is going to take time to rebuild the relationship you once shared, but I truly believe that you two can get there". Eliza said to Abby and Sam.

Abby and Sam nod to them. "Really", Sam said to Eliza as she truly believes it. Stella's eyes change to bright orange. "Eliza is telling you the truth, Sam". Stella said to Sam.

Abby has a shocked look on her face as she sees Stella's eyes changing back to blue. "How did you do that"? Abby asks Stella. "Oh my natural color is rainbow, and my eyes can pick on things. Plus I can change it freely, see". Stella said to them as she changes her eye color to rainbow

The girls are really surprised by the strange ability. "That's really unique, Stella", Cora said to them. As Stella nods to Cora, the alarm goes off as there is trouble.

The girl ran back in the command room as the boys are kind of sore from sparring. "What in the world happened to you"? Abby asks them as she notices the guys laying back to back.

Zack sighs as looks at the girls. "Ryan decided to do a sparring contest, an 1 on 1 on 1 on 1". Zack said to them. Quincy and Cora pinches on the bridge of their nose. "Guys, seriously", Abby said to them.

Callum looks at the girls. "I tried to talk Ryan out of it". Callum said to them. "Yeah but it is mostly Ryan and Elliot's idea". Luke said to them. Elliot has a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, it was our idea". Elliot said to them.

Quincy sighs at them. "We go for a girl talk training, and you guys decide to go for an idiotic sparring". Abby said to them.

Stella steps in between them. "We will go with them. We maybe veteran rangers, but we got our powers and morphors". Stella said to them. "I agree". Eliza said to them.

Maeve nods to them. "I have to agree with them. The boys will stay here while the girls will go to the battle". Maeve said to them. The eight girls teleport out from the Temple.

At the park, the monster and Attilan sees the eight girls coming towards them. "Where are the male rangers? I must have pounded them really hard". Attilan said to them as he is running on his ego.

Abby glares at Attilan as she rolls her eyes at him. "The guys may not be here, but you will be dealing with us". Abby said to Attilan. "We are the sisterhood of the Power Rangers". Cora said to Attilan as the girls pull out their morphors.

Stella looks at Quincy. "Quincy, you start it out". Stella said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Stella. "Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", Quincy, Cora, Abby, and Sam said in unison.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", Stella and Eliza said in unison while Luna and Ester said "Unite the Harmony Power" in unison.

Attilan grits his teeth as he sees eight female rangers as the monster is still with him. "Hunites attack Attilan said to them.

The girls see Hunites appearing to the fight and charging at them. "Geez those things are uglier than Slimcos". Eliza said to them. "I agree". Luna said to them. "Let's go", Quincy said to them.

The eight rangers are fighting the Hunites. Abby and Eliza are paired up together. Eliza splits weapon into two with her nature uniramg. She throws her weapon, and the Hunites are going down. "Abby, it is your turn". Eliza said to Abby. Abby nods as she goes in and cuts the Hunites down to size.

Ester and Sam and Luna and Cora are paired up together facing Hunites. The four girls grab their weapons. As the Hunites are charging at them from all directions, Luna and Ester picks up Cora and Sam and flies into the air. The Hunites crash in each other. Cora and Sam use their warrior sabers as they fire gold and silver beams at the Hunites. "Alright", Cora said to them. "Yeah", Sam said to them as they land on the ground.

Stella and Quincy are fighting Attilan together. Attilan glares at them as he fires an energy beam at them. Stella blocks the beam with her Sun Katana, and Quincy gives a round house kick to Attilan. Attilan goes down the the ground as he sees his Hunites are destroyed. "This is my time to leave, and I will deal with you rangers later". Attilan said as he disappears from the battle.

Quincy frowns as Attilan got away. "At least he is gone, for now". Quincy said to them. Cora nods to Quincy. "Yeah let's hope the guys are feeling better after that idiotic sparring contest". Abby said to them. The girls teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the temple, the guys, Zack, and Maeve see the girls returning. "What did we miss"? Luke asks them. Cora looks at them. "Just Hunites and Attilan being an idiot like a couple of other guys we know". Cora said to them. Callum nod in agreement.

Ryan sighs as he and Elliot learns their lessons. "For sparring, one on one is just fine", Ryan said to the girls. Elliot nods in agreement. The girls nod as things is going to be fine. Zack thanks Stella, Luna, Ester, and Eliza for coming and assisting them in the battle today. They give their numbers to the girls on the team in case they want to talk about anything.

Abby, Sam, Cora, and Quincy walks the girls to their car. Stella looks at Quincy. "You will be a great leader for your team, Quincy. Plus I know that you and Cora will have a great relationship". Stella said to Quincy and Cora. The two girls nod to Stella as they shake hands.

Eliza looks at Abby and Sam. "Remember what I told you, it will take time to rebuilt your relationship and the bond you both share". Eliza said to them. Abby and Sam nod to Eliza as the three of them hug each other.

As they see them leave Warrior Heights, Quincy, Abby, Sam, and Cora are looking at the car pulling out to the road as the sun is going down.

End Chapter

Yeah, Fry and Eliza are not together because of Eliza's parents being so snobby and high on their expectations. David and Ester are still together though. However Eliza and Fry will be reunited and getting back together, but it will probably be later in the story.

Next Chapter: Callum Makes a Move


	18. Chapter 17

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 17: Let the Romance Come Alive

At the unknown location, Attilan is looking through the warrior monsters they have in their arsenal to use against the rangers. He notices one in particular as he has a plan forming in his head. This warrior monster is black and red in a heart shaped monster. It is equipped with black and red bow and arrows. Its arrows are capable to put anyone to sleep. It also has a special compartment to throw heart statues to capture someone in it.

Attilan has an evil smirk on his face as Maxius walks in the room. "Looking at various monsters to send against those rangers". Maxius said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Maxius as he grins at him. "Yes, I am going to send the love warrior against the rangers. It has two ways to put a ranger out of commission sort of speak". Attilan said to Maxius.

Maxius glances at Attilan as he likes the monster. "The arrows and the heart statues, have you told Zilenya of your new plan"? Maxius asks Attilan.

Attilan rolls his eyes as Maxius mentioned Zilenya's name to him. "No, this is my plan and not hers. If she wants to capture the red ranger for her sick and twisted plan, she should come up with her own plan". Attilan said to Maxius.

Maxius nods in agreement as he agrees with Attilan. "Yes, personally I do not care if the red ranger is related to our prisoner or not. Plus I rather help Controdez get back at Maeve anyways". Maxius said to Attilan. Attilan grins with an evil look on his face. "Great, let's do this", Attilan said to Maxius as they send the love monster to fight the rangers.

It is another morning at Warrior Heights High School. Posters for the Sadie Hawkins Dance is up every where. The teens notice the flyers. "What is the Sadie Hawkins Dance"? Cora asks them.

Abby looks at Cora. "It is a dance where the girls asks the guys. It is always a tradition here in the fall". Abby said to Cora.

Cora nods as she learns about it. "So I get to ask a guy to the dance. It is kind of nerve breaking to ask a guy to the dance". Cora said to Abby.

Quincy looks at her half sister as she is bonding well with the others. "Well one of the cheerleaders will ask me eventually". Ryan said to them with his confident ego building up". Ryan said to them.

Luke rolls his eyes as he is annoyed by it. "I think your ego needs to be in check". Luke said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Luke as he notices the cheerleaders asking a different jock. Ryan sighs as his hopeful choices to get asked drops.

Elliot and Callum shrugs at each other. "We should get to class". Callum said to them. The girls nod as they went to their classes as well.

Elliot and Abby are in an French class together. Elliot is lost in though as he could not stop thinking about Abby. As he begins to day dream instead of learning to saying what is wrong with you, Elliot puts his head on his hands.

The middle aged woman looks him as she slaps a ruler on her desk. "Please pay attention, this will be on your next test. Our minds like to distract us, but this is more important than the social hour". The teacher said to the students with a French accent. The student nod as Elliot tries to refocus on the lesson.

After class, Abby looks at Elliot as they went towards lunch. "Elliot, do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me"? Abby asks Elliot.

Elliot is caught off guard by the question as he looks at Abby. "Yeah, I do, Abby. I- I am hoping it is you that will ask me to the dance". Elliot said to Abby as he is a bit nervous.

Abby is surprised as she blushes at him. "Why are you hoping that I ask you"? Abby asks Elliot. Elliot looks at Abby. "I do like you. Plus you are not like other girls at school". Elliot said to Abby.

Abby smiles at Elliot as she likes his answer. "Thanks", Abby said to Elliot as they went to go sit with the others. "I asked Elliot to the dance, and he accepted". Abby said to them with a normal tone.

Quincy nods to Abby like she knew that it is going to happen. "That's great Abby", Quincy said to Abby.

Cora looks at them. "Ryan accepted me asking him to the dance despite the other popular girls giving me the evil glare like I have stolen their chance of asking him". Cora said to them.

Callum and Luke looks at each other as Quincy and Sam has not asked anyone yet. Sam has a solemn look on her face as Elliot and Abby are sitting together. 'Will Abby and Elliot start dating, and if Elliot breaks Abby's heart, it will be awkward on the team'. Sam thought to herself as she is thinking about asking Luke to the dance. 'Plus if Luke turns me down to the dance, things will be just as awkward as well'. Sam thought to herself.

After school, the teens are heading towards the temple. Quincy and Callum are talking as Sam notices Ryan and Cora talking and Elliot and Abby talking about the upcoming dance. Just as Sam asks Luke about the dance, the teens are surrounded by Hunites and the Love Warrior Monster

"Attack them Hunites", the Love Warrior Monster said as the foot soldiers starts attacking the teens.

"Great, we got a monster and annoying Hunites to deal with". Ryan said to them. Cora rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah duh, plus we got a rejected heart monster". Cora said to them.

The Love Warrior Monster looks at them. "Well, you must be those rangers I heard so much about. Falling in love with someone can cause so much pain". The Love Warrior Monster said to them.

Quincy grabs her morphor as the others do the same. "Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The Love Warrior Monster looks at the teens in ranger form. "So the fight truly begins". The Love Warrior Monster said to them as the fight begins.

As the rangers first take on the Hunites, Sam notices that the teens are in pairs, Quincy and Callum, Ryan and Cora, and Elliot and Abby. Sam notices being paired with Luke as she uses her warrior saber against the Hunites.

The Love Warrior Monster eyes one of them as it grabs it's bow and arrow. "I think it is time for one of you to fall to my arrows". The Love Warrior Monster said as it fires it's red arrow at them from its bow.

As the arrow is fired, it lands on Abby's arm as sparks are emitted from her suit. Abby is sent back some as she demorphs into her civilan form and falls asleep. "Abby", Elliot said as he rushes to her.

Sam glares at the monster as she slashes at him. "What did you do to my sister"? Sam asks the monster. The monster dodges Sam's slashes as she is angry. "My arrow has put the pink ranger to sleep". The Love Warrior Monster said to Sam.

It grabs a heart statue as he prepares to throw it at her. Luke sees it as he does not want Sam to be captured again. As the Love Warrior Monster throws the heart statue, Luke pushes Sam out the way as he gets caught in the statue.

Callum is shocked by it as his friend is caught. "Luke no", Callum said to them. Sam is stunned that Luke did this for her. The rangers watch the heart statue going to a special compartment with the Love Warrior Monster.

It is pleased as it captured a ranger and put another ranger out of commission. "I will be back rangers". The Love Warrior Monster said to them as it disappears from the scene.

Quincy frowns as she has a tough situation to deal with. Elliot is carrying an out cold Abby. Cora is supporting Sam as the others are worried about Luke.

At the temple, Zack and Maeve are waiting. Zack looks at the teens coming in with a somber looks on their face. It is like he knows that something is wrong. The teens walk in the Temple as the mentors and the spirits look at them. "What happened rangers"? Maeve asks them.

Quincy looks at Maeve and Zack. "A monster attacked us". Quincy said to Maeve and Zack as she explains to them the description of the monster.

Maeve types it in the computer as it brings a match. "The Love Warrior Monster, it is capable of putting people to sleep with its arrows. Plus it has a special compartment to keep heart statues of people that captures with. The monster's weakness is at the special compartment. It is located in the right knee. Maeve said to them. The rangers nod as Elliot takes Abby to the healing room. The other rangers went to the training room except Sam.

As Abby is in the healing room with Elliot, he is watching over her. Sam looks at Elliot as she is with them. "You really like my sister don't you". Sam said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Sam as the Spartan, Samurai, and the Ninja spirits also appear in the room. "Yeah, she is not like the popular girls at school. She likes to get her hands dirty around cars likes classic rock music like AC/DC". Elliot said to Sam.

Sam nods to Elliot as he knows things about her even better than her considering the whole estrangement. "Promise me that you won't hurt her or break her heart". Sam said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to Sam as he realizes that she wants to be protective of her older sister. "I promise Sam. I bet you like Luke". Elliot said to Sam.

Sam is caught off guard as she slightly blushes about him. "Yeah but why did he push me out of the way like he did and got captured by that monster"? Sam asks Elliot as she is about to cry.

The Soldier spirit appears to them as it looks at Sam. "Young ninja, my young soldier knows that you were captured by the evil forces. He wanted to protect you. His courage pushed you out the way in time. Plus I do sense that my young soldier does have feeling the feelings for you". The Soldier Spirit said to Sam.

Sam starts to understand what the Soldier Spirit said to Sam. The Samurai Spirit looks at Sam. "Young Ninja, if you were captured by the monster, I also sense that my young samurai would be more devastated in her sleep than she is right now". The Samurai Spirit said to Sam.

Sam looks at Abby who is sleeping some what peacefully considering who caused her to fall to sleep. The Ninja Spirit looks at Sam. "My ninja, you and the young Spartan must work together to defeat the monster". The Ninja Spirt said to Sam.

The Spartan Spirit nods in agreement with the Ninja Spirit. "I must agree with the Ninja, little Spartan. You two are greatly effected by what the monster did to your chosen mates". The Spartan Spirit said to them.

Sam blushes right out as she really likes Luke. Elliot is also blushing as well. It is not long that Quincy and the others walks in the room as the alarm is going off. "Guys, the love ugly is back". Ryan said to them. Callum rolls his eyes at Ryan. 'Honestly Ryan, can you call it the love warrior instead of making fun of it'. Callum thought to himself as he could not be any more different from Ryan.

Elliot looks at Abby as she is still sleeping. "Abby, we will get that monster this time". Elliot said to Abby as they left the temple for the park.

Back at the park, the Love Warrior Monster is attacking the citizens as it fires the sleeping arrows at them while the others are running away.

The rangers arrive at the scene in ranger form. "Hold it right there", Quincy said to the Love Warrior Monster. "We are here to release Luke and reawaken the people that you put to sleep". Elliot said to the Love Warrior Monster.

The Love Warrior Monster looks at them. "Come get me then", the Love Warrior Monster said to them as the fight starts again.

The rangers grab their warrior sabers as they are fighting the monster. The monster fires its arrows again. Quincy, Cora, Callum, and Ryan slashes the arrows in half making them useless. "No, not my arrows", the monster said to them as it is distracted.

Elliot and Sam nod as they combined their sabers. "You will be the one with a broken heart dude". Elliot said to the monster as they fire a silver and yellow warrior beam from their sabers at the monster's right knee.

In doing so, the monster's special compartment opens up. The heart statue containing Luke pops out. "Alright", Elliot said to Sam. Sam nods in agreement.

The rangers notice that the heart statue is fading as Luke is returning to normal as he is in civilian form. Quincy looks at them. "Let's finish this", Quincy said to them as they combined their sabers. They fired a warrior beam at the monster.

The Love Warrior Monster gets hit directly in the chest. It is instantly destroyed as the sleeping effects is subsided. "One warrior defeated", Elliot and Sam said together as they take Luke back to the Temple.

Back at the temple, Abby is awake as she sees Luke in a bed next to her with an ice pack on his head. "I must have missed something". Abby said to them.

Quincy nods to Abby. "Elliot and Sam got Luke free, Abby". Quincy said to Abby. Callum nods to Abby. "Yeah you should be proud". Callum said to Abby.

Abby nods as she looks at Sam. "Way to go sis, and Elliot if you do break my heart, I will kick your butt". Abby said to them. The other teens grin at each other as they realize romance is starting between Abby and Elliot.

Luke looks at them as he looks at Sam. "Guys, I want to talk to Sam, alone". Luke said to them. The teens nod as they left the healing room except Sam.

Sam looks at Luke as she is by his side. "Maybe you should rest instead of talk". Sam said to Luke. Luke looks at Sam. "Sam listen to me. I do like you. I could not let that monster capture you". Luke said to Sam.

Sam looks at Luke as his feelings are true. "If you like me then why didn't you say anything"? Sam asks Luke. Luke looks at Sam. "I am concerned that Abby will kick my butt for it. Plus you and Abby are rebuilding your relationship". Luke said to Sam.

Sam nods as she knows this deeply. "Luke, I also like you as well. Plus will you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me"? Sam asks Luke. Luke smiles at Sam. "Yes", Luke said to Sam. The two share a small yet gentle hug as the others walk in the room.

Abby sees that something is starting between Sam and Luke. 'I am happy for you sis. Plus Luke is the right guy for you. I know it'. Abby thought to herself as she approves them being together.

Meanwhile, Zilenya and Agatha notice the flyer for the upcoming school dance. "I think the perfect time to strike to capture the red ranger is at the dance". Agatha said to Zilenya. Zilenya nods in agreement. "Agreed Agatha, she will not escape from us this time. Plus I bet that Controdez is not pleased with Attilan again now that monster he picked against the rangers has failed". Zilenya said to Agatha.

Agatha nods in agreement. "Indeed Zilenya", Agatha said to Zilenya as they teleport back to the unknown location.

End Chapter

Yeah I have been a bit lazy with this story. I thought it was going to be a Callum centered chapter, but it did not seem to work out, so it turned more to Elliot, Luke, and Sam kind of chapter. I will try to get updates for this story faster. It depends what is going on in my everyday life.

The month of October is going to be a busy month for me, so updates maybe sketchy at best. Until then peace out.

Next Chapter: Work Together Callum and Ryan


	19. Chapter 18

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 18: Work Together Callum and Ryan

At the unknown location, Controdez is looking at Attilan. "Attilan, you have constantly failed me ever since those rangers has gotten the Warrior Spheres. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to a black hole". Controdez said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Controdez. "It's about the gold ranger, our special prisoner does not know that he has another daughter, Boss. The red and gold rangers are half sisters". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez has an intrigued look on his face. "Half sisters you say. This is interesting to say the least Attilan". Controdez said to Attilan.

Zilenya walks in the room as she hears the news. "Those two rangers are half sisters. The gold ranger does not hold any use to me". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Zilenya as he rolls his eyes to her. "You have an obsession with the red ranger just like other villains before us, Zilenya". Attilan retorts back at Zilenya.

Just an agruement is starting, Controdez is getting annoyed. "Stop bickering like two brats right now. Zilenya has a reason Attilan. You need to get out of my sight now before I truly decide to send you to that black hole". Controdez said to them.

Attilan is stunned by this as he walks out from the room. 'What does that red ranger has that Zilenya wants so much'? Attilan thought to himself as he went towards the monster chamber.

He notices a warrior monster in particular that can be useful in the fight against the rangers. "Perhaps this one that can get them riled up as those humans say". Attilan said as he picks an evil monster.

At Warrior Heights High, Cora, Quincy, Abby, and Sam are walking together as Luke and Elliot are joining them. "Hey girls", Luke said to them. "Sup ladies", Elliot said to them.

Abby and Sam look at their potential boyfriends. "Hey guys", Abby and Sam said in unison. Quincy notices that they have not seen Callum or Ryan yet. "Where is Ryan and Callum"? Quincy asks them.

Elliot looks at Quincy. "I do believe Callum is on his way and Ryan has moring football practice, so we are about to see them right about now". Elliot said to them.

All the sudden, they hear a familiar voice. "Oh No, No, No", Callum said as something is not right. They rushes over to Callum.

Callum is on the floor as his project for his first class of the day is in pieces. Ryan feels bad as he looks at Callum. "I am sorry man". Ryan said to Callum.

Quincy went to them. "What in blue blazes happened here"? Quincy asks them. Callum looks at Quincy. "My project for my science class, it is ruined because he did not watch where he is going". Callum said to Quincy as he is mad at Ryan.

Ryan looks at them. "I was talking to my buddies on the football team and the next thing I knew toothpicks went every where". Ryan said to Callum.

Quincy looks at the mess as the others are helping Callum. "Guys calm down, this was a simple accident". Quincy said to them as she tries to keep the peace between Ryan and Callum.

Luke and Elliot hands the toothpicks back to Callum. "Thanks guys, I will see you guys later". Callum said completely walks by Ryan.

Ryan looks at them. "Do you guys hate me"? Ryan asks them. They look at Ryan. "We are not mad at you, Ryan". Cora said to Ryan.

Luke looks at Ryan. "You could help him with his project or explain it to his teacher what happened". Luke said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as he feels bad about it. "Ok, I will talk to you guys later". Ryan said to them as he goes to his class.

Sam looks at them. "Will they be ok, Quincy"? Sam asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Sam. "I am not sure Sam". Quincy said to Sam as they went towards their classes.

At lunch time, Callum is in a bad mood as he looks at his project. It is suppose to be a bridge for science class. Quincy and the others went towards the table as they sit with him.

It is really quiet for a minute as Elliot breaks the ice "How did it go with your teacher"? Elliot asks curiously. The other teens look at Callum. Callum looks at Elliott. "My teacher understand that it was a complete accident. She gave me full credit since I spent so much time on it. When I saw the rest of my classmates, I was completely embarrassed that my project got ruined just before class". Callum said to them.

Ryan looks at Callum. "Look Callum, it is an accident. I am sorry that it even happened". Ryan said to Callum. Callum looks at Ryan as he is still upset as an agruement is starting.

"You should have paid attention better". Callum said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Callum. "Maybe you should have a sign that says caution wide load on the front and back of your shirt". Ryan said to Callum.

Cora glares at Ryan. "You are out of line, Ryan". Cora said to Ryan. Callum frowns as he leaves the lunch room. Quincy sighs as this has caused an agruement between them. 'How can I become a leader with this senseless agruement between Ryan and Callum going on'? Quincy thought to herself the others are getting concerned.

After school, the teens minus Ryan and Callum are at the Temple training with their spirits. Dr. Taylor and Maeve sees that there is two people missing in the room.

Maeve looks at them. "Rangers, where is Ryan and Callum"? Maeve asks them. Quincy looks at them. "Ryan caused an accident with Callum's accident, and then it ignite an argument". Quincy admits to Maeve and Dr. Taylor.

The Viking and the Knight Spirits look at Quincy. "This is something that they have to solve themselves young Gladiator". The Viking Spirit said to Quincy. "Indeed young Gladiator, they have to put side this problem whether it is a trivial or a grand problem". The Knight Spirit said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as the alarms is going off. The teens look at the screen as a warrior monster is attacking. "Monster attack down town", Maeve said to them. Quincy sighs as she contacts Ryan and Callum. "Guys monster attack down town. We need your help". Quincy said on her morphor.

"I am on the way", Ryan said to Quincy. However there is no response from Callum. Quincy sighs as they head out to the scene.

At a zen garden, Callum is surrounding himself in nature as he is calming his spirit down. Sukumeru sees that Callum is troubled. "Callum, what is wrong? You look very troubled". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum looks at his grandfather. "I got into an argument with Ryan, grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru looks at Callum. "Was it over something great or something that should have been forgiven for"? Sukumeru asks Callum.

Callum sighs as he looks at Sukumeru. "It is the latter grandfather. How can I get along with someone who is a complete opposite of me"? Callum asks Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Callum. "Callum, when two different people with two different natures on the same team, the friendship is harder to build because of their natures. Sometimes when things are not flowing properly, you must set aside the differences with that other person in order to get it flowing correctly". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods as he understands it. "I should have accepted his apology when he first gave it. Things at lunch gotten worse because what he said to me". Callum said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods as Callum learns the lesson and the advice. "I do believe you are needed to help your teammates, Callum". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum has a confused look on his face. "How did you know"? Callum asks Sukumeru. Sukumeru looks at Callum. "I will explain in due time, Callum. There are things that even the Gladiator is not aware of". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods as he grabs his morphor and got on his bike. "Callum please come in", Ryan over his morphor. "I am on the way Ryan". Callum said to Ryan.

At the battle scene, the others are in ranger form as they are tangled by the newest warrior monster. Ryan is trying to defeat it. As he tries to slash at each hairy vine, it snaps back at Ryan.

Ryan is stumbling back as he is about to hit the ground. Callum shows up in the nick of time. "I got you Ryan". Callum said as he catches him.

Ryan is surprised that Callum came. "Callum, I am glad that you are here. I am sorry about what I said earlier. I should have apologized and helped you pick up the toothpicks". Ryan said to Callum.

Callum nods to Ryan. "I accept your apology, Ryan. I am sorry about what happened to. Plus I am sorry about not being here earlier to help you guys fight the monster". Callum said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Callum. "It's ok man because they need us". Ryan said to Callum. The two shake hands as their morphors are shining brightly.

Callum looks at Ryan. "Ryan let's work together". Callum said to Ryan. "I hear that", Ryan said to Callum. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Callum said as he morphs into the white ranger form.

The warrior monster of the day look at them as they still have the others in its hairy vines. It starts attacking them. Ryan and Callum are dodging the hairy vines to get it tangled up. Callum notices a small dent on the warrior monster's shoulder. "I think it's time for you to go and let my friends free, Knight Icicle Spear", Callum said as he stabs the monster with his warrior saber.

The warrior monster is getting very cold as it is getting freezes. As the warrior monster is getting destroyed, the others are freed. Quincy looks at them. "I knew you will come for us, Callum". Quincy said to Callum.

Callum nods to Quincy. "Thanks Quincy, Ryan apologized to me. I am starting to understand what the true meaning of loyal is". Callum said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Callum as he is the one that saved the day.

Back at the temple, Maeveand Dr. Taylor sees the teens returning. "Did you and Ryan work things out for the better "? Maeve asks them. Ryan nods to Maeve. "Yes, we apologized and worked together to defeat the warrior monster". Ryan said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Ryan. Dr. Taylor looks at them. "You all should head home. I do not want your parents to worry". Dr. Taylor said to them. The teens nod as they left except Callum.

Callum looks at them. "Dr. Taylor, Maeve, I got something I got to tell you". Callum said to them as he puts his morphor on the table. Dr. Taylor and Maeve look at each other wondering what Callum did. "What's wrong Callum"? Dr. Taylor asks Callum.

Callum sighs as he looks at them. "I do not know how it happened, but my grandfather knows that the others and I are rangers". Callum said to them.

Maeve looks at Callum as she gets the feeling that he is telling the truth. "What happened Callum"? Maeve asks Callum.

Callum looks at them. "I was at the Zen Garden. My grandfather gave me some wisdom and advice. He said that my teammates are in trouble. Plus he also told me that there are things that the Gladiator is not aware of yet. I am a bad ranger. You should take my power away and remove my memories". Callum said to them.

Maeve looks at Callum as she shakes her head. "No Callum, I will not do that. You did not reveal it to your grandfather. Therefore, you are not a bad ranger". Maeve said to Callum.

Callum is confused by it. "Yeah but what kind of things that the Gladiator is not aware of yet"? Callum asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Callum. "This is something I have to discuss with Quincy on a later date, Callum. You should head home". Maeve said to Callum. Callum nods as he leaves the castle.

At Quincy's and Cora's house, Henry and Mildred are serving dinner as the girls are eating with them. "Girls, all of us are going to New York soon". Mildred said to them. "New York, why"? Cora asks them.

Henry looks at Cora. "There are things that needs to be done. Plus we will need your help to do it". Henry said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "So it's a family work trip, Papi ", Quincy said to Henry. Henry nods to Quincy. "Yes, we will getting a noon flight to New York on Friday and return on Tuesday". Henry said to the girls.

Mildred looks at them. "It is best to start packing. Friday will be here before we know it". Mildred said to them. Cora and Quincy look at each other as they wonder why the sudden trip to New York all the sudden. "It will be done Nana". Quincy said to Mildred as the mystery deepens.

End Chapter

Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been busy. Plus on top if it, I had writers block and the idea pot for this story gotten drained. So I have some new ideas for this story, I can crank out more updates.

Next Chapter: Discovering Clues in New York Part 1


	20. Chapter 19

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 19: Warrior Revelations

It is the middle of the night as Quincy is awake as she could not sleep. They are going to New York tomorrow. 'Why are we even going to New York of all places? There has to be a reason right'. Quincy thought to herself. She gets out of bed as she went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Cora is also awake as she could not sleep either. "Could not sleep either huh", Quincy said to Cora. Cora turns to Quincy. "You could say that". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy grabs a water glass out as she fills it with water. "What's on your mind sis"? Quincy asks Cora. Cora looks at Quincy. "This will be my first time going somewhere out of the state. If we are flying to New York, it will be my first time flying in a plane. If we are talking a train to New York, it will be my first time on a train". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora as she gets the idea. "I get the picture sis. Although I have always wanted to go to New York even when I was a kid. Come to think about it, I had an opportunity to go to New York for a band trip. I was 12 years old back then. However at the very last minute Papi and Nana did not let me go. I was mad at them for a week, and they will tell me the truth when I was older". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "That must have sucked really bad to take away that opportunity at a young age". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy shrugs at Cora. "I suppose Cora". Quincy said to Cora. Cora looks at Quincy. "Why are you up then"? Cora asks Quincy. "I am curious why we are actually going to New York. I know it is not fall break, and this upcoming weekend is not a long weekend from school. Plus if it was a business trip, it would be Papi going on it instead if all of us". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Umm, it could be a trip on an impulse, and our grand parents want us to make more new memories". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy rise a brow at Cora like she is buying that idea. "I do not know Cora. Impulse trip somewhere out of state is not like them. They usually plan trips with me during the spring and go somewhere in the summer. This is more on the very unexpected and mysterious". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy. "Ok, I will try to get some sleep". Cora said to Quincy. Quincy nods as she went back to her room and tries to get some sleep.

Dream Sequence

Quincy is at a weird location. She looks down as she notices the warrior spirits, but in human form. 'No way, that's our warrior spirits at the temple'. Quincy thought to herself as they are about to sit down for a meeting.

The Gladiator looks at them. "The prophecy artists just painted this picture". The gladiator said to them as it lays the picture on the table.

The picture has 9 human teenagers together. Eight of them are around in a circle while the 9th is in the center guarding an orange looking sphere.

Quincy has a stunned look on her face. 'No way, that is me and the others in that painting, but there is one of them I do not recognize'. Quincy thought to herself.

The other warriors look at the painting. "What does it mean Gladiator? Should the Grand Master Spirit Warrior should know about this"? The Viking asks the Gladiator.

The Gladiator looks at them as it has a special warrior sphere but it is dormant. "It means that there will be a new group warriors, and it will be our responsibility to teach them our ways. The current Grand Master Spirit Warrior is being chosen as we speak by the headmaster. It will be too dangerous to tell them now". The Gladiator said to them.

As they nod in agreement, the Knight looks at the Gladiator. "I must agree with you Gladiator. Telling them now will result in catastrophic proportions. It may fuel someone's quest for power". The Knight said to them.

The Celtic nods as well. "Yes but these people in the painting. Some of them are human girls, even the young lady in the center in red Gladiator armor guarding Warrior Sphere of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior is a girl". The Celtic said to them.

The Amazonian glares at the Celtic. "What is wrong with that, Celtic? Females can become warriors as well if their hearts truly desire to become a warrior". The Amazonian said to the Celtic.

The others warriors sigh as another argument is starting. The Gladiator looks at them. "That's enough both of you, yes there are young females in this prophecy painting. I will be honored to pass my style to a human girl". The Gladiator said to them.

The Spartan looks at them. "I also accept to take on this responsibility to find them. However there maybe more people than Controdez that want power". The Spartan said to them.

The Soldier nods in agreement. "Zilenya, I have heard that she is not happy with the Head Master for not being placed in the Knight group not in the Gladiator group . The Soldier said to them.

The Samurai nods to them. "These sort of things happen. Zilenya should have accepted where her placement arrow landed on when she got here". The Samurai said to them.

The Ninja also nods to them. "If we are not careful, her anger and jealousy could lash out at innocent students or you Gladiator even the Head Master". The Ninja said to the Gladiator.

The Gladiator nods to them. "If Zilenya wants the Warrior Sphere of the Grand Master, she will have to go through me and this young lady to get it". The Gladiator said to them.

Quincy is confused by this as learns of another warrior. 'If there is eight of us, then who is the ninth ranger that carries the Amazonian Warrior Sphere'. Quincy thought to herself as the dream ends.

Dream Ends

Quincy shots out of bed as the alarm is going off. She has a cold sweat on her forehead. 'That was an unusual dream'. Quincy thought to herself as she gets dressed for the day.

She went to the kitchen as Mildred is preparing some breakfast. Cora is at the table eating bacon and toast. "Morning Quincy", Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Mildred. "Morning nana", Quincy said as she is not quiet awake yet and takes her seat at the table.

Mildred looks at Quincy as she prepares a cup of hot chocolate and breakfast. "You look like you had a weird dream honey". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Mildred as she nods. "Something like that Nana", Quincy said to Mildred. Mildred nods as Henry walks in the room with a brief case in his hands. "Are you girls ready for school today and for the trip to New York"? Henry asks them.

Quincy nods to Henry as Cora looks at him. "Papi, are we going to take a train to New York or are we flying to New York. This will be my first time going out of state. Regardless on how we get there, it will be my first time riding in a plane and or a train. Plus will we have time to see some of the sights in New York"? Cora asks Henry.

Henry looks at Cora. "We will be flying to New York, Lass. It will be an adventure for you. We may have some time to see the sights as well". Henry said to Cora. Cora nods to him. "Ok Papi", Cora said to Henry.

As both girls head towards school, Henry and Mildred look at each other. "Do you think our son had a storage unit paid by a mysterious donor even years after he disappeared"? Henry asks Mildred.

Mildred looks back at Henry. "I do not know, Henry. It is very strange that the mysterious donor to drop off from the face of the earth about three months after the Power Rangers showed up into town. What ever is in that storage locker, I do want to see it". Mildred said to Henry. Henry nods as they both left for work.

At school, the teens are in Study Hall. Callum looks at Quincy as she is in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts", Callum said to Quincy. The others look at her as she nods. "Yeah, listen Cora and I will be going to New York for a few days". Quincy said to them.

Elliot looks at Quincy. "The Big Apple, seriously", Elliot said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Elliot. "Yeah, our grandparents are taking Cora and me there on Friday". Quincy said to them.

Abby looks at them. "So your grandparents are taking you and Cora on an impromptu trip. It sounds like an impulse trip to me". Abby said to them. Cora looks at Abby. "That's what I said". Cora said to Abby.

Sam looks at Quincy who is still in deep thought. "You think there is a deeper connection". Sam said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Sam. "Yeah there is something I have to tell all of you, but this is not the best place to speak of it". Quincy said to them.

The others look at each other as they are caught off guard by it. "Is something very wrong"? Luke asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Luke. "It is something that should not be repeated multiple times, and it is something that Dr. Taylor and Maeve should here as well". Quincy said to them. The teens are confused on what it is going on.

After school the teens are at the temple training with the spirits. Quincy went to Maeve as something is pressing her mind. "Maeve, Dr. Taylor, I have something to explain to you, to all of you really". Quincy said to them.

The teens and the spirits look at Quincy as they gather around her. "What's going on Quincy"? Ryan asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at them as she explains to them about the dream she had. Maeve looks at Quincy realizing there is a new ranger coming. "The Amazonian Spirit, this warrior is fierce as well as formidable on our side". Maeve said to them.

All the sudden, a new spirit window is forming as it has the spirit of the Amazonian Warrior steps through the temple. "Well, I knew I would get to see you guys sooner or later". The Amazonian Spirit said to them. The Amazonian warrior has a purple warrior outfit.

Maeve smiles as she sees the warrior spirit. "You found your way here, Amazonian. Plus did you hand the purple Warrior Sphere to your chosen one"? Maeve asks the Amazonian Spirit.

The Amazonian Spirit nods to Maeve. "I sure did Grand Master Spirit Warrior. Although my chosen will realize his or her destiny really soon". The Amazonian Spirit said to Maeve. Maeve nods as she gets the feeling that a new ranger is coming soon.

In New York, a teenage girl is packing up her stuff as she and her family will be moving. She has pale skin tone with hazel green eyes. She has a purple tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and tennis shoes. She has a short black hair in a pixie style.

'Great one day, you are living life to the fullest, and the next thing you know my life gets turned upside down by my dad getting a new job on the west coast'. The teenage girl thought to herself as she moves a box out the way.

The teenage girl notices a purple colored sphere and a purple on the floor of her room. 'Ok this is weird. The last time I checked there is not any Power Rangers in my town. Then again, purple has always been my color'. The girl thought to herself as she touches the sphere and the morphor. 'Greetings, you are chosen to be chosen one to become the Purple Spirit Warrior Ranger. The spirit of the Amazonian Warrior has chosen you. Your fierce and protective heart and spirit soars with the other warriors'. Maeve's voice said to her, but she does not know who it is.

The girl looks at the sphere as it is glowing in her hands. "Where ever I am moving to, I hope the rangers are ready for me". The girl said to herself as she is moving to Warrior Heights very soon.

End Chapter

This chapter is the kick start of the New York New Ranger Arc.

Next Chapter: New York New Ranger Part 1


	21. Chapter 20

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 20: New York New Ranger Part 1

Back at the unknown location, Controdez is sitting in his chair as he is in deep thought about his plan. All the sudden, he gets a strong feeling about something as Maxius walks in the room. "Boss, Attilan has failed again". Maxius said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at Maxius as he rolls his eyes at him. "Attilan is a blundering fool, Maxius". Controdez said to Maxius.

Maxius looks at Controdez. "Is something wrong Boss other than the usual"? Maxius asks Controdez.

Controdez looks at Maxius as h e nods to him. "The Spirit of the Amazonian Warrior has made its way to the Temple. Plus I am sensing that the Warrior Sphere of the Amazonian is in a human city called New York. I want you to get the sphere and bring it to me. Take a group of Hunites and attack". Controdez said to Maxius.

Maxius looks at Controdez with a perplexing look on his face. "What is so special about the human city called New York, Boss"? Maxius asks Controdez like he does not even know.

Controdez looks at Maxius as he rolls his eyes at him. "It is where I personally kidnapped Quincy James Stevenson from. It is very interesting that the red and gold rangers are heading there, now go". Controdez said to Maxius.

Maxius nods to Contridez as he gets it now. "Yes Boss", Maxius said to Controdez as he heads out with a swarm of Hunites.

That Friday early afternoon, the Stevenson family are already in New York. The plane ride went well for all them especially Cora. They are at a Storage Facility as they preparing themselves on what they will find there.

The owner leads the family to the locker. "I find the whole thing mysterious, and I am glad that you are here claiming the items in this particular locker". The woman said to them with a New York accent.

Quincy looks the woman with a curious mind. "Why do you say that"? Quincy asks the the woman.

The woman hears the question coming from the teen. "Well, I met the young man getting the unit years ago. Every time I saw him coming in, he always had some sort of box in his hands. Plus he look like he just came back from a great adventure somewhere. When he went missing 5 years ago, I was devastated about it because he look like the kind of guy that would not have any enemies of any sort. I find it very strange that a mysterious donor started paying for the unit three months after the man disappeared, and very suddenly ended three months ago". The owner said to the family.

Henry frowns as he is learning more about it. "Did the police ever learned about it"? Henry asked the owner. The owner hears the question. "I have tried telling them that. The mysterious owner paid with cash. Cash payments does not lead them much at all. Plus when a person has gone missing for a long time, it just does not lead them anywhere. I even told them about the mysterious donor stopped paying for the unit, and they acted like they didn't care at all". The owner said to them as she is very angry about it.

Mildred frowns as she does not like it. "I can not blame you. You did the best that you could". Mildred said to the owner.

As they arrive at the unit, the owner opens the 10x10 unit for them. "I will you too it". The owner said to them. The family nods to the owner as she leave them. Cora went into the unit as she notice the stacked boxes. "Wow, it looks like all of these boxes are ready to be shipped to the house, Nana". Cora said to Mildred.

Henry looks at the boxes as he agrees with Cora. "You are right about that Cora". Henry said to Cora.

Quincy looks at a box with a date in particular on the box. "This date, it is a couple of days before I was suppose to go on that class trip to New York when I was twelve". Quincy said to them.

Mildred and Henry look at each other realizing that it is time to tell Quincy and Cora the truth. "Quincy, there was a reason why we couldn't let you go on that class trip to New York at the last minute, and Cora it does involve you because it has something to do with your birth father". Mildred said to them.

Quincy and Cora look at each other as they are learning the truth. "My birth father", Cora said to Mildred as she is building tears in her eyes.

Henry looks at them as it is the wrong time to tell them. "Our son, your father was suppose to come back home to settle in Warrior Heights on the day that you supposedly left for the class trip Quincy. When that detective called us that he went missing, you would have been in New York already. We had you missing the class trip because of your father's disappearance. If he did not go missing, it would have been your first time meeting him". Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy frowns as she is hearing it as she is very angry and upset. "You two kept me going from that trip because of our dad's disappearance. I was talking about it for weeks and being the first one in the entire grade to turn in the permission form and the full payment, you and nana kept me from going at the very last minute because of a person I have not met who disappeared. On top of it, you two kept this from Cora and me until today". Quincy said to them as she is very upset.

Mildred sighs as this is the wrong place to tell them. "You were only 12 years old at the time, Quincy. Plus Cora was probably 10 years old at the time. Neither one of you would not have understand fully at the time. We waited until both of you are old enough to understand". Mildred said to them.

Quincy is angry, and Cora has tears falling down her face. "I need some air". Cora said to them. Quincy looks at Cora as she is taking off. "I also need some air as well". Quincy said to them as she also leaves as well.

Henry and Mildred sigh as this trip is not turning out like they hoped. "They now know Mildred". Henry said to Mildred. Mildred looks at Henry. "Yes, I do feel guilty about not telling them sooner". Mildred said to Henry.

Henry nods to Mildred. "They need time to process this. Plus I am dismayed that the police has not looked into the case deeper". Henry said to Mildred as he calls a shipping company to ship all of these boxes to their house in Warrior Heights.

Meanwhile, Quincy and Cora are walking around together. Cora regains her composer, and Quincy is still mad about it. "They kept this from both of us, Cora. I mean sure it would have been really special if he came home and not disappearing for 5 years". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "They probably wanted to protect us, Quincy. Yes, we, mainly you, have the right to be angry about it". Cora said to Quincy.

Just as Quincy respond to Cora, the girls hear people screaming as Hunites are attacking the city as Maxius is leading the way. "Hand over the Purple Warrior Sphere, humans", Maxius said to them.

Quincy and Cora look at each other as they learn that a Warrior Sphere is also here.

End Chapter

Yeah a new is done.

Next Chapter: New York New Ranger Part 2


	22. Chapter 21

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 21: New York New Ranger Part 2

Cora and Quincy are stunned by it as they learn that their is a Warrior Sphere here in New York. "How did you know that there is a Warrior Sphere here in New York, Maxius"? Quincy asks Maxius.

Maxius looks at Quincy and Cora. "My Boss, Controdez, he knows more about the spheres itself than you even know". Maxius said to them. Cora and Quincy look at each other as they are in a lot of trouble. Plus their fight is about to start.

Back in Warrior Heights, the other teens are at the temple. The alarms are going off as Ryan went to Maeve and Dr. Taylor. "What is going on"? Ryan asks Maeve and Dr. Taylor.

Maeve looks at them. "There is an attack in New York". Maeve said to them. The team is shocked by it. "That's where Quincy and Cora are". Sam said to Maeve.

Abby nods to Sam as she is getting concerned about them. "We should head there to help them". Abby said to them.

Luke looks at them as he notices something else on the monitors. "Looks like they have sent Hunites here as well, so we can't help Quincy and Cora". Luke said to them.

Elliot sighs as he looks at them. "They take the help out of everything". Elliot said to them.

Callum looks at them as he nods to them. "Since Quincy is not here, you will have to lead us, Ryan". Callum said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at them as he know it. "Your right, they won't get away with this especially with our Warrior leader and Cora out of town". Ryan said to them as they leave the temple.

Back in New York, a teenage girl is walking around her neighborhood one last time before moving to Warrior Heights. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has an European Italian descent in her skin tone and complexion. She has a purple blouse and gray slacks with purple flats.

In her hands, she has a purple morphor and a purple warrior sphere. 'Why in the world is this thing chose me'? The girl thought to herself as she is going to miss her home town and birth place.

All the sudden, the sphere is glowing in a bright purple color in her hands. 'You need to have confidence in yourself. The more confidence you have the you will be fierce as well. The Spirit of the Amazonian Warrior chose you for a reason, Susan. You are chosen to become the Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger'. Maeve's voice telepathically said to the teen named Susan.

Susan is surprised by the telepathic message in her head. She looks down in her hands and sees the sphere activating her morphor. As it activated, Susan sees it taking shape. 'They need you, Susan'. Maeve's voice telepathically said to Susan. Susan has a newfound determined look on her face as she is ready to fight. She is running to where the battle is taking place.

At the battle scene, Cora and Quincy are in ranger form as they are dealing with Hunites and Maxius. Maxius sends a powerful energy beam at them.

Quincy and Cora are hit as sparks are flying from their ranger suits. They are sent back as they land on the ground. Cora looks at Quincy. "Quincy what can we do"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora as she is struggling to get up. "I am not going to give up, Cora. We need back up right about now". Quincy said to Cora.

Maxius looks at them as he feels that victory is getting close for him. "Surrender the Purple Warrior Sphere, Rangers", Maxius said to them as he powers up his attack again.

However all the sudden, a rock is thrown at him as the Hunites are being pelt with rocks as well. "Who dares interrupt me from claiming my victory"? Maxius asks them.

Cora and Quincy look at each other wondering if they are saved. Then they hear a whistle like a true New Yorker calling for a cab. "I did. How dare you attack my town you slime ball. I will show you why you shouldn't mess with me". Susan said to Maxius.

Maxius is stunned by the newcomer. "I would like to see you try". Maxius said to Susan.

Susan grabs morphor. "Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", Susan said as she is morphing for the first time.

Morphing Sequence

Susan is standing in a rainforest as she has a purple ranger suit with some Amazonian warrior style. Her suit is like the others with a black trimming around it. She has a purple helmet with a picture of the Amazonian Warrior on it as the visor.

"Fierce of an Amazonian, Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger", Susan said as she is in her pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Back at the Temple, the others has returned from their battle. They see what is going on at the monitors. "Is that a new ranger"? Elliot asks them. "It sure is". Luke said to them.

The Amazonian Spirt went to them. "It is my chosen one, young Spartan and young Soldier". The Amazonian said to them.

Callum nods as he looks on the monitors. "I am glad she is on our side". Callum said to them. "I agree on that". Sam said to them as Abby and Ryan nod in agreement.

Back in New York, the newly purple ranger is helping Cora and Quincy up. "Are you two alright"? Susan asks them. Quincy and Cora looks at the new purple ranger. "Yeah, we can save the introductions for later". Cora said to Susan. Quincy nods to them. "Let's finish this", Quincy said to them.

As the three of them finish off the remaining Hunites, Quincy, Cora, and Susan use their warrior sabers for a combined attack on Maxius. The tri-color warrior beam hits Maxius head on.

Maxius stumbles back a bit as he looks at them. "You may have gotten a new ranger, but my boss has some very close to you and the gold ranger both, red ranger". Maxius said to Quincy.

This catches the girls very off guard. "Who does he have Maxius"? Quincy asks him. Maxius looks at them. "Your father, Quincy James Stevenson. Controdez captured him". Maxius said to them.

Quincy and Cora are shocked by it. Susan is confused by this as she is new to it. "Say what, I must be flying with out any kind of light". Susan said to them.

Maxius looks at them as he sees that he has Quincy where he wants her. "This is the last time I will be here in this human city. I will be back in Warrior Heights to destroy you rangers". Maxius said to them as he takes off as well.

It is not long that the three rangers went to a private place to talk. As they demorphed, Quincy looks like she is completely out of it. Susan looks at them. "Ok what is going on with your dad? My name is Susan by the way, Susan Donachelli". Susan said to them.

Quincy snaps out of it as she looks at her. "It is nice to meet you, Susan. My name is Quincy". Quincy said to Susan. Cora nods to Susan. "My name is Cora". Cora said to Susan.

Quincy looks at Susan. "So are you moving to Warrior Heights"? Quincy asks Susan as she is not ready to talk about the dad yet.

Susan nods to Quincy. "Yeah my mom got a job transfer out there. I have always heard her praying every night on bended knee that she get a transfer to a place with warmer weather". Susan said to them.

Cora looks at Susan. "So you will be attending Warrior Heights High then". Cora said Susan.

Susan nods to Cora. "Yeah, my mom said that I will be starting there on Monday. Speaking of our parents, we should get going before they get worried about us". Susan said to them.

Quincy and Cora look at each other realizing that Susan is right. "Oh yeah, Cora and I won't be back to Warrior Heights until Tuesday night. Plus once you get to Warrior Heights, you need to talk to Ryan Jackson. He is the second in command". Quincy said to Susan.

Susan nods to Quincy as the three of them powers down. "That was crazy fighting those things". Susan said to them. Cora looks at Susan. "It is going to get crazier as well believe us". Cora said to Susan.

As the three of them parted ways, Quincy is in deep thought on what Maxius told her. Cora looks at Quincy. "Hey Quincy, do you think what Maxius said to us is true about our dad"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "I am not sure Cora. He probably said that to get into my head or to catch us off guard, or even both". Quincy said to Cora.

Henry and Mildred found them as they look at them. "What took you two so long"? Henry asks them. Quincy looks at them. "I am sorry Nana and Papi. We pretty much lost the track of time". Quincy said to them. Cora nods as she knows to keep it a secret.

Mildred nods to them as she seems to buy it. "I want to apologize for what I told you earlier. It should have been talked about at home. Plus you two do have the right to know about it". Mildred said to them.

Quincy and Cora nod to them. "Apology accepted, Nana", Quincy said to them. Cora also accepts the apology.

Back at an apartment building, Susan is in her room as there is hardly anything in there except a bed, a suitcase, a backpack, pajamas, and shoes. She puts her morphor/phone in her suitcase.

Her mom walks in the room. "Hey honey, what took you so long to get home? Plus I have heard that the Power Rangers were in city defending it against some wacked out being". The mom said to Susan.

Susan looks at her mom. "Yeah, I was at Times Square when it happened, mom". Susan said to her mom as she gets the strange feeling that she can not tell anyone about becoming a ranger.

Her mom nods as she seems to buy it. "Ok honey, we got an early flight in the morning. Plus when we get to Warrior Heights, we will be buying a car". She said to Susan. Susan nods as it will be adventure coming to Warrior Heights.

Back at the Temple, the teens are relived that Quincy and Cora are alright. "I have an idea. We really should make our new teammate at home here". Sam said to them. "I agree, plus I bet Quincy and Cora has already met out newest teammate". Elliot said to them.

Callum looks at them. "Yeah plus I am curious what Cora and Quincy will tell us about their trip". Callum said to them.

Abby nods as she is curious about it. "But still, we will not know about it until they get back". Abby said to them.

Maeve and Dr. Taylor looks at them. "When you all meet the purple ranger, you all need to bring him or her here. She will need to get familiar with the Temple". Maeve said to them.

Ryan nods to Maeve and Dr. Taylor. "Right", he said to them as he is still filling in for Quincy.

As the teens leave the temple, Ryan looks at them. "Hey guys, now that we got a new teammate, that will make nine rangers". Ryan said to them.

Abby nods to Ryan. "Yeah, I hope it will be the nine of us to defeat whoever is behind it". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "I hope so as well". Sam said to them as the teens heads home for the night. Little do they know, that Quincy and Cora has something to tell them concerning the main villain and their father.

End chapter

The two parter trip is done, and the next chapter will have more action as well.

Next Chapter: Susan's First Battle with the Full Team


	23. Chapter 22

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 22: Susan's First Battle with the Full Team

At the unknown location, Controdez is on a war path with Maxius. "You failed to get the purple Warrior Sphere. Now, there is another human becoming another puny ranger". Controdez said to Maxius.

Maxius looks at Controdez as he is in for it. "Even if that is true, I had the red and gold rangers right where I wanted them. That new purple ranger got there in time to help them. Plus my words about the special prisoner has also gotten into the red rangers head". Maxius said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at Maxius as he is some what pleased about it. "I suppose that is true, Maxius. Now there is nine rangers on the team. It will not be long until they will learn about Maeve's past. Maxius send Zilenya in here and tell Attilan to send a monster out against the rangers". Controdez said to Maxius.

Just as Maxius nods to Controdez, Zilenya walks in the room. "I am here boss". Zilenya said to Controdez. Controdez nods to Zilenya as Maxius leaves the room to find Attilan to send a monster.

Controdez looks at Zilenya. "The rangers has their ninth ranger to join the team, Zilenya. You know good and well know what that means". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she looks at Controdez. "The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, the mark itself is actually an invisible birthmark that is on Master of the Gladiator's back. Plus it picks someone every 5000 years. It can be revealed when all of the Warrior Spheres are in the same room". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "That is correct Zilenya. Now that the Amazonian Spirt is at the temple, it is the perfect time to capture the red ranger. She will not be aware that she has the special mark on her back". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods in agreement as she has a plan forming. "Yes, it also shows me where on Earth the arrow is located. With the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow being yours, Earth will be doomed". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods in agreement as his plan is forming. "Good make sure you have everything ready for what you will be doing to the red ranger". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya has a crazy look on her face. "It will be my pleasure boss". Zilenya said to Controdez as she went to her lab. Controdez has an evil grin on his face. "Things just got interesting". Controdez said to himself as his plan is coming along.

It has been a few days since the New York New Ranger event. Everyone is still talking about how the rangers saved the day there. Susan has meet her fellow rangers and gotten along well with her teammates.

The teens are sitting together at lunch time. Callum looks at Susan. "So how are you liking Warrior Height, Susan"? Callum asks Susan.

Susan looks at Callum as she shrugs to him. "It is ok, but it is a lot smaller than New York. The traffic around here is different than what I am use to. Plus training with a warrior spirit is something I will have to get use to really quick". Susan said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. Cora looks at Susan. "It is something to get use to, believe me". Cora said to Susan. Susan nods as she and Cora are becoming friends.

Quincy is in deep though like she is completely zoned out. Ryan looks at Quincy. "Is something wrong Quincy"? Ryan asks Quincy.

The others see Quincy zoning out. Plus Susan even noticed it as well during the battle in New York. Abby looks at Quincy. "Earth to Quincy, hello", Abby said to Quincy.

Quincy snaps out from her fog as she looks at them. "What", Quincy said to them as she is out of it.

Luke looks at Quincy as the others are getting concerned. "Are you ok leader? You look completely out of it". Luke said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Luke as the others are getting concerned. "I am fine guys". Quincy said to Luke. She then turns to Susan. "How are you liking your new house, Susan"? Quincy asks Susan.

Susan looks at Quincy. "It's bigger than the apartment in New York. Sometimes the apartment in New York often felt like an extra small college dorm room". Susan said to them. The teens grin at the joke as Quincy has a light smile.

Elliot looks at them as he has a grin on his face. "See, there is someone with a sense of humor". Elliot said to them. Sam looks at Elliot as she sighs to him. "Yeah", Sam said to him.

After school, the teens are at the Temple. They are training with the spirits under the watchful eye of Dr. Taylor and Maeve.

Susan is still getting the hang of learning the fighting style of the Amazonian Warrior. As she is learning a new move, she has a misstep and fails flat on her face. Susan sighs as the Amazonian Spirit lmlooks at her. "Young Amazonian, you need more practice at it. This move is tough at first, but I know you can get there". The Amazonian Spirt said to Susan.

Susan nods as she gets up again. As she tries do the move again and again, she continues to fall and fail again. Susan is getting discouraged by the whole thing.

Dr. Taylor recognizes what it is going on with their newest ranger. "Susan, do not get discouraged about it. It is going to take a lot of tries to get it just right". Dr. Taylor said to Susan.

Susan looks at her mentor. "Did you ever felt discouraged about something"? Susan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Susan as the other rangers went up to her. "You all should know that I was one of the original Power Rangers, black to be precise. I remember one time I thought my friends forgot about my birthday. It was my most discouraging day as a ranger. I ended up fighting one of Rita's tough monsters by myself. That monster would have finished me if my friends didn't come for me. The point is you can always get more encouragement from your friends". Dr. Taylor said to Susan.

Susan nods as she starts to understand now. All the sudden, the alarm is going off as the teens see a warrior monster and Hunites attacking the city. "Looks like it is time to defend the city". Susan said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Let's go everyone", Quincy said to them. The teens nod as they went with her.

As Maeve sigh as she looks at the teens leave the temple, the spirits and Dr. Taylor look at Maeve. "What's wrong Maeve"? Dr. Taylor asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "Now there is nine rangers and the nine warrior spirits. It is time to tell them my past". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Maeve as he is curious about it. "Your past", Dr. Taylor said to Maeve. He is very surprised by it as he wonders what it could be.

Maeve nods to Dr. Taylor. "Yes, plus very soon, Quincy will discover something that even she is not aware of yet". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor as things is getting complicated very soon.

At the battle scene, the nine teens see the Hunites and a mutated hunter warrior monster. They grab their morphors out as Quincy looks at Susan. "Susan, you have the honor to call it out". Quincy said to Susan.

Susan nods to Quincy. "Ok, Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", Susan said as the others follow suit. The nine teens morph into ranger form.

The mutant hunter warrior monster has an arsenal of bow and arrows. It has four arms wearing a medieval hunter's outfit. "You must be those pathetic rangers that needs to be destroyed". The mutated hunter warrior monster said to them.

Quincy glares at the monster as she grabs her saber. "Tell your boss that we will never be defeated to the likes of you". Quincy said to the monster.

Susan looks at Quincy as she notices the leadership in her. 'It makes a lot of sense that she is the leader'. Susan thought to herself as she sees Ryan stepping up as well.

"We will cut those arrows down to toothpicks". Ryan said to the monster.

The warrior monster gets mad as he sent Hunites against them. Quincy looks at them. "Elliot, Luke, Abby, Sam, and Susan, you guys handle the Hunites while Callum, Ryan, Cora, and I will handle the monster". Quincy said to them. Susan sees the others nod in agreement as they got their orders.

The two groups split up as they are fighting the evil forces. Susan grabs her warrior saber as she remembers what Dr. Taylor and her spirit told her. Susan starts slashing at the Hunites with the others.

Abby looks at Susan. "Hey Susan, can you give me a lift"? Abby asks Susan. Susan looks at Abby as she nods to her. "Sure go for it", Susan said to Abby.

Abby runs towards Susan as she jumps from her shoulder. Abby is in the air slashing at a Hunite. Susan is surprised by the teamwork as she and the others finish off the Hunites.

Quincy and her group are having trouble with the monster. It's arrows has different capabilities. "Where is that comment about cutting the arrows down to toothpicks, blue ranger"? The mutated hunter warrior monster said to them as it fires a special arrow them.

As the arrow lands on Quincy's back, her ranger suit has a lot of sparks flying as she went to the ground. The others went to Quincy. "Quincy are you ok"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy nods as her back is starting to feel very weird for an unknown reason. "I will be alright, Cora". Quincy said to Cora.

Elliot looks at Quincy as he is some what convinced. "Are you sure, leader"? Elliot asks Quincy. Quincy nods to Elliot. "Yeah", Quincy said to Elliot.

Susan sees how Elliot is concerned about Quincy being hurt in the battle. 'I really understand now. We are a team. It was just Quincy, Cora, and me fighting Maxius and those Hunites in New York. However now, it is Quincy, Ryan, Callum, Elliot, Luke, Sam, Abby, Cora, and me. We are the complete team'. Susan thought to herself.

All the sudden, she feels some sort of power. 'You understand now little Amazonian'. The Amazonian Spirit telepathically said to Susan.

The mutated hunter warrior monster looks at them. "This arrow will finish all of you off". The hunter warrior monster said to them as he fires another special arrow at them.

Susan glares at the monster as her warrior saber is glowing. As the arrow is getting closer and closer, Susan cuts the arrow in half. "We are the complete team you out of date fiend. It takes all of us to accomplish to defeat evil like this. It takes encouragement from one and another to get better". Susan said to the monster.

As Susan charges in, she jumps into the air. She is in her Amazonian Warrior pose. She twists her body as kicks and slashes the hunter warrior monster.

The warrior monster stumbles back a lot as he lands fall flat on his face. The rangers went to Susan. "That is awesome", Luke said to Susan. "I agree". Callum said to Susan. Sam also nods in agreement. "You really showed that monster". Sam said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "Let's finish this", Quincy said to them. As their Warrior Spheres are glowing, they are combining the power of their warrior sabers. "Warrior Saber Full Power Blast", Quincy and them said in unison.

A multicolor beam fires from their warrior sabers towards the monster. The mutated hunter warrior monster gets hit directly as it is destroyed. "That is one monster has bit the dust". Susan said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Dr. Taylor and Maeve sees the rangers returning. The Amazonian Spirit sees Susan with them. "Well done in the battle Susan", the Amazonian Spirit said to Susan. The other spirits also nod in agreement. "Thanks everyone, we are a complete team now". Susan said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement as she went towards her. "You are a great addition to the team". Quincy said to Susan as they power down to their civilian forms. As they leave the Temple, there is an unique mark on Quincy's back. Little did they know, that mark is connected to Maeve's past.

End Chapter

Yeah this week has been busy with the opening of the production of Dividing the Estate.

Next Chapter: Maeve's Past Part 1


	24. Chapter 23

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 23: The Realization of a Secret

At the unknown location, Zilenya is in her lab. She is finishing up on a special mind control device. Controdez walks in the room. "I take it you have completed the machine". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Controdez. "Yes Boss, this machine will get everything that we need to find the Arrow of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior. I want to see the look on the red ranger's face when we tell her that she has the mark. Her unawareness will be so easy to exploit. After the location is gotten, she will be put under my control, boss". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods as he approves of Zilenya's plan. "Good, at least your plans does not have any screw ups like Attilan's monsters". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Controdez. "I am not Attilan, Boss. This flower will be planted on the red ranger's forehead after everything is done. I was suppose to become the next Gladiator Master, but that placement arrow pointed to Knight. The headmaster/the grand spirit warrior master before Maeve said "the is no mistake by the placement arrow and no mistake by your destiny". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods as he also remembers his days at the academy with Maeve and learning from the previous Grand Master Spirit Warrior. "He always talked like that Zilenya. Your loyalty is always strong and your forte. Plus I destroyed him after he named Maeve the Grand Master Spirit Warrior after I spent years studying under him". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Controdez. "Yes, there is a lot that we hate the previous Grand Master Spirit Warrior for. The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior, it chooses someone once every 500 years. It starts appearing on a person's back when she turns 18 years old. The glow is unmistakable like it is a part of someone's destiny". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya as he is knows about the legend. "According to the legend, if the barrier of the mark gets pregnant before her 18th birthday, she instantly dies and the mark gets passed down to her child. Plus the child will get the Mark on her 18th birthday. After all this time, we captured the wrong person. We captured the man that fell in love with the one that ran away from the Warrior Academy". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya rolls her eyes as she is dismayed by the realization. "Human love can be complex and complicated, Boss". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "That maybe true, and soon the red ranger will be ours like the original barrier should have been eons ago". Controdez said to Zilenya as the two laugh evilly.

In a different part of the headquarters, the man in the vault like cell is bounded to the table still. He opens his hazel colored eyes. 'That damn machine, it really did a number on me. I do not know how long it made me in that coma like force field. I miss my family. I miss Sarah. I want to meet my daughter so much. There is so much that happened in my life. I can't help but wonder about my girlfriend from college, Leanna. Is she working hard in a job somewhere? Is it possible I got her pregnant, and I didn't know'. The man thought to himself.

However the door to the cell is opening up as Controdez and Zilenya walk towards him. "I see that you are awake. The coma force field does wonders as a punishment". Controdez said to the man.

The man glares at Controdez as he looks at Zilenya. "Let's just cut it to the chase, Controdez. What do you want"? The man asks Controdez.

Controdez looks at the man. "I want to know who you fell in love with or better yet who you got pregnant with a child"? Controdez asks the man.

The man looks at Controdez with a perplexing look on his face. "Why do you want to know that? Who I fell in love with is none of your business, Controdez". The man said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at the man. "For someone who just woke up from punishing coma force field, you are in no position to tell me what is none of my business to know". Controdez said to the man.

Zilenya nods in agreement. "You fell in love with the wrong being. If you didn't knock her up before her 18th birthday, she would have been in this chamber instead of you. All you have to do is say the right name, and you don't have to go back in that coma force field". Zilenya said to the man.

The man has a confused look on his face. "Why does that matter to you about this being? What is so special about her 18th birthday"? The man asks them.

Controdez looks at the man as he senses that he truly does not know what they mean. "Back off Zilenya, the special prisoner never knew about her past. You may have gotten lucky from going back into the punishing coma force field. You are still useful to have". Controdez said to the man as he and Zilenya leave the cell.

The man is confused on what is going on. 'Was there something I didn't know? Was it about Sarah or Leanna'? The man thought to himself as he is still trapped in the cell.

In Warrior Heights, Quincy looks at a calendar as she sees a particular date circled in red marker in a week. "My 18th birthday is coming soon. I hope it will bring great happiness to me". Quincy said to herself. Little does she know that she will learn something she never knew about her mom.

End Chapter

This chapter is a filler to what is coming next. The next few chapters is going to be the bulk of this arc.

Next Chapter: The Mother of a Warrior Secret


	25. Chapter 24

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 24: The Mother of All Warrior Secrets Part 1

It is another typical Saturday in Warrior Heights. The shippers came earlier that week with the delivery of the boxes from the storage unit in New York. Mildred and Henry put them in the attic.

Quincy went up to the attic with Cora to look through them together. Mildred and Henry spots them as they realize that they can't keep them from learning the truth.

Henry looks at them. "Girls, once you are finished with a box make sure the items get returned into the box". Henry said to them. Quincy and Cora nod to him. "We will". The girls said to Henry.

Quincy opened up a box filled with journals and a photo album. Her interest started at the photo album. As she look on the first page, it has a picture of him and a girl in their younger days.

Quincy looks at Mildred. "Nana, who is the blonde standing next to dad"? Quincy asks Mildred. Mildred looks at the photo as she has a light smile on her face. "That is Sarah, Quincy. She is your mother". Mildred said to Quincy.

Cora looks at the picture of two 11 year old kids playing together. "They look so carefree together. Plus she has vibrant green eyes like you do Quincy". Cora said to them.

Quincy looks at the photo of the girl. "She does Cora". Quincy said to Cora.

Henry looks at the photo album. "I have not seen this album in years. Quincy must have taken it with him". Henry said to them.

Quincy looks at the photo again as she pulls out a journal. The first thing she notice is journal entries started with 'Dear Sarah'. "Nana, you said that dad and my mom were deeply close right"? Quincy asks Mildred.

Mildred nods to Quincy. "That's right dear, the two were meant to be together. Her death devastated him". Mildred said to them.

Cora looks at a bit jealous. "Is there a journal from his college days when he met my mom in there"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "I am not sure Cora". Quincy said to Cora. Cora nods to Quincy. "Ok", Cora said to Quincy.

As they look through some of the boxes, Cora and Henry went down stairs for a break. Quincy looks at Mildred. "Nana, what was my mom like? Plus is anything that may have belonged to her"? Quincy asks Mildred.

Mildred looks at Quincy. "Your mother is a sweet, kind, and carefree kid. Although there was something odd about her". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy raise an brow about it. "Odd in her behavior sort of speak", Quincy said to Mildred. Mildred shakes her head. "Not her behavior dear, you see your mom's grandparents adopted your mother when she was 11 years old. She did not remember anything about her parents like she got amnesia. They took her to the doctor if she has a brain injury or a head injury, but her test came back normal. They could not figure it out, and they pretty much dropped the subject. To answer your other question, there are some boxes of her things up here. When she found out that she was pregnant with you, her parents kicked her out. She stayed with us until you were born". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Mildred as she notices the boxes with Sarah being labeled. "That is strange though, and plus they say that adoption is the greatest unselfish love. However to kick your adopted child out because of getting pregnant is cold to me". Quincy said to Mildred.

Mildred nods in agreement. "That is what I told them. They would not listen to me, and they were stuck up on their pride, dear". Mildred said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Mildred as she went to the other boxes that was labeled Sarah on it. "Are you going to stay with me and look through these boxes"? Quincy asks Mildred.

Mildred looks at Quincy. "No thanks dear, I need a break from being up here". Mildred said to Quincy as she left the room.

Quincy shrugs as she looks through a box labeled Sarah. In the first box, Quincy first sees a brown leather bounded diary with an odd lock on it. The diary appears to be ancient looking but it could not be more than 30 to 50 years old. On the cover of it, it has a weird symbol on the side and front. The symbol itself has 9 bladed swords that looks like been put in when a team puts their hands together before and after a game. 'That is odd, why can't I open this book. Plus what's with the symbol on the front of the book'? Quincy thought to herself.

"Quincy, it's time for lunch", Mildred yells out to Quincy. "Ok nana, I will be right there". Quincy yells back to her. She leaves the attic with the book in her hands to hope that she will read it later. She drops off the book in her room. Little does she know that she will begin a journey that she never thought possible.

At the Temple, Maeve is mediating with the spirits while Zack is at the monitors looking for any evil activity. All the sudden, Maeve feels a bit strange as the spirits notices this. "Grand Master, is something troubling you"? The Samurai Spirit asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at the the spirits as her eyes are open. "Sarahis", Maeve said to them. The spirits look at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. "Wait a minute Sarahis was supposed to be your student wasn't she Gladiator"? The Viking Spirit asks the Gladiator Spirit.

The Gladiator Spirit looks at them. "Yes, but something horrible happened to her before the head master could see if she carried the Mark of the Grand Master Arrow. The legend states that every 500 years, the Mark of the Grand Master Arrow picks someone. The person that gets to be chosen rotates from warrior to warrior, and it was the gladiator that is the carrier of the Mark. The Mark does not appear on the carrier until his or her 18th birthday. However if the carrier gotten pregnant with a child before her 18th birthday, the carrier will die and the Mark will move to the child. The headmaster looked into every gladiator student for the mark. My only guess is that Sarahis was the carrier all along". Gladiator said to them.

The Amazonian Spirit looks at them. "You mean that meaningless prank that Zilenya, Agatha, Attilan, and Maxius pulled on young Sarahis. They put her on that ship that ultimately got crashed in the Milky Way Galaxy". Amazonian said to them.

The Ninja Spirit frowns as Agatha was mentioned. "I know, the head master didn't have any other choice but to expelled them for their prank. We never knew if Sarahis some how survived or not". The Ninja Spirit said to them.

The Soldier Spirit nods to them. "If things went differently, Maeve and Sarahis should have never been separated". Soldier Spirit said to them.

Maeve nods to them. "The Head Master said that we had to be separated so Sarahis could grow on her own to become a leader. I never liked that rule or decision. That decision lead Sarahis to be picked on and bullied. Sarahis reminds me of Samantha, greatly". Meave said to them.

The Knight Spirit looks at the Gladiator Spirit. "What made you think of Sarahis now Grand Master"? Knight Spirit asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "Sarahis was my younger twin sister. I feel that something of hers is found here in Warrior Heights. Gladiator what color are Quincy's eyes"? Maeve asks the Gladiator Spirit.

The Gladiator Spirit looks at Maeve. "Green why, do you think Quincy is the carrier of the Mark of the Grand Master Arrow"? The Gladiator Spirit asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at the Gladiator Spirit. "I am not sure". Maeve said to the Gladiator Spirit. She is just as puzzled by it.

The Celtic Spirit looks at them. "If the young Gladiator is the carrier, she is not aware of the Mark that will appear on her 18th birthday. Plus if she is the daughter of Sarahis, she will be in great danger of Zilenya". The Celtic Spirit.

The Spartan Spirit nods in agreement. "I agree with Celtic, Grand Master. I also think that you have to talk to the young Gladiator alone about it, Grand Master". The Spartan Spirit said to Maeve.

The other spirits nod in agreement of it. Maeve looks at them. "Alright, when the rangers come here for training, I will personally talk to Quincy alone". Maeve said to them.

Dr. Taylor walks in the room. "Is everything alright Maeve"? Dr. Taylor asks Maeve. Maeve looks at him. "I am not sure how Quincy will react on what I have to tell her". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor has a very puzzled look on his face as he is wondering what Maeve has to tell Quincy.

That night at the Stevenson household, Quincy has her pajamas on. She looks at the book that she brought down earlier. 'This is really weird book'. Quincy thought to herself. The leather bound book has a weird symbol on it. It has nine bladed weapon like it has been out together like when a team puts their hands together. The lock on the book is also weird as well. Quincy tried to find a key to the book, but she couldn't find it.

Quincy groans to herself. "How am I suppose to unlock a book with out a key". Quincy said to herself. All the sudden, the warrior sphere within her morphor begins to glow. Quincy grabs her morphor. She puts her morphor on the lock, and them the lock on the diary is unlocked.

Quincy is stunned by this as she wondering if this diary has a huge connection to the Spirit Warriors. She opens the book. "This is the Diary of the Gladiator Student Named Sarahis. If you are able to unlock the book, you are meant to read about the owner of this book". Quincy said to herself. She is curious on who Sarahis really is as she turns the page.

On the next page, Quincy begins to read a note on the page. "My name is Sarahis. If you have found and unlocked my diary, it means that you are my daughter and have the Spirit of the Gladiator. I have already passed on from this planet that I lived on for 6 years because I have the special mark. The special mark has the location of a very special arrow meant to be used against a major evil. You are brave and a leader that I am not. You have allies, friends, and maybe siblings that will be right by your side. You will have great life experiences. I loved Quincy James Stevenson greatly, and my death has devastated him greatly.

Sarahis'.

Quincy is curious on what the special mark could be. All the sudden, a spirit is coming out from the book. It's hand grabs Quincy by her hand. 'It is time to show you what past has been hidden from you and the people you have come to know you'. The spirit telepathically said to Quincy.

Quincy feels really strange as her body went limp. The light to her room is off. Quincy becomes a spirit as they went into the book.

End chapter

Yeah this is a two parter chapter, and the conclusion will be in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Mother of All Warrior Secrets Part 2


	26. Chapter 25

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Mother of All Warrior Secrets Part 2

Quincy and the a spirit are within the pages of a diary belonging to Sarahis. Quincy is admiring her new surroundings. She is in an Earth like dimension. The people are various types of warriors but very friendly and kind.

Quincy looks down and notices two young kids playing. One of them is very outgoing and very helpful while the other one is very kind but shy. As the two young kids are playing, the younger kid trips on a rock. The older one looks back at the younger one. "Let me help you up, Sarahis", the older one said to the younger kid named Sarahis.

Sarahis looks up at the older one. "Thanks Maeve", Sarahis said to Maeve.

Quincy is blown back by it as she looks at them. "No way that is Maeve". Quincy said to herself. She looks at the older kid and sees the resemblance of her mentor.

It is not long that a guardian comes home holding two pieces of mail. "Girls, you two got accepted to the Warrior Academy". The guardian said to them.

The older one is excited while the younger one is nervous and scared. "The Warrior Academy, why do I have to go there? I am not the warrior type like Maeve is". Sarahis said to the guardian.

The guardian sighs as Sarahis is not really confident in herself at all. "Everyone in your family went to the Warrior Academy, Sarahis. Your grandfather is the Gladiator Master". The guardian said to Sarahis.

Maeve sighs as she knows this. "Who knows sis, I can become the next Gladiator Master. Plus it is only 7 years at the Warrior Academy, and then you can become other things". Meave said to Sarahis.

The guardian looks at them. "When you get to the academy, the arrow that you fire will decide your classes and placement, girls". The guardian said to them. Maeve is looking forward to going to Warrior Academy while Sarahis is really nervous about going.

It is not long after that it is the first day of school at Warrior Academy. Quincy sees the big imposing temple. She sees ten statues of each warrior. 'Grand Master Spirit Warrior, Gladiator, Viking, Knight, Spartan, Soldier, Ninja, Samurai, Celtic, and Amazonian. This must be the first warrior masters of the school'. Quincy thought to herself.

In the dinning hall, it is a grand room filled with other students. They are wearing outfits matching to the warrior. Quincy notices something as she recognizes Attilan, Maxius, Agatha, and Zilenya sitting with the other students. She sees a smaller table behind the teachers. She notices a young man sitting all alone. 'Why do I get the feeling that he is the main villain'? Quincy thought to herself.

As the head master spoke, he has a loud and commanding voice as he addresses the school. "The Ceremony of the Placement Arrow will now begin. When the Amazonian Master calls your name, you will fire the arrow to this target. Where the arrow will land is where you are placed for your classes". The headmaster said to the new students. Sarahis is nervous as she is standing next to Maeve.

Quincy is amazed by the school. As the Amazonian Master calls out the first student, the student holds the bow and arrow. As the student fires the arrow, the arrow is flying around like it is an enchanted with magic. After it hits the soldier placement, the arrow lands on the right side on the wall. The head master has a light smile as he senses that the student will be a good student. The arrow went back to the bow as it is ready for the next student.

After a few students has fired the placement arrow, it is Sarahis's turn. Sarahis is really nervous. She is holding the arrow for a good ten minutes before she loaded it into the bow. The other students were getting impatient wondering when she will fire it. Zilenya looked at Sarahis like she is glaring at her for unknown reasons.

The Gladiator Master looks at Sarahis as he knew that she is really nervous about being at the Warrior Academy.

Sarahis fires the arrow as it is flying around. It hits the Gladiator Placement, and it went straight up to the ceiling on the right side. The head master is puzzled by how it landed on the ceiling. Sarahis is guided to the Gladiator table by the Gladiator Master himself. "You will be fine Sarahis. Your sister will be right by your side. I promise". The Gladiator Master said to Sarahis.

Sarahis nods to the master. "I hope so Gladiator Master". Sarahis said to him.

After most of the students were called, the last student called last is Maeve. She did not waste any time getting the arrow loaded into the bow. As she fires the bow and arrow, the arrow flies all around the room.

As the arrow hits Grand Master Spirit Warrior Placement, the arrow lands on the front wall on the right side on a star. Everyone is shocked, stunned, and very surprised by the placement. The young man who is siting at the table is very surprised by it. The head master got up as went towards Maeve. "This has happened two times within seven years. You will be my student, young Maeve". The head master said to Maeve.

As Maeve and the head master went towards the table, Sarahis has a deep disappointed look on her face. "Maeve", Sarahis said to Maeve. Maeve turns to Sarahis as she wants to talk to her sister. "Sarahis, I", Maeve said to Sarahis.

The Gladiator Master went towards them. "Head master, you should let Maeve be with Sarahis in the girl's dorm for the first few days of school. They are family. They have a very strong bond that should never be broken. If you take Maeve the special dorms, Sarahis will never get to see her". The Gladiator Master said to the Head Master.

The Head Master sees how close Maeve and Sarahis. Sarahis has a pleaded look in her eyes. "I can see how Maeve and Sarahis are really close and has a tight knitted relationship, but young Sarahis has to grow without Maeve". The Headmaster said to Gladiator Master.

Sarahis has a devastated look on her face, and Maeve has also has a devastated look on her face as well.

The Gladiator Master has a disappointed look on his face as he mad at him. "Very well, but if something happens to Sarahis that Maeve and or myself is not there to see what happened to her, it will be on your conscious, Headmaster". The Gladiator Master said to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster nods to the Gladiator Master. "It is your final word on it, Gladiator Master". The Headmaster said to the Gladiator Master.

Sarahis has tears in her eyes as Maeve also has tears in her eyes as well. "I am sorry Sarahis". Maeve said to Sarahis as she went with the Headmaster to the special table.

Quincy is stunned that Sarahis and Maeve are sisters. Maeve got placed in the Grand Master Spirit Warrior placement while Sarahis got placed in the Gladiator placement. Quincy sees Maeve sitting at the special table. The young man looks at Maeve. "I am Controdez. I never thought that the placement arrow would land on Grand Master Spirit Warrior, especially when I will be the next Grand Master Spirit Warrior". Controdez said to Maeve.

Maeve frowns as she really does not like his attitude. "Is it the head master's decision to decide who the next Grand Master Spirit Warrior is"? Maeve asks Controdez.

Controdez looks at Maeve. "Yeah what ever newbie. Just know that I am the better choice, so do me and everyone a favor and flunk your classes". Controdez said to Maeve.

Maeve frowns as she gets the feeling that Controdez is up to no good.

Quincy frowns as she gets the feeling that something bad will happen. 'Something tells me that something will happen'. Quincy thought to herself.

As a few months went by, Sarahis misses Maeve greatly. Maeve is doing well in her classes despite the waring from Controdez. Controdez frowns as Maeve is getting better and better.

Quincy looks down and sees Zilenya, Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha talking. "You know the Headmaster will preform the test to see who is the carrier of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior soon. Plus it will be on a back of a Gladiator student since the last warrior that bared the Mark was an Amazonian student 500 years ago". Zilenya said to them.

Maxius nods to them. "That is true Zilenya, but which one of the gladiator students is it"? Maxius said to them.

Attilan looks at them. "I do not know who it is plus who ever it is that will bare the mark will be seperated from everyone. They will be getting private lessons from the Gladiator Master himself". Attilan said to them.

Agatha has a wicked idea. "You know if it turns out to be that young Sarahis to have the mark, she will be even further away from her precious sister, Maeve". Agatha said to them.

Zilenya looks at them. "You are absolutely right Agatha. Plus there is a ship leaving on the same day of the test. We will put Sarahis on the ship and say that she ran away. It will devastate Maeve greatly that she will flunk her classes, so Controdez will be chosen as the next Grand Master Spirit Warrior. The plan is genius". Zilenya said to them.

The group nods in agreement. "I will tell Controdez of the scheme. I have heard that he is very annoyed that Maeve is doing well considering that the Headmaster separated her from precious sister". Agatha said to them.

Attilan looks at them. "I have to agree, and plus when the Headmaster said it's your final word, it is a rule". Attilan said to them.

Maxius looks at them. "We have to do it when the Gladiator Master or Maeve is not there when we do it". Maxius said to them.

As the four of them nod in agreement, Quincy realizes that those four are in with Controdez on some sort of scheme. 'So if Controdez is a part of their group, then they must have bad intentions then'. Quincy thought to herself as she watches what is going on with Sarahis.

In a girl's dorm, Sarahis is laying on her bed as she is upset and crying. She is writing a note for Maeve. Sarahis wishes to be carefree just like before they went to the academy. She gets teased from everyone in her warrior classes. Plus with the upcoming test from the headmaster himself, Sarahis just knows that she does not belong at the Warrior Academy.

Sarahis grabs a simple bag as she puts some clothes, food, and the diary in it. Quincy frowns as she learns that Sarahis is going to run away.

The next day is the test day. Sarahis walk towards a classroom with her bag. All the sudden, Sarahis gets grabbed from behind by Maxius and Attilan. Quincy sees what is going on as she is shocked by it.

Zilenya and Agatha joins them as they went to the ship. "Why are you doing this"? Sarahis asks them. Agatha looks at Sarahis. "To make your sister suffer, we want our friend, future boss Controdez the next Grand Master Spirit Warrior". Agatha said to Sarahis.

Zilenya looks at Sarahis. "Basically, you are getting out from the special test to see if you have a very special mark. Plus it probably one of the other first year gladiator students. You will not be missed by anyone except the Gladiator Master and Maeve". Zilenya said to Sarahis.

They bring Sarahis into the ship. They open up an escape pod, and they tossed her onto the pod and closed the door. Sarahis hears them laughing as they are leaving the ship.

Quincy has a shocked look on their faces as she learns what they did to Sarahis. 'There is another reason to hate them'. Quincy thought to herself. Quincy watches the ship taking off little did the four students know that there are security tapes that showed what happened.

Back at the school, the Headmaster is doing the test to all of the 1st year Gladiator students. All the male students proves that they did not have the mark. The Gladiator Master rushes in the room. "Grand Master, have you seen Sarahis? She knows about the test today". The Gladiator Master said to the Head Master.

The Head Master looks around the room and realizes that Sarahis is not in the room for the test. "Gladiator get the other Masters and start the search on campus. I will join you in the search later". The head master said to the Gladiator.

The Gladiator Master nods as he rushes out from the room. The students taking the test are clueless on what is going on. While this is going on the ship has already taken off.

As the teachers are searching the school for Sarahis, Zilenya, Agatha, Maxius, and Attilan are pretending not knowing what is going on. By the evening came, the teachers discovered that Sarahis is no where on campus. The Gladiator Master discovered a note for Maeve.

That evening, the headmaster is perplexed by it. He has a missing student on his hands. Plus none of the 1st year gladiator students has the mark. He had the teachers searching the dimension for Sarahis. He has not informed Maeve about it. A security guard shows up with the security tapes. "Headmaster, I have some news. The ship that took from here today crashed into an asteroid. They did launch the escape pods, but they did not get into the pods in time. However, earlier today four of your students took another student on the ship and pushed her into one of the escape pods". The security guard said to the headmaster as he shows him the proof.

The headmaster sighs as he proof is overwhelming true. "Any word where the escape pod landed"? The headmaster asks the guard. "No sir, for all I know the escape pod could have landed on a hostile planet or dimension where the creatures or it's natives could have killed the student". The security guard said to the the headmaster.

The headmaster nods as has the evidence in his hands. He makes a few calls. Quincy is stunned by what happened. So where did the escape pod with Sarahis landed'? Quincy thought to herself.

It is not long that Zilenya, Agatha, Maxius, and Attilan are brought to the headmaster's office. "You four have brought disgrace to the school and brought bad honor to your families. You four has taken an innocent student to a ship and shoved her into an escape pod like a piece of trash. Because of your actions, you four are hereby expelled from the Warrior Academy, and your descendants are forever banned to attend Warrior Academy, guards take them away". The headmaster said to them.

As the guards take them away, Controdez pretends to be stunned by it. He knew all about their plan. Plus he was at the school while they did it.

That evening, the Gladiator Master and the Headmaster went to Maeve's dorm. Maeve is wondering what is going on. "Gladiator Master, what's going on"? Maeve asks the Gladiator Master.

The Headmaster nods to the Gladiator Master to tell her. "Maeve, your sister Sarahis is missing. She left this note for you". The Gladiator Master said to Maeve as he hands the note to her.

Maeve has a deeply devastated look on her face. "Missing, what? Where is she"? Maeve asks them.

The Headmaster looks at Maeve. "Four students taken Sarahis on to the ship that taken off earlier today. They shoved her into an escape pod. However the ship crashed, the pilot did launch the escape pods. We don't know where the pod contains your sister landed". The Headmaster said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "What, why would they do a terrible thing like that to her? I should have never been separated from her". Maeve said to them.

The Gladiator Master nods to the Headmaster. "I know I said that she needed to grow on her own, but that is my mistake that I will have to deal with. The four students responsible for it is already expelled from Warrior Academy. Plus their descendants are banned from attending Warrior Academy for an eternity. I will let you mourn and grieve for Sarahis, Maeve. ". The Headmaster said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to the Headmaster. "Thank you Headmaster, is there anyway of knowing if she is alive somewhere or she has passed away while in the escape pod"? Maeve asks the Headmaster.

The Headmaster looks at Maeve. "You will feel it when the time comes". The Headmaster said to Maeve.

Maeve nods as she reads the note that Sarahis left for her. "Sarahis planned to runaway not getting taken". Maeve said to them as she hands the note to the Headmaster.

'Dear Maeve,

I am sorry Maeve. I am not cut out to be a Gladiator Warrior. In the past week, we learned about the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow. Plus they have said that the next barrier is a 1st year gladiator student. After some teasing that it couldn't be me because I am too weak, and they said that I don't belong here. Tell grandfather Gladiator that I am sorry for this. I do not know where I going, but if we do find each other in the future, I promise I will tell you everything.

Love

Sarahis'

The Headmaster sees dried up tears on the paper. "She was crying when she wrote this note". The Headmaster said to them. As the Gladiator Master reads the note, he nods as he deeply misses her and wishes he done more to prevent the teasing.

Quincy has a sad look on her face. 'I wonder where the escape pod landed'. Quincy thought to herself as the scene changes.

Sarahis is still in the escape pod as it is landing on earth. As it lands roughly on the ground, Sarahis bumps her head as she is knocked out cold. Quincy is stunned as the escape pod crashes in the woods of Warrior Heights. 'No way, that is Warrior Heights', Quincy thought to herself.

Close by a middle age couple spots the strange pod in the woods. "What in the world"? A man asks himself. His wife looks at man as she also spots the strange pod in the woods. "What do you think is inside of that thing"? The woman asks the man.

The man looks at the woman with him. "I don't know but I will find out". The man said to her. The man forcefully opens the door. The couple next discovery is shocking. They spot an out cold little girl in the pod. "Honey, there is a child in this thing". The man said to the woman.

The woman looks at him as she is just as surprised by it. "How in the world did a child ended up in this thing? She needs help". The woman said to the man.

The man nods to the woman as they grab her and her bag out from the escape pod and took her to the hospital.

At the hospital, the man and the woman explain to the doctors and to the police how they found her. They realize with a discovery like this, the media and scientist will want everything to do with it. The couple decide to adopt the girl and protect her from the media and scientist.

The doctors explained to them that she has a mild to moderate concussion.

In a room, the small girl is coming around as she is in a new place. "You are awake". The woman said to her. The girl is nervous and scared as she looks at them. "Do you know your name"? The woman asks the small girl.

The small girl looks at them. "No, where am I and who are you"? The girl asks them. The man and the woman realizes that she has amnesia. "Your in a hospital". The man said to the small girl.

The woman looks at the girl. "You look like a Sarah to me". The woman said to the small girl now renamed to Sarah.

Quincy is stunned by it. 'So if they adopted her, they must be my mom's parents'. Quincy thought to herself.

As time goes on, Quincy sees when Sarah first meets Quincy James Stevenson and the announcement that she is pregnant. It lead to a horrible fight with them and got her kicked out from the house.

Sarah and Quincy are at his parents house. Mildred and Henry are disappointed about it, but they are furious that Sarah's parents kicked her out. "Sarah dear, I know that you and Quincy has taken responsibility for this. Plus while you are hear, you and Quincy will be sleeping in separate rooms". Mildred said to Sarah. Sarah nods to Mildred as she rubs on her stomach.

The scene changes again back to the Warrior Academy. Six years has passed since that awful incident happen. Maeve is still a student. Controdez graduated that year of the incident. Maeve has not had another student whose placement landed on the Grandmaster.

Maeve thought about Sarahis and wondering where she is. All the sudden, she feels a psychic link as she is having a communication from her.

In Maeve's mind space, Maeve sees an older Sarahis as she is in spirit form. "Sarahis, is that you"? Maeve asks her. Sarahis nods to Maeve. "It is Maeve. I have passed on from a planet called Earth". Sarahis said to Maeve.

Maeve has a shocked look on her face. "Earth is that where that escape pod landed? I have missed you greatly". Maeve said to Sarahis.

Sarahis nods to Maeve. "I missed you too. I lost my memories when the escape pod crash landed. Over time, it came back to me. I could not tell my adopted parents or my boyfriend's parents about them". Sarahis said to Maeve.

Maeve has a surprised look on her face. "What, them why did you passed away"? Maeve asks Sarahis.

Sarahis looks at Maeve as she does not have time. "The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior, if none of my so called classmates had it, then I had the mark. I gotten pregnant, and my boyfriend is the father. The mark has passed to my daughter. If you ever come to Warrior Heights on the planet Earth, please find her and protect her from all evils". Sarahis said to Maeve as she disappears from her.

Quincy is stunned by the revelation. 'If Sarah is really Sarahis, then that must mean that Maeve is my aunt'. Quincy thought to herself as a flash of light shines brightly as the spirit pushes her out of the book.

Back in Quincy's room, her spirit is put back into her body . Quincy comes around as it is the middle of the night. 'Was that a dream or did it really happen'? Quincy thought to herself. She turns on the bedroom light. Quincy spots the diary as she closes it. 'Maybe Maeve will know something about it'. Quincy thought to herself as she has more questions than answers.

End Chapter

This chapter has some sad and dark moments in it. The next few chapters will get intense.

Next Chapter: The Mark Appears Part 1: The Birthday and Confirming the Revelation


	27. Chapter 26

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 25: The Mark Appears Part 1: The Bombshell Secret

At the unknown location, Zilenya has everything in order for the plan. She has the mind control device and a machine ready for devious plan. She remembers about that infamous day when she, Agatha, Attilan, and Maxius put Sarahis on the ship.

Flashback

Zilenya, Attilan, Agatha, and Maxius are hanging out in an old treehouse fort that they and Controdez came when they were kids. "My parents are furious with me. They told me that I am not worthy to carry the family name". Agatha said to them.

Maxius and Attilan nod as they got an ear full as well. "It's pretty much the same with my folks". Maxius said to them. "Ditto that, according to my father that I am dead to him. What about your guardian, Zilenya"? Attilan asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them. "My guardian pretty much fled for the hills when she learned what I have done. Plus I got contacted by a bounty hunter and a scientist to learn their skills. I may not be a knight student anymore, but I want my revenge". Zilenya said to them.

They nod as they receive contact from Controdez. "Controdez", the four kicked out students said as a holographic screen pops up. "I have a bit of news for all of you. Out of all the 1st year gladiator students, you have taken the student that has the mark on that ship". Controdez said to them.

This sends a big shock to them. "What? That mark is on that scary cat 1st year". Agatha said to Controdez. Controdez nods to them. "Yes, plus word is that the ship crashed, and the pilot has launched the escape pods. However there is no word where the pod with Sarahis landed". Controdez said to them.

Maxius looks at Controdez. "So the only way to find out if Sarahis passed away is that Maeve feels a psychic communication from her. It should happen any day now". Maxius said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Maxius. "Yes, I have to go before the headmaster catches me on the communication call". Controdez said to them. The four ex students nod as the phone call ends.

Attilan looks at them. "How long do you think it will be until Maeve feels anything about her weak sister"? Attilan asks them.

Agatha looks at them. "I do not know Attilan. Plus you know the legend about the mark. If she gets pregnant before her 18th birthday, she will instantly die and the mark will be passed to her child. However if she does die before her 18th birthday, the mark will be passed to another being". Agatha said to them.

Zilenya looks at them as she is in deep thought. "Either way, we are going to be waiting for days or even years if Sarahis has passed away". Zilenya said to them. They nod in agreement.

End Flashback

Zilenya is at a machine testing Quincy's DNA and comparing to Maeve. As she got a familial match, Zilenya's eyes widen as she realizes that Quincy is Maeve's niece and Sarahis daughter. 'This changes everything, I will capture the red ranger and make the Grand Master Spirit Warrior suffer even more considering that she never knew that Quincy is her only family left'. Zilenya thought to herself as her plans are getting better and better.

Controdez walks in the lab. "Is mind control device and the machine in operational"? Controdez asks Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Controdez. "Yes boss, it is operational. All we need now is the red ranger. I am ready to capture her at long last". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "Good, you can go with a monster and Hunites to attack the rangers. Then snatch the red rangers when it is time". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya has an evil grin on her face. "It will be my pleasure". Zilenya said to Controdez. Zilenya leaves the lab as she grabs a special capturing device to do it.

At Warrior Heights High, Quincy is at lunch with the other teens. Cora looks at Quincy. "Hey sis, your birthday is coming up this Friday right". Cora said to Quincy. This catches the others attention as they look at Quincy.

Ryan looks at Quincy. "So are you going to have a party"? Ryan asks Quincy. Quincy looks at them. "I don't know Ryan. I know that 18th birthday is a milestone, but I don't know if I want to have a party or not". Quincy said to them.

Elliott looks at Quincy. "Come on what's wrong with having a party? You only turn 18 once in your life". Elliot said to Quincy.

Callum nods in agreement. "Yes you should have a celebration with the people that care about you the most". Callum said to Quincy.

Susan looks at Quincy. "Why do you don't want to have a party"? Sam asks Quincy. Quincy looks at them. "I just haven't made a decision about it". Quincy said to Susan.

Luke looks at Quincy. "You should let us know about what you want to do". Luke said to Quincy. Quincy nods to him. "I will, Luke". Quincy said to him.

Abby looks at Quincy. "Is something bothering you about your birthday or is there something bothering you completely"? Abby asks Quincy.

Sam looks at Abby as Quincy is feeling kind of down about something. "Maybe she does not want to talk about it, Abby". Sam said to Abby.

As an small argument is about to start, Quincy glares at the two sisters. "I do not know how to say this without confirming it first with Maeve". Quincy said to them.

This knocks them for a loop as they look at Quincy. Ryan looks at Quincy. "Confirming what exactly"? Ryan asks Quincy. Quincy looks at them. "It is hard to explain, and I am not sure if it's really true. Plus Dr. Taylor and Maeve should hear this as well. I will see you guys later". Quincy said to them as she leaves the lunch room.

The others are really confused by it. Susan looks at Cora. "Hey Cora do you know what has gotten into Quincy"? Susan asks Cora.

Cora looks at them as she shakes her head. "I am not sure, but over the weekend Quincy, my nana, Papi, and I looked in the boxes that was in the storage unit in New York. Quincy found a photo album that has a picture of him with her mom when they were kids". Cora said to them.

Luke looks at them. "They must have been friends for years then". Luke said to Cora. Cora nods to them. "Yeah, plus for unknown reasons, Quincy's mom died when she was born". Cora said to them.

Callum looks at them. "That is strange", Callum said to Cora. Cora looks at them. "Yeah, perhaps we can throw a surprise birthday party for Quincy. That way, she won't have to worry about making the plans herself". Cora said to them.

Ryan has a grin on his face. "Now you are talking". Ryan said to Cora. The others nod as they start to plan the party.

After school, the teens are at the temple. They are training with the spirits. Quincy spots Maeve as she went up to her. She has the leather bound diary in her hands. "Maeve can we talk in private"? Quincy asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Quincy. "Of course Quincy", Maeve said to Quincy as they went to a private room. The teens look at each other wondering where they went to talk.

In a red gladiator room, Quincy and Maeve are sitting in a couple of chairs. The room itself is like a war room. "Maeve do you recognize this book"? Quincy asks Maeve as she puts the diary down on the table.

Maeve is shocked to see the diary. "Yes, where did you get this"? Maeve asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Maeve. "It was in a box in the attic at my house. Why do you ask? Plus does the name Sarahis mean anything to you"? Quincy asks Maeve.

Maeve has a stunned look on her face as she realizes that Quincy must have opened the diary. Just as Maeve is about to tell Quincy about Sarahis, the alarms is going off.

Maeve looks at Quincy. "Our talk will have to wait Quincy". Maeve said to Quincy as they went to the monitors. The teens see Zilenya, a tough monster, and Hunites in the woods. Maeve has huge frown on her face as she sees Zilenya on the monitors. Dr. Taylor even sees it. "They are attacking in the woods". Maeve said to them.

Quincy nods to them as she and the other teens grab their morphors out. "Spirit Warriors, Come Alive", the teens said as they morph into their ranger form and head out to the battle.

In the woods, Zilenya sees the rangers arriving as she has an evil psychotic look on her face. "So you finally come red ranger or should I say daughter of Sarahis"? Zilenya said to them.

The teens are knocked for a loop. "Ok either we really missed something really big or you are talking about a lot of nonsense, Zilenya". Elliott said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them as she has a twisted look on her face. "You really did miss something alright rangers. Hunites and mutant warrior attack". Zilenya said to them as she orders to attack. She charges in to fight Quincy.

As the rangers are battling the evil, they are clueless on what is going on. Ryan looks at them as he slashes at the warrior monster. "This is crazy. We need to help Quincy, now". Ryan said to them.

Abby nods to Ryan as she superhero punches a Hunite, and it stumbles back and hits the other Hunites. "I am on it". Abby said as she does a round off cart wheel back hand spring towards Zilenya and Quincy. Abby grabs her warrior saber out as she stabs at Zilenya.

Zilenya blocks it as she kicks Abby in the stomach. "You rangers love to interfere with my plans for you red ranger, but now there will be now escape for you". Zilenya said as she throws the special capturing device at Quincy.

Quincy grabs her warrior saber as she slashes at it. However the device is not effected by it. The device fires a beam at Quincy. Quincy barely dodges the beam as she kicks Zilenya.

Zilenya went down as she sends her energy beam at Quincy. Quincy dodges again as the beam hits the monster in this destroying it.

Susan looks at Zilenya. "How dumb you are to destroy you own monster". Susan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as she looks at them. "You dare to mock me rangers". Zilenya said as she sends her energy beam at all of the rangers. The rangers get hit as they are sent to the ground and demorphed. As the teens groan, Quincy still got up to fight. "You still won't get away with this". Quincy said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Quincy as the special device is by her hands again. "Actually you will be coming with me". Zilenya said to Quincy as she throws the device at her.

As the device lands on Quincy's shoulder, Quincy feels a strange force bounding to her. Zilenya pulls out a special magnet. As she activates it, Quincy is being pulled to her, and her morphor is dropped to the ground.

The others are stunned too see what is happening. Callum has a heart broken look on his face. He stands up like he is ready to fight again. "Let her go Zilenya", Callum said as he walks towards them.

Zilenya looks at him as she gives a swift punch and kick to him. Callum went down again as he passed out. "Callum", the rangers said as they see Quincy with Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them. "Finally, the barer of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is mine, the daughter of Sarahis". Zilenya said to them. Quincy is struggling as she is attached to the magnet.

The teens are shocked by it. "Guys help me", Quincy said to them as she and Zilenya teleports away. They look at each other as they struggle to get up. "Ok what in the world is going on"? Ryan asks them. "I don't know, but we need to get some answers". Luke said to them.

Elliot is supporting an injured Callum. "We need to get back to the Temple. Callum needs help". Abby said to them. Susan and Sam agrees to them as Cora is in tears. Ryan looks at Cora. "We will find her and rescue her, Cora". Ryan said to Cora. Cora nods as she grabs Quincy's morphor. The teens teleport to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor see the rangers returning without Quincy. Maeve looks at them. "What happened"? Maeve asks them.

Ryan looks at them. "Quincy is captured by Zilenya. She also said daughter of Sarahis and something about the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Ryan said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at them as she can not hide it from them. "Sarahis was my younger twin sister. Sarahis died before the mark appeared on her back". Maeve said to them as a big bombshell drops on them.

End Chapter

This chapter will be more than two parts.

Next Chapter: The Mark Reveals Part 2: The Past at the Warrior Academy


	28. Chapter 27

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 26: The Mark Appears Part 2: The Past at the Warrior Academy

Maeve and Dr. Taylor are stunned by the news of their red ranger being captured by Zilenya. The others are feeling better after being healed by Maeve.

The spirits and the rangers gather together in the conference room. Maeve looks at them. "I should explain about my past with all of you. And how I know Controdez, Zilenya, Agatha, Attilan, and Maxius. I am not originally from Earth. I am from a different dimension that is very distant from Earth called Martiala". Maeve said to them.

This knock the rangers and Dr. Taylor for a loop. "So Martiala is a distant dimension". Dr. Taylor said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to them. "My twin sister Sarahis and I grew up on Martiala with our Guardian since our grandfather was the Gladiator Master at the Warrior Academy". Maeve said to them.

The rangers look at the Gladiator Spirit. "So you are Maeve's and Sarahis grandfather". Ryan said to the Gladiator Spirit. The Gladiator Spirit nods to them. "Yes young Viking, I am their grandfather". The Gladiator Spirit said to them.

Maeve looks at them. "You see there is one school that every kid goes to, and that is the Warrior Academy. They start coming to the academy at age 11, and the academy is a seven year school to learn the skills of the various warriors. The Headmaster at the academy is also the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Teacher". Maeve said to them.

Callum looks at Maeve. "The academy does not sound all that terrible, Maeve". Callum said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Callum. "You see I was excited to go to the academy while Sarahis wasn't that excited about it. She was very nervous about it. Sarahis and I had a great bond that should have never been broken". Maeve said to them.

This hits close to home for Abby and Sam. "What ever happen between you and Sarahis"? Sam asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "At the academy, your warrior placement for your classes is determined by the placement arrow. Each new student has to fire at this target. Which ever placement the arrow fires through, it is the warrior classes that you learned. Why don't you give it a try, Sam". Maeve said to Sam as she hands the placement bow and arrow to Sam.

Sam looks at the target as she loads the arrow into the bow. As she fires the arrow, the teens and Dr. Taylor are amazed by how the arrow is flying around the room. It hits the ninja placement and the arrow lands on the right side on wall on a star.

The teens are amazed by it as the arrow returns to Maeve. "The placement arrow is never wrong. When Sarahis fired her arrow, it hit the Gladiator placement and the arrow went straight up to the ceiling. However when I went up to fire the placement arrow, it hit Grand Master Spirit Warrior placement and it also landed on the star on the right side of the wall.

The headmaster guided me to a special table. Sarahis was not ready to be separated from me. My grandfather asked the headmaster if I could stay in the girl's dorm for the first few days with Sarahis for the first few days. The headmaster said that Sarahis has to grow with out me. It devastated my younger twin sister greatly". Maeve said to them.

Abby looks at Maeve. "That is stupid and sad that the headmaster did that". Abby said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to them. "You see at the Warrior Academy. The students who has the Grand Master Spirit Warrior gets to be taught by the headmaster. It is a very very rare occurrence that a student hits the Grand Master Spirit Warrior. Plus I was the second student to hit that particular placement within seven years. The first student was Controdez. He was a 7th year at the academy". Maeve said to them.

Luke looks at Maeve. "So you and Controdez gotten the same warrior placement". Luke said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to them. "Yes, Zilenya, Maxius, Agatha, and Attilan were also 7th year warrior students. Zilenya was a Knight Student. Agatha was a Ninja Student. Maxius was a Viking Student, and Attilan was a Spartan Student. They were also friends of Controdez".. Maeve said to them .

Elliot looks at Maeve. "That explains a lot about them for being a part of Controdez's army". Elliot said to them.

Maeve looks at them. "Indeed, however one day a few months later, the headmaster preformed the test of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Maeve said to them.

Cora looks at Maeve with a perplexing look on her face. "What is the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, Maeve"? Cora asks Maeve. The other teens nod as this centers around Quincy and why she is taken captive by Zilenya.

Maeve looks at them. "Every 500 years, the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow appears on the back of a student at the Warrior Acadmey. Within the Mark itself has the secret location of a special arrow that can defeat any evil warrior that threaten the dimension or planet. Plus the chosen one of the Mark determined by a particular order. The order is Gladiator, Viking, Knight, Soldier, Spartan, Celtic, and Amazonian. The last chosen one of the Mark was an Amazonian, and this time it is a Gladiator student". Maeve said to them.

Susan looks at Maeve. "So the Mark choses the person that it appears then". Susan said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to them. "Yes, the headmaster was the only one that had the ability to look to see which gladiator student had it. However on that particular day, Zilenya, Maxius, Attilan, and Agatha taken Sarahis and placed her on a ship that was leaving the dimension. Little did they know that she was the one that had the mark since none of the other 1st year gladiator students had it. As a direct result, they were expelled from the academy and their descendants were banned to attend the academy for an eternity". Maeve said to them.

The teens are stunned by this. "What ever happened to Sarahis? Did the people on the ship spotted her and returned her to the academy"? Callum asks Maeve.

Maeve shakes her head. "No, Sarahis was in an escape pod on the ship. The ship crashed in space. The pilot did launch the escape pods, but the pods scattered around space. The only thing I got from Sarahis was a note saying that she was going to run away. The headmaster and my grandfather were furious on what happened to Sarahis. He said that Sarahis should have never been separated from me". Maeve said to them.

Ryan looks at them with a sad look on their faces. "Did Sarahis survived being on that escape pod"? Ryan asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "She did survive and the pod landed on Earth. This diary contains Sarahis life. Quincy must have found it. However six years later, I had a psychic sense that Sarahis passed away on Earth. She told me that she fell in love with a human named Quincy James Stevenson and gotten pregnant with a child". Maeve said to them.

This stuns the rangers and Dr. Taylor on who it is. "Quincy is their child". They said in unison.

Maeve nods to them. "Yes, being the chosen one of the Mark has great responsibility. If the chosen one of the Mark gets pregnant before her 18th birthday, the chosen one dies and the Mark is passed down to the child". Maeve said to them.

Sam has a shocked look on her face. "Quincy is not aware that she has the Mark, and that's why Zilenya gotten so crazy to capture her all this time". Sam said to them.

Maeve nods to them. "Zilenya wanted to be placed as a Gladiator student, but the placement arrow said Knight instead". Maeve said to them.

Abby looks at Maeve. "What about Controdez and how did you end up as the Grand Master Spirit Warrior"? Abby asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "It was the day after I graduated from the Warrior Academy. The Headmaster was going to pick his next successor as the Grand Master Spirit Warrior. He chosen me over Controdez. Mean less to say that Controdez was not thrilled about the headmaster's choice.

Controdez, Zilenya, Maxius, Agatha, and Attilan attacked the Warrior Academy. Controdez learned dark magic and admitted that he was the one that ordered them to put Sarahis on that ship to make me suffer and to flunk my classes. There was a great battle, and the headmaster lost his life to protect me. As a result, the Warrior Masters became spirits. I taken the spheres with me and left the dimension. Controdez and his followers attacked and captured me throughout space. Until one night a few years ago, I managed to escape Controdez's captivity and made it to Earth. That is where I met Dr. Taylor and handed him the Warrior Spheres, and today you eight and Quincy are rangers". Maeve said to them.

The teens look at each other. "The Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, how can we find its location before they do"? Susan asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "The only way to get the true location of the arrow is to get the Warrior Feathers. According to the legend, a warrior student can earn it when rescuing a family member in a great sacrifice. When the nine warrior feathers are earned, the location of the arrow is revealed itself to the chosen one of the Mark". Maeve said to them.

Ryan looks at them with a grim look on his face. "I got a bad feeling that they will do horrible things to Quincy just to get that location". Ryan said to them. The others nod in agreement. "Yeah but where do you it is"? Susan asks them.

Abby looks at Sam. "Sam, you have been there before. Do you remember where Attilan and that monster taken you"? Abby asks Sam.

Sam looks at Abby. "Well, when I was captured, they teleported me to their headquarters from that playground. Plus they escorted me to that cell, so I did not look around my surrounding to notice anything to note about it". Sam said to them.

Abby nod to Sam as the others are getting worried about Quincy. Ryan looks at them. "Guys, we will find her and bring her back". Ryan said to them. They nod to Ryan as Cora is unusually quiet like she is about to cry. Susan and Abby gather around her as they need to find their red ranger.

At the unknown location of Controdez's headquarters, Quincy is being brought to Controdez as she is in chains. Controdez looks at Quincy. "So you are finally here red ranger. You look so much like your father with Sarahis's eyes". Controdez said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at Controdez as she struggles in her chains. "You have my dad you rotten snake". Quincy said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at Quincy. "Oh yes, your father was studying about various warriors, and I captured him for his research. Plus he will suffer by watching what Zilenya and I planned for you. Agatha take the red ranger to her prison cell until the Mark has appeared on her back". Controdez said to Agatha.

Agatha nods to Controdez. "It will be my pleasure". Agatha said to Controdez as she takes Quincy away with her telekinesis powers. Quincy could not move with the strong psychic hold on her.

Quincy is taken to another cell with a vault like door. Agatha opens the cell door and brought Quincy in the cell. Agatha places Quincy pedestal like table with restrains on it. The restrains are places around Quincy's wrists and ankles. "You might as well get use to this place. You will be our prisnor, and you will not have a choice on things that they will be doing to you". Agatha said to Quincy as she leaves the cell.

As she leaves the cell, she types in a code to lock the door.

Quincy struggles in the restrains as she is in a lot of trouble. 'Guys please help me', Quincy thought to herself as she is trapped at Controdez's headquarters.

End Chapter

This chapter is easier to write considering that this part of it is a filler. The intense chapter is coming up next.

Next Chapter: The Mark Appears Part 3: The Missing Father and Missing Daughter Reunion


	29. Chapter 28

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Warning: This contains intense moments.

Chapter 28: The Mark Appears Part 3: The Unusual First Meet and the Plan to Attack

In the prison cell at Controdez's headquarters, Quincy is laying on the pedestal like table. She is still restrained by metal bars on her wrist and ankle. It has feel like months since she has been held captive, but it has been a few days. Out the corner of her eyes, she notices her back is glowing.

On her back, the Mark is appearing and glowing. Quincy does not wince or cringe as it is appearing on her back. The Mark has the eight of the nine warriors standing in a circle while the gladiator warrior is in the middle standing behind what it appears to be Grand Master Spirit Warrior holding a very unique arrow in her hands.

Quincy is stunned by it as she realizes what Zilenya meant by it. 'Why am I the one with this Mark'? Quincy thought to herself as she notices the orbs on the pedestal glowing a dark red. "They must know that it has happened". Quincy said to herself as she prepares herself for what is coming.

In the main room, Controdez is sitting in his chair. Zilenya walks in the room holding the dark red orb as it is also glowing. "Boss, the orb is glowing. The Mark has appeared on the red ranger's back". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "Very well, it is time to get the information that we crave for so long. Plus let's make things more interesting by making him watch his first born daughter being experimented on as they say and their first meeting will be bitter and sour". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya has an evil grin on her face. "It will be my pleasure. Plus the red ranger will not have a choice for what I have planned for her". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Zilenya as Agatha, Attilan, and Maxius walks in the room. "Attilan and Maxius take Quincy James Stevenson to the viewing room. Agatha take the red ranger to the prep room so she is wearing the body suit where her back is exposed. Then she will be moved to Zilenya's lab where it will take place". Controdez said to them.

The top four commanders nod as they got their orders. "Yes Boss", they said in unison as they went to their assignment.

In a different cell, Quincy James Stevenson hears the vault like door opening. He sees Attilan and Maxius walk in the cell. "Get up human, you are being summoned". Maxius said to Quincy James Stevenson.

The man revealed to be Quincy James Stevenson looks at them as his restrains are removed and gets up. "Where are you taking me"? Quincy James Stevenson asks them as Attilan puts his hands behind his back and puts handcuffs on it. "You will find out soon enough". Attilan said to Quincy James Stevenson.

Quincy James Stevenson is perplexed by this as he is taken to a viewing room. The curtains are covered. As he is placed at a seat, he gets restrained again. 'What is going on'? Quincy James Stevenson thought to himself.

In another cell, Quincy also sees her cell door being unlocked. She sees Agatha coming into the room. "Don't even try anything red ranger, you will be brought to Zilenya first before the big show". Agatha said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at Agatha as she removes the restrains from her as she is being put in handcuffs on her wrists. "What big show"? Quincy asks Agatha.

Agatha looks at Quincy as she uses her telekinesis powers on her again. "You will find out soon enough". Agatha said to Quincy as she takes her to a prep room.

In the prep room, Quincy is being focused to change into a weird body suit with her back being exposed. Zilenya has Quincy on a table as she attached a strange pendant device on her forehead and a strange flower on her wrist. "Your eyes remind me of Sarahis, red ranger. Her pleading scared eyes when we placed her on that ship. We didn't know that she fell in love with an Earth human". Zilenya said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at Zilenya as she spits to her face. "You deserved to been kicked out of the Warrior Academy for that witch". Quincy said to Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as she slaps Quincy in the face. "Once we get the location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, you will be turned evil and attacking your friends". Zilenya said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at Zilenya. "I will never betray my friends just to fight along side on evil". Quincy said to Zilenya. Zilenya looks at Quincy. "You don't have much choice in the matter ranger". Zilenya said as she pushes the table into the lab room. Quincy struggles as it is proven to be useless.

In the lab room, Quincy is being brought in by Zilenya. She and Controdez puts Quincy on to the machine. She is getting nervous and scared on what is happening next. A Hunite pulls the curtain as Quincy sees a man on the other side.

Controdez looks at them. "Quincy James Stevenson, meet your first born daughter, Quincy Sarah Stevenson. Now you will suffer greatly by watching your daughter turning evil and getting the information that we need". Controdez said to Quincy James Stevenson.

As Zilenya turns the machine on, Quincy sees her dad for the first time in her life. She is turned to her back as the machine is scanning her back to get the secret location of the arrow.

Quincy is in some pain as the machine has an electron magnet force field that is holding her in place. As she screams, Quincy James Stevenson is horrified to be watching it. "Stop it, leave her alone", Quincy yells out to them. It falls on deaf ears as they continue the experiment.

Back at the Temple, the rangers are in the dumps wondering where Quincy might be. All the sudden, the Gladiator Spirit is feeling great pain. He screams as it got their attention.

Maeve, Dr. Taylor, and the teens rushes to the Gladiator Spirit as the other spirits are with him. "Oh no", Maeve said to them. Dr. Taylor looks at Maeve. "Maeve what's wrong"? Dr. Taylor asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Dr. Taylor. "The Gladiator Spirit is feeling Quincy's pain. Each spirit is bonded to the rangers. If the evil causes great pain to the ranger, the spirit feels it as well". Maeve said to them.

The teens are stunned by it as Maeve takes the Gladiator Spirit's hands as she closes her eyes. 'I am with you Gladiator Master'. Maeve telepathically said to the Gladiator.

The Gladiator Spirit feels Maeve's presence. 'The rangers will need help getting Quincy back. I will find two rangers to help us'. The gladiator spirit telepathically said to Maeve as it took off.

Back at Controdez's hideout, in the lab room, Zilenya notices on the big map that the location has not been locked in yet. "No, that location has not appeared yet Boss". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez frowns as he does not like the news. "There must be something else we have forgotten about that legend. Go ahead and turn it to the mind control". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she turns the machine to the mind control, Quincy is being turned to standing up. She thought she has a second to breath after what that machine tried to do on her back. However the strange pendant and flower is activated as a dark red electric energy is surging in her.

Quincy is trying to resist its power as she struggles. Zilenya looks at Quincy. "Resisting is pointless. You are under my control now". Zilenya said to Quincy.

In the viewing room, Quincy James Stevenson has tears in his eyes as he is watching it. 'My daughter is being treated like this, Sarah. I always wanted to meet her, but not like this'. Quincy James Stevenson thought to himself.

It is not long that Quincy has transformed into her evil self. She has black hair with blood red stripes in her hair and she has pitch black eyes. She has a black red suit and a sword in her weapon arsenal.

Zilenya has a creepy evil smile on her face. "It is done". Zilenya said as she looks at Evil Quincy. Quincy has a frown on her face as her eyes are low. "I want you to wait in the main room and wait for my command, Zilo". Zilenya said to the newly named Zilo.

Zilo nods to Zilenya. "Yes Zilenya", Zilo said with a monotone in her voice. Controdez sees them leaving the room. "Attilan, Maxius, put him back into his cell until later on. We will be expecting the rangers soon". Controdez said to them.

Attilan and Maxius nod as they take Quincy James Stevenson back to his vaulted cell. 'A battle here will be very interest, especially when Zilenya's pet will be destroying two more rangers from the same team'. Controdez thought to himself.

Back at the Temple, the Gladiator Spirit has returned to the temple. Maeve looks at Gladiator who has a dishearten look on his face as he looks at the teens. "Maeve, I have feared that Zilenya had turned the young Gladiator evil". The Gladiator Spirt said to Maeve.

The teens are stunned by it as they are devastated by the news. "We got to get her back. She is our leader". Ryan said to them. The other teens nod in agreement.

The Gladiator Spirit nods to them. "Yes, I know. Plus they will be expecting you all to go rescue Quincy with a trap waiting for you". The Gladiator Spirit said to them.

Callum looks at the Gladiator Spirit. "What are we going to do"? Callum asks the Gladiator Spirit.

Just as the Gladiator Spirit responds to Callum's question, a message comes in from Zilenya. "Why hello rangers", Zilenya said to them.

Cora is beyond pissed and angry as she looks at Zilenya. "Where is my half sister you ugly hag"? Cora asks Zilenya.

Abby looks at Cora as she notices tears coming down her face. "Easy Cora", Abby said to Cora

Zilenya looks at them. "She is right here although she is quite different from the last time you saw her". Zilenya said to them as she shows them Quincy with the horrible transformation.

Callum has a sadden look on his face. Elliot looks at Zilenya. "What did you do to her you scum quern"? Elliot asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them. "Only the most horrible things mind you. Although someone related to her watched the entire thing and yet it is the first time he has ever got to see her". Zilenya said to them.

The teens put two and two together as they get the idea. "That is the lowest thing you have ever done". Luke said to Zilenya. "Yeah, we will get her back". Susan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them as she laughs at them. "You rangers are so naive. If you want to get your precious red ranger, you will have to come to headquarters. Although, your red ranger is not going be how you know her if you get my drift". Zilenya said to them.

Maeve gets a GPS lock on where the call is coming from. "You should have been casted into a black hole". Maeve said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them. "Oh yeah, there is one more thing. None of you rangers will not be fighting Zilo when you get here. Plus veteran rangers will not work either. Bye". Zilenya said as the call ends.

The rangers look at each other as they are really confused by it. Ryan is getting angry. "What in the world did Zilenya mean by none of us will be fighting Zilo"? Ryan asks them.

Callum shakes his head. "I do not know Ryan. We may need reinforcements on this, but who will help us"? Callum asks them.

Elliot nods to them. "It is not like we are going to send an open casting call for new rangers". Elliot said to them.

Luke looks at Elliot with a skeptical look on his face. "Maybe there is another team out there close by that can help us". Luke said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "I am with Luke on this one. If we can contact a ranger team, maybe one of them can come over". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at Abby. "It would have to be a current team of rangers, Abby. Plus Zilenya said no veteran rangers either". Sam said to Abby.

Cora looks at them. "I do not like that Zilenya is demanding who to fight. Plus one way or another, I am going to get my half sister back". Cora said to them.

Susan looks at Cora. "We have to do this as a team Cora. Plus we has to get a crash course on rescue missions really quick". Susan said to Cora.

The Gladiator Spirit looks at them. "Young Warriors, I have send a message to two red rangers that will be joining us for this mission. They should get be getting here right about now". The Gladiator Spirit said to them.

The rangers and mentors look at each other realizing their help will be getting here soon. They hear "it's you from my dream", two males said coming from the main hall of the temple. They rush over to the main hall.

In the main hall, two teenage boys get up from the floor "Any ideas on how we got here"? The younger teen asks the older teen. "No clue one minute, I was in the Batcave with Adam, Tia, and my friends. The next minute, I am teleported here". The guy said to the younger teen.

The younger teen nods to older teen. "I was with Kira, my dad, Dr. Oliver, and my friends in the basement of DT Wave when I was teleported here as well". The younger teen said to the older teen.

This clicks into the older teen. "Wait a minute, did you say Kira and Dr. Oliver"? The older teen asks the younger teen.

The younger teen nods to the older teen. "Yeah why? Plus I don't think we are alone here". The younger teen said to the older teen as he sees more teens with two mentors coming with them.

The older teen looks at them as he gets what the younger teen said to him. "Hello and what is this place"? The older teen asks them.

Maeve looks at them. "The Gladiator Spirit told us that he summoned you both here. My name is Maeve, and this the temple home to the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers". Maeve said to them.

The older teen looks at them. "Spirit Warrior Power Rangers", the older teen said to them.

Dr. Zack Taylor looks at them. "Is Dr. Oliver's first name Tommy by any chance"? Dr. Taylor asks them.

The younger teen looks at him. "Yes, how did you know him"? The younger teen asks him.

Dr. Zack Taylor looks at them. "My name is Dr. Zack Taylor. Tommy is an old friend of mine, and he was a former teammate of mine as well. I was the first black ranger". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Both teens look at each other. The older teen looks at him. "Do you know Adam Park by any chance"? The older teen asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to him. "Yes, he, Rocky, and Aisha stepped up to become rangers, but that is a story for another time. We need to start the introductions". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The teens nod to them. The younger teen looks at them. "My name is Corey McKnight, and I am the Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said to them.

The older teen looks at them. "My name is Jared Scott. I am the Jurassic Squad Red Ranger". Jared said to them.

The Spirit Warrior teens went next as they look at them. "My name is a Ryan Jackson, blue ranger, Spirit of the Viking ". Ryan said as his arms are crossed as he looks at them.

Callum looks at the newcomers. "My name is Callum Yamanda, white ranger, spirit of the Knight". Callum said to them.

Elliot waves at them. "What's up guys, the name is Elliot Decker, and I am the yellow ranger, spirit of the Spartan". Elliot said to them.

Luke nods to them. "It's nice to meet you both. My name is Luke Ford, and I am the green ranger, spirit of the Soldier". Luke said to them.

Abby also has her arms crossed. "Abby Yocum, pink ranger, Spirit of the Samurai". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at them with a light smile. "My name is Sam Yocum, and I am the silver ranger, spirit of the Ninja". Sam said to them.

Cora has some tears already fallen on her face. "My name is Cora Stevenson, gold ranger, spirit of the Celtic". Cora said to them.

Susan looks at them being one of the newbie rangers on the team. "My name is Susan Donachelli, and I am the purple ranger, spirit of the Amazonian". Susan said to them.

Maeve looks at them. "Follow us to the main control room", Maeve said to them. Corey and Jared look at each other.

They walk to the main control room. Corey is in awe of the place while Jared is taken back by it. They see the Spirit Windows as the other spirits see the two newcomers. "The Gladiator Spirit must have recognized your leadership within your own teams to come help us. I am the Amazonian Spirit". The Amazonian Spirit said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "They have leadership within their own team, yeah right. Corey is probably 13 years old". Ryan said to them.

Corey frowns as he looks at him. "I am 14 about to turn 15 and a freshman in high school. No matter how old a person is, a leader comes in different shape, age, family background, and social standing". Corey said to them.

Jared is taken back by the wisdom Corey has. 'This kid might teach Hunter a thing or two'. Jared thought to himself.

The Viking Spirit nods to Corey. "You are wise, leader of Rock. Wisdom can make a person grow. I am the Viking Spirit". The Viking Spirit said to them.

Abby is stunned by Corey as she looks at Jared. "So if he is a freshman, you must be a senior in high school, Jared. We are use to Quincy leading us because she is the eldest and our red ranger". Abby said to them.

Jared nods to Abby. "Yeah I am a senior in high school. Wait did you say that Quincy is a girl and your red ranger"? Jared asks them as he is very surprised by this.

The spirit warrior teens nod to them. "That's correct, she is also my half sister". Cora said to them being the most upset. Sam and Susan look at Cora as they are comforting her.

Jared has that feeling with a half sibling at home and a family member on the team. "Listen, I have a cousin on the team as well. If she went captive during a battle, my teammates will be there for me as well". Jared said to Cora.

Cora nods to Jared. "Thanks Jared", Cora said to him. Jared nods to her.

Maeve looks at them. "Let's get down to it, before you two came, we got an unexpected message from Zilenya. Plus we got a GPS lock on the location of Controdez's headquarters in these mountains". Maeve said to the team of rangers.

The rangers look up on the screen and see a castle like fortress with Hunites guarding the two entrances to the place. "What are those things"? Jared asks them.

Callum looks at Jared. "Those are called Hunites. They usually send them along with a warrior monster against us". Callum said to Jared.

Corey frowns as he recognized them. "So this is where those Hunites came from. My team and I had a hard time against them very recently along with lizard dino looking creatures". Corey said to them.

Elliot looks at Corey. "Your team fought them recently". Elliot said to Corey. Corey nods to Elliot. Jared looks at Corey as he needs to be filled in about that later.

Jared looks at the map. "If there is two entrances, we need to split up into two groups". Jared said to them.

Luke nods in agreement. "I with Jared on this". Luke said to them.

Sam looks at them. "If we split up into two groups, it maybe what Controdez is expecting from us and send out Attilan and Maxius out on us. Then we won't get inside and save Quincy". Sam said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "I am with Sam on this one. There must be a way to get inside without getting caught. That way we can save our strength when we need it most". Susan said to them.

Corey nods in agreement. "Susan is right. We need to come up with a well devised plan". Corey said to them.

The Spirit Warrior rangers and Jared look at Corey. Jared is surprised how Corey is taking charge of it. Callum looks at Corey. "What do you have in mind"? Callum asks Corey.

Corey looks at the screen. "If they are expecting us to go to the front entrances, they wouldn't expect us to go to the back. If there is an entrance on the back side of the fortress, it wouldn't be as well guarded like the front entrance are". Corey said to them.

Maeve types something in to the computer to get a picture of the back of the fortress. "There is an entrance at the back, and it is not guarded". Maeve said to them.

Jared looks at them. "We probably need to distract them with a decoy of some sort. That way we can get to the back entrance". Jared said to them.

Ryan nods to Jared as Corey is holding his red electric guitar zord in his hands. "I have an idea for a distraction. I have my ranger power is the power of rock music. Plus I have unlocked my electric guitar zord. If I play my zord, it will distract them greatly. We can get to the back entrance without getting caught". Corey said to them.

Ryan looks at Corey as they see the red electric guitar zord. "That might work", Ryan said to Cory. The other rangers nod in agreement.

Maeve looks at them. "I will teleport you to a very close location to the fortress. Go get the red gladiator ranger back", Maeve said to them. Dr. Taylor looks at them. "Be careful rangers", Dr. Taylor said to them.

Jared and the rangers nod as they are teleported to a location very close to the fortress.

The rangers arrive at the perimeter of the fortress. "If that is a bad guy headquarters, then I don't know what is". Abby said to them.

Elliot nods in agreement. Luke looks at them. "Somewhere in there, Quincy is there as well being held against her will and who knows what they did to her". Luke said to them.

Callum looks at them. "Yeah, I do not know what they did to her, but I got a bad feeling that it was not very pretty". Callum said to them.

As they rangers nod, they are getting ready for an intense battle and rescue. Little did they know that they might rescue someone else as well.

End Chapter

This is part one of an double upload that I will be doing. Plus I changed the title for obvious reasons.


	30. Chapter 29

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 29: The Mark Appears Part 4: The Battle to Save the Fallen Red and the Father

At the Fortress, Controdez looks at Zilenya who has Zilo with her. "Boss, the rangers will be here soon". Zilenya said to them.

Controdez nods to Zilenya. "I figure as much. They will go for the front entrances. Zilenya take Zilo to the battle chamber. Plus have Attilan and Maxius to bring him to the battle chamber as well. Zilenya nods to Controdez as Zilo follows her. "It will be done boss". Zilenya said to him

It is not long that Attilan and Maxius brings Quincy James Stevenson is brought to battle chamber. He is in an elevated cell on the side of the wall. He looks down and sees Zilo standing there with an emotionless look on her face. "Every time I look at you, I see Sarah especially in her eyes. It is not the real you. I want to fight it". Quincy James Stevenson said to himself. Little does he know that Zilo does hear him.

At the perimeter of the fortress, the rangers see the Hunites at the front two entrances. "Just we thought, there are Hunites out front". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods to them. "Now it's time for the distraction". Callum said to Corey. Corey nods as he has his morphor and red electric guitar sword out.

Corey looks at them. "You guys stand back for this. Things will get a bit loud". Corey said to them.

"Music Force Lets Play the Music", Corey said as he morphs into his red ranger form. "Power of Rock Music, Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said as in ranger form. As Corey plays his zord, rock and roll sound waves head towards the fortress. It is effecting the Hunites greatly as they are covering its ears.

Inside of the fortress, in the security room, Agatha notices that something is interfering the security system as it is giving a lot of static. "Boss, something is interfering our system". Agatha said to Controdez.

In the main room, Controdez gets word of this. "Attilan and Maxius check it out now". Controdez said to Attilan and Maxius. Attilan and Maxius nod to each other as they go out to check it out.

Back at the perimeter, the rangers manages to get to the back of the fortress without getting caught. They see the back entrance. Corey powers down. Elliot looks at Corey. "They will be scratching themselves wondering how we did it". Elliot said to them.

Jared looks at them. "Yeah but now it's time to get serious". Jared said to them. They nod to him as they went in the fortress from the back.

Back in the main room, Controdez is getting furious. "Boss, there is nothing at the front of the fortress". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez is stumped by it. "WHAT", Controdez said to Attilan. "I got nothing as well boss. What ever it is, it must have already gotten inside". Maxius said to Controdez.

Controdez grits his teeth as he suddenly realizes that they must have gotten inside from the back. "That back entrance, it is the quickest way to battle chamber". Controdez said to them.

Zilenya gets the news. "I will personally greet these intruders, and have Zilo destroy them". Zilenya said to Controdez. "Very well Zilenya", Controdez said to Zilenya. Zilenya has an evil grin as she went to the battle chamber and leaving the door slightly ajar.

The teens are walking around as they spot a door slightly ajar. "Hey guys, that door is open". Luke said to them. Cora looks at the front of it. "Battle Chamber, it could be where they train or something". Cora said to them.

Abby looks at them. "Let's look around in the room to find anything". Abby said to them.

Jared looks at them as Corey gets the same feeling. "Guys it could be a trap". Jared said to them. Corey nods in agreement.

Abby looks at them. "It will be one quick minute". Abby said to them. As the rangers walk in the battle chamber room, the door instantly shuts behind them.

Zilenya looks at them. "You really should have listen to that red ranger, pink ranger. Plus now that you all here. It can finally get started". Zilenya said as she snaps her fingers.

Ryan, Callum, Luke, Elliot, Sam, Abby, Cora, and Susan are being brought to the stands by Zilenya's telekinesis powers. Corey frowns as he glares at Zilenya. "What are you doing you witch", Jared asks Zilenya as he is getting very angry.

Zilenya looks at them. "This will be a red vs red battle. Plus having a veteran red ranger battling Zilo would be boring. It will be more exciting with current red ranger like the two of you". Zilenya said to them.

Corey looks at Jared as he notices the rage is building. "Jared, you need to be calm about this. This is probably what Zilenya or any villain would want". Corey said to him.

Jared looks at Corey as he is wondering what he means by it. "Who is this Zilo"? Jared asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them as she points to a dark red cladded teenage girl. "That is Zilo. Zilo destroy them". Zilenya said to Zilo.

Zilo looks at them. "Yes Warrior Mistress Zilenya", Zilo said to Zilenya as she pulls out a sword.

The Spirit Warrior Rangers are stunned to see Zilo. Callum recognizes something in Zilo. "Guys, that is Quincy". Callum said to them. Cora's heart drops as she looks at Zilenya. "What did you do to my half sister"? Cora asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Cora. "Oh gold ranger, we didn't get what we wanted from the Mark that she has. She is under my mind control. Plus he watched the entire thing". Zilenya said to them as she points to a man.

The rangers look at a man who is sitting on the other side of them. He looks at the teens as he is struggling in his own cell. "You are insane you witch". Quincy James Stevenson said to Zilenya.

Zilenya scoffs at him. "Enough talk, Zilo attack and destroy them". Zilenya said to Zilo.

Zilo looks at Zilenya. "Yes Warrior Mistress Zilenya", Zilo said to Zilenya.

Jared and Corey look at each other as they grab their morphors. "It's time to fight, Corey", Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared as he pulls out his morphor. "Right", Corey said to Jared. "Music Force Lets Play the Music", Corey said as he morphs into his ranger form.

Jared grabs his morphor. "Jurassic Squad Power Rangers", Jared said as he morphs into his ranger form.

Corey and Jared pull out their weapons. "Corey, I have been turn evil before. We need to figure out what is on Zilo that controlling her and remove and destroy it". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as this fight will not be easy for him considering that he has been a ranger for short time. He spots a weird flower on Zilo's wrist and the strange pendant on her forehead. "Right, there is a flower and a pendant on Zilo". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Cory. "Ok we need to be smart about this as well". Jared said to Corey. Corey nods to Jared. "Right", Corey said to Jared.

Zilo charges in toward them with her sword. Jared used Tyranno Saber to block the swords blows. He pushes Zilo down as Corey went in on the offense. He throws kicks and punches at Zilo.

Zilo easily dodges Corey's physical blows. Zilo grabs Corey's arm and she throws him back towards Jared. Both teens went down as they both got back down.

Jared frowns as he gives Corey a hand. "This is not going to work throwing physical moves on Zilo". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I am starting to see that now, Jared". Corey said to Jared. Jared looks at the young red ranger. "Your guitar, maybe it will have effect on Zilo". Jared said to Corey.

Corey looks at Jared. "Just like before with the Hunites, what are you planning"? , Corey said to Jared.

Jared looks at Corey. "I am calling in on a hunch that if Zilo does not like rock music them the real red ranger does". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods as he grabs his red electric guitar zord out. "Alright", Corey said to Jared as he plays the zord.

The red sound rock and roll music waves are emitting from the zord. Zilo is feeling the effects as she is covering her ears. Plus dark red sparks are coming out from the strange pendant.

Zilenya is also covering her ears. "Destroy that thing Zilo", Zilenya said to Zilo. Zilo nods as she fires a dark red energy beam. Corey barely dodges it as he holds the guitar zord in his hands.

Corey notices the pendant. "Jared, you are right. Zilo does not like the rock music and it had effected the pendant on her forehead". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Corey. "We just need to put a bit more into it and free their red ranger". Jared said to Corey.

Up in the stands, the Spirit Warrior rangers are watching the battle. "I do not know how much more those guys can take it". Ryan said to them.

"Yeah but what can we do to help"?

Callum asks them.

"Did you guys see the dark red sparks coming out from the pendant? I bet my ukulele that pendant is the main source of the mind control". Elliot said to them.

Luke nods to them. "Yeah but there is also that strange flower as well". Luke said to them.

Abby looks at them. "There is got to be something we can do to help, but what"? Abby asks them.

Sam looks at them. "I may have an idea. There is got to a small chance that Quincy can hear us or sense us through our minds". Sam said to them.

Cora looks at Sam with a skeptical look on her face. "Yeah but Zilo won't hear us". Cora said to Sam.

Susan looks at Cora. "But maybe Quincy can hear us". Susan said to Cora.

Then it hits Abby in the face. "Of course Sam has the telepathy ability, if Sam can communicate to Quincy telepathically, then she can encourage her to fight to what ever is controlling her". Abby said to them.

Cora looks at Sam and Abby. "Alright go for it Sam", Cora said to Sam. Sam nods as she closes her eyes. 'Quincy can you hear me'? Sam telepathically asks Quincy.

In Quincy's mind space, Quincy is on the floor as she is very weak. "Owe my head", Quincy said to herself. She barely opens her eyes as she sees a ghostly figure in front of her. 'Quincy can you here me'? Sam said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Sam. "Sam", Quincy said to Sam. All the sudden, Quincy sees another ghostly figure of Sarahis. "You must fight this my daughter. Your friends and your father want you to fight it". Sarahis said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Sarahis. "You are Sarahis". Quincy said to Sarahis. Sarahis nods to Quincy. "Yes, I am your mother. You are a warrior that I wasn't. You must fight the evil and break the mind control". Sarahis said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Sarahis as she is scared. "I don't know if I can fight it". Quincy said to Sarahis. Sarahis looks at Quincy. "There are people are here for you now. You need to feel in your heart and spirit". Sarahis said to Quincy.

Back at the fight, Sam still has her eyes closed. Luke looks at Sam. "Did you communicate with Quincy"? Luke asks Sam.

Sam hears what Luke is saying. "Guys hold hands and close your eyes now". Sam said to them. They look at each other as they hold hands. Plus Quincy James also closes his eyes as well. 'Quincy, we are also here'. Sam telepathically said to Quincy.

Back into Quincy's mind space, Quincy is still feeling down as she sees figures of her friends and the man from before. "Guys, you are here". Quincy said to them.

Cora looks at Quincy with a warm smile on her face. "I want you to fight back sis. I don't want to lose a sibling that I just found". Cora said to Quincy.

Susan looks at Quincy. "I don't want to lose a newfound friend that believes in me". Susan said to Quincy.

Luke looks at Quincy. "I don't want to lose a leader". Luke said to Quincy.

Elliot looks at Quincy as he sees what the others are saying. "I don't want to lose someone that can put up with my sleeping in class". Elliot said to Quincy.

Ryan looks at Quincy. "I don't want to lose my first in command". Ryan said to Quincy.

Callum looks at Quincy as he is blushing. "I don't want to lose a fighter and someone that I truly care about". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy James looks at them. "I don't want to lose my first born daughter that I want to know and any other children that I may have out there". Quincy James said to Quincy.

This surprises the teens as Cora looks at him. Quincy is getting stronger. "It is time for me to fight back". Quincy said to them. They nod to Quincy as she has a new determined look on her face.

Back at the fight, Corey and Jared are fighting hard against Zilo. Plus they notice more sparks coming from the strange pendant. Corey looks at Jared. "Jared, she must be fighting against it. We need to destroy the flower and the pendant". Corey said to Jared.

Jared nods to Corey. "Right plus Zilenya must realize by now that she is losing her control on her". Jared said to Corey.

Zilenya sees what is going on. "Zilo finish them now". Zilenya said as her anger is getting to Zilo. Zilo sends a massive dark red orb of energy at Jared and Corey. Corey grabs his music saber as he tries to deflect it. Corey is struggling as he being pushed back little by little.

Jared realizes that Corey has self confidence in himself to fight back. He grabs his Tyranno Saber as he also deflects the orb as he is taking charge. "Us red rangers need to stick together", Jared said to Corey. They push the orb back towards Zilenya.

Zilenya gets hit as the controls are effecting the elevated cell and the places where the other rangers are held. "No this can not happen". Zilenya said to them.

Quincy James is freed as he is falling towards the floor. Something in Jared makes him rushes over to catch him. Corey also goes to help with the catch. Quincy James is caught by the two teens. "Thank you, free her. I know you can do it". Quincy James said to Jared and Corey.

As both rangers nod, Jared has a newfound self confidence in himself. "Corey, it's time to finish this. You cut the flower. I will slash at the pendant". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to Jared. "I am with you". Corey said to Jared. As Zilo fires the dark red energy beam at them again, both red rangers dodges it with ease. Corey slashes at the flower, and Jared slashes at the pendant.

In doing so, the flower and the pendant are emitting a lot of dark red energy. Zilo is transforming back into Quincy. Zilenya frowns as she got away before they realizes it. Jared and Corey gives a swift kick to Zilo as she falls to the floor. The flower and the pendant are destroyed as the dark energy leaves Quincy.

Back in Quincy's mind space, Quincy looks at them as the teens and Quincy James leaves. Quincy looks at Sarahis. "Sarahis what's going on"? Quincy asks Sarahis.

Sarahis looks at Quincy. "The dark flower and the pendant are now destroyed honey. I love you and become the strong young woman that you are meant to be". Sarahis said as she disappears.

Back at the fight, Quincy is returned to normal as she is very weak and exhausted. As her eyes rolls back, Callum rushes over and catches her. "Sweet catch Callum", Elliot said to Callum.

Luke looks at them. "We need to get out of here now". Luke said to them. Quincy James looks at them. "I know a good way out, follow me". Quincy James said to them.

Jared nods to them. "Let's move then", Jared said to them. The teens nod as they follow Quincy James out from the fortress.

Ryan gets on his morphor. "Hey Maeve, we need a teleport back to the Temple. Plus we got one more person with us". Ryan said to them.

Back at the temple, Maeve gets the communication from Ryan. "You got it", Maeve said to Ryan. She types in the massive teleport sequence. "Teleportation going in effect now". Maeve said to Ryan as the teleport sequence is in effect.

Outside of the fortress, the rangers and Quincy James are teleported away as Maxius and Attilan are on their tails. "No they got away". Maxius said to Attilan.

Attilan grits his teeth. "We will be getting an ear full of it from Controdez". Attilan said to Maxius as they went back in the headquarters.

Back at the Temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor sees the rangers returning with Quincy James. Dr. Taylor is surprised to see Quincy James. "QJ, I have not seen you since college". Zack said to Quincy James.

Quincy James grins from embrassment. "I though you have forgotten about that nickname Zack". Quincy James said to Zack.

Zack grins at him. "I never forget the nicknames I gave to my friends and teammates". Zack said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to him as he turns to Jared and Corey. "There is no amount of thanks and gratitude to give to the both of you. I have been in that horrible place for six years". Quincy James said to them.

This surprises everyone greatly. "I can not imagine being at a place like that for years". Corey said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to them. "Yes, right now Quincy needs rest and to recover from her ordeal". Quincy James said to them.

They nod as they went to the healing chamber. Maeve is doing her work to heal Quincy. Quincy feels the positive healing as all the pain that was effecting her is removed.

It is not long that Quincy is coming around as she opens her eyes. Her eyes are back to full vibrant green. "Hey guys", Quincy said to them. The teens are happy to have their friend and leader back.

Callum has a smile on his face. "Quincy, I am glad to have you back". Callum said to Quincy. Quincy looks at Callum. "Yeah who are you two"? Quincy asks them.

Jared and Corey look at them as the Gladiator Spirit appears. "I asked these two red rangers from Music Force and Jurassic Squad to help in the rescue mission". The Gladiator Spirit said to Quincy.

Jared looks at Quincy. "My name is Jared Scott, Jurassic Squad Red Ranger". Jared said to Quincy.

Corey looks at Quincy. "My name is Corey McKnight, Music Force Red Ranger". Corey said to Quincy as he is also holding his red electric guitar zord.

Quincy nods to them. "Thank you from one leader to you", Quincy said to them.

Jared and Corey nod to Quincy. "Your welcome, plus if you guys are ever in Clover Hills, look me and my team up". Jared said to Quincy.

Corey nods to them as well. "I have to get back to Reefside as well. Plus if you guys are in Reefside, look my team up at DT Wave". Corey said to them.

Quincy nods to them. "We will, and your teams are grateful to have confident leaders like you two leading the team". Quincy said to

Maeve teleports them back to the place where they were before they got first teleported.

Two nights later, Quincy read a text from her nana to come to Millie's. As she walks in the cafe, Quincy notices that the lights are turned off. All the sudden the lights are turned on and the people shout "Surprise Happy Birthday Quincy", the people said to Quincy.

Her team walk over to Quincy. "Happy Birthday Quincy", Callum said as the others walk towards Quincy. Quincy is really surprised as she looks at her teammates. "Oh man, with everything that happened, I must have forgotten about my 18th birthday". Quincy said to them.

Ryan looks at Quincy. "It's ok Quincy, plus we invited a lot more people including two current ranger teams". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy sees the ranger teams and mentors meeting for first time. "I have a feeling that we will be called up to help them one of these days". Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Quincy. "Yeah come on its a party". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy grins as she sees him dancing with the others.

Quincy went towards her nana and Papi as Cora and Quincy James are getting to know each other and being reunited with his parents. "Quincy James Stevenson, you have worried me to death for the past six years". Mildred said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to his parents. "Yes I have a lot of explaining to do. Plus for who knows how long I have been duped by Dr. Ravenwood, I". Quincy James said to them.

Henry looks at Quincy James. "We should talk about it later son. Plus you have two daughters that want to get to know you". Henry said to

Quincy James.

Quincy James look at Cora as he is reminded of Leanna. "You look like Leanna to me". Quincy James said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy James. "Leanna was my mom. She passed away a while back". Cora said to Quincy James.

Quincy James has a stunned look on his face. "There is so much that I didn't know. It will take some time for me to return to normal". Quincy James said to them.

Henry and Mildred look at each other. "It is understandable son". Henry said to Quincy James.

Quincy looks at them. "It is going to be confusing when people call out to Quincy. They will be asking for me or you". Quincy said to them. They nod and grin as they share a family hug as the Stevenson family is reunited.

Adam, Zack, and Kira look at the hug. "That is nice to have a family being brought back together". Adam said to them. "I agree it is like bringing old friends back together". Kira said to them.

Zack nods in agreement. "Yeah but with you and you being a mentor, who started the monster of rangers becoming ranger mentors"? Zack asks them.

Adam and Kira look at each other. "It must have been Jason and Tommy". Adam said to Zack. Kira nods in agreement. "I agree to that". Kira said as things turn out very well in the end.

End chapter

Yeah I decided to do a double update. The next major arc will be getting the warrior feathers, but first, a filler or two.

Next Chapter: The Past of Quincy James


	31. Chapter 30

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 30: The Past of Quincy James

It has been three days since the crazy rescue mission. The rangers didn't know that they were going to rescue two people instead of one.

The teens are at the temple as Quincy James are with them. Dr. Taylor and Maeve looks at them. "Welcome to the Temple, Quincy James, I am Maeve". Maeve said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nods to Maeve. "Thank you Maeve", Quincy James said to Maeve. Maeve looks at Quincy James. "Your welcome, I suppose all of you want to know my time at horrible place and how I meet Controdez". Quincy James said to them.

The teens look at each other. Maeve looks at Quincy James. "We have a right to know Quincy James. Plus you fell in love with my sister. You know her by the name Sarah. I know her as Sarahis". Maeve said to Quincy James.

Quincy James looks at Maeve as he realizes that there was more about Sarahis that he never knew much about. "So you are her sister. When I meet her, it's like she had amnesia and didn't remember about her early life". Quincy James said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Quincy James. "I see", Maeve said to Quincy James as they went to the red conference room as the spirits joined in as well.

In the red conference room, it is getting really awkward as the red Gladiator Spirit is starring at Quincy James intensely. "You should explain yourself greatly". The Gladiator Spirit said to Quincy James with a stern and stoic expression on its face.

The other spirits and Maeve look at the Gladiator Spirit. "Gladiator, you are making him nervous. It is not the way go about it". Maeve said to the Gladiator Spirit.

The Gladiator Spirit looks at Maeve as it nods to her. "Sorry Grand Master, I finally see the other part of the young Gladiator has. The green eyes is from Sarahis and the red hair and looks are from you". The Gladiator Spirit said to them.

Quincy James looks at them. "I suppose I should start from the beginning where I met Sarah or Sarahis". Quincy James said to them. Everyone in the room nod in agreement. Quincy's eyes widen with interest as it gets noticed by everyone including the Gladiator Spirit.

Quincy James looks at them. "It all started when I was 11 years old. It was a typical day at Warrior Heights Elementary. Sarah was being escorted by the principal to my class.

From the moment I first saw here, I noticed her green eyes. Plus she was nervous and shy. I didn't know if she had trust issues or she has been through something really terrible before being adopted by her parents.

On that particular day, my class had gym class. Plus we were playing baseball. She was on my team and I explained to her about baseball. She seems intrigued by it, and she learned really quickly. When it was her turn, one of the mean guys in my class said "it is the new girl. It should be an easy out".

Sarah looked really mad like the guy is seriously underestimating her. When the teacher threw the ball at her, Sarah hit the ball and it went out from the open window in the back of the room. She got a home run on her first day of school. She ran the bases. Mean less to say, Sarah really surprised everyone even me". Quincy said to them.

The Gladiator Spirit nods to Quincy James. "You are right Quincy James. Sarahis was a quick learner, and she remembered my first lesson. Never underestimate your opponent in a battle. Sarahis was nervous and shy at the Warrior Acadmey, and she knew how to fight. She never had the chance to prove that". The Gladiator Spirit said to them as it lets Quincy James to continue the story.

Quincy James look at them. "Mean less to say that the jerk in class didn't take it well. It is because of her that my team won. At recess, Sarah was alone as the jerk and his buddies went up to her. As they were bullying her, I stand up for her. He didn't like that I got in the way, and then she sticked up for me. He tried to hit her, but she easily dodged it like it was natural to her. She didn't get hurt at all by him and his friends. I remember what she said to them. "Your bullying actions has consequences. You are suppose to give everyone the same respect you give out to your friends. You may think the people that you bully is below you but really they are above you". Sarah said to them.

Mean less to say, the teacher came and the bullies got into a lot of trouble, and they really changed their way. I had no clue how she did it". Quincy James said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. Ryan looks at Quincy. "Wow Quincy, your mom really must have been something else". Ryan said to Quincy.

Callum nods to Quincy. "I have to agree. For a new student instantly standing up to a bully, it is next to impossible". Callum said to Quincy.

Elliot looks at Quincy. "It is incredible". Elliot said to Quincy. Quincy nods to them.

Quincy James look at them as he is continuing the story. "Since that day, Sarah and I became friends. We were inseparable for the longest time. She understand me and I understand her. By the time we were in high school, we started dating. Of course my parents approved of us dating while her parents were apprehensive about it.

It is like they were nervous and worried about her getting pregnant and having sex. It always made me wonder how they adopted her. However one night, we had a night of passion together. Something in Sarah and I that made it happen like it was destiny or fate.

When Sarah found out that she was pregnant, her parents were furious and mad that they kicked her out. They said that the child is a mistake, and I was going to leave her.

My parents were just as disappointed in Sarah and I, but they were more furious with her parents that they kicked her out like they way they did. Even then, I stayed by Sarah's side no matter what people said about it". Quincy James said to them.

The Knight Spirit nods to Quincy James. "Your sense of loyalty is strong. You could have been a Knight Student at the Academy". The Knight Spirit said to Quincy James.

Luke looks at them. "That must have been tough to deal with to have a pregnant teenager in your teen years". Luke said to them.

Abby looks at them. "I think it is really cold how they treated Sarah when they found out about being pregnant". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah plus calling a baby a mistake is not acceptable". Sam said to them.

Quincy James nods to them. "Sarah's pregnancy went very normal. She didn't have health scared or anything. She stayed with my parents and we did not share the same room. I went to the appointments with her and my mom. Sarah and my mom knew that she was expecting a girl, but I wanted to know when the baby was born.

Everyone thought that the pregnancy was a healthy one. However there were things that stumped the doctors. When it was getting closer to the due date, the doctors were wondering why the baby has not came out to the world yet. It turns out that the baby was born a month late.

The night that the baby is born, Sarah passed away. The doctors were mystified and stumped by her untimely death. My mom told me that baby Quincy is very healthy, but Sarah didn't make it. No one had a clue why Sarah died, and Sarah's death greatly devastated me. I had a fight with my father and I took off that night". Quincy James said to them as tears are falling down his face.

Cora looks at Quincy James. "You really must have loved her, and it effected you greatly". Cora said to Quincy James.

Susan nods in agreement. "It is a cruel way to lose someone that you have spent years getting to know". Susan said to Quincy James.

The Gladiator Spirit nods as he feels Quincy James's pain of losing someone he loves. "I can understand why you left. You needed to grieve for Sarahis's death". Gladiator Spirit said to Quincy James.

Quincy James looks at them. "I graduated from high school and pretty much took off for college. For that first year, I pretty much focus on my studies. I met a few people, one of them being Zack here and the other one is Leanna Barnes. However, it was my Sophomore year in college that I met Dr. Ravenwood.

Dr. Ravenwood, he looked and appeared to be a brilliant professor. From his first class I had him, he took a sudden interest in me. I thought it was kind of strange at first. From what most people said that he appeared out of no where. Dr. Ravenwood told me that I have great potential to study along side him. He told me to give all my social time to him.

At the time, I was dating Leanna, and we were getting serious. However Dr. Ravenwood didn't like it at all. He told me that I had to break up with her or else. It turns out that Leanna broke up with me before I had the chance. She said that my studying was getting in the way of everything. After that, I barely saw anyone besides Dr. Ravenwood.

After I got my undergrad degree, I pretty much got a job with Dr. Raven wood. He told me that I need to get more studying to get my Master's and Ph. D in history. I travelled all around the world studying warrior artifacts. It felt like I was a mindless zombie under control like being a puppet and Dr. Ravenwood was the puppet master". Quincy James said to them.

Quincy and Cora look at their dad. "You must have loved my mom then. Plus my mom had boyfriends, but none of them were great. I remember her saying that she should have never pushed you away". Cora said to Quincy James.

Maeve looks at Quincy James. "You must have wanted to settle down and return to your family right". Maeve said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to Maeve. "Yes, I was in Japan studying the history of samurai warriors. A colleague of mine was expecting his first born son with his wife, and he didn't want to abandon him and become the father he wants to be unlike his father. It really hit home with me because I abandoned a baby girl when Sarah died. I pretty much broken down in front of him and told him everything. He told me that I should start become a father.

I applied for jobs working at museums. Plus with the world travel experience and studying the artifacts with Dr. Ravenwood. It is not long that I got calls for interviews. I ultimately decide to work at the museum in Warrior Heights. I sent my notice to Dr. Ravenwood. Plus I pretty much had everything ready to send back home my parents house in Warrior Heights. I was ready to leave my New York apartment to be settling in Warrior Heights and be reunited with my family". Quincy James said to them.

The Viking Spirit nods to Quincy James. "You had a good strategic plan and taking charge of it". The Viking Spirit said to Quincy James.

The other spirits nod in agreement.

Ryan looks at them. "But what happened next"? Ryan asks Quincy James as his story is not over just yet.

Quincy James looks at them. "When I told Dr. Ravenwood my plans and my notice. Things got really weird and down right sinister. He spent time trying to convince me to stay and told me about Scotland and South America to study Celtic warriors and Amazonian warriors, but I refused to go with him. I wanted to start a new chapter in my life. Dr. Ravenwood would not take a no for an answer or who I thought he was.

The a couple of nights before I was scheduled to take a flight back to Warrior Heights, I got attacked in my apartment. I was face to face with Dr. Ravenwood and he revealed himself to be Controdez. I tried to fight off his soldiers, but Zilenya and Maxius over powered me. I got teleported to the fortress. I was forced to study the Celtic and Amazonian warriors at the fortress.

Controdez told me that he has kept a close eye on me and Sarah long before the baby was even born. He said that I got in the way of getting Sarah. He said that he was going to kidnap her on her 18th birthday to make someone named Maeve suffer so she hand hand him what was supposed to be his. After that, I was in that vaulted cell. When Controdez questioned me about the warrior spheres, I refused to answer about them. Often times, I was put into a force field coma. I was there until you guys, Jared, and Corey rescued me. I got deceived by that thing for years Quincy James said to them.

Everyone was shocked by this as they look at Quincy James. "I can not imagine what you went through there, Mr. Stevenson". Ryan said to Quincy James.

Callum nods to Quincy James. "You were kept there for all that time. I can imagine you missing out on a lot of things". Callum said to him.

Elliot nods in agreement. "There is another reason to despise that guy". Elliot said to him.

Luke also nods in agreement. "He targeted you for getting close to Sarah. I bet that he also targeted her adopted parents as well because they are the ones that found her". Luke said to them.

Abby nods to them. "Yeah plus if Sarah didn't get pregnant with Quincy then we probably wouldn't become rangers". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "I agree plus nothing can defy fate. I think it is fate that Quincy is the red ranger and the chosen one of the mark". Sam said to them.

Cora nods to them. "Plus we need to do everything we can to make sure that Maeve, Quincy, and Quincy James does not fall into Controdez's hands again". Cora said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "I agree", Susan said to them.

Maeve looks at them. "Controdez hated me ever since I first came to the Warrior Academy and getting the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Placement. He tried everything to get me to flunk my classes, and his friends got to my sister. When the headmaster expelled Zilenya, Maxius, Agatha, and Attilan, no one would have suspect Controdez to have a role in it. Controdez must have used his dark powers to keep a close eye on Sarahis. Controdez has extreme deception powers capable to deceiving anyone. It is not your fault Quincy James". Maeve said to Quincy James.

The Gladiator Spirit nods in agreement. "I agree plus this temple will keep you safe. You should get to know both of your daughters". The Gladiator Spirit said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to them. "I plan to do that". Quincy James said to them as he is standing behind Quincy and Cora.

Back at the Fortress, Controdez is on a war path. "They both escaped. The red ranger and Stevenson both got rescued. Attilan and Maxius, you both failed to get them back. I was not done with Stevenson by a long shot. Agatha, you failed to see the origin of that security interference. Zilenya, you failed because Zilo broke free of the mind control". Controdez said to them.

The four of them wince as they bowed down to him. "Please forgive us boss, things didn't out the way we hoped. The machine that was suppose to get the true location of the Mark back fired greatly. I must have forgotten more about the legend". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez frowns as he does not like it. "Very well, the rangers will pay for rescuing them, especially rescuing Stevenson". Controdez said to them as he has a very evil grin on his face.

End Chapter

Quincy James's back story on how he meet Sarah and being held captive by Controdez. Anyways this is the last chapter before Thanksgiving cause things will get busy for me especially when I am cooking the entire meal.

Next Chapter: The Legend of Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow


	32. Chapter 31

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

Chapter 31: The Legend of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow

At Quincy and Cora's house, Quincy is doing her homework. Their dad had to head to New York revealing that he is alive and his statements what happened at his apartment. Zack went with him for moral support. They are heading back very soon.

Quincy is in deep though about what happened at the Temple. Her dad speaking out about his past and being held captive for six years at the Fortress. 'Some people are vindictive I suppose'. Quincy thought to her self. She walks to the wall mirror as she exposes her back as she sees the Mark on it. To some people, it would look like an amazing tattoo done by one of the best tattoo artist in the country While others, it would look like a birthmark.

Cora knocks on the bedroom door. "Hey sis, it is only me". Cora said to Quincy. Quincy lowers her shirt. "Come in Cora", Quincy said to Cora.

Cora walks in the bedroom. "Do you want to talk about what happened before you were turned evil"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "Not really, I want to know more about the legend. My mom passed down this mark to me". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy as she gets the feeling that Quincy is hiding something from her. "What are you not telling me"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora as she sighs to herself. "This is something I can not repeat twice. If I keep it to myself, it is going to eat me up inside. I do not want that". Quincy said to Cora as she is about to cry.

Cora looks at Quincy as it is something really terrible. "What ever it is Quincy, it is nothing to be ashamed about". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "It is going to shock the others greatly". Quincy said to Cora. Cora nods as she gets the feeling that it is really bad.

Two days later. The teens are at the Temple. Zack and Quincy James has returned to the temple. Quincy and Cora looks at Quincy James. "Dad, you are back". Cora said to Quincy James. "I am glad that nothing went wrong on your trip to New York, dad". Quincy said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to them. "Yes explaining to people what really happened and updating the missing person report was not very fun". Quincy James said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "Guys, I have to tell you what they have done besides turning me evil". Quincy said to them. They look at Quincy as they are curious about it.

Ryan looks at her as he gets the feeling that he wants to kick their butts for it. "What is Quincy"? Ryan asks Quincy.

Quincy takes a deep breath. "After they captured me, we teleported to the fortress and brought me to Controdez. He pretty much had Agatha lock me up in a cell until the Mark appeared.

The cell itself was like a vault that you would find in a bank. Except that this vault, it had a pedestal table where Agatha placed me on it, and I was restrained on it. She pretty much locked the cell door, and I couldn't do much of anything". Quincy said to them.

The rangers are stunned by it. Quincy looks at them. "However a few days later, I noticed that a strange orb started to glow and my back was also glowing as well. They pretty much knew that the mark appeared. Agatha returned to the cell and brought me to a prep room. Zilenya put that pendant on my forehead and that flower on my wrist. My outfit even changed as well. That is when they brought me into Zilenya's lab and hooked me up to a machine. Before they started, they opened up the curtain, and on the other side is dad. I saw him for the first time in my life, and he was forced to watch me being used for their evil gain". Quincy said to them.

They are stunned by it as they look at Quincy James. Quincy James nods to them. "It is true I am afraid. I was forced to watch her being experimented on that machine". Quincy James said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "Zilenya is an insane witch. I am sorry that she did that to you, Quincy". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods to them. "I have to agree, and they cause a lot of suffering not just on you Quincy , you as well Mr. Stevenson". Callum said to them.

Quincy nods to them. "As I screamed from what the machine did to me, Zilenya could not get the location that she wanted from the mark. She then turned to the mind control part. I tried to resist, but I couldn't resist it and the mind control took over". Quincy said to them.

Luke looks at Quincy. "It is not your fault that it happened, Quincy. We got you back before you could do any major damage". Luke said to Quincy.

Elliot nods in agreement. "Yeah they are cruel and unusual for doing that to you". Elliot said to Quincy.

Abby also nods in agreement. "Plus they are evil and twisted to make your dad watch it as well". Abby said to Quincy.

Sam nods to Quincy. "Yeah that first meet should have been very special in a good positive way". Sam said to Quincy.

Cora also nods to Quincy. "I agree with Sam. Plus it should have been done when we were together". Cora said to Quincy.

Susan looks at Quincy. "I am also glad you told us this now instead of hiding it from us". Susan said to Quincy.

As Quincy gets the positive encouragement from from her fellow rangers, Quincy notices her morphor is glowing. "Thanks you guys, I am also glad to get it off my chest. If I didn't it would have eaten me from the inside". Quincy said to them. The others nod to her as they have a moment.

Maeve looks at them. "Rangers, now is the time that you should learn about the legend of the Mark of Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow", Maeve said to them.

The teens turn to Maeve as they prepare themselves to listen about the legend.

Maeve looks at them as she got up. "The legend of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is about as old as time itself. At the beginning of Martiala, there was constant chaos and destruction. Plus there was only one person that always fought against them. His name was Airis. As time went on, he meet nine different people that he helped and given advice to them.

However one day, Airis was in an intense battle against the chaos and destruction alone. As he thought that all hope is lost for him, the nine individuals he helped return to help him. First one had leadership. The second one had strategic. The third one had loyalty. The fourth one had power. The fifth one had courage. The sixth one had strength. The seventh had stealth. The eighth had endurance, and the ninth had fierce.

As Airis sees the nine individuals fighting, he recognized that each one had a fighting style similar to a warrior: Gladiator, Viking, Knight, Spartan, Soldier, Samurai, Ninja, Celtic and Amazonian. He said those warriors in that order.

As he sees the individuals fought with bravery, Airis finished the battle with his arrow. He said let the chaos and destruction reign no more. Let the people of Martiala live in peace, harmony, and joy.

In doing so, Airis fired his arrow at the root of the chaos and destruction. As a direct result, Airis sacrificed himself to save the nine individuals. Although he did survive the battle, Airis was getting to old to be fighting.

After the battle is over, the nine individuals and Airis started the Warrior Academy. Airis became the first head master and the first Grand Master Spirit Warrior. Just before Airis died, Airis hidden the arrow on an unknown location. He said, 'My arrow is safe where no evil can find it. It can never be forced from whoever has my mark. When chaos and destruction returns, the chosen one of the Mark is the only one that can find it through the feathers of bravery and sacrifice done by the warriors', and with that Airis passed away.

As time goes on, when a student had the Mark, he or she was instantly separated from everyone for protection from people who wanted to find the arrow for their own desires. There were occasions where a few students died just days after their 18th birthday by those that wanted to know, and the arrow has not been found.

The legend states, ye who has the Mark of the Great Airis (Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow) a great responsibility has chosen you. To find the arrow, nine warrior feathers must be obtained through bravery and great sacrifice to save a family member. When the nine feathers are together, the true location reveals itself. When the time is right, it can only be used once to defeat the evil that is harming the world.

Be warned, great consequences for the chosen one, if ye gets killed before the 18th birthday, the Mark choses another. If ye gets pregnant before the 18th birthday, the Mark is passed down to the baby. If ye gets killed after their 18th birthday, then the next chosen one will not appear until 500 years from the date of the death of the previous chosen one". Maeve said to them.

The teens are stunned by the legend as they look at Quincy. "I take things just got more complex for you, sis". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at them. "It is going to be a lot to take in. Plus I am wondering who we have to make the sacrificing rescue to gain a warrior feather". Quincy said to them.

The other teens nod in agreement as they are facing a new challenge.

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya is on a war path. 'Not only the red ranger got away, Stevenson also got away as well. Plus those rangers are working on those warrior feathers. I will have Attilan send tougher monsters against the rangers'. Zilenya thought to herself as she comes up with another evil scheme.

End Chapter

Ok, Ok, I got another chapter out. In some sense, it is a filler, but the next chapter will have action in it.

Next Chapter: Saving the No Time Sibling


	33. Chapter 32

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 32: Can You Spare Time for Me to Save You?

At the Decker household, Thanksgiving holidays came and went as the siblings came home for a Thanksgiving dinner. Elliot pretty much had to hear the skills conversation that they usually do. 'Man, every time they come home to visit, they always get on my case about having more skills to get a job or a career and stop fooling around on my ukulele'. Elliot thought to himself as he remembers how he got the instrument and learning it to play.

Flashback

The Decker family is in Hawaii for a family vacation. Elliot is six years old as he sees a older man playing the ukulele. He smiles as the music being played made him happy after the long plane ride.

The man looks at young Elliot. "This is a ukulele. Think of it as a small guitar, the melody takes the people to their own paradise". The man said to Elliot as he hands him the instrument to play.

Elliot strums the string on the instrument. His mom smiles at him. "You are slowly to becoming Hawaiian musician Elliot". His mom said to Elliot.

End Flashback

Elliot sighs as he remembers the trip. That trip to Hawaii was the last family vacation before his eldest brother graduated from high school. Elliot grab the photo album as he looks at the family photo from the trip. 'Which member of my family will I rescue in a great sacrifice? My dad does not interact with me. My mom is always busy with work to know. My siblings does not have time for me because of their lives and careers. They usually call me laziest brother'. Elliot thought to himself as he has some doubts in himself.

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya is looking at the scan of the Mark she gotten from Quincy's back. She frowns as the one person that has it got away with her and Cora's dad. She went over and grabs a book from a self. Zilenya turns to a page in the book as she spots something interesting and intriguing. 'Revitaling evil villains that did the worse to the leaders of the Power Rangers'. Zilenya thought to herself as she reads about other villains. She closes the book as she grabs another book.

Zilenya frowns as she knows what the rangers will be getting the warrior feathers. 'It will be boring to watch the rangers getting the feathers. Perhaps I should watch them getting the location without them knowing that I am doing it'. Zilenya thought to herself as a plan is formulating and building something.

In the main room, Attilan brings a mutant savage warrior monster to Controdez. "Boss, this monster is a wild savage warrior monster. It roams wild and free, and it also attacks anyone that gets in its way. Plus its poison is very painful but not fatal". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Attilan as he likes the monster that he chose. "Very well, go attack the rangers". Controdez said to the monster.

The monster nods to Controdez as it leaves the Fortress as it is ready to battle.

That Sunday morning in December, Elliot is walking into the living room as he slept in. His siblings look at him. "Look who has finally woken up". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot rolls his eyes at them. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up", Elliot said to them. They look at him. "Elliot, what has been going on with you these days? You are getting home later. Plus you are sleeping in more". Allison said to Elliot.

Dimitri looks at Elliot. "Are you part of a bad crowd at school"? Dimitri asks Elliot. Bree also looks at Elliot as she is also curious as well. "Yeah, your skills will never increase if you are a part of a bad crowd". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at them as he is hearing it, and he is really mad and offended by it. "A bad crowd seriously, I know from right and wrong. Honestly, if you spend time with me, you would know how wrong the three of you are right now. There is more to life than your stuck up careers". Elliot said to them as he leaves the house.

Dimitri looks at them. "What just happened"? Dimitri asks them. Allison looks at them. "No clue, he maybe our youngest brother, but we are hoping that he would be like us and be career minded". Allison said to them.

Bree looks at them as she nods. "I will find out what has gotten to him". Bree said to them. She leaves the house in hopes to find her little brother.

Elliot is walking towards Millie's as he walks in the cafe. The teens see Elliot walking in the cafe. "Hey Elliot, you ok"? Abby asks Elliot.

Elliot has a light smile as he looks at Abby. "Other than sibling drama, I am fine". Elliot said to Abby.

Ryan looks at them. "Speaking of sibling drama, that b-day party in Reefside was insane". Ryan said to them.

Luke nods in agreement. "I will say, and his mom had awful timing lowering it on them". Luke said to them.

Susan also nods in agreement. "Yeah, Corey really looked devastated by it. Plus his teammates pulled off a plan to send her on a wild goose chase, so he can actually have a good party. She showed up anyways and ruined it for him". Susan said to them.

Callum nods in agreement. "After everything he and Jared did to help us, Quincy and Jared also defended him from his mom". Callum said to them.

Sam nods to them. "I feel bad for Corey though plus his mom didn't tell them who is his half brother really is". Sam said to them.

Cora looks at them as she shakes her head. "I found out that Quincy is my half sister in the most unusual of circumstances in a good way. Maybe, Corey will meet his older half brother on a good circumstance as well". Cora said to them.

Quincy nods to them. "It just depends on what happens in Reefside. Plus Jared seem to relate to Corey on this a lot better than I do. I only hope for Corey's sake that nothing happens to him, and he gets to meet his half brother in a good way". Quincy said to them.

As the rest of the teens nods in agreement, they get an alert on their morphors. "Rangers, there is an attack at the park". Maeve said to them. They look at each other as they quickly leave Millie's.

The teens leave the cafe. Bree spots Elliot with them. "Elliot, we need to talk". Bree said to Elliot. Elliot looks at Bree. "Not now sis, I have to go". Elliot said to her as he runs with the teens to a private place.

Bree looks at them running off with a perplexing look on her face. 'I wonder where they could be going'. Bree thought to herself. She decides to follow them to the park.

At the park, the teens are face to face with the savage warrior monster and Hunites. Elliot looks at them. "Did anyone bring a tranquilizer for this thing"? Elliot asks them as he tries to make a joke.

Abby looks at Elliot as she smirks at him. "We are the tranquilizers for this thing". Abby said to Elliot.

Quincy grabs her morphor as the others follow suit. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Quincy and the teens morphed into their ranger forms.

As the teens are fighting the Hunites, Bree watching the rangers battling them. She notices the yellow ranger fighting them in particular. "I got your back". The yellow ranger said to the pink ranger as tackles the strange foot soldiers.

The pink ranger glances at the yellow ranger. "Thanks, but I should return the favor". The pink ranger said as she superhero punches the strange foot soldiers.

As Bree continues to watch the rangers defeating the strange foot soldiers, she sees the monster attacking them. Its arms are swinging like a rabid monkey at the purple, silver, and green rangers. As they went down, they quickly got back up.

The red ranger glares at it as she grabs her weapon. "Guys be on guard of this thing". Red ranger said to them.

The blue ranger nods to them. "Yeah this thing can strike at any direction". The blue ranger said to them.

The white ranger looks at them. "A suggestion then". White ranger said to them.

The yellow ranger looks at them with an idea. "I will tire it out guys". The yellow ranger said to them as he charges in with the idea.

The rangers look at each other. "Elliot, what are you doing"? The green ranger said to the yellow ranger named Elliot.

Bree has a stunned look on her face. 'There is no way it can be my little brother. Although, Elliot is a fairly common name'. Bree thought to herself.

As the battle continues, the rangers follow the yellow ranger's idea to tire the monster out. The gold ranger looks at them. "I don't know how much longer, Elliot came keep up". The gold ranger said to them.

The purple ranger nod in agreement. "Yeah this thing has an empty less energy. It is going to strike hard". The purple ranger said to them.

As the savage warrior monster slashes at the yellow ranger, the yellow ranger went down as he rolls down on the ground. "I am not give up that easily guys. I am not going to lazy myself out of it". The yellow ranger said to them.

Bree is taken back by what the yellow ranger said to them. 'If it is really Elliot fighting them, I should have never doubted him'. Bree thought to herself as she stands there

As the monster spots the civilian (Bree), it fires its poison at her. Bree sees the monster as it fires a dark yellow substance at her. She is getting really scared.

The yellow ranger sees his sister there. Something in him rushes over and pushes Bree out way. The rangers and Bree are stunned to see the great sacrifice the yellow ranger. "Elliot No", the pink ranger said to him.

The yellow ranger gets hit by the poison. He is sent flying towards the ground. He is in a lot of pain as he saved his sister from the pain.

Bree is stunned by it as she is shocked to her core. 'The yellow ranger saved me from that thing. If it is really my little brother, I am really sorry about Allison and Dimitri said to him'. Bree thought to herself as tears fall down her face.

As the yellow ranger got up, a yellow bird appears as it drops it's feather to him. The rangers are surprised by it. "The sacrifice Elliot made earned him his warrior feather". The white ranger said to them as they nod in agreement.

The yellow ranger glares at the monster. "You are finished. How dare you attack one of my family members? Even though my siblings does not give the time of day to spend time with me, I have the power to protect the family that I am chosen to like a true Spartan". The yellow ranger said as a yellow glow appears on his body.

The monster fires it's poison at him again. The yellow ranger slashes at the poison with his glowing warrior saber. His warrior saber suddenly changes to a bladed sword.

"Awesome, the poison did not have any effect on him". The red ranger said to them. "Yeah, he has more power with the warrior feather". The silver said to them.

As the yellow ranger powers up his weapon, he sends a powerful attack at the monster. "Power of the Spartan", the yellow ranger said as he sends the yellow electric warrior beam at the monster.

The savage warrior monster gets hit directly by the attack. It gets destroyed by the attack. "No", the savage warrior monster said it is destroyed.

The rangers went towards the yellow ranger. "Way to go", the pink ranger said to him. The yellow ranger nods to them as he is holding the feather. "Thanks", the yellow ranger said as he is exhausted and tired as he passed out.

The green ranger catches him. "We should head back to the temple". The green ranger said to them as they teleport away to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Dr. Taylor, Maeve, and Quincy James see the rangers in civilian form. The spirits also appear to them. Elliot is holding his warrior feather as he out cold.

Maeve looks at them and recognizes the warrior feather in Elliot's hand. "Elliot must have earned his warrior feather. He has sacrificed himself to save a family member". Maeve said to them.

The rangers nod as they bring Elliot to the healing room. As Maeve heals him, Elliot comes around as he looks at them. "Hey guys", Elliot said to them.

Abby looks at Elliot. "Hey yourself, what were you thinking trying to save your sister like that"? Abby asks Elliot.

Elliot looks at them. "I did not know that Bree was there. Plus I didn't demorph in front of her or anything". Elliot said to Abby.

The Spartan Spirit looks at him. "Young Spartan, you have truly earned your warrior feather. You have came a long way from your beginning. I am proud of you". The Spartan Spirit said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to them. "Thanks, I do not know what I will have to deal with at home from my siblings, but perhaps they will get off my case". Elliot said to them. The teens nod as they have one of the nine warrior feathers in their possession.

That evening at the Decker household, Dimitri and Allison looks at Bree. "So did you talk to Elliot"? Dimitri asks Bree.

Bree looks at them as she remembers what the yellow ranger did for her. "No, but I will get off Elliot's case for now on". Bree said to them.

Dimitri and Allison look at each other with a skeptical look on their faces. "Bree what are you saying"? Allison asks Bree.

Bree looks at them as Elliot comes in the house and heads up to his room. "I got a feeling that Elliot is a part of something bigger that he is chosen for, and he has the skills and the power do it". Bree said to them as she went upstairs to check on Elliot.

Dimitri and Allison look at each other as they are totally clueless. "What happened today"? Dimitri asks Allison. Allison shrugs at Dimitri. "I do not know". Allison said to Dimitri as both older siblings are confused by it.

In Elliot's room, Elliot is playing his ukulele. Bree knocks on his bedroom door. "Hey Elliot, can I come in"? Bree asks Elliot.

Elliot nods to Bree as she walks in the room. "Sure what's up"? Elliot asks Bree.

Bree looks at Elliot. "Listen what ever you are part of that makes you, you, I am proud and scared for you. I always knew you are different from me, Allison, and Dimitri. I suppose you have your own skills that I will never have". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Bree as he nods to her. "Thanks Bree", Elliot said as he has a light smile on his face as he looks at the family member he sacrificed himself to save.

End Chapter

Yep, it is an Elliot focused chapter.

Next Chapter: A Yocum Family Sacrifice.


	34. Chapter 33

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 33: A Yocum Family Sacrifice

At Abby's house, she is the garage with her dad working on the car together. They are both really dirty from working on the car. "So how is Sam doing these days? Are the bullies still causing trouble for her"? David asks Abby.

Abby turns to her dad. "She is doing fine. Although, she is with one of our friends, so the bullies won't bug her as much". Abby said to David.

David nods to Abby. "That's good, you still looking out for her". David said to Abby. Abby nods to her dad. "Yeah dad, in more ways than one as well". Abby said to David.

David is really perplexed and confused on what Abby means. "Alright Abby", David said to Abby as they continue working.

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya is working on her newest plan. She looks at a humanoid being laying on a table. 'He is ready to carry out my newest plan'. Zilenya thought to herself as she puts in a dark heart into the humanoid being's chest.

It is not long that the male humanoid being is awake. He is about 6'2 with olive skin tone like he is naturally tan. He has dashing brown hair and midnight blue eyes. "I am ready to serve you my love". The male humanoid said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to the male humanoid. "Perfect, you are to fall in love with the red ranger. When they get all nine warrior feathers, they will also learn the secret location. When that happens, you will reveal the truth at the location of the arrow. That is when you and I will strike and destroy her". Zilenya said to the male humanoid being.

It nods as it has an evil grin on his face. "Excellent plan my love", the being said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she looks at him. "I will call you Aaron". Zilenya said as she gives him a name, Aaron.

Aaron nods to Zilenya as he likes it. "Aaron, it is a normal name". Aaron said to Zilenya as he heads out the fortress.

The next day at school, the teens are about to head towards their homeroom classes. The clatter among the other students got their attention as a new guy is attending the school. "I wonder that is about"? Susan asks them.

The teens look at the new guy named Aaron walking in the hallway. The girls has that dreamy look on their faces. "He is so hot". One girl said to them. "Yeah, he maybe the new guy, but he is really hot". Second girl said to them.

Ryan frowns as he looks at Aaron. "I do not like him". Ryan said to them. The teens look at him. Callum raises a brow. "Why you don't like him that fast"? Callum asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Callum. "There is something about him I do not like". Ryan said to Callum. Callum is skeptical as he looks at him.

Aaron walk towards them as he has eyes on Quincy. "Hey beautiful, I am hoping that you would show me. My name is Aaron". Aaron said to Quincy.

Quincy blushes as she looks at Aaron. "Yeah, my name is Quincy". Quincy said to Aaron. Aaron has an arrogant smug look on his face. It appears to be friendly, but deep down it is an evil. Callum notice something very off about Aaron. He sees them walking to class together. 'Maybe Ryan is right about this guy. There is something very wrong about him'. Callum thought to himself.

Later on that day, Sam is heading towards her last class of the day. As she is getting there, Sam gets confronted by a bully who has tormented her for years. "Why hello Sammy, I have not seen you all alone lately. Has your friends and your sister finally ditched you"? A very mean bully said to Sam.

The male classmate is slightly overweight and chubby with fair skin tone. He has dark black hair and brown eyes as he is wearing a tee shirt, jeans and boots.

Sam frowns as she looks at the bully. "They have not ditched me, Sheldon. They are waiting for me in class like you should get to". Sam said as she walks away from the bully named Sheldon.

Sheldon frowns as he grabs Sam's wrist as he grabs her. He is pulling her arm behind her back. "You are not walking away from me that easily, shrimp". Sheldon said to Sam.

Sam is wincing in pain as her arm is being pulled to far. Luke and Abby sees what is going on. Abby has a furious look in her eyes. "Release her now, Sheldon", Abby said to Sheldon.

Sheldon looks at the newcomers. "You finally show up, Abby. You should have been an only child without this weakling that you call your sister". Sheldon said to Abby

Abby glares at Sheldon as Luke looks at her. "Don't listen to him, Abby. He is trying to get into your head". Luke said to Abby.

Abby looks at them as she sees how truly in pain Sam is. Sam is still struggling in Sheldon's grip. "I am not afraid of people like you anymore, Sheldon. I will prove it". Sam said as she stomps on Sheldon's foot.

Sheldon winces as he pushes Sam down to the floor. Sam lands on the arm that was behind her back. Dr. Taylor sees what's going. "Sheldon, principal's office now". Dr. Taylor said to Sheldon.

Sheldon frowns as he got caught. Abby and Luke went up to Sam. "Sam are you ok"? Abby asks Sam. Sam looks at Abby as Luke has a concern look on his face.

"My arm, it really hurts". Sam said as she hisses at them. Luke helps Sam up as they take her to the nurse's office.

It is not long that the nurse called Grace. As she sees Sam in pain, Grace sighs as a bully got to her again. "I will take you to the hospital". Grace said to Sam.

As Sam nods to her mom, Abby looks at her. "Mom, I want to come with you". Abby said to Grace.

Grace looks at her eldest daughter. She notices the big sister coming out in her. "Alright, make sure your father knows what is going on". Grace said to Abby.

Luke looks at Abby as he is curious what he should do. "Luke, you tell the others what happened". Abby said to Luke.

Luke nods to Abby as he got the order. "You got it Abby". Luke said to Abby as he sees them leaving the school.

At the hospital, Sam is taken for X-rays as Abby and Grace are in the waiting room. It is not long that Dr. Taylor, David, Quincy and the other teens show up.

David frowns as he looks at Grace. "Grace, I got a call from Abby that Sam got injured at school again". David said to Grace.

Grace looks at David. "Yes, Sam has been bullied for the longest time". Grace said to David.

David frowns as he hears this. "These bullies has gotten away with it, Grace. They should be punished". David said to Grace.

As the two are about to argue, Dr. Taylor comes between them. "This is not the best place to have this argument. Sheldon will be punished". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Grace looks at Dr. Taylor with a skeptical look on her face. "That is what the principal says about Sheldon and the other bullies that has given my daughter problems. You punish them and they go bully her again". Grace said to Dr. Taylor.

David looks at Grace. "Sam is also my daughter like Abby is also your daughter. Separating our daughters was not the best thing considering that they have spent more time lately. Don't lie to me that you don't notice that too". David said to Grace.

Grace looks at David as she is taken back by it. "I suppose that is true, David, and yet I do not know why that is. I will be enrolling Sam into a private school in Unity Lakes next semester, and we will be moving". Grace said to David.

David is taken back what Grace said. Abby looks at her mom. "Sam and I are rebuilding our relationship. If you enroll her into a private school and move away, I won't get to see her even more. Dad also deserves to be a part in Sam's life". Abby said to them as she runs out of the hospital.

At that moment, Sam comes out with a cast on her arm and in a sling and riding in a wheel chair. "Mom, dad, where is Abby"? Sam asks them.

Grace looks at Sam. "Honey, I got a new job in Unity Lakes. We will be moving there after Christmas break. You will be attending private school". Grace said to Sam.

Sam has a stunned look on her face. "I don't want to be separated from Abby again". Sam said to them as she runs off from the hosptial.

David looks at Grace as he is stunned by the stunt. "You had to tell her at a time like this". David said to Grace.

Grace looks at David. "I just accepted the job today. I was planning to tell her tonight at dinner. Besides Unity Lakes is just a three hour drive". Grace said to David.

David shakes his head to Grace. "Well I will talk to Sam and Abby". David said to Grace. Grace shakes her head as she also goes to talk to them as well.

The teens and Dr. Taylor is stunned by the family drama. "I thought the drama with my siblings was crazy". Elliot said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "No wonder their relationship was strained for so long". Quincy said to them. They nod in agreement.

Susan looks at them. "If Sam moves away, we will always have a ranger short". Susan said to them.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "We will have to wait and see what happens, Susan". Dr. Taylor said to them as they nod in agreement.

Outside of the hosptial, Sam and Abby are sitting on the bench. Sam is crying as Abby is holding back the tears. "I don't want to live in Unity Lakes, Abby. I don't want to leave the team". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods in agreement. "I don't want you to move away either sis". Abby said to Sam. Just as they share a hug, Hunites and a monster are attacking the city.

Sam stand up as she has a determined look on her face. "Abby, I will head to the battle while you contact the others". Sam said to Abby.

Abby has a double take on what Sam said. "Sam, your arm is broken. You are suppose to be resting". Abby said to Sam.

Sam looks at Abby. "I may have a broken arm right now, but I can fight back in more ways that one". Sam said to Abby as she takes off.

Abby is surprised by her little sister. Grace and David walk out and notice Abby standing there. "Abigail, where is Samantha"? Grace asks Abby.

Abby looks at them. "She took a walk, and she is upset. Honestly, I don't blame her at all, mom". Abby said to Grace.

Just as Abby takes off, David looks at Abby. "Abby where you going"? David asks Abby. "I am going to find her. If the others suddenly run out from the hospital, you two just stay there". Abby said to them as she runs off leaving them really confused.

Abby is running towards the battle scene. "Guys we got trouble downtown". Abby said to them over her communication.

Quincy got the communication. "We are on our way". Quincy said to Abby. The others look at Quincy as she nods to them. They quickly leave the hosptial as Dr. Taylor teleports to the Temple as no one saw them disappear.

David and Grace notice Quincy and the others running out from the hospital. Grace looks at David. "What could be going on, David"? Grace asks David.

David looks at Grace. "I do not know Grace. I will find out". David said to Grace. Grace sighs as she decides to come as well.

In downtown, Sam is fighting the Hunites as Abby is joining her. "Sam, I thought you could use some back up". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Thanks sis", Sam said to Abby. The others also arrives at the scene. "Guys we better morph". Quincy said to them. Sam and Abby nod to Quincy. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison.

The warrior monster looks at them. It is a mutant snake with two heads it has the skills of a ninja. It also has twin tails as well. "Why hello rangers, you ready to be destroyed". The monster said as it hisses at them.

Ryan looks at the monster. "No but you will be". Ryan said to the monster. The rangers grab their warrior sabers as they are fighting the monster.

Grace and David also walk towards downtown. They see the battle as the rangers are fighting that snake monster. "David, there are power rangers here in Warrior Heights". Grace said to David.

David looks at Grace. "Grace, this is their fight. Plus if that monster hits us, we would be getting in their way". David said to Grace.

Grace looks at David. "Yeah but do you think our daughters are rangers"? Grace asks David.

David looks at Grace as he is wondering as well. "I don't know if they are Grace, but if they are rangers they must have a great reason to keep it from us. They want to protect us. Look at the silver ranger, he or she is protecting the purple ranger from those tails. Plus the pink ranger is protecting the green ranger as well". David said to Grace.

Grace looks at David. "I suppose your right". Grace said to David. She nods to him. Just as the two adults leave, the monster spots them as it is about to smack them.

The pink and silver rangers see what is happening. The silver ranger sacrifices herself to save David, and the pink ranger sacrifices herself to save Grace.

David and Grace are stunned to see two rangers sacrificing themselves to save them. They see the pink and silver rangers laying on the ground. The other rangers are shocked as they see it.

All the sudden, a pink and a silver colored birds appears in the sky as they leave behind a feather for them. "They earned their warrior feathers". The white ranger said to them.

As the two fallen rangers got back up again, they grab their respective feather. Plus the feather heals them as it gives them a new power. "You fiend, how dare you attack the people we love and care about. My stealth of a ninja will finish you". The silver ranger said to the snake monster

The pink ranger nods in agreement. "You have harmed the people we love for the last time. My strength of a samurai will end you". The pink ranger said to the snake monster.

In doing so, their ranger suits changed to a completely silver and pink ranger suits respectively. The two female rangers grab their warrior sabers as it is glowing brightly. "Stealth of a Ninja", the silver ranger said. "Strength of a Samurai", the pink ranger said as they fired a silver and pink warrior beam from their warrior sabers at the snake monster.

The snake monster gets hit directly by the beams as it is destroyed. David and Grace realize that the pink and silver rangers are someone they know very closely. As they watch the rangers teleport away after the battle, Grace looks at David. "The rangers saved us today". Grace said to David.

David nods in agreement. "The silver ranger saved me, and the pink ranger saved you". David said to Grace. Grace nods as she wonders who it is. "I should have Sam back in the ER to see if she is alright". Grace said to David. David nods as they wonder who the rangers really are.

Back at the Temple, the rangers arrive in civilian form. Sam and Abby has their warrior feathers in hand. Luke has a concern look on his face. "Sam, is your arm bothering you still"? Luke asks Sam.

Sam look at Luke as she is honest with him. "Not really, my mom lowered the news on me about the new job and enrolling me into a private school in Unity Lakes. She does not know my feelings and how closer I have gotten to Abby. Plus I may have feelings for someone". Sam said to Luke.

Luke is surprised by it as he is blushing. "Who do you have feelings for, Ryan"? Luke ask Sam.

Sam shakes her head as she has a warm smile on her face. "No, I have feelings for you". Sam said to Luke.

Luke smiles as he is surprised that she made the first move. "Well, I really do like you Sam, and I do have feelings for you as well". Luke said to Sam.

Maeve and the teens look at them. "Looks like a new couple is coming out". Elliot said to them. The teens nod in agreement. Maeve looks at Sam and Abby. "Sam, Abby, you both did very well and you earned your warrior feathers. You sacrificed yourself to save a parent who you did not have a strong relationship with. I am proud of you both.

Sam nods to Maeve. "Thanks Maeve", Sam said to Maeve. Abby has a proud look on her face. Sam notices her phone message from mom. "I have to get back to the hospital. Mom is freaking out over me". Sam said to them.

Abby looks at Sam as she notices that something is on her mind. "Do you want me to go with you"? Abby asks Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "I want you there for what I have to tell mom. I do not want to be more separated from you, and I don't want to quit the team either". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods as she understands if she was in her postion. "Alright", Abby said to Sam as they ready to face the music.

Back at the hosptial, Sam is being looked over again. Her arm is completely healed as the doctors are complete stumped on how it happened. Sam looks at Grace. "Mom, the way you told me about the job and enrolling me to a private school in Unity Lakes is all wrong. I have spent years being separated from Abby and dad. What I am trying to say is that I want to live with dad and Abby". Sam said to Grace.

David also hears this coming from Sam. Grace is shocked by this as she looks at her daughter. "But Samantha, I just want you safe and happy". Grace said to Sam.

Sam shakes her head to Grace. "Mom, I have face the bullies. You can't put me in a protective bubble forever. Plus I have build a better relationship with Abby, and I want to build a better relationship with dad. If you take me to Unity Lakes, my relationship with them will go backwards and not forward". Sam said to Grace.

Grace looks at Sam like she has lost. "I suppose you are right, Samatha. David, I suppose you should get ready to have two daughters in your house instead of one". Grace said to David.

David nods to Grace. "Your right, and I am glad that I will see Sam even more often". David said to them as things are changing for the Yocum family.

End Chapter

Yeah, this chapter is kind of interesting to do because Abby and Sam are the estranged sisters who are rebuilding their relationship. Plus they sacrificed themselves to save a parent they rarely get to see.

Next Chapter A Brotherly Love Sacrifice


	35. Chapter 34

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 34: A Brotherly Love Sacrifice

It has been a couple of days since Sam and Abby has gotten their warrior feathers. Plus Sam announced to her mom that she wants to live with her dad and Abby. Grace had a hard time accepting it, but Sam is that age to where she can make a decision. Sam and Luke also admitted their feelings towards each other. They are the newest ranger couple. Plus Sheldon got arrested for battery and assault on school grounds, and he is also expelled from school as well. Meaningless to say, when word got out about Sheldon's arrest, the other bullies realizes if they hurt Sam again they will be arrested like Sheldon did.

At the Fortress, Attilan is facing Controdez in the main room. "The rangers are getting their warrior feathers, Attilan. If they get all nine feathers, they will get the location of the Grand Master Spirit Arrow. We should be stopping those rangers from getting them. Zilenya, Maxius, and Agatha has a plan in place but you". Controdez said to Attilan.

Attilan frowns as he learns the news. "I will personally deal with the rangers, Boss". Attilan said to Controdez as he leaves the room with a devious plan of his own.

Attilan went to the machine room as he sees a particular one that he is looking for. It is a humanoid like machine with a mind of a psychotic being. 'I just release this monster against the rangers, and it will cast its spell on the green ranger that will push the family member he is close to away'. Attilan thought to himself as he went to the humanoid machine.

As Attilan turns the machine on, the humanoid's eyes are opening as it is bright topaz color. "What can I do for you"? The humanoid said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at the machine. "I want you to cast your spell on the green ranger. When the time is right, destroy the green ranger's brother". Attilan said to the machine.

The machine nods to Attilan. "It will be my pleasure". The humanoid said to Attilan as it heads out from the Fortress.

At Luke's house, Luke is doing his homework as he is also thinking about his newly girlfriend, Sam. Austin walks in the room and sees that Luke has a content dreamy look on his face. "Ok who do you have on the brain, squirt"? Austin asks Luke.

Luke looks at Austin as he has a sheepish look on his face. "Sam, she is my girlfriend". Luke said to Austin.

Austin smirks at his younger brother. "Well dude, I hope she treats you well". Austin said to Luke.

Luke looks at Austin as he nods to him. "You know that I will. I am planning to take her out on a date soon". Luke said to Austin.

Austin looks at Luke as he waves his hands at him. "I know you will treat her well, squirt. I never realized that you would have a girlfriend soon though". Austin said to Luke.

Luke shrugs at Austin. "Yeah well, I really like Sam, bro". Luke said to Austin as he grabs his book and went to his room. Austin sighs as he wonders if it should come out it differently.

The next morning at school, Sam and Luke are walking towards the others really close. "Hey guys, where is Quincy"? Sam asks them.

Cora sighs as she looks at them. "She and Aaron went to talk about their date they had the other night. Papi gave him the talk, and yet he has a bad feeling about the guy. Plus he told Quincy to be very careful of the guy, but I think she is falling for him head over heals". Cora said to them.

Ryan nods as one more has joined the 'I do not like Aaron club'. "There is something about the guy I do not like at all. Plus we are meeting someone at the Temple after school today". Ryan said to them.

The teens are surprised by how he knows about it. Susan looks at Ryan. "Wait you know who it is"? Susan asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at them. "Dr. T told me that her name is Haley, and she is a friend of Dr. Oliver's". Ryan said to them.

Abby looks at Ryan as she wonders who Haley really is. "She must be someone really important in the saving the world business". Abby said to them.

Sam also nods in agreement. "Yeah, plus we should fill Quincy in as well". Sam said to them.

Callum is in deep thought about it as Elliot looks at him. "Hey Callum, you ok", Elliot asks Callum. Callum snaps out from his deep thought. "Yeah I am fine. We should tell her when Aaron is not around her". Callum said to them.

Ryan looks at Callum with a smirk on his face. "If I didn't know any better, I say that you have feelings for someone by the name of Quincy". Ryan said to Callum.

Callum is blushing as he is embarrassed by it. "No, I don't, guys". Callum said to them.

The teens look at Callum as they know it. "That is denial talking", Cora said to Callum. Callum looks at them. "I just don't like Aaron with Quincy and vice versa". Callum said to them.

The teens look at each other as they don't buy it. "You are saying that now, but sooner or later you got to tell her your feelings for her". Cora said to Callum.

Callum looks at them. "I will see you guys later". Callum said to them as he went to class. The others look at each other as they shrug to themselves.

After school, the teens including Quincy are at the Temple. They are face to face with a red headed woman. "You really should meet Billy. He also studied about Ranger energy since he was a ranger". Dr. Taylor said to the woman.

The woman nods as she wonders about this Billy. "That is what Tommy told me from the first day I studied the dino gems". The woman said to Dr. Taylor.

The teens spot them as Meave and the Spirits enter the room as well. Dr. Taylor looks at them. "Everyone, this is Haley Ziktor. She was the technical advisor for the Dino Thunder Rangers, and she is a friend of Tommy's ". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Haley has a smile on her face. "Kira also told me about you guys as well. Your Quincy, Ryan, Callum, Luke, Abby, Sam, Cora, and Susan". Haley said to the teens.

The teens are surprised by this. "So we have a Power Ranger Network going on". Ryan said to Haley. Haley nods to them. "You could say that yes. I am here to install the NRES into your monitors. NRES stands for Non Ranger Emergency System". Haley said to them.

The teens are interested about this system. "What does the NRES does exactly"? Quincy asks Haley.

Haley looks at Quincy as she recognizes the leadership in her. "It is a special program designed to alert you in case something bad happens to an active ranger that is not caused by the evil forces". Haley said to them.

The teens look at each other. "So the main cause is criminals or civilians that has gone into the deep end that attacks a ranger in civilian form". Callum said to Haley.

Haley nods to Callum. "Yes, that is correct. Once the silent alarm goes off, your mentors will know about the emergency". Haley said to them.

Luke looks at Haley as he has a question. "Did you develop this program"? Luke asks Haley.

Haley shakes her head to him. "Actually it was developed by a veteran ranger named Justin from the Unity Force Rangers. He worked on it after his team defeated Queen Omitrix and that was four years ago. There were a few incidents that has happened where people did attack the rangers in civilian form. Justin realized that if incidents did happen now; you guys will have the system. It is long been said that when two rangers share the same color or the same zord; you will feel that something is seriously wrong". Haley said to them.

The teens look at each other. "Come to think of it when Jared and Corey came to help you guys rescue me and dad, they must have felt something very wrong". Quincy said to them. Just as the other rangers are about to respond, the regular alarm goes off as a the humanoid monster appears at the park.

Haley looks at the monitor. "I see that evil leaders just don't quit with the monsters". Haley said to them. Dr. Taylor nods in agreement. "Yeah they keep getting more ugly and horrible". Dr. Taylor said to Haley.

Quincy and the teens grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", they said in unison as they teleport to the battle at the park.

At the park, the rangers are face to face with the humanoid monster and Hunites. The humanoid monster eyes the green ranger in particular as it is in fighting stance. "Hunites attack", the humanoid monster said to them.

The Hunites nod as they charge in at the rangers. The rangers grab their warrior sabers out and start battling them. As the humanoid monster watches the rangers fighting the Hunites, it is keeping its sharp eye on the green ranger. It has not made a move since getting in its fighting stance.

As the clear opportunity arises, the humanoid monster has its spell ready to fire at the green ranger. As it fires the spell beam at the green ranger, the other ranger are completely blindsided as it hits the green ranger.

The green ranger demorphs instantly as he went limp. Elliot glares at the humanoid monster. "That's enough creep", Elliot said as he jump kicks the monster.

The humanoid monster grabs the yellow ranger's foot and swings him around a few times and then throwing him. As the yellow ranger lands on the ground really hard, I will be back rangers". The humanoid monster said to them as it teleports back to the Fortress.

Abby runs to Elliot. "Elliot, are you ok"? Abby asks Elliot. Elliot looks at Abby. "Yeah, something does not add about that thing", Elliot said to them as he is in pain".

Callum and Ryan grabs a knocked out Luke. "Yeah that whole battle was weird". Callum said to them.

Susan looks at them as she nods in agreement. "I got a bad feeling that thing will be back, and it was targeting Luke the whole time". Susan said to them. The rangers nod as teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the temple, Elliot and Luke are in the healing chamber as Maeve are with them. The other rangers are with Dr. Taylor, Quincy James, and Haley. "So the monster just stood there just to hit Luke with some kind of beam". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Quincy nods to Dr. Taylor. "Yeah, it is really weird and strange. After that thing hit Luke with that beam, it is like it was there just to do that". Quincy said to Dr. Taylor.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Yeah plus when Elliot tried to land his jump kick on that thing, it pretty much threw him like a rag doll". Cora said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor is in deep thought as he wonders about a piece of wisdom about it. "There is no doubt that it will be back. It must have targeted Luke for a reason". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The teens are surprised by this as Maeve walks in on them. "Luke and Elliot are awake". Maeve said to them. The teens walk to the healing chamber.

In the chamber, Luke and Elliot see the teens coming in the room. Sam went to Luke. "Luke are you alright"? Sam asks Luke.

Luke looks at Sam. "I will be fine Sam. When that beam hit me, I really feel kind of strange. I do not know how to explain it". Luke said to Sam.

Sam looks at Luke as she is right by his side. "We will defeat that monster the next time it comes back". Sam said to Luke as the others agree. Little did they know that Luke is under a spell.

Later on that week, Austin is at Millie's as he is getting worried about Luke. 'I just don't understand why is Luke acting like this'. Austin thought to himself as he thinks back to a conversation.

Flashback

Luke was working on his homework at the house in the living room. He had a moody expression on his face. Plus his eyes looked like it is completely lifeless.

Austin walked towards Luke. "Hey squirt, should I look over your English homework before you turn it in tomorrow"? Austin asks Luke.

Luke looked at Austin for a brief second and then looked back at his homework. Austin noticed that something is completely off about him. "Ok squirt, it is not like you to completely ignore me". Austin said to Luke.

Luke frowns as he is getting mad. "Why do you constantly call me squirt? Plus you have been hovering me while I am doing my homework. It is getting extremely annoying". Luke said to Austin.

Austin was taken back by it. "Woah Luke, you are my little brother. You will always be the squirt of the family. Plus I always help you on your homework because of your dyslexia". Austin said to Luke.

Luke glared at Austin. "Maybe I am strong enough to look after myself and do the homework myself". Luke said to Austin as he ran out from the house.

Austin was stunned and taken back by Luke's attitude. 'Luke what has happened to you little bro'? Austin thought to himself.

End Flashback

Austin sighs as he wants to cry. Mildred notices that something is wrong. "What's wrong Austin dear? You look like something is bothering you". Mildred said to Austin.

Austin looks at Cora's and Quincy's grandmother. "It's Luke, it seems that he is trying to push me away for some reason. Plus he does not look like his usual self at all". Austin said to Mildred.

Mildred nods as she listens to his problem. "Austin, Luke is a teenager and growing up. Plus he is getting tired of being called squirt isn't he". Mildred said to Austin.

Austin looks at Mildred as he realizes that she is right. "Yeah, I always thought Luke as the squirt and tried to follow me around everywhere. Now he is doing his own thing and has a girlfriend". Austin said to Mildred.

Mildred nods to Austin. "You shouldn't call your brother squirt anymore then, dear". Mildred said to Austin.

Austin nods as he has a lot to think about. "Thanks for the advice, Mrs. Stevenson". Austin said to Mildred as he pays for his coffee.

Austin walks out of Millie's as he is heading towards his car. All the sudden, he notice people screaming as the humanoid monster and Hunites are attacking. "My spell is done, and you must be destroyed". The humanoid monster said to Austin.

As it fires it's lasers, Austin is starting to run, and he is dodging them. "You are one wacked out monster". Austin said to it. The humanoid monster rolls it's eyes. "Hunites grab him", The humanoid monster said to the Hunites.

Hunites nod as they grab Austin. As Austin is struggling, he realizes that he is in serious trouble.

Back at the Temple, the rangers also noticed that something is going on with Luke. Luke is mostly angry about his brother. The Soldier Spirit looks at Luke. "You are not your true self, Luke. You must fight back against the spell". The Soldier Spirit said to Luke.

Luke looks at the Soldier Spirit. "Why should I fight back against it? Austin was hovering all over about my homework". Luke said to the Soldier Spirit.

The Soldier Spirit shakes his head to Luke. "You and your brother share a strong bond that can never be broken or severed. The spell is getting to you". The Soldier Spirit said to Luke.

Just as Luke replies back to the Soldier Spirit, the alarm is going off. Luke meets back with the other rangers in the main hall.

In the main hall, the teens look at the montior and sees that the monster is attacking in downtown. Luke notices that the monster is targeting Austin. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form. They teleport out to the battle.

Back at the battle, Austin is still struggling in the Hunites grip. "Let me go before you really make me mad". Austin said to the monster.

The humanoid monster looks at Austin. "Actually I want a particular ranger to watch me destroying you". The monster said to Austin.

All the sudden, a kick lands on the monster coming from the red ranger as the other rangers take care of the other Hunites.

The green ranger looks at Austin. "Just go and get to safety", the green ranger said to Austin as he is still under that spell. "It just I should let my little brother becoming a man and not the squirt that I still see him as". Austin said to the green ranger.

As the green ranger feels the spell is becoming broken, the monster fires a powerful beam at Austin. "Say good bye to him, green ranger". The monster said to the green ranger.

The green ranger sees the powerful beam coming at Austin. He pushes Austin out of the way just in time in a great sacrifice.

The silver ranger sees the green ranger getting hit and sent flying. "No", the silver ranger said as she cries out to him. The green ranger lands on the ground hard as he is in pain from the laser beam.

Austin has tears building in his eyes. 'The green ranger sacrificed himself to save me. If it is really my little brother, Luke, I can not lose him like we lost our dad'. Austin thought to himself.

Just then, a green bird appears as it lays it's green warrior feather on the ranger. The green ranger got back up with the feather in his hands as it is giving him a new power. Under his helmet, Luke's eyes return to normal as the feather broke the spell. "How dare you. How dare you, you tried to destroy the love between two brothers share. This soldier will rise up and destroy you". The green ranger said as he grabs his warrior saber.

The humanoid monster looks freaked out as it looks at him. "This is a misunderstand". The monster said to them.

"Courage of a Soldier", the green ranger said as he fires a soldier beam from his warrior saber. A bright green beam is released and hits the humanoid monster directly.

The humanoid monster is destroyed completely as the rangers won another battle. Austin is stunned by the rangers victory as he leaves the area. Plus the spell is broken on Luke. The rangers teleport back to the temple as the battle is done.

Back at the temple, Dr. Taylor, Maeve, and Quincy James see the teens returning. Maeve sees the green warrior feather in Luke's hands. "Well done Luke, your sacrifice has earned your warrior feather, and you didn't let the spell completely destroyed you". Maeve said to Luke.

As the teens nod, Sam gives Luke a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah I was worried about you". Sam said to Luke. Elliot looks at Luke. "All of us were worried about you, dude". Elliot said to Luke.

Luke nods to Sam and Elliot. "I am sorry that I was under that spell. It really wanted me to push my brother away". Luke said to them.

Quincy looks at Luke. "It is not your fault, Luke. Any one of us could be under a spell. Plus it takes all of us to break them". Quincy said to Luke.

Callum nods in agreement. "Quincy is right, Luke". Callum said to Luke as Cora, Abby, and Susan nod in agreement.

Ryan looks at them as he wonders how he will get his warrior feather. 'My folks and siblings passed away, and I live with Dr. Taylor, and he is not my adoptive father. How will I get it then'? Ryan thought to himself.

All the sudden the silent alarm is going off. Plus Luke is feeling something really strange in his head. Sam looks at Luke. "Luke what's wrong"? Sam asks Luke.

Luke looks at Sam like he has a major headache. "I hear a banjo playing in my head. I hear sad and hurtful country music in my head". Luke said to them.

Everyone look at each other as something is not right. The adults turns on the news. "Two teens in Reefside are recovering at Reefside General after an terrible assault and beating. One of the teens is in serious condition while the second teen is in fair condition. The two female suspects are on the run tonight as the police needs your help. They got away in a white truck". The reporter said on television.

Quincy looks at Luke. "Luke, did you say that you heard country music and a banjo playing in your head"? Quincy asks Luke.

Luke looks at Quincy. "Yeah why"? Luke asks Quincy. The others are curious about it as well.

Quincy looks at them. "It could have been Matthew, the Music Force Green Ranger. His power is the power of country and his zord is the banjo. He must be one of the victims". Quincy said to Luke.

Callum looks at Quincy as the others are getting convinced. "Quincy are you sure about this"? Callum asks Quincy.

Quincy nods to Callum. "I meet the Music Force Team at Corey's birthday party. I am calling Corey right now". Quincy said to them.

As Quincy makes the call to Corey, Corey does answer. "Is everything alright"? Quincy asks Corey. "No, it's not. Two women attacked Matthew, and Levi got hurt in trying to stop them". Corey said to Quincy.

Quincy sighs as she is on the phone with him. "The police will arrest them, Corey. Who is Levi though"? Quincy said to Corey.

Corey sighs to himself. "Levi is a new friend of mine". Corey said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Corey. "I see. I hope your teammate will get well soon". Quincy said to Corey.

Corey nods to Quincy. "Thanks Quincy, they are letting us see him very soon". Corey said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Corey. "Of course keep me in the loop". Quincy said to Corey.

Corey nods to Quincy. "Ok, if you guys want to come and visit, the room number is 452 at Reefside General". Corey said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she gets the room number. "Alright, talk to you later", Quincy said to Corey as the phone call ends.

The others look at Quincy. "Was it really Matthew that got attacked"? Luke asks Quincy.

Quincy nods to Luke. "Yes, you must have felt the country music and the banjo playing in your head. It means that you and Matthew share the same ranger color". Quincy said to Luke.

They look at Luke as he feels bad for a fellow green ranger. "I hope they will arrest who did this soon". Susan said to them.

Cora nods in agreement. "I agree plus what kind of person would do a despicable thing"? Cora asks them.

Callum looks at Abby as his eyes harden. "I don't know Cora. Plus the Jurassic Squad rangers will know about this soon. If they have a green ranger, he or she will feel it in their head just like Luke did.

As the teens are feeling down on the news from Reefside, Ryan is feeling down about getting his warrior feather.

End Chapter

The ending is this will appear in the upcoming chapter of Music Force. I have been busy lately, so updates will not be as regular like I want.

Next Chapter: Susan's Sacrifice


	36. Chapter 35

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 35: Susan's Sacrifice

At Warrior Heights High, Luke explained to them about his sudden trip to Reefside. "The guy looked awful, and his moms did a number on him. Although I also got to meet the Jurassic Squad Green, Hunter". Luke said to them.

Ryan winces as he hears this. "That is out of wack". Ryan said to them. He looks like he wants to help arrest who ever is responsible for it.

Callum looks at him. "I guess we all have some sort of parental issue. Cora and Quincy about their dad. Sam and Abby about their mom. My parents being busy all the time". Callum said to them.

Elliot nods to them. "My dad does not interact with me, and my mom is always wrapped up in work". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods in agreement as she looks at Susan. "What about your parents, Susan"? Abby asks Susan.

Susan looks at them as she is put on the spot. Sam looks at Abby. "Maybe she does not want to talk about it". Sam said to Abby.

Susan looks at them. "It is ok. My dad died of cancer before my mom and I moved here. My mom said that this move will be a fresh start and a better job". Susan said to them.

The teens look at each other as Susan has a sadden look on her face. "My dad and I were really close. We did everything together. I devastated me when he was diagnosed with brain cancer". Susan said to them as tears are building in her eyes.

Quincy looks at Susan as she is supportive of her. "You have not talked about him much". Quincy said to Susan.

Susan nods to Quincy. "I might as well start sometime right". Susan said to Quincy. The teens look at each other as they learn something new about Susan.

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya and Aaron are in the lab. "So what did you find out so far about the location of the Grand Master Spirit Arrow"? Zilenya asks Aaron.

Aaron looks at Zilenya. "Nothing much, so far only a few of the rangers has gotten their warrior feathers so far, my evil sweetness". Aaron said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as the plan is going slower than expected. "That is to be anticipated from this plan. Plus Attilan is sending out monsters against the rangers. Plus the purple, blue, gold, white, and the red rangers has not gotten them yet". Zilenya said to Aaron.

Aaron nods to Zilenya. "As soon the red ranger gets her warrior feather, she will learn that I am really with you instead of her". Aaron said to Zilenya as they kiss.

That afternoon in Warrior Heights, Susan is at home doing her homework. Her mom walks in the living room. "So how was school"? Susan's mom named Nancy asks Susan.

Nancy is the spitting image of her daughter Susan except she has some gray hair and older. "It is fine, mom". Susan said to her mom.

Nancy nods to Susan. "Honey, why are you out so late with your friends these days? I hope that your grades are not suffering because of it". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan sighs to her mom. "Mom, I am always on top of my homework. Will you just believe me like dad did"? Susan asks Nancy.

Nancy sighs as she looks at her daughter. "I know I do believe you, honey. It just ever since we moved here, and the Power Rangers saving the day from evil monsters. It just our fresh start in life is not as fresh like I am hoping it would be". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan looks at her mom. "Mom, I am making friends here. I do not want to move again not any time soon". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy looks at Susan. "I just want your best interest at heart". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan glares at her mom. "You said that when dad died and got the job move". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy nods to Susan. "I know I said that honey. I just worry about you". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan sighs as she is still mad at her. "It is always about worry with you". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy sighs in defeat as the relationship is not as strong like it was between Susan and her father.

The next day, Susan has a moody expression as the teens notice it. Sam reaches out to her. "Susan what's wrong"? Sam asks Susan.

Susan looks at Sam. "It's my mom, she is complicating on moving". Susan said to Sam.

The others look at Susan. "You can't be serious". Abby said to Susan. Susan looks at Abby. "My mom said that the fresh start here in Warrior Heights is not as fresh like she thought due to you know what". Susan said to them.

Ryan shakes his head. "That is out of wack. Seriously, a mystery in Reefside, and now this". Ryan said to them.

Luke looks at Ryan. "Ryan, the mystery in Reefside and what is going on here is not the same thing at all". Luke said to Ryan.

Ryan sighs as Callum nods in agreement. "Luke is right about that, Ryan". Callum said to Ryan.

Elliot looks at them. "I really hope the two women that are responsible for it is caught soon. Plus what if they do come here and targets one of us". Elliot said to them.

Cora nods in agreement. "Yeah plus according to the police that they are dangerous". Cora said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "That maybe true, but I think something deeper is going on there besides that". Quincy said to them.

Ryan looks at Quincy with a skeptical look on his face. "Care to share", Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Ryan. "I am going with my spirit of a Gladiator that it has something to do Corey. Luke did you see someone else at the hospital besides that guy named Levi"? Quincy asks Luke

Luke remembers back. "Come to think of it, I saw Levi's dad there that morning. Plus I also noticed how uncomfortable Corey looked at him. It seems that this man gave him the creeps". Luke said to Quincy.

Callum looks at Quincy. "That is really odd indeed. Plus if this man is targeting Corey, then Corey might be in danger of this man". Callum nods to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Callum as the others nod in agreement. "Agreed, if this man is dangerous, we should not confront him". Quincy said to them as they plan to take precautions.

After school, Susan is at the park as she is in deep thought about the conversation at school that morning. 'If someone is targeting Corey, then what kind of motive does this person have for it'. Susan thought to herself as she remembers what he dad told her about motives.

"Motives for a crime varies from robbery to revenge. Plus there maybe more than one motive as well", Susan's dad said to her.

Susan sighs as she still misses her dad deeply. "Oh dad, I wish you are here right now". Susan said to herself as her mom shows up. "Susan, there you are". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan looks at Nancy as her moment of peace and quiet is ruined. "Mom what are you doing here"? Susan asks Nancy.

Nancy looks at Susan. "There is something I want to talk to you about. It seems that I am being asked out on a date this weekend". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan has a seemingly shocked look on her face. "A date, dad died not too long ago, and you are thinking about dating again". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy looks at Susan. "He is divorced and has kids as well". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan sighs as she really does not want to talk about it. "Mom, don't you think it's too soon to date again". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy looks at Susan. "No honey, I want you to have a father in your life again". Nancy said to Susan.

Just as Susan says something back to her mom, her phone is going off. "Hello", Susan said to Quincy.

"Monster attack at the beach", Quincy said to Susan. Susan nods to Quincy. "I will be there". Susan said to Quincy as the phone call ends.

Susan has a determined and fierce look on her face. "I have to go mom". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy notice the expression on her daughter's face. She is not familiar with it, and yet she has no idea where it come from. "Susan how long you will be"? Nancy asks Susan.

Susan looks at Nancy. "I do not know mom. I will be back as soon as I can". Susan said to Nancy as she takes off.

Nancy is really confused on what is going on. 'What is this fierce and determined look on Susan's face'? Nancy thought to herself as she sets out to find out.

At the beach, the teens are in ranger form as they battled a mutant frog amazon warrior monster. It has six legs and two tongues. It can also fire out very sticky slime.

The female rangers nearly gag by the appearance of the latest monster. "I will never look at a frog the same way again". Cora said to them. "Same here", Susan said to them as well.

The frog looks at them. "It is time to swat at some Power Rangers". The monster said to them as it fires out its sticky slime. The rangers manages to dodge it.

Ryan looks at the monster as he is being cocky. "Your aim is really bad slime face". Ryan said to the monster as he slashes the monster with his warrior saber.

The monster barely feels a thing as its skin is really thick. It uses one of its twin tongues as it grabs Ryan.

Callum frowns as it squeezing Ryan. "Release him", Callum said to the monster as he is going in to slash at the tongue.

The monster's second tongue slams into Callum as the first tongue throws Ryan.

Both boys went to the ground as the rangers are facing a tough opponent. "Ryan", Cora yells out to him. "Callum", Quincy said to them.

Elliot looks at them. "That thing is stronger than it looks". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "I agree", Abby said to them. Quincy looks at them. "Charging in at it will not work guys. We need it to charge in at us". Quincy said to them.

Sam looks at Quincy. "Do you think that will work"? Sam asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Sam. "It is the only option we got Sam". Quincy said to Sam.

The monster looks at them as it is on the offense. It leaps at them and fires out its slime at them. It manages to hit Abby and Elliot. The pink and yellow rangers went down as they stuck to the sand.

Sam sees her sister and her boyfriend stuck. "Abby, Elliot", Sam said to them. Then she gets struck by the twin tongues as well.

As Sam lands on the ground, Luke has the don't mess with me look on his face. The monster fires out the slime back at him, and he went down as well.

Close by, Nancy sees the red, gold, and purple rangers still standing against the monster. 'Those are the same rangers that was in New York. Where are the reinforcements when you need it'? Nancy thought to herself.

As Nancy steps forward, she is mad that the monster has done a lot of damage. She has that momma bear in her. "Leave them alone", Nancy yells out to the monster.

The purple ranger turns to face Nancy. 'Mom no', the purple ranger thought to herself.

The monster spots the woman. "You should not get in my way". The monster said to Nancy.

Nancy has the terrified look on her face. Just as the monster fires out its slime and the twin tongue at her, the purple ranger pushes Nancy out of the way in sacrificing her self to save someone else.

Nancy is shocked by it as the purple ranger is laying on the ground with the slime all over the ranger. 'If that is my Susan, I will never forgive myself'. Nancy thought to herself.

The red and gold rangers are stunned by the turn of events. All the sudden, a purple bird appears to them. It sees that the purple ranger did a sacrifice. It releases its purple feather as it is glowing as well as it went towards the purple ranger.

It is not long that the purple ranger gets back up again. The slime is removed from her as the feather is in her hands. "How dare you. How dare you attack my friends and try to harm my family. The spirit of a fierce of an Amazonian Warrior resides with in me". The purple ranger said as she fires a purple beam from her warrior saber at the monster.

As the beam lands at the monster directly, the monster is destroyed to dust. Nancy sighs as the monster is gone and walks away from the scene.

It is not long that the slime instantly disappears from the others. Plus they are supporting the ones that got slammed by the tongues. "Way to go Susan, you got your warrior feather". Quincy said to Susan.

Susan nods to them. "Thanks guys, when my mom showed up to the fight, I pretty much knew that my warrior feather would come by sacrificing my self to save her". Susan said to them. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Susan hands her feather to Maeve. Maeve looks at them. "Rangers, you are almost there in completing the quest. Plus I want to get started on finding the location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow soon. That monster really did a number on some of you. Get some rest", Maeve said to them.

The teens nod as they begin to leave the Temple. Ryan is in deep thought. 'Who will I sacrifice myself to save some one to get my warrior feather? I got a bad feeling it maybe Dr. Taylor'. Ryan thought to himself as he walks with the teens out of the Temple.

End Chapter

This is the last chapter until 2016. Until then, happy holidays and a happy New Year.

Next Chapter: The Sacrifice to Save the Original Black Ranger


	37. Chapter 36

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 36: The Sacrifice to Save the Original Black Ranger

At the Fortress, Maxius is looking through the ranger history in an evil book. He spots a page in particular as he reads about the original team of rangers. 'So that mentor of theirs was a ranger. This will make things a lot more interesting'. Maxius thought to himself as he went to the monster chamber.

In the monster chamber, Maxius looks through the various monsters. As he spots a monster in particular, Maxius has an evil grin on his face. 'This monster will be just perfect and nasty for the blue ranger and the mentor'. Maxius thought to himself as he sees the hybrid monster of a Viking and a Knight. It is ready for a fight against the rangers.

That evening at Dr. Taylor's home, Ryan and Cora are doing some homework as they look for a political online article for a class assignment.

Cora scrolls down to the comment section of the article. She spots one comment in particular as she has a creeped out look on her face. "Hey Ryan, what do you think of this comment"? Cora asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Cora as he reads the strange comment. "That is really creepy Cora". Ryan said to Cora a they read the comment. 'The young leader should step down and let someone older lead. The older one is far more deserving than the younger one. The dreams of the elder is taken away by being over looked while the dream is being fulfilled by the young leader than the older'.

Ryan and Cora look at each other as they are creeped out by the comment. "Ok who ever wrote that is clearly crazy and or insane". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora nods in agreement as she copies the comment. "I have to agree, and we should show this to Dr. Taylor and the others". Cora said to Ryan.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Plus we should email it to Jared". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora nods as she calls Quincy. "Well after that rescue mission, Quincy and Jared exchanged phone numbers and email addresses". Cora said to Ryan as she is on the phone with Quincy.

It is not long that Cora has Jared's email address. Cora sends the email to him as they continue working on the assignment.

Ryan looks at Cora. "Hey Cora, do you ever think about how you will get your warrior feather"? Ryan asks Cora.

Cora looks at Ryan. "Not really, although it does make me nervous on when it is going to come for me why"? Cora asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Cora as he shrugs. "It just that all my family members are dead. I am only living with Dr. Taylor right now, and he has not adopted me yet". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora looks at Ryan as she got adopted by her grandparents not too long ago after her mom died. "You would never know if Dr. Taylor will adopt you. Plus family is more than blood Ryan". Cora said to Ryan.

Ryan shrugs as he looks at a picture of his family before the car accident that took them from him. "I suppose that is true". Ryan said to Cora as they continue to work.

In Dr. Taylor's office, Zack is looking at the adoption papers that he recently got. He was hoping that he gotten them before the holidays, but things got really busy. 'I hope Ryan will love this belated Christmas present'. Dr. Taylor thought to himself.

Dr. Taylor sighs as he remembers a conversation he had with Jason. 'If Jason adopted two teenage girls at 16, I can adopt Ryan'. Dr. Taylor thought to himself as he went to a cabinet. As he opens the cabinet, he sees a black box. Zack grabs the black box out and put it on the table.

Zack opens the box and sees his old morphor when he was a ranger. 'Man, this thing really takes me back. Plus I wish Zordon was still around. If something happens to Ryan, I would never forgive myself'. Zack thought to himself as he grabs the old morphor out the box. He puts it in his work bag as he puts the box back in the cabinet.

The next day, the teens are back at school. Plus everyone is still talking about the arrest of the two women responsible for the attack. Plus they made their first court appearance. "I am glad that Matt's moms did not get bond. Otherwise it would cause even more stress for Matt. Plus his biological dad has adopted him before the holidays. They celebrated their first Christmas as a family". Luke said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement. "That is really great and happy for them. Plus Matthew deserves happiness away from them". Quincy said to them.

The teens nod in agreement as Cora looks at them. "Hey guys, what do you guys think of this"? Cora asks them as she shows them the creepy comment.

The teens look at it as they are creeped out by it. "This is a strange comment". Callum said to them. "I agree, but who wrote it". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah, this mystery is getting deeper". Abby said to them. Sam nods to Abby. "I have to agree with Abby". Sam said to them.

Susan is studying the note with intense and serious look on her face. Quincy looks at Susan. "Susan, what's with you"? Quincy asks Susan.

Susan looks at them. "This message, it is written by someone who feels that has been passed over for something. It seems to me that this person has a personal beef with the young leader. Also I think this person is probably crazy". Susan said to them.

They look at each other. "How did you figure that out"? Ryan asks Susan. They are just as curious about it.

Susan looks at them. "My dad was a police detective and he learned about profiling from his mentor who was a FBI agent. My dad taught me about profiling". Susan said to them.

Elliot has a surprised look on his face. "Talk about having an unique skill". Elliot said to Susan.

Susan nods to them. "Yeah, plus this person thinks that the older one should be the leader. However it does not say who the older one, young leader, or the elder is. My guess is that this person does not want to reveal who they are just yet, and it does not say what kind of leader that the writer is talking about. Susan said to them.

Luke looks at them. "This is really strange. Plus it looks like this comment does not belong there, but it is more like something for everyone to see". Luke said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "I have to agree. I am creeped out by it". Abby said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "I have showed it to Dr. Taylor. He sent it to Adam, Jason, and to Kira as well. They are looking into it as well". Ryan said to them.

Elliot nods to them. "I am telling you. It is like we have a special network". Elliot said to them. The teens grin as they continue to talk.

After school, Dr. Zack Taylor is heading towards the courthouse. He is getting everything ready to tell Ryan the news about the adoption going through. 'It will be nice for Ryan to have someone to call his family again. Although, I can not imagine who wrote that crazy comment. If it is meant for someone, then that person could be in danger'. Dr. Taylor thought to himself.

As Dr. Taylor is getting close to his destination, Maxius, Hunites, and the hybrid warrior monster shows up. "Well, well, well, you must be the has been ranger turned mentor". Maxius said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Maxius as he is not impressed by his attitude. "You really should not have said that. I maybe a veteran ranger, but I still know how to fight". Dr. Taylor said to Maxius.

Maxius looks at Dr. Taylor. "Well, this monster should jog your memory. Don't you remember the Nasty Knight. This monster has parts of the nasty knight and a viking. Maxius said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at the monster as certain things does bring back memories. 'Talk about déjà vu', Dr. Taylor thought to himself.

Maxius has an evil grin on his face. "Hunites and Viknight attack", Maxius said to them. Dr. Taylor is in battle stance as he getting prepared to fight.

At the temple, the teens are training with the spirits as Maeve and Quincy James are watching them closely. "Where is Dr. Taylor"? Quincy James asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Quincy's and Cora's biological father. "He told me that he has special business to take care of today". Maeve said to Quincy James.

Just as he nods to Maeve, the alarm is going off. The teens look at each other as they went to the monitors. They are shocked that Dr. Taylor is ambushed as Maxius, Viknight, and Hunites are attacking him.

Ryan grits his teeth as this is happening. Quincy looks at Ryan. "Let's go guys", Quincy said to Ryan. Ryan nods as they head out to the battle.

Back at the battle in down town Warrior Heights, Dr. Taylor is getting in over his head. He does fight back against them, but it has been a log time since he was a ranger. 'Oh man, I will always wonder how Jason and Tommy pulled off being a ranger again'. Dr. Taylor thought to himself.

Maxius and the Viknight sends their powerful beams at Dr. Taylor. Dr. Taylor is sent flying towards the ground as he is in pain. "Is there any final words you want me to pass to the rangers"? Viknight said to Dr. Taylor.

"Actually he doesn't need to say anything because we are right here". Quincy said to the monster. Ryan sees Dr. Taylor on the ground as old fears of loosing family is coming back to him. 'I already lost my family once. I can't let that happen again'. Ryan thought to himself.

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morphed into ranger form. Maxius looks at them. "So the real battle begins". Maxius said to them as the battle continues on.

As the teens are fighting the Hunites,

Ryan seems to instantly cutting them down with his warrior saber. He has an angry expression on his face underneath his helmet. 'No one takes our mentor and my father figure from me'. Ryan thought to himself.

Maxius is battling Quincy again as the other rangers are now battling Viknight. Viknight is constantly on Ryan as the others are not as important to fight.

Maxius and the Viknight look at each other as they notice Dr. Taylor still laying on the ground. "Say good bye to your mentor, rangers". They said together as they send the beam at Dr. Taylor.

As the rangers are stunned by this, Ryan realizes that it is his time to make the sacrifice. 'Cora is right. Dr. Taylor is not my family member, but he is a father figure'. Ryan thought to himself.

Dr. Taylor opens his eyes as he sees the beams coming towards him. All the sudden, Ryan takes the full force of the blow in sacrificing himself to save him. "Ryan no", Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

The blue ranger is hit directly as he lands even further away from Dr. Taylor. The rangers are stunned by the sacrifice. Cora is shocked to her core as she runs to him. "Ryan are you ok"? Cora asks Ryan.

Ryan is barely moving as he looks at Cora. "I will be fine. I want Dr. Taylor to be around still". Ryan said to Cora. The other rangers look at each other as something is happening.

All the sudden, Dr. Taylor's morphor is glowing as a blue bird shows up as it drops a feather for Ryan. "Why is that glowing"? Elliot asks them. The teens are confused by it as well.

In Dr. Taylor's head, Dr. Taylor hears Zordon's voice. 'Zack, your morphor has power again. I am proud that you are a mentor to a new group of rangers'. The Spirit of Zordon said to Dr. Taylor.

In the midst of it, Ryan gets back up as he has the blue warrior feather in his hands. Maxius is puzzled by it. "That's impossible, you can only get a warrior feather by doing a great sacrifice for a family member". Maxius said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Maxius. "First of all, a family member can be anyone that cares about you. Second of all, Dr. Taylor and the others are like my family. Third of all, you really should not have attacked him at all". Ryan said to Maxius.

Dr. Taylor nods as he is getting back up. "Fourth of all, this has been is ready to fight back, old school style". Dr. Taylor said as he grabs his morphor. "It's Morphin Time", Zack said as he morphs into his ranger form.

"Mastodon", Zack said as he is in his old ranger suit.

The rangers are stunned by it. "Woah, he told us that he was a veteran ranger, but I never imagine he would be able to morph again". Callum said to them. They nod in agreement as they are speechless.

The Black ranger looks at Quincy. "Quincy, Ryan and I will finish this". Zack said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Dr. Taylor. "Go for it, and you both have the honor". Quincy said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor and Ryan nod to each other as they battle against Maxius and Viknight. Dr. Taylor pulls out his power axe as they are fighting against them.

Callum looks at them. "It is like Dr. Taylor has not lost his touch at all". Callum said to them.

The others nod in agreement. "Yeah I think the has been comment really made him mad". Elliot said to them.

Luke also agrees with Elliot. "Yeah", Luke said to them. He continues to watch the fight.

Ryan pulls out his warrior saber as it is also glowing. "Dr. Taylor, I think it is time to send this hybrid reject to the scrap heap". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan. "I do believe you are right". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan. "A Viking always has a strategy up in their sleeves". Ryan said as he has a determined look on his face.

"Spirit of the Viking", Ryan said as he fires a blue beam at the Viknight. Dr. Taylor charges in as he swigs his power axe at Maxius.

Maxius gots slashed by Dr. Taylor's power axe as the Viknight gets destroyed by the blue ranger. Maxius rolls on the ground. "I may have underestimated you, but know this we will get the location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow through devious means of the heart". Maxius said to them as he disappears.

The rangers are confused by it. "What in the world does that mean"? Ryan asks them. "I have no clue". Abby said to them.

Quincy has a confused look on her face. 'Devious means of the heart, what could he mean by that'? Quincy thought to herself. "Maybe Maeve knows what it means". Quincy said to them as the rangers and mentor teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the temple, Maeve sees them returning. She notices the injuries on Dr. Taylor. "Zack are you alright"? Maeve asks Zack.

Zack looks at Maeve. "I am fine, Maeve. Plus Ryan has earned his warrior feather by sacrificing himself to save me". Zack said to Maeve.

Maeve nods as she is handed the blue warrior feather from Ryan. "It seems that Dr. Taylor is a family member to you, Ryan. For that, you should be very proud of yourself". Maeve said to Ryan.

Ryan has a sheepish look on his face. "Thanks Maeve", Ryan said as he is slightly embarrassed by it.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan. "Ryan, I know it is already after the holidays, but this got done after Christmas". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan as he is handed a present.

The teens look at each other as Ryan opens it. Ryan sees the official adoption papers. He has tears in his eyes. "When did this happen"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan. This started around the beginning of the school year when you told us that your family has passed away and being homeless. I started the process if adopting you. The papers did not get through until a couple days after Christmas". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan has a warm smile on his face. He went over to hug Dr. Taylor. "Thank you, I guess I do have a reason to call you dad for now on". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan. "You don't have to thank me, Ryan. Plus I have gotten back with Adam, my good friend Jason, and Kira about that comment that you and Cora found. It is a bad message that is meant for someone else. I do not want any of you looking for the author of the note, understood". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The teens nod in agreement. "Yes Dr. Taylor", the teens said to Dr. Taylor. Quincy turns to Maeve. "Maeve, Maxius said that they will get the location through devious means of the heart. Do you know what he meant by it"? Quincy asks Maeve.

Maeve ponders about it. "I am not sure, Quincy. I will have to think about it some more". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Maeve as the teens leave the Temple for the day. Cora looks at Quincy. "So we got an evil force mystery while our friends in Reefside has a mystery of their own to solve". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy turns to Cora. "So it seems Cora. I just do not know who could it be possibly out there that is targeting them or one person in particular that's being targeted". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy. "Yeah plus things could get complex". Cora said to Quincy. As the teens part ways, Cora is wondering if she has to sacrifice herself to save Quincy or their dad, Quincy James.

End Chapter

Happy New Year everyone

Next Chapter: The Golden Sacrifice


	38. Chapter 37

Power Ranger Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 37: The Golden Sacrifice

At the Stevenson House, Cora is in deep thought over what has happened recently and the pain Quincy has been put through by Zilenya. She is in her room getting ready for bed. 'Why does it has to be Quincy to have the special mark on her back? It could have been someone else right'. Cora said to herself. She remembers to when Quincy got captured by Zilenya.

Cora sighs as she wonders if there is something special about her. 'I wish I was 18 so I can see if I have something special on my back'. Cora thought to herself as she could not help but to feel kind of jealous of Quincy. As Cora went to sleep, she gets a very unexpected dream.

Dream

Cora is in a strange weird space. She is floating around as she looks around. "Hello is someone there"? Cora asks out there.

It is not long that the spirit of Sarahis shows up. "Hello Cora", Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora turns to see the ghostly spirit of Sarahis. "Oh my, you are Sarahis, Quincy's birth mother". Cora said to Sarahis.

Sarahis nod to Cora. "That is correct. You are the second daughter of Quincy James Stevenson. I am sorry that death has taken your mother so soon in life". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora nods as tears are trying to build in her eyes. "I miss my mom, but why are you here. You would be communicating with Quincy instead of me". Cora said to Sarahis.

Sarahis looks at Cora. "You must not let jealously take control of your heart, Cora. I am here to talk to you for an important reason". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora is slightly taken back by what Sarahis said to her. "Ok, I am a little bit jealous that Quincy has the special mark on her back". Cora said to Sarahis.

Sarahis looks at Cora. "I am the one that passed that mark to Quincy. Plus if it was you that had the mark, Quincy would have been more devastated and hurt that you were held captive and used in Zilenya's cruel plan". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora looks at Sarahis as she is curious if it is really true. Sarahis shows her on what could have happened if it was her instead of Quincy. "If it was you instead of Quincy, Jared and Corey would have never came to help. Quincy would have to fight you all by herself to get you back. Quincy James would have been held captive even further". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora nods to Sarahis as she understands now. "I understand now". Cora said to Sarahis. Sarahis nods to Cora. "Now tell me what else is bothering you". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora looks at Sarahis. "I have not meet other rangers that are currently fighting against evil forces. It is like Luke felt the distress from Matt in Reefside. He got to meet Hunter from Clover Hill. They all share the same color, so when it will be my turn". Cora said to Sarahis.

Sarahis looks at Cora. "Perhaps there has not a gold colored warrior appearing in those two teams yet. Plus it is more than a shared color or special item that connects two warriors from different city". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora has a perplexing look on her face. "You mean having something in common that connects us together for a non ranger emergency". Cora said to Sarahis.

Sarahis nods to Cora. "That is correct Cora. You maybe the only gold color on your team, but there are others on different teams that are half siblings". Sarahis said to Cora.

Cora nods to Sarahis as she gets it now. "I think I get it now". Cora said to Sarahis. Sarahis nods to Cora. "Before I go Cora, you and your team must be warned that someone in your town can not be trusted. This person is not a true person that is trying to get the heart of the leader. In another town, a criminal scheme is taking place underneath everyone's noses. A man with a twisted mind, heart, and soul and a woman with an unfaithful heart and vindictive spirit are scheming to take another leader for two different reasons. For the man, it is to take the power from the leader to give to someone else that is more deserving in his eyes. For the woman, it is to get back at the one that she was married to and to spend time with the kidnapped one. However there is another who is deep in the dark about their scheme. This other is like you being the half sibling of the red". Sarahis said to Cora as she disappears.

Cora is really confused by it. "Wait, what do you mean by the half sibling of the red"? Cora asks Sarahis.

End Dream

Cora shots up out of bed with a cold sweat on her forehead. She is really perplexed by the dream. 'That second part sounds like a riddle and a prophecy wrapped into one'. Cora thought to herself as she grabs a piece of clean paper and writes down about the warning. 'Something about this warning, could it be for Jared and his team or Corey and his team'? Cora thought to herself as she has more questions than answers.

At school that morning, Cora sees Aaron with Quincy at her locker. "You know, you should not be stressed like this. Besides what is going on in Reefside is not our business to be dealing with". Aaron said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Aaron. "I can not help to think that this mystery is getting more complex. I just know that one of my friends is in great danger. You just have not meet him yet". Quincy said to Aaron.

Aaron looks at Quincy. "Do you have feelings for him"? Aaron asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Aaron. "You must be crazy because I see him as a friend and a brother. You are my boyfriend". Quincy said to Aaron.

Aaron looks at Quincy. "Ok babe, I guess I got jealous of your friend from Reefside". Aaron said to Quincy.

Cora looks at them. She get the feeling that something is off about Aaron. "Hey Quincy", Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "Hey sis, what's up"? Quincy asks Cora. Cora looks at Quincy. "I was wondering if you are eating with the others at lunch today. Plus there is something I want to tell you and the others". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as she notices the it's ranger business look on Cora's face. "I will see you later, Aaron". Quincy said to Aaron.

Aaron nods as he looks at them. 'I was so close getting to talk to Quincy even more. That Cora will pay for ruining the moment'. Aaron thought to himself as he has an evil frown on his face. For almost a brief second, you could see his other form is coming out.

At lunch time, the teens are eating together. Quincy looks at Cora. "Cora what's wrong"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Last night, I got visited by Sarahis in a dream". Cora said to them. The teens are heavily surprised by it.

"Sarahis as in Quincy's birth mother", Ryan said to Cora. Cora nods to him.

The teens look at each other. Cora sighs to them. "She showed me things on what if this thing happened. Before she left, she told me something very cryptic in a riddle and a prophecy mixed way". Cora said to them.

The teens look at each other as Cora pulls out what she wrote down that Sarahis said to her. "What did Sarahis say to you"? Callum asks Cora.

Cora looks at them. "She said In another town, a criminal scheme is taking place underneath everyone's noses. A man with a twisted mind, heart, and soul and a woman with an unfaithful heart and vindictive spirit are scheming to take another leader for two different reasons. For the man, it is to take the power from the leader to give to someone else that is more deserving in his eyes. For the woman, it is to get back at the one that she was married to and to spend time with the kidnapped one. However there is another who is deep in the dark about their scheme. This other is like you being the half sibling of the red warrior". Cora said to them.

Elliot looks at Cora as he is confused by it. "That is really cryptic, Cora". Elliot said to Cora.

Luke looks at Elliot. "It maybe cryptic, but I think it contains clues on who is behind it". Luke said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "The message does mention clues like that, but it also contains things that we do not know what it means". Abby said to Luke.

Sam looks at Susan. "Hey Susan, maybe you can figure it out". Sam said to Susan.

Cora passes down the note she written to Susan. Susan looks at it. "I wonder if some of us has seen the people mention in the message. Plus this half sibling of the red warrior could be someone we have not met just yet". Susan said to them.

Then it hits Quincy like a light bulb filled light on a new idea. "I do recall seeing a woman with an unfaithful heart and vindictive spirit at Corey's birthday party. She did say really hurtful things to Corey and Coach McKnight. I do believe her name is Sharon". Quincy said to them.

The teens look at each other. "So if Sharon is the woman, then who is the man mentioned in the message"? Ryan asks them.

Callum looks at Luke. "Luke you recently went to Reefside. Do you remember seeing anyone with a twisted mind, heart, and soul"? Callum asks Luke.

Luke looks at them as he does remember. "Yeah come to think of it, I did saw a man like that. He gave Corey the creeps, and there is something very weird and off about the man". Luke said to them.

Elliot looks at them. "The most clear as mud is the other who is in the dark and like you Cora being the half sibling of the red warrior". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods to them. "I have to agree with Elliot. Plus the red could be anything nothing to the specific". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at them. "We need to figure this out, but which city is this taking place. It could be Meadowedge, Unity Lakes, Norland, Clover Hill, or Reefside"? Sam said to them.

Cora nods to Sam. "Sam does make an excellent point. We can not be wrong about it". Cora said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "We need to eliminate the possible cities. Hold up, the message said red warrior. Red warrior could mean red ranger. We could eliminate cities that does not have a half sibling to the red ranger". Susan said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "It could be the half sibling of the red ranger, Susan. We just need to make some calls". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as this clue brings some light to the mystery.

Quincy looks at Cora as she gets the feeling that she is hiding something from her.

After school, the teens are at the Temple. Cora gives the message that she got from Sarahis to Maeve, Dr. Taylor, and to Quincy James. Maeve looks at Cora. "My sister is a ghostly spirit now, and she watches over us and others. It does not surprises me that she has seen this things. Although, I do fear that the red warrior mentioned in her message is in great danger of the two criminals". Maeve said to Cora.

Quincy James sighs as he thinks about Sarahis/Sarah. "It has been a long time since I thought Quincy's birth mother. I do miss her and your mother, Cora". Quincy James said to them.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "I will make some calls to some of the veteran red rangers to see if they have a have sibling". Dr. Taylor said to Cora.

As the training continued, there was not an alert for a battle against Controdez's evil monsters. "Looks like they are being lazy today". Elliot said to them.

Quincy looks at Elliot. "I doubt it. They could be planning something that we are not aware of yet". Quincy said to them.

Maeve nods to Quincy. "I suggest that you all should head home and get some rest". Maeve said to the rangers as they leave the Temple.

Back at the Fortress, Aaron returns to Zilenya as he is not happy. "What's wrong love"? Zilenya asks Aaron.

Aaron looks at Zilenya. "That gold ranger girl interrupted me while I was sweet talking with the red ranger. She was talking to her about things". Aaron said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks into deep thought. "They must not know your true intentions". Zilenya said to Aaron.

Aaron nods to Zilenya. "Yes, I think it is time to show the rangers my monster side". Aaron said to Zilenya as he has an evil look in his eyes.

That night at the Stevenson house, Quincy walk towards Cora's room. "Hey Cora, can we talk"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora turns to Quincy. "Sure Quincy" Quincy said to Cora. Quincy went into Cora's room. "Hey Cora, is there anything you did not tell me and the others"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Why do you ask"? Cora asks Quincy. She is curiously looking at the 18 year old leader.

Quincy looks at Cora. "Well, you look like you are hiding something from me". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora sighs as she looks at her half sister. "I have to be honest with you Quincy. I was a little bit jealous that you have the special mark on your back instead of someone else. Sarahis told me what would have happened if it was me that had it instead of you. Jared and Corey would not have been there to help us, and you would have to fight me by your self. Dad wouldn't have been rescued either". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she is not mad at her younger half sister. "I guess somethings are meant to be, Cora. What else did Sarahis told you before the clue"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Before the clue, she told me that there is someone in this town can not be trusted. This person is not a true person". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora with a perplexed look on her face. "That is even more cryptic than the clue". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy. "You are telling me. I am beginning to think that mysteries are contiguous". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy grins at Cora's joke. "I guess, plus I talked to Jared as well about the clue. He said that it a strong clue about the two people that we talked about, and it is the same two people that he is thinking as well. Plus Jared does have a half sibling, but he came to live their father before the Matt's attack even happened". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods as she looks at Quincy. "So if it is not Clover Hill, then it must be one of the other towns". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "Yeah the question is which town is it"? Quincy asks Cora as they are piecing the puzzle together.

The next afternoon on a Saturday, the teens are at the park. Dr. Taylor is also with them. "I have heard back from Zane, Zack Calvin, Jason, and Stella that they do not have half siblings or half siblings that are old enough to become rangers. I even talked to Kira, and she says that Corey does have a half brother, but his identity is unknown at this time". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "So it is possible that the town that all of this place is Reefside". Ryan said ton them.

Callum nods to Ryan. "Yeah but we do not know that for certain. Plus we do not even know the identities of the man, the woman, and the other in the clue". Callum said to them.

Elliot looks at them. "Yeah, I hate it that it is unclear like this". Elliot said to them.

Just as they continue talking, they hear screams as Hunites and a tough monster are attacking. "Looks like they pick the wrong time for a monster attack". Abby said to them.

The teens nod as Dr. Taylor looks at them. "I will make sure that the civilians get to a safe place". Dr. Taylor said to them. Quincy nods to Dr. Taylor as they quickly leave their spot as they run to the battle scene.

It is not long that the rangers spot the monster and the Hunites. The monster is a dragon warrior monster. However this dragon has a long brown body with two pairs of wings and very sharp claws, and green eyes. "Why hello rangers, I have been waiting to face you in battle and destroy you". The dragon said to them as his voice is kind of familiar to them.

Quincy looks at the monster. "Not a chance you big time blow hard". Quincy said as they grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

As the battle begin, the rangers are fighting the Hunites as the monster is eyeing the red ranger in particular. 'Getting close to you has gotten even better, Quincy'. The monster thought to itself as the plan will be blown sooner if he say her name.

As it sees the rangers defeating the Hunites, it is the monster's turn to face the rangers in a fight. As the purple, yellow, and green rangers slashes at the dragon monster, the monster dodges it and smacks them with its tail.

As the three rangers went down and demorphs instantly, the silver and pink rangers went towards them. "Luke, Elliot", the silver ranger said to them. "Susan", the pink ranger said to the demorphed purple. The pink ranger is getting angry as she wants to kick butt.

The dragon monster slashes and kicks at the pink and silver rangers as well. Just like with the green and yellow, they also demorphed instantly as well.

It is down to four rangers. "This is not good". Corasaid to them. "There is got to be a weak point in this monster". Callum said to them.

"I think what this dragon needs is a rider". Ryan said to them as he is jumping the gun to get on the monster's back.

The monster frowns as it is trying to shake the blue ranger off. Plus the white, red, and gold rangers are trying to land a blow on the monster.

The monster uses its tail to grab Ryan and throws him down. The blue ranger lands really hard to the ground as he demorphs as well. "Ryan", Callum said to him as he runs to him.

The monster fires a fiery beam at Callum. Callum tries to deflect it with his warrior saber, but the beam is to powerful as he is hit as well. He demorphs as well.

Quincy glares at the monster. "How dare you. You will pay for that". Quincy said to the monster. The monster has an evil smirk on its face as it uses beam again and also uses it tail to smack its opponent.

Cora sees the massive attack headed towards her half sister. "Quincy no", Cora said to Quincy. As she pushes Quincy out of the way, Cora gets the full blow of the combined attacks.

Cora is hit as she is sent back flying. She lands on the ground as she took the really hard as she also demorphs.

Quincy is stunned greatly as Cora sacrifice herself to save her. "Cora", Quincy said to Cora as she runs to her. As she went to lift her up, Quincy has tears coming down her face underneath her helmet. "Cora, I am the one that is suppose to protect you. Not the other way around", Quincy said to Cora.

Just then, a gold color bird appears as it sees them on the ground. It releases two feathers to them. Quincy is very confused on what is going on. One of the feathers is healing Cora completely.

Cora opens her eyes as she sees Quincy. "Quincy", Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at her half sister. "Cora don't you ever do that again". Quincy said to Cora. Cora shrugs to Quincy. "I will try my best". Cora said to Quincy. She spots her warrior feather in her hands.

The monster is stunned by this. "No, this is not possible". The monster said to them.

Cora glares at the monster. "You better believe it, and I have the endurance of a Celtic to keep going. Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Cora said as she remorphs to ranger form.

"I think it's time to defeat this ugly dragon". Cora said as she powers up her warrior saber. "Spirit of the Celtic Beam", Cora said as she fires a gold color beam at the monster.

The dragon monster sees the incoming beam. "You may think you have won this battle, but I will be back". The monster said as it teleports away as the beam lands on where it just stood.

Quincy frowns as she does not like this. "I hope that monster will not be back any time soon". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "Yeah, we should get the others to the Temple". Quincy said as she contacts Dr. Taylor and Maeve to teleport them back to the temple.

Back at the Temple, Quincy and Cora are in the healing chamber as the others are in beds with bandages wrapped around them. Cora is right by Ryan's side as Quincy is sitting in a chair.

Maeve, Quincy James, Dr. Taylor and the spirits are coming in the room. "They will be fine Quincy". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to them. "I know Maeve. Why did that monster took off instead of being destroyed? Why did the gold color bird released two warrior feathers to Cora"? Quincy asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at Quincy as she notices the two feathers in Cora's hand. "The sacrifice that Cora made was greater than expected. The gold bird saw the tears from your eyes that it release two warrior feathers instead of one. I do not have answer to your first question, but if that monster is powerful like it has shown on the monitors, it will be back sooner than later". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Maeve as she could not help but wonder if there is more to the monster than meets the eye.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, the dragon monster returns to Zilenya as it transform back to his human form 'Aaron'. "Those rangers were nearly defeated my love. However that gold ranger gotten two warrior feathers instead of one". Aaron said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Aaron. "The gold ranger got two warrior feathers. That gold color bird must have seen the tears from the red ranger and recognized the great sacrifice. No matter, we will gain the location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Zilenya said to Aaron as they continue to laugh in an evil manner.

End Chapter

Yeah, I have another chapter done. Plus the sacrifice Cora made to save Quincy was a shock. Happy New Year

Next Chapter: The Sacrifices to Save the Grand Fathers and the Unexpected Event


	39. Chapter 38

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 38: The Unexpected Events of Secrets, Sacrifices, and the Light Shield of Protection and Valor

At Meadowedge University, Mike Winchester has a lot on his plate. He is getting married to his high school girl friend Stella. Stella's family has grown in more ways than one. Jason and Avalon welcomed a boy and a girl named Anthony and Anna in the last couple of years. David and Ester and Josh and Luna also got married in the last year. Plus the both couples got an unexpected welcome of their kids named Jason and Francesca who were born over the holidays. Jason urges Mike and Stella to have kids after she passes the bar exam.

Mike sighs as he is getting a psychic vision. Stella notices what is going on. She grabs his hand as she is watching the vision.

Vision

Two people are ambushing a group of teens in Reefside. The man and a woman is kidnapping a young teenage boy as a teenage girl screams out to him. "Corey NO", a girl said they are getting away.

End vision

Stella looks at Mike. "Mike what's wrong"? Stella asks Mike. Mike looks at Stella. "Something will happen in Reefside soon. It has been a long time since I got a vision like that Stella". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike. "I know, and plus now there are three towns that has rangers fighting against evil forces now. Reefside is under attack of Dr. Mutron. Warrior Heights is under attack of Controdez. Finally Clover Hills is under attack of Ripto. I know that Queen Omitrix is long gone, but I can't help that the spirit of Diamanda is still out there some where". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "Plus the rangers in Reefside will need help to find Corey". Mike said to Stella.

Stella nods to Mike. "Yes, but my biggest concern is that if all three teams come to Reefside to help finding Corey, then their towns will be vulnerable to attacks from the evil forces". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods in agreement. "I agree but what can we do". Mike said to Stella. He has a concerning look on his face.

Stella nods as it is a problem. "The Light Shield of Protection and Valor, it can keep out any evil force for a period of time. The only people that can cast this spell is my dad, myself, Luna, and Ester. Plus we have to cast this spell right away. When do you think this ambush will happen"? Stella asks Mike.

Mike looks at Stella. "It will happen this Friday". Mike said to Stella. Stella looks at Mike. "Friday, that is the day after tomorrow. We do not have much time. I will call up my sisters and my dad. We need to explain to Avalon and my mom of the vision". Stella said to Mike.

Mike nods to Stella. "Of course, what I do not understand why two people would plan to abduct him"? Mike asks Stella.

Stella looks at Mike as she does not know. "I do not know Mike. All I know is that we need to come together to solve it". Stella said to Mike. Mike nods as Stella makes the calls.

At Millie's in Warrior Heights, the teens are in a private room for a ranger meeting. "That was an unexpected battle", Quincy said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Yeah for one thing Cora gets two warrior feathers, and secondly that mutated dragon monster was not destroyed". Ryan said to them.

Callum also nods in agreement. "In deed, plus it is one of the tougher monsters we have faced in comparison with the other monsters". Callum said to them.

Luke nods as he turns to Quincy. "For the entire time, that monster was eyeing Quincy. It was kind of strange that a monster looking at you like that". Luke said to them.

Elliot is perplexed by it. "Like in a romantic sense"? Elliot asks Luke. He is scratching his head as he tries to make sense of it.

Abby shakes her head at them. "I do not know, Elliot. That dragon monster is really strong that we nearly lost". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah, come to think of it, the monster appeared to be angry with you, Cora". Sam said to Cora.

The teens look at Cora like she is in the hot seat. "Well, I know I did not see that dragon monster before that battle. However I did come to talk with Quincy that morning when she was talking to Aaron. Come to think of it, Aaron looked really mad when I walked towards them. Now that I really think about it. Sarahis told me that there is a person in our town that can not be trusted. This person is not a true person that is trying to get to the heart of the leader". Cora said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. Susan looks at Cora. "A person here in Warrior Heights that can't be trusted. All of this is getting really suspicious". Susan said to them.

Quincy nods to them. "We all should keep our guard up. Plus with that mystery in Reefside going on and this little mystery here, we need to keep an eye on our surrounds, people, and each other". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as they left Millie's. 'Is it possible that Aaron is not someone who I thought he is'? Quincy thought to herself as she heads home.

At Callum's home, Sukumeru is in the living room as Callum walks in the house. "Ah Callum, you are home". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum looks at Sukumeru. "Yes I am grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru as he takes off his shoes and walks in the living room.

Sukumeru nods to Callum. "We need to talk Callum". Sukumeru said with a serious but calm look on his face. Callum nods as he sits on the couch. "Grandfather what is wrong"? Callum asks Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Callum. "When is the last time you and the Gladiator leader, Quincy talked just the two of you alone"? Sukumeru asks Callum.

Callum is taken back by the blunt question, and he is blushing as well. "Not in a while grandfather, but how did you know that Quincy is a leader and a gladiator"? Callum asks Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Callum. "I have been keeping this from you and your parents, Callum. The truth is long time ago, I was a student and a graduate of the Warrior Academy. Oddly enough, I was a Samurai student". Sukumeru said to Callum as he shows an unique mark on his shoulder. It has the symbol of the Samurai warrior on it.

Callum looks at Sukumeru as he remembers back at the dinner where his friends joined him. "No wonder you asked Abby information about samurai warriors". Callum said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods to Callum. "Yes although I had a feeling that you posse the qualities of the knight warrior, I am still proud of you. Plus when I sensed that two more people has joined your team, these two has the Celtic and the Amazonian warrior as well. The team is complete isn't it". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum is stunned by how his grandfather knows about it. "Yes it is grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Callum. "Callum, there is someone here in Warrior Heights that is trying to ruin and break Quincy's heart. Their true intentions is to get the location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum looks at his grandfather. "So if they are trying to get the location of the arrow then, this person is using Quincy then". Callum said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods to Callum. "Yes, this person is a dragon monster in disguise". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods to Sukumeru. "Ok, Grandfather, is there anyone else here in Warrior Heights with that mark"? Callum asks Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods to Callum. "Yes, Henry Stevenson also has that mark of the Gladiator. We were classmates at the Warrior Academy and great friends. After we graduated, I headed to Japan, and Henry went to America. When you parents moved here, I went with them. I got reunited with Henry. It turned out he married Mildred and had a family like I do. Fate is intertwined to a great destiny". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods to Sukumeru as he knows the truth. "I understand grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru.

At the Stevenson House, Quincy is getting ready to go to Aaron's house to homework. Henry looks at Quincy. "Quincy, how well do you know Aaron's parents"? Henry asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at her grandfather. "Aaron said that they are always traveling for work Papi, why"? Quincy asks Henry.

Henry looks at Quincy as Mildred and Quincy James walk in the room. "There is something I do not like about Aaron, lass. He may look like a nice young man, but he is a monster within". Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at her grand father.. "A monster within Papi, Aaron is a great guy. He will not hurt me". Quincy said to Henry.

Henry sighs as he shakes his head. "I know what is best Quincy Sarah. You should not put your heart into his hands". Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy shakes her head. "I will prove that Aaron will hurt me Papi". Quincy said to Henry as she is upset as she leaves the house with her bag in hand.

Henry sighs as Mildred and Quincy James looks at him. "She just does not know the truth about that boy". Henry said to them.

Quincy James looks at Henry. "Do you know something I don't know dad"? Quincy James asks Henry.

Henry looks at Quincy James. "I know a lot of things, son". Henry said to Quincy James.

Mildred looks at them. "When it happens, she will need me to comfort her. You should tell her the truth". Mildred said to Henry.

Henry sighs as he looks at them. "I hope that she will listen to me though". Henry said to them.

The next morning, Quincy is getting ready for school. Henry looks at Quincy. "Lass, you know I only want the best for you right". Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to her grandfather. "Yeah", Quincy said to Henry. Henry looks at Quincy. "That boy is nothing but a dragon monster within". Henry said to Quincy. Quincy shrugs as she heads off to school and Cora went with her.

During lunch, the teens are sitting together. Ryan looks at Quincy. "Hey what is bugging you"? Ryan asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Ryan. "It's my grandfather, he does not like me dating Aaron for some odd reason. He told me that he is a dragon monster within". Quincy said to them.

The teens look at each other. "That is odd to say that about someone". Luke said to Quincy.

Elliot looks at them. "Well that monster we faced recently is a dragon". Elliot said to Quincy.

Abby looks at Quincy. "I do not get why your grandfather does not like Aaron anyways. I mean you take good look at him and he gets your parent's approval just like that". Abby said to Quincy.

Sam looks at Abby. "Maybe there is something more to Aaron that we are not seeing". Sam said to them.

Cora nods in agreement. "I am with Sam on this one". Cora said to them.

Susan looks at them. "We do not have dirt on Aaron guys. Plus we do not know much about him". Susan said to them.

Quincy is getting annoyed about it. "Guys, Aaron is a good guy. I need some space". Quincy said to them as she leaves the lunchroom. The teens look at each other as Callum gets the feeling that what his grandfather said to him is probably true.

At the Zen Garden, Henry is sitting on the park bench as he is in deep thought. Sukumeru sees him as he walks over to him. "Henry", Sukumeru said to him.

Henry looks at Sukumeru. "Hello old friend", Henry said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru sits with Henry. "You look like something is troubling you". Sukumeru said to Henry.

Henry nods to Sukumeru. "Indeed, it is my granddaughter Quincy. She is failing to see that Aaron is not the right boy for her. That boy is a dragon". Henry said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods to Henry. "I am getting the same feeling about him as well. Plus I have told Callum the truth about my past at the Warrior Academy. Have you told your granddaughters yet"? Sukumeru asks Henry.

Henry shakes his head to Sukumeru. "No, I know that Quincy is the Gladiator and holds the special mark, and I know that Cora is the Celtic. I am just not ready to tell them". Henry said to Sukumeru.

As Sukumeru is about to say something else, Hunites and the same dragon monster from before is attacking the Zen Garden. "Is that what I think it is"? Henry asks Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods in agreement. "The evil forces that the headmaster warned about yeah". Sukumeru said to Henry. The two look like they are ready to fight as other civilians are running away in fear.

Back at the Temple, the teens are training and sparring with the spirits. The alarm is going off as the teens look at the monitors. "That dragon is back". Quincy said to them. Ryan nods to them. "Is that your grandpa, Callum"? Ryan asks Callum.

Callum sees his grandfather and Quincy's and Cora's grandfathers fighting the Hunites. "Yeah", Callum said to them.

Like look at them. "We better go", Luke said to them. Quincy nods to them as they head out.

At the Zen Garden, Henry and Sukumeru are fighting the Hunites. "These things are stronger than they look". Henry said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Henry. "Indeed, then again, we are a bit rusty". Sukumeru said to Henry.

It is not long that Quincy and the teens arrive at the scene. "Papi, what is going on? Plus why were you fighting them"? Cora asks Henry.

Henry looks at his granddaughters. "It is a conversation for later. However I must leave it to you and your sister's team". Henry said to Cora.

The teens look at each other. "Do they know something we don't know"? Elliot asks them. They are just as confused by it as Henry and Sukumeru leaves.

Quincy looks at the monster. "This time monster, you will be defeated". Quincy said to the monster.

The monster scoffs at Quincy. "I want to see you try". The monster said to Quincy.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said as they morph into ranger form and the battle begins.

Meanwhile in Meadowedge, Jason Lee Scott is arriving at the University. He has his wife Avalon, Victoria, and their two kids Anthony and Anna with him. They went to Stella and Mike's off campus house as Luna and Ester are also there.

Stella looks at them. "I am glad that you can make it under really short notice, dad". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods to Stella. "Of course, when that attack happened with Matt, I wanted to keep our kids safe. With that vision, we need to warn the three ranger teams that are activate about this". Jason said to them.

Victoria looks at them. "I will be heading to Clover Hill soon and speaking to Adam about it while Avalon will be heading to Warrior Heights and speaking to Maeve and Dr. Zack Taylor". Victoria said to them.

Jason grins to them. "I never though I see the day that Zack has a Ph.D in history". Jason said to them.

Victoria looks at them. "Yes, now it is time to activate the shield". Victoria said to them.

Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason are standing in a circle. They grab their necklaces out as they are holding hands.

Stella looks at them. "You guys ready", Stella said to them. They nod in agreement. "Light of the Sun", Stella said as her necklace is glowing a bright red color.

"Light of the Moon", Luna said as her necklace is glowing a bright gold color.

"Light of the Star", Ester said as her necklace is glowing a bright silver color.

"Light of the Earth", Jason said as his necklace is glowing a bright orange color.

"Light Shield of Protection and Valor, hear our call, protect Warrior Heights, Clover Hill, and Reefside from evil forces as criminals are targeting a red ranger. May his team receive support and guidance after the attack. When the missing red ranger is safe and sound and the criminals are arrested for their crimes, our shield will be down". They said in unison.

A red, gold, silver, and orange auras are forming in the center of the circle. All the sudden, the auras went up into the air and went into three different directions to the towns that they said.

Victoria looks at them. "The shields will be getting there soon. We better go and explain to them what is going on". Victoria said to them. They nod in agreement as they leave the house.

Back in Warrior Heights, the rangers are still having a hard time against the dragon monster. Quincy managed to slash at the monster's right arm.

Henry and Sukumeru are continuing to watch the battle. All the sudden, Quincy and Callum gets smacked by the monster's wings. Quincy and Callum are land on the ground really hard. Quincy and Callum both try to get up, but they are struggling to do so.

Something in them really made Henry and Sukumeru mad. As the monster uses it's beam at Quincy and Callum, both grandfathers sacrifices themselves to save Quincy and Callum.

The rangers are stunned by the turn of events. "Papi", Cora said to Henry. "Grandfather", Callum said to them. They open their eyes as they look at the rangers. Henry looks at Quincy and Cora. "The truth is girls, I was a graduate of the Warrior Academy as well. I am a graduate of the Gladiator Warrior". Henry said to them.

Quincy looks at Henry. "No wonder you always gave the gladiator talk. I thought it was something about college". Quincy said to Henry.

Henry shakes his head to Quincy. "No lass", Henry said to Quincy. Quincy and Callum are supporting them as they are trying to get them to safety.

However as the dragon monster fires it's beam at them again, Quincy and Callum pushes their grandfathers out of the way as they also got the full force of the blow.

The rangers are stunned by the double sacfrice. Quincy and Callum both demorphs. "Guys no", Ryan said to them. "This is not good", Elliot said to them. "No joke", Luke said to them. "Yeah we need a miracle". Abby said to them. "Agreed", Sam said to them. "I do not want to loss my sister". Cora said to them. "We can not afford of lose either one". Susan said to them.

Just then, a red and white birds show up, as they recognizes their sacrifices done by both rangers and graduates of the Warrior Academy. It releases their feathers for them.

The rangers are surprised by the release of three feathers to them. One of them is used to heal them as the other two land in their hands.

Quincy and Callum both remorph as their warrior sabers are in hand. "You are done this time". Quincy said to the monster. "You have no honor for attack our family members". Callum said to the monster as they fire a red and white beams at the monster.

All the sudden, a mysterious light appears as well. The monster is being blinded by the light as it dodged the beams. "What is this cursed light"? The monster asks them.

The rangers are stunned by this. "What is going on"? Ryan asks them. "I am not sure". Elliot said to them. "Yeah but that light is effecting the monster". Luke said to them.

"Yeah but this light is not harming us". Abby said to them. "I know, and I feel good". Sam said to them. "There must be something going on that we do not know about". Cora said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "Yeah", Susan said as she is in awe.

The monster looks at the rangers. "I will be back rangers. Next time, you will be defeated". The monster said as it takes off.

Quincy looks at her teammates as she, Callum, and both grandfathers has two warrior feathers in their hands. "Rangers report back to the temple and bring Henry and Sukumeru with you". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Maeve. "Ok Maeve", Quincy said to Maeve. "Hey guys, Maeve needs us back at the Temple. Papi and Sukumeru, you two are needed as well". Quincy said to them. Henry and Sukumeru nod to Quincy as they went with the rangers to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Henry and Sukumeru are with the teens as they are in civilian form. Maeve looks at the two elder graduates of the Warrior Academy. "Henry, Sukumeru, I am Maeve the Grand Master Spirit Warrior. I have never expected to meet two graduates of the Warrior Academy here on Earth". Maeve said to them.

Quincy looks at Henry. "You are a graduate of the Warrior Academy, Papi". Quincy said to Henry. Henry reveals his gladiator Mark on his shoulder. "In deed I am". Henry said to Quincy.

Callum looks at them. "My grandfather has already told me". Callum said to them.

Ryan looks at them. "Talk about a real unexpected events first them getting their warrior feathers and now that mysterious light sending that monster away". Ryan said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to the rangers. "Henry, Sukumeru, there is something I need to tell the rangers". Maeve said to them. Both grandfathers went with Quincy James.

Elliot looks at Maeve as another woman appears to them. "Maeve what is going on"? Elliot asks Maeve.

Luke nods in agreement. "Yeah what was with that light out there today"? Luke asks Maeve.

Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah that monster got really effected". Abby said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "Rangers this is Avalon Spiritus- Scott. She was once the mentor of the Power Rangers Unity Force". Maeve said to them.

Avalon nods to them. "That light you saw is the Light Shield of Protection and Valor. My future step son in law got a vision that a terrible crime in Reefside will take place on Friday. My step daughters and my husband created this shield that will keep the evil forces out of Warrior Heights. I fear that this devious criminal is going out to the deep end to get what he wants". Avalon said to them.

The teens look at each other. "We do not have school on Friday and have a long weekend. If we head there Friday morning, we could go patroling in Reefside". Sam suggest to Quincy.

Cora and Susan nod in agreement. "They would not expect us at all". Cora said to them.

Quincy nods to them. "You are right. Plus if something happens, we will feel it as well. I say we leave from here at noon on Friday". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as they make the plan.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, Aaron is really mad as Controdez is on a warpath. "Why is there a shield over that city"? Controdez asks them as Zilenya, Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha are clueless.

"We do not know where it came from, boss". Zilenya said to Controdez. Controdez growls at them. "Well if that shield is still up, I say we take this time to regroup and come up with a new plan". Controdez said to them. They nod as they are coming up with a new plan.

Meanwhile in Clover Hills, a similar talk is taking place after a really intense fight. Jared looks at them. "The shield really saved us". Jared said to them. "I have to agree, and it effected Drago. It is our saving grace". Omar said to them.

Hunter looks at them. "Yeah, but I am curious who are the veteran Unity Force Rangers that Victoria mentioned"? Hunter asks them.

Jenny shrugs to them. "Yeah plus will some of them be there in Reefside"? Jenny asks them.

KZ looks at them. "You know with this shield. It is like there are veteran rangers out there, and they looking out for us". KZ said to them.

Artie nods to them. "Yeah but how long will this shield will stay up? I mean I hope it will keep Drago and them stays out". Artie said to them. They nod in agreement as things will get really intense in Reefside really soon.

End Chapter

Yeah I managed to get three chapters done for this story for the New Year.

The Next Chapter: The Emergency Call to Reefside


	40. Chapter 39

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 39: The Emergency Call to Reefside

At Quincy and Cora's house, Quincy and Cora are packing to head to Reefside in the morning. "I can not believe that Papi was a graduate of the Warrior Academy. Plus Callum's grandfather was also a Warrior Academy grad as well". Quincy said to Cora

Cora nods to Quincy . "Yeah", Cora said to Quincy as something is bothering her greatly.

Quincy looks at Cora . "What's wrong Cora"? Quincy asks Cora. Cora turns to her half sister. "Do you think we can get to Corey before who ever is out to get him does"? Cora asks Quincy

Quincy looks at Cora as she is unsure about it. "I do not know Cora. Plus Reefside is a small city. We would not know where to start finding them. However, we do have the address to DT Wave. Plus I have recently talked to Jared, and let's just say that he is not happy with his half brother right now. Plus he is also worried about Corey as well". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy as she nods to her. "What did he do? Did he kiss his half brother's girlfriend"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora as she shakes her head. "It is nothing like that Cora. His half brother called his mom crazy and Jared called him stupid. Honesty it is a kind of trivial". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora is looks at Quincy. "It is kind boyish to fight over", Cora said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Cora. "Yeah", Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "So how long do you think that shield will be up"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "I do not know Cora. All we know is that something bad will take place in Reefside on Friday. Plus with that shield up, it will keep our enemies out for the time being". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy as she prepares a bag to take. "Yeah they must be annoyed that they can't come to attack". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "You bet", Quincy said to Cora. She is still thinking about Aaron and how she has not heard from him in a while. "We should get some sleep. We got an emergency road trip to Reefside in the morning". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy as she leaves the room. "Good night Quincy", Cora said to Quincy.

Dream Sequence

Quincy is looking around in a white space. "Sarahis are you here"? Quincy asks for her birth mother.

Sarahis appears to Quincy. "I am Quincy. I know that a special shield is protecting Warrior Heights and the upcoming danger for another red ranger. However, there is something I need to show you". Sarahis said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Sarahis as the scene changes to a dark and desolate place. It also gives off a very creepy vibe. "Is this Warrior Heights"? Quincy asks Sarahis.

Sarahis shakes her head. "No, this place is the faces that is haunting the red ranger of rock. Take a closer look", Sarahis said to Quincy.

Quincy looks around as she spots a mountain that is pitch black and filled with darkness. On top of the mountain, there is a icy statue with someone trapped in it. Plus there is someone trying to break the icy statue, but this person is alone in doing it and failing. "Who is that"? Quincy asks Sarahis.

Sarahis looks at Quincy. "The person trying to free the captured one is his older half brother, but this person will get caught by the very people behind this". Sarahis said to Quincy.

Quincy frowns as sees this. "That is awful". Quincy said to Sarahis.

Sarahis nods to Quincy as it returns to the same white space. "It is. Listen to me very carefully, the person trying to free the captured one is kept in the dark and lied to by the man behind this. This person is an ally with a heart of goodness in the color of bronze". Sarahis said to Quincy as she disappears from the dream.

End Dream

Quincy wakes up with a cold sweat on her forehead. 'An ally with a helpful heart in the color of bronze, I wonder who that could be'. Quincy thought to herself. She looks at the clock being 6:30 am. 'I might as well get up'. Quincy said to herself as she puts her clothes on. She decides to send a text to Jared to get his thoughts on it.

'Hey Jared, it's Quincy

'Whats up'

'What is the first thing you can think of in this statement? An ally with a helpful heart in the color of bronze'.

'It maybe a new ranger why?

'Something that my birth mother Sarahis told me in a dream'.

'In a dream'?

'It is a long story'

'Ok'

End text

Quincy sighs as she is eating breakfast. Cora walks in the kitchen. "Morning sis", Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "Morning", Quincy said to Cora. Cora nods as they eat breakfast.

Henry walk in the room as he spots the girls. "I take it you girls are heading to Reefside for the weekend". Henry said to them.

Quincy nods to Henry. "Yes Papi, we are meeting up at Millie's around 10 or so and going to carpool". Quincy said to Henry.

Henry nods to Quincy as he pulls out the warrior feather that was not used. "Listen girls, I know that you girls are doing special things to protect the earth. I have a feeling that you will need this more than I do". Henry said to Quincy as he hands it to Quincy.

Quincy looks at the red warrior feather. "Why are you giving this to me, Papi"? Quincy asks Henry.

Henry looks at Quincy. "I have gotten my warrior feather a long time ago at the Warrior Academy. I never imagine fate to allow me and Sukumeru to gain two more warrior feathers. Use it when the time is right", Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she puts it in her bag. "I understand Papi", Quincy said to Henry. As the girls finish breakfast, they head out the door with their bags in hand.

At Millie's, the teens are meeting up as Dr. Taylor, Maeve, and Quincy James are there as well in the private room. "It will take 3 hours to get to Reefside. Once we get there, we will need to split up to cover the city faster". Quincy said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Right plus if anything happens, we can always communicate through our phones". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods in agreement. "Right we need to have our eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary". Callum said to them.

Luke nods to them. "Yeah plus if anything horrible happens, Quincy will feel it". Luke said to them from personal experience.

Elliot nods in agreement. "So should we should spilt into groups of three or four"? Elliot asks them.

Abby looks at Elliot. "Well there is 12 of us. It would not hurt to split into four groups of three or three groups of four". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "Indeed, I think Dr. Taylor, Maeve, and Quincy James should decide who is in each group. If a police officer comes up to us and ask us why are not at school, things could get derailed". Sam said to them.

Cora nods in agreement. "I agree with Sam. Plus not all cops know the academic school calendar for every school district in public and private school in the state". Cora said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "Yeah we have the long weekend plus we don't have to be back at school until Tuesday. It is unknown that the schools in Clover Hills and Reefside has the same schedule as us as well". Susan said to them.

Dr. Taylor nods to them. "Alright, we should get going now. I can fit eight people in my SUV". Dr. Taylor said to them. Quincy James nod to them. "I can fit four in my car and we both have directions to get to Reefside". Quincy James said to them.

The teens nod as Quincy, Cora, Callum, and Luke rides with Quincy James, and Ryan, Elliot, Abby, Sam, Susan, and Maeve ride with Dr. Taylor as they head to Reefside.

About three hours and a lunch stop later, the group arrives in Reefside. The teens grab their backpacks as they split into three groups of four people. In Dr. Taylor's group is Quincy, Sam, and Luke. In Maeve's group is Abby, Callum, and Elliot. In Quincy James's group is Cora, Ryan, and Susan. They go search in the city for anything unusual.

Quincy James's group is looking around at the warehouse district. "This would be an ideal place for an ambush, but I am not seeing anything". Cora said to them. "Yeah it looks like a dead end for us". Ryan said to them.

Just as Susan is about to say something, she flinches as she feels something is very wrong. Quincy James look at Susan. "Are you feeling ok"? Quincy James asks Susan.

Susan shakes her head. "I am not sure. For a moment, I felt some classical music playing in my head". Susan said to them.

Cora and Ryan look at each other. "Classical music", Cora said to Susan. "Yeah, it only lasted for a second or two". Susan said to them.

Ryan grabs his phone. "You guys found anything yet", Ryan asks them. "Not at our end, but Abby felt something in her head". Callum said to them. "Why does it have to to be HipHop music"? Abby asks them as she is annoyed by it.

"Guys, it is happening at the park. We got to move now". Quincy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they realize that it is taking place at the park.

At the park, Dr. Taylor's group arrive as they spot the purple music force ranger bounded by some sort of webbing like rope. "They surprised us. They went that way and hurry". The girl said to them.

Quincy nods to her. "We better run". Quincy said to them. As the teens run, they spot others being bound with the same bound around them. As they hear someone screaming "let me go, help me", Corey said as he is taken away. Quincy gets the strong headache and went to her knees.

As they get closer to a yellow clad teen, Sam spots two people opening the back of a white van and putting a teenage boy in the back. She takes a strong note of the numbers on the license plate, and she takes a picture of it on her cell phone.

It is not long that the others arrive at the scene. Callum looks at Quincy. "Quincy what's wrong"? Callum asks Quincy. "We are too late, Callum. They grabbed Corey". Quincy said to them. The teens look at each other as the local police arrive to take witness statements and collecting evidence. The most odd clue is a high school year book from Angel Grove High from 1994-1995 school year that got left behind.

End Chapter

Yeah I am still kind of under the weather.

Next Chapter: The Truth Revealed (note this chapter will take place after the mystery in Reefside is solved)


	41. Chapter 40

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 40: The Truth Revealed

It has been a few days since the mystery in Reefside has been solved and the special shield is taken down. Plus they even went to the party on that Saturday. Everyone is at Millie's enjoying milkshakes. "I am glad everything is back to normal". Quincy said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement. "I will say. Plus that battle in Corey's mind was sick and twisted". Ryan said to them.

Callum also nods in agreement. "Jared and Artie will risked their lives in saving Corey and Levi without ranger powers for that matter". Callum said to them.

Elliot nods in agreement. "Yeah talk about one pair of half brothers saving another pair of half brothers". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah I think my favorite moment in the entire thing was when Jared kicked it to that psycho man at that particular place". Abby said to them.

Sam rolls her eyes, but she could not help but agreeing with her. "I am glad that those two got arrested and carted off to jail. My only hope is that they get a guilty verdict in the trial". Sam said to them.

Cora looks at Sam. "The trial will not happen until a couple of months from, Sam. Plus some of us will be called as witnesses on the stand". Cora said to Sam.

Sam nods as Susan is really distracted. She is thinking about Levi as she spent most of her time with him during the party. "Hey Susan", Sam said to Susan.

Susan is pulled out from her fog. "Huh", Susan said to them. Quincy looks at Susan. "If I didn't know better, I say you like someone whose name is Levi". Quincy said to Levi. "It is true. You and Levi were talking and dancing at the party Saturday night". Abby said to Susan.

The purple Spirt Warrior ranger is blushing to a beet red color. "He is really cute. Although, I can not imagine what he did to get himself as Corey out of there. What about you and Aaron, Quincy"? Susan asks Quincy.

Ryan frowns as he never liked Aaron. Callum does not really liked him either, but he never gotten proof that Aaron is a bad guy.

Quincy looks at them. "Now that I think about it, I have not heard from Aaron since the Light Shield of Protection and Valor was up. That dragon monster pretty much took off when the special light first showed up". Quincy said to them.

Ryan nods in agreement. "That is very suspicious if you ask me". Ryan said to them. The others shrugs as they are wondering if that is true.

Callum looks at Ryan as he remembers about the cut he made to the dragon's arm during the fight. "A mere coincidence perhaps", Callum said to them.

Abby shakes her heads. "We need more proof about it". Abby said to them. Sam nods in agreement.

"Why but how do we get more proof of it"? Susan asks them.

Cora looks at them. "We should keep an eye on Aaron". Cora said to them.

Quincy looks at them as she gets annoyed that her friends think something sinister is within Aaron. "Guys, I don't think that Aaron has anything to do with this. Besides we got school in the morning". Quincy said to them as she left Millie's.

Ryan shakes his head as he looks at them. "Cora, your sister is being stubborn to listen". Ryan said to Cora. Cora shrugs at them as they also went home.

That night, Cora is laying in bed. She remembers what Sarahis told her. 'This person is not true person. Plus this person can not be trusted'. Cora thought to herself. "If Aaron is the person that is not true person, then who are what Aaron really is'? Cora asks herself as she has a made up mind to go undercover who Aaron truly is.

Back at the Fortress, Aaron has the bandage on his arm from that battle. Plus he is weakened from the mysterious light that shined during the battle.

Zilenya looks at Aaron. "The light shield is down, Aaron. It is time to strike at the rangers". Zilenya said to Aaron.

Aaron nods in agreement. "Yes, I need to absorb the red ranger's energy in order to regain my power. Plus I will tell her that I am really in love with you Zilenya". Aaron said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Aaron as she loves his plan. "Oh yes, as the humans say it, it is not you, it is me". Zilenya said to Aaron as they laugh evilly together.

That Monday morning, the teens are at school. Everyone is still talking about the kidnapping and the unexpected rescue in Reefside. "Man, everyone is still talking about it". Ryan said to them.

Callum looks at Ryan. "What did you expect it to be? It was not a simple thing that has happened". Callum said to Ryan.

Elliot shivers about the people behind the crime. "I am glad that those two were caught and Corey is alive". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods in agreement. "I know, but now he will be alright again". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at Abby. "His recovery will not be easy and simple, Abby. On top of it, he was held in that secret basement and put through horrible things". Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "I know that Sam". Abby said to Sam. Quincy looks at them. "Guys stop, Corey will make it through. He has come to terms with what happened". Quincy said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "I have to agree with Quincy. Plus they have that threat of Dr. Mutron as well". Susan said to them.

As the teens nod in agreement, Cora spots Aaron walking into the school building. She spots a bandage wrapped around his right arm. 'I wonder how he got injured'. Cora thought to herself. "I guess we all have to get to class soon huh". Cora said to them.

Quincy looks at her phone for the time as she spots Aaron. "Yeah, I will see you guys later". Quincy said to them as they parted ways for class.

Cora looks at Aaron and Quincy walking together to class. 'Ok Aaron, if you are the not true person, then who or what are you'. Cora thought to herself as she is heading to class.

Later on, Cora is walking towards the lunchroom. She accidentally bumps into Aaron. "I am sorry about that". Cora said to Aaron.

Aaron frowns as he glares at Cora. "You should be sorry about that". Aaron said to to Cora in an almost menacing tone of voice.

Cora gets nervous by it as she sees the bandage up close. "What is your problem, Aaron? Plus how did you get that"? Cora asks Aaron.

Aaron glares at Cora. "Nothing plus how I got this is none of your business. Make sure your ug, I mean beautiful sister gets this". Aaron said to Cora as he hands her a note. He walks away in a hurry.

Susan spots Cora as she went towards her. "You ok Cora", Susan said to Cora. Cora nods to Susan. "Yeah, I do not like the way Aaron was acting towards me. Have you seen Callum"? Cora asks Susan.

Susan looks at Cora. "Yeah he is at study hall right now, why"? Susan asks Cora. Cora looks at Susan. "I have to ask him about something". Cora said to Susan.

Susan is perplexed as she is wondering what is up. "Ok, see you at lunch then". Susan said to Cora.

Cora nods to Susan. "Thanks, I will see you later". Cora said to Susan. She head towards the library.

In study hall, Callum is doing some homework. Cora walks in the library as she spots him. "Callum, I need to ask you something". Cora said to Callum.

Callum looks at the gold ranger. "Sure", Callum said to Cora. Cora looks at Callum. "Do you remember where you hit that beast in that previous battle"? Cora asks Callum.

Callum looks at Cora. "On its upper part of its arm, why"? Callum asks Cora as he gets the suspicions about it. "Well I accidentally bumped into Aaron earlier. When I asked about the bandage on his upper part of his right arm, he looked like he went evil and his tone of voice is very menacing". Cora said to Callum.

Callum ponders about it. "That is very weird behavior. Maybe you should talk to Quincy about Aaron. After all, she is Aaron's girlfriend". Callum said to Cora as he disappointed that it is not him dating Quincy.

Cora notices the disappointed look on Callum's face. "You like Quincy don't you". Cora said to Callum. Callum is blushing as he looks at her. "Yeah, Aaron got the girl first". Callum said to Cora.

Cora looks at Callum. "There is something else as well. Aaron told me to give this to Quincy. However he said give this to your ug, I mean beautiful sister". Cora said to Callum.

Callum notices the unopened note, as he frowns by how it was said. "It sounds like he meant to say something but replaced it with a different word in a hurry". Callum said to Cora.

Cora nods to Callum. "Yeah I got an awful feeling that Aaron does not really like Quincy, and he is the beast". Cora said to Callum.

Callum looks at Cora. "Maybe you talk to Quincy or get advice from another red, but not Corey". Callum said to Cora.

Cora nods as she plans to do it. "Thanks Callum", Cora said to Callum.

Callum nods to Cora as he wonders what she is up to. "Your welcome Cora", Callum said to Cora. Cora leaves the library.

At lunch time, the teens are sitting together. Cora looks at Quincy. "Hey Quincy, can I borrow your phone"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy raises a skeptical brow at Cora. The others are curious about it. "Yeah why"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "I am looking for a certain phone number". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as she hands her phone to Cora. Cora looks for Jared's number as she writes it on her hand. "Here sis, I got the number". Cora said to Quincy as she hands the phone back to her.

The others look at each other as they are curious who Cora is going to call. "You are not planning to call Corey are you". Sam said to Cora.

Cora looks at Ryan. "No, I am going to call someone else. Dr. Taylor said that we should not bother Corey too much unless it is really important". Cora said to them.

Quincy nods in agreement. "Cora is right guys. We should not bother him unless we don't have much choice on calling him". Quincy said to them.

The others shrug as they wonder what Cora is up too. 'Nice save Quincy', Cora thought to herself as she eats her lunch.

After school, Cora is at home as she looks at the number for Jared Scott. She grabs her cell phone to call Jared.

In Clover Hills, Jared sees his phone ringing. He some what recognizes the number. "Hello, Jared here", Jared said to who ever is on the phone. "Hey Jared, it's Cora, Quincy's half sister.

Jared is surprised by it. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you"? Jared asks Cora.

Cora sighs to him. "I need some advice, and it is a ranger matter". Cora said to Jared.

Jared hears what Cora is saying. "Is it about Corey"? Jared asks Cora. "No, it's about Quincy. She is dating a guy name Aaron, but I have a sneaky suspicion that he is a dragon monster in disguise. I also suspect that he does not really love my sister". Cora said to Jared.

Jared is surprised by what is going on in Warrior Heights. "Ok, when did this guy first show up"? Jared asks Cora.

Cora explains to when Aaron first showed up and his strange behavior around others near Quincy. Plus his behavior when alone without Quincy. She also explained to when the dragon monster first show up and how it has taken off when the mysterious light. Plus she explained to Jared what happened at school today.

Jared is in deep thought. "You might be on to something about Aaron, Cora. If he is really evil, he needs to be destroyed. It sounds like he is trying to use Quincy to gain something from her. You need to protect her and tell the others on the team". Jared said to Cora.

Cora nods to Jared. "Thanks Jared, you are the only person I could think to go to about this other than my sister and Corey. I ruled Corey out for obvious reasons, and I ruled Quincy for obvious reasons". Cora said to Jared.

Jared nods as he helped another ranger. "Your welcome, plus I am honored that you called me about it. Heck, I am giving Corey his space right now". Jared said to Cora.

Cora nods as she is pulling out a red dress, a red wig, and green contacts. "No problem, I will tell the others about it". Cora said to Jared.

Jared nods to Cora. "Ok be careful", Jared said to Cora. Cora nods, "I will talk to later". Cora said to Jared. Jared nods as the phone call ends.

As the phone call ends, Cora reads the note that is meant for Quincy. She also makes another call to the others.

That night, Cora looks very beautiful as she is heading towards the lake. She has a wig and green contacts on. 'I am sorry Quincy. Aaron to be exposed for what he is'. Cora thought to herself.

Aaron sees Quincy (Cora) walking towards him. "Hey Quincy, I am glad that you are able to make it". Aaron said to Quincy (Cora).

Quincy (Cora) nods to Aaron. "The note said to come alone right". Quincy (Cora) said to Aaron.

Aaron nods to Quincy (Cora). "There are things I have to tell you, and things will not go well for you that is". Aaron said to Quincy (Cora).

Quincy(Cora) frowns that she is saving Quincy from a serious trap.

Back at Quincy and Cora's house, Quincy is walking in Cora's room. "Hey Cora, I was wondering if you want to get some ice cream with Aaron, me, and Ryan". Quincy said as she finds an empty room.

Quincy spots the note that was meant for her from Aaron. "Come to the lake alone and wear something beautiful, Aaron". Quincy said to herself as she gets the gut feeling that something is seriously wrong. She grabs her morphor to call the others. "Guys what is going on, and why is Cora is meeting Aaron alone"? Quincy asks her friends.

Ryan grabs his morphor. "Cora suspects that Aaron is the dragon monster". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy frowns as she does not like this. "Guys meet me at the lake. Cora might be in trouble". Quincy said to them.

"She is already in trouble. The dragon monster is back". Maeve said to Quincy. The teens teleport out from their homes to the lake.

At the lake, Aaron looks at Quincy (Cora). "I have lured you so I can gain more strength. That blasted light has weaken me. The truth is I don't really love you, red ranger". Aaron said to Quincy (Cora) as he transform into the dragon monster.

Quincy (Cora) frowns as her suspicions are right. "Actually, you will not get your scaly hands on my sister". Quincy ( Cora) said as she removes her wig as she grabs her morphor.

The dragon monster frowns as he got tricked. "Gold ranger", the dragon said to Cora.

Cora looks at the monster. "Yeah by the way, using someone is very wrong. Let me guess, you were trying to get the location right, and you are with Zilenya on this". Cora said to the monster.

"That is correct, gold ranger", Zilenya said as she shows up as she lain he her assault on Cora.

Cora tumbles to the ground as she has her morphor in her hands. "Spirit Warriors come alive", Cora said as she morphs into ranger form.

As Cora is fighting them alone, she is getting tumbled by them. "I will not let you get to Quincy". Cora said as she is struggling to get up.

Just as the dragon monster is about to grab Cora with its tail, the other rangers shows up as colorful beams hit them.

The dragon monster spots the red ranger. "Hello Quincy", the monster said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at the dragon monster as she knows the truth. She has tears underneath her helmet. The monster kisses Zilenya. "I really love and serve Zilenya". The dragon monster said as he fires it's special beam at Quincy.

Cora struggles to get up as she pushes Quincy out of the way. As Cora screams as she is in a lot of pain.

The rangers are stunned as Quincy sees her sister in a lot of pain. She grabs her warrior saber and throws it at the dragon's head.

As the dragon gets hit by Quincy's warrior saber, it loses it's focus. Cora is falling as she demorphs. Ryan makes the catch. Cora is out cold as well.

The dragon monster and Zilenya frowns as they look at the rangers. "We will be back rangers. We will get the location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Zilenya said to the rangers as they take off.

Quincy is heartbroken and devastated about the truth of Aaron and the sacrifice Cora made to save her. "Guys let's head back to the Temple". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as they teleport to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Cora is in the healing chamber as Maeve is with her. Quincy is crying and everyone is in a somber mood. Jared even called to see if everything is alright. Quincy told him what happened at the lake, and Cora's sacrifice to save her.

Maeve looks at them. "Cora will be alright, rangers. All of you should head home and get some sleep". Maeve said to them. They nod as they leave the temple except Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora who is still out cold as bandages are covering her body. "Cora, why did you not tell me your suspicions about Aaron"? Quincy said as she stays with Cora in the healing chamber.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, Aaron and Zilenya are in the lab. Aaron is back in human form. "I was so close from getting the red ranger energy and the location. That blasted gold ranger just had to sacfrice herself to save her". Aaron said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Aaron. "We will get another chance". Zilenya said to Aaron. Aaron nods to Zilenya. "Yeah I gained the gold ranger's energy instead of the red. How can it help us"? Aaron asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Aaron. "It will be useful to us one way or another, Aaron. For now, we will wait". Zilenya said to Aaron as they are plotting again.

End Chapter

Talk about an emotional chapter, plus I bet that none of you suspect Aaron being the evil dragon.

Next Chapter: The Aftermath


	42. Chapter 41

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 41: The Aftermath

It has been a couple of days since the truth about Aaron being the dragon monster and breaking Quincy's heart. Cora is feeling better, but Quincy has lost her self confidence and dealing with a broken heart.

At the Temple, the rangers minus are training with the spirits. "Hey guys where is Quincy"? Ryan asks them. "I do not know. I have not seen her since what happened at the lake". Callum said to them.

Luke looks at them. "We should have confronted Aaron being the dragon monster sooner". Luke said to them.

Abby looks at Cora. "I can not believe you went to the lake alone to confront and trick him with out us, Cora". Abby said to Cora.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah plus you should have told us what you were doing". Sam said to Cora.

Cora looks at them as the team is upset with her. "I wanted to protect Quincy from them. Aaron was trying to get close to Quincy to find the location of the arrow". Cora said to them.

Susan shakes her head to Cora. "You really gotten hurt in that little stunt that you pulled. Plus Quincy is not in the best shape right now. Man, Corey is coping with his kidnapping, and now Quincy has a broken heart and lost some confidence. Neither team can not afford to take a damaging hit like this". Susan said to Cora.

Cora looks at them as she is wondering about her fate. "Are you guys kicking me off the team or do you guys want me to bring Quincy back"? Cora asks them.

Maeve looks at Cora. "It is best that you find Quincy. The Celtic spirit did chose you because you hold the greatest endurance, so you are not off the team. You should reflect on what you have done". Maeve said to Cora.

Cora looks at them as she looks upset and disappointed by her actions. She puts down her morphor on the table as she runs off in tears.

Maeve looks at the others. "She needs this rangers. Plus you all know that this is true". Maeve said to them. The teens nod in agreement as Ryan feels bad for Cora as well.

Cora is feeling really down as she has money and a bag. She hops on a bus heading towards Norland. 'I doubt that Quincy is in Norland, but I might start reflecting on it'. Cora thought to herself.

Cora gets off the bus in Norland. As she starts looking around, Cora notices people leaving from a funeral. 'I should not bother them. Maybe heading here was not a good idea'. Cora thought to herself.

"Cora", a male voice calling towards her. Cora turns and sees Zack with his fiancée Roxxy. "Oh hey Zack", Cora said to Zack.

Zack looks at Cora. "What brings you to Norland"? Zack asks Cora. Cora looks at Zack. "It is kind of a long story, and you guys are probably busy". Cora said to Zack.

Zack sighs as he recognizes when a ranger has done something really stupid. Roxxy nods to Zack. "She can use your guidance right now". Roxxy said to Zack.

Zack nods to Roxxy as the two lightly kiss on the cheek. "I know that look when a ranger has done something stupid. What did you do"? Zack asks Cora.

Cora sighs to Zack. "I went undercover as my half sister to meet her ex-boyfriend and to confront him about being the evil dragon monster and using her to get the location of a special arrow from her". Cora said to Zack.

Zack frowns as it is something very stupid. "That was a stupid and dangerous move. I take it that someone else showed up to the fights, and you were alone". Zack said to Cora.

Cora nods to Zack. "Yeah it was me vs Aaron and Zilenya". Cora said to Zack. Zack nods to Cora. "You took the trap that was meant for your half sister, but why did you do it though"? Zack asks Cora.

Cora looks at Zack. "I wanted to protect her. Quincy has the special mark of the arrow that was passed down to her from her birth mother Sarahis. Even though though I am the younger sibling, I did not want her to be captured again or worse. Not especially what Zilenya did to Quincy when she captured her the first time". Cora said to Zack.

Zack looks at Cora. "What you did was really stupid, and yet you were the one that got hurt not Quincy. Plus it sounds like you are jealous of Quincy of having the special mark". Zack said to Cora.

Cora looks at Zack as he got it right. "Yeah I am jealous. If it was me, Quincy would have protected me from Aaron. I have heard it's the older sibling protecting the younger sibling". Cora said to Zack.

Zack nods to Cora. "In deed it is always the older sibling protecting the younger sibling. Plus you pulled something that my friend Josh would have done, and he is the younger sibling as well. You should apologize to Quincy". Zack said to Cora.

Cora nods to Zack. "Thanks Zack", Cora said to Zack. "Your welcome", Cora said to Zack. Cora got another bus ticket and heads back to Warrior Heights.

Jacob and Josh went to Zack. "You defiantly matured since your ranger days". Jacob said to Zack. "Yeah", Josh said to Zack.

Zack nods in agreement. "It's newer groups turn to make the mistakes, guys". Zack said to them. "Like you did", Jacob said to Zack as Josh grins to his brother. "Yeah". Zack said to them as they rejoined with their friends.

Back at the Zen Garden in Warrior Heights, Quincy is in a bummed out mood. 'Why did it have to be Cora that took the hit for me? Plus why did Cora went alone to confront Aaron? Why did not I see who and what Aaron is? I should have listened to others, but I didn't even do that'. Quincy thought to herself as she is bummed out about it.

"Quincy", Cora said to Quincy. Quincy hears Cora's voice as she turns around and looks at her. "Cora, where have you been? I tried to call you on your morphor and cell phone". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "I left my morphor at the Temple, and I turned my cell phone off because I needed to reflect on what I have done". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora. "Ok start talking about what happened the other day with Aaron and that note that was meant for me". Quincy said as she wants the answers.

Cora takes a deep breath as she told her what happened in the hallway and what Aaron said to her. "There was something very strange and evil about his tone, Quincy. It is like it's something he showed when you were not around. I knew something was off when he said something but saved it for a different word. Plus the cut on his arm matched to the same cut that Callum made to the dragon monster". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as she realizes that Aaron is a real bad guy. "Cora, how did you see for who Aaron was when I was completely head over heals for him"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "I guess it went back to my mom. She was flipping from man to man hoping that it was dad. Plus each man that was not dad, they did not treat mom right at all. They usually cheated on her stole from her, and a few of them abused her as well. Mean less to say, I have experience in spotting those kinds of things". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy frowns as she learns more about Cora's mom's past with men. "Ok but where did you go before coming here"? Quincy asks Cora. Cora looks at Quincy. "I went up to Norland. As soon I got off the bus to reflect, Zack found me and we talked about things. I have done really stupid things that got me really hurt, and I was jealous that you had the mark. If it was me, you would have been the one protecting me from Aaron. I am truly sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "It was really stupid, Cora. Plus you should have came to me and to the others about your plan then we could have confronted Aaron together as a team. Yet, you sacrificed yourself to save me from Aaron's attack. It is something that only a sibling in some manner would do. I have to thank you for that. Plus I do forgive you, Cora". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora and Quincy share a sisterly hug as a gold and red birds appear to them. As they drop another feather, the two birds combined it into a red and gold warrior feather. "Wow, I have never seen a combined feather like that". Quincy said to Cora. "Yeah", Cora said to Quincy.

Maeve and the others show up at the Zen Garden. "Well done Cora, you have redeemed your self in the eyes of the warrior birds. You finally admitted what was bothering you from within to another red veteran. Being chosen to have the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is something not to get jealous over. It chosen Quincy from her mother Sarahis, my sister. As a sibling, you are a special guardian to protect Quincy, and that endurance is what keeps you going as well". Maeve said to Cora as she hands her morphor back.

Cora nods to Maeve. "Thanks Maeve, and I do understand now". Cora said to Maeve. The teens nod as they celebrating having both Stevenson sisters back in good spirits.

Dr. Taylor is on the phone as he gets some news. "What? You can't be serious". Dr. Taylor said to the person over the phone. The teens look at each other wondering what is going on. Maeve has a stunned look on what kind of news is it. "I will tell them. Plus congrats on getting a new ranger, bye", Dr. Taylor said to Kira.

Ryan looks at Dr. Taylor as they are wondering what is going on. "What's wrong Dr. T"? Elliot asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "I got some news from Reefside. The rangers in Reefside were battling an evil anti music beast. Corey got captured into the anti music pendent. However they got help from a new ranger, the bronze techno ranger. As he freed Corey and defeated the monster, the new ranger is Corey's half brother Levi. The bad news is, Corey has fallen mysteriously ill caused by the anti music pendent". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The teens are completely shocked as the girls minus Abby and Quincy gasp by the shock. The guys are stunned as they stand by the girls. "What can we do"? Quincy asks Dr. Taylor as she wants to do something to help them.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "This is something that they have to solve on their own. The warrior feather you left for them did not work. The music zords that has healing powers did not have any effect at all". Plus Julianne will be leading the team until Corey is healed". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Ryan has a solemn look on his face. "Poor kid, he can't seem to get a break". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods in agreement. "Yeah first being kidnapped by that man and woman who call themselves parents and now this". Callum said to them.

Elliot nods as he agrees as well. "I know they just got him back and now this happens". Elliot said to them.

Luke nods in agreement. "I know it seems that anyone in their evil force and criminals want to break him". Luke said to them.

Abby looks at Luke. "Have they been through enough already though? I mean being kidnapped is a tough ordeal, but this is ridiculous". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at Abby. "It has been said that things get worse before it gets better. What just happened in Reefside proves that". Sam said to them.

Cora sighs as she looks at them. "I am grateful that Levi is the one that freed Corey from that pendant. It pains me that Corey has fallen ill because of the pendant". Cora said to them.

Susan looks at them. "I have to agree with Cora. Plus I can not imagine what they are going through right now". Susan said to them.

Quincy looks at Dr. Taylor. "Does the rangers in Clover Hills know about this"? Quincy said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to them. "Kira is calling Adam now". Dr. Taylor said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Dr. Taylor as it pains Maeve to learn about it.

Susan looks at the sky as she could not stop thinking about Levi. 'Oh Levi, I want to be there for you and Corey right now'. Susan thought to herself as she puts her hand on her chest.

End Chapter

Yeah Zack is from ATB. Plus the arc in Music Force will be a challenging one.

Next Chapter: The Secret of the Location of the Arrow


	43. Chapter 42

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 42: The Secret of the Location of the Arrow

At Warrior Heights High, Quincy has a solemn look on her face as the others are sitting with her at lunch. "I can not imagine what our friends in Reefside are going through right now". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as it is a somber time for them.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Yeah Corey is really sick guys. Plus there is nothing that we can do to make him feel better". Ryan said to them.

Elliot nods to them. "At least he gets to sleep right"? Elliot said to them. The teens looks at Elliot.

Luke looks at Elliot. "Sleeping is probably the only thing he can do right now. He can not even morph right now". Luke said to Elliot.

Abby nods to them. "I wish we could go help them get what ever it is that they need". Abby said to them.

Sam looks at Abby as she shakes her head. "That is their quest Abby, and it is music related. Even Quincy's spare warrior feather didn't have any effect on him, you know that". Sam said to Abby. Abby sighs as her younger sister is right.

Cora nods to them. "They really can use a miracle right now, and we need to have faith in them to complete the quest". Cora said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "Plus I have spoken to Levi. Julianne is going to lead the team until Corey is well". Susan said to them.

Quincy looks at them. "Yeah I have spoken to her over the phone. She is nervous about it, and like Cora said we need to have faith in them". Quincy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they continue eating lunch.

Back at the Fortress, Controdez is meeting with Zilenya. "Zilenya, I have heard that the rangers has finally learned the true nature of Aaron as you so call it". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya frowns as her plan is not going as well as she hoped. "That blasted gold ranger tricked Aaron. She posed as the red ranger to protect her from Aaron". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at Zilenya. "I do not care if it was the yellow ranger that tricked him. I want the rangers to be destroyed. I will have no problem putting that dragon monster in limbo if you send him back out against the rangers". Controdez said to Zilenya as he leaves the lab.

In the lab, Zilenya grits her teeth as Attilan also walks in the room. "Looks like the boss is finally unhappy with you, Zilenya". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya glares at Attilan as she really does not like him in her lab. "Things did not turn out so well, Attilan. What do you want"? Zilenya asks Attilan.

Attilan looks at Zilenya with intriguing news. "I have some news that may intrigue to your benefit". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya rises a skeptical brow at Attilan. "News what kind of news would intrigue me"? Zilenya asks Attilan.

Attilan looks at Zilenya. "It seems that the red music force ranger has fallen ill because of the effects of the Anti Music Pendant. Plus you don't have to remember what he and that other red ranger did here". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods in agreement. "Yes, he and that other red ranger were the ones that broke the evil control on the red ranger that I had here. Perhaps a new plan is in a order". Zilenya said to Attilan as she has an evil grin on her face as a plan is in the works.

That afternoon at the Temple, the rangers are gathering around as Maeve looks at them. "Rangers, it is time to discover the secret location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow". Maeve said to them.

The nine rangers look at each other as Quincy is getting kind of nervous about it. Maeve looks at the rangers. "Follow me please and bring your warrior feathers". Maeve said to them. The teens look at each other as they hold their unique feather in their hands.

Meave brings them to a secret chamber in the temple. "Quincy you are in the middle. The rest of you stand on the circle according to your color". Maeve said to them.

The teens nod as Quincy is feeling really uneasy considering the last time someone tried to gain some knowledge from her.

Maeve notices the uncomfortable feeling within the red ranger. "This will not be like happened at the Fortress, Quincy. I know you are very nervous, but the different is that Zilenya is not here doing this. I am". Maeve said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Maeve as some of her worries are lifted from her shoulder. "Ok", Quincy said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at them. "All of you rise your warrior feather into the air. Say your ranger power in order", Maeve said to them. The teens does what Maeve said to them.

"Leadership of a Gladiator", Quincy said to them.

"Strategic of a Viking", Ryan said to them.

"Loyalty of a Knight", Callum said to them.

"Courage of a Soldier", Luke said to them.

"Power of a Spartan", Elliot said to them.

"Stealth of a Ninja", Sam said to them.

"Strength of a Samuria", Abby said to them.

"Endurance of a Celtic", Cora said to them.

"Fierce of an Amazonian", Susan said to them.

The warrior feathers and the special mark on Quincy's back are glowing as the feathers are trilling around in the air. All the sudden, Quincy's eyes are also glowing a white color as a white beam hits the wall.

The spirit of the former headmaster of the Warrior Academy appears to them. Maeve is kneeling, and the rangers follow suit as well.

The spirit of the former headmaster looks at them. "Hello Power Rangers, I am the former headmaster of the Warrior Academy on Martiala. Each one of you have gotten a warrior feather through a great sacrifice. The location of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow is somewhere in your town, but it is very elusive that only the most purest of hearts and spirits can find it. A clue will appear when you least expect it. There is one more thing you should know about this. You will find the greatest help and guidance from the very people that you sacrificed yourselves to save to gain your warrior feathers. On a different note, be aware that the dragon monster will return to fight". The Headmaster said to them as the spirit disappears.

Quincy's eyes went back to normal and the glowing disappears from the special mark and the feathers as well. Quincy feels kind of woozy and dizzy as she puts her hand on her head.

As Quincy is about to faint, Callum makes the catch. "Smooth catch Callum", Ryan said to Callum. Callum shrugs to him. "Thanks, I guess". Callum said to Ryan.

Maeve looks at them. "Are you alright", Maeve said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Maeve. "Yeah, I just did not know that my eyes glowed like that and summoning him to tell us this". Quincy said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Quincy. "It is the first time for you to do that, Quincy". Maeve said to Quincy.

Back in the main part of the temple, Quincy is taking it easy. "So what did that head master mean that the people that we sacrificed ourselves to save will be the greatest help and guide"? Elliot asks them.

Susan looks at Elliot. "Well when we sacrifice ourselves to save a family member, it is that very person that will help and guide us. I sacrificed myself to save my mom, so in that sense my mom will be my greatest help and guide". Susan said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "It does make sense to me". Sam said to them.

Abby looks at them. "Yeah, we are on own quest, and the rangers in Reefside are on a quest themselves". Abby said to them.

The teens look at each other as it got them kind of bummed. "Yeah, although, it may give Zilenya a reason to attack them when they are really down". Quincy said to them. The teens nod as they really do not like it.

Ryan grits his teeth as he really does not like it. "We all know what Zilenya is capable of as well". Ryan said to them.

The teens nod as they come up with a plan to keep Zilenya away from the music rangers, especially Corey.

End Chapter

Zilenya is one really evil bad enemy. Plus the rangers learn more about the secret location of the arrow.

Next Chapter: Guidance from the Divorced Parents


	44. Chapter 43

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 43: Guidance From the Divorced Parents

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya has returned from a personal spy mission to spy on the Music Force Rangers. She is reflecting on how the blue and pink rangers has gotten more power. 'They should be left alone for the time being'. Zilenya said to herself.

Attilan walks in the room. "So how did the spying on the Music Force Rangers"? Attilan asks Zilenya.

Zilenya rolls her eyes at Attilan. "Honestly, those rangers are more resourceful than I thought. Plus their blue and pink rangers has gotten more power as well. I will leave them alone for the time being. I rather fight them when they have their red ranger back. If they do fail their silly little quest, they will not be worth my time at all". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Zilenya as he rolls his eyes at her. "Are you going to spy on the rangers in Clover Hills"? Attilan asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at Attilan. "Oh yes, they are a smaller group of rangers who are just a big of a pain to deal with as well. I want some new inspiration to create an even better beast than the dragon monster that is under heavy guard right now". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Zilenya. "What happened to calling it Aaron"? Attilan asks Zilenya as he is getting under her skin.

Zilenya grabs Attilan by his shirt as she lifts him up into the air. "If you ever mention that name to me one more time, I will personally send you on a one way ticket to a black hole". Zilenya said to Attilan.

Controdez walks in the room. "What is going on? Zilenya, did you spy on those music rangers"? Controdez asks Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Controdez. "Yes boss, they should be left alone for the time being. What is a team of rangers with out their red ranger only to be lead by a second in command"? Zilenya asks Controdez.

Controdez looks at Zilenya as he sees the duh look on her face. "Right, are you going to spy on those rangers in Clover Hills soon"? Controdez asks Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Controdez. "Yes Boss, I will keep my eye on those rangers, and I will be so quiet that the evil that is fighting them will not know that I was even there". Zilenya said as she takes off for Clover Hills.

That night at Abby's and Sam's house, the girls are watching the news on tv about the developments of the attack and new charges against Christopher Askew. "Hey Sam, do you think mom or dad are capable of doing that to us"? Abby asks Sam.

Sam looks at Abby. "Honestly, a parent is capable of doing things that we do not like, but I can not imagine what they dealing with right now in Reefside. Plus Corey is really sick, and they are on that quest to get the Heart of Music". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods as she got a text from Vivian. "Speaking of the Heart of Music, they got the first music gift of sound for passing the test of courage". Abby said to Sam as she shows her the picture of an unique conch shell.

Sam's eyes widen as she sees the conch shell. "A conch shell, that is unusual, and it is very fitting for them. It has their ranger colors and their music zords on it". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam. "It sure does, and Vivian also sent the picture to KZ in Clover Hills as well. Plus I am starting to see that pink rangers come in different shapes, sizes, and attitudes". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Yeah plus KZ is more independent, and Vivian is more of a tomboy. Yet, both of them are pink rangers just like you". Sam said to Abby said as she is kind of down.

Abby nods to Sam. "Hey you will never know when a new silver ranger comes along". Abby said as she tries to reassure her sister.

Sam sighs to Abby. "Yeah but I am the only silver active ranger. I am the only one with a severe bullied issue, and the only one with a mom issue as well". Sam said as she rambling to her.

Abby looks at Sam. "I have to stop you right there sis. You are not the only one with a mom issue among the three teams. Plus I am dealing with same kind of mom issue with you as well". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby as she understands as well.

David walks in the living room as he is just got the phone with Grace. "Girls, I got off the phone with your mother. Grace wants to see the both of you tomorrow after school in Unity Lakes". David said to them.

Abby and Sam look at each other with a curious looks on their faces. "Did she say why"? Abby asks David.

David looks at them as he is holding an item. She wants to talk to you two about something. Girls, I know that my marriage to your mother did not work out. Plus Grace and I made mistakes about separating you two, and the two of you should have been together in good and bad times. Sam, I want you to have this. It may proven to be useful". David said to Sam as he gives a silver star. It shines for a brief second as it catches Sam's eyes. Sam and Abby look at each other wondering if it is an item needed for their mission.

The next afternoon, Sam and Abby head towards Unity Lakes General Hospital. Grace is waiting for them in the cafeteria. "Hey girls", Grace said to them.

Abby looks at her mom. "Hey mom", Abby said to Grace. Sam looks at Grace. "It's been awhile", Sam said to Grace.

Grace nods to them. "Yes, girls, I have to ask you both something". Grace said to them.

Abby and Sam look at each other. They are wondering what Grace could ask them. "What's wrong mom"? Sam curiously asks Grace.

Grace looks at Sam as Abby is with her. "Girls, after what happened in Reefside with the kidnapping and the attack, the arrest were made. The people involved in both of these crimes are parents. It makes me wonder if I am a bad parent for every decision I have made regarding Sam and not spending enough time with you, Abby. Am I a bad parent"? Grace asks them.

Abby and Sam look at each other. "Mom, you are not a bad parent. It just your decisions left out my feelings like the sudden move to Unity Lakes". Sam said to Grace.

Abby nods in agreement. "Yeah mom, you are nothing like those parents in jail for doing those things to their kids. Plus you could have tried spending time with me as well. Not every parent is perfect". Abby said to Grace.

Grace nods to Abby and Sam. "I see I will be better I promise. Abby, I do not know where this strong strength is coming from you, but I want you to have this. I found it just laying there on the ground outside. I have never seen a pink wooden flute before". Grace said to Abby as she hands the wooden flute to her.

Abby is looking at the flute as it is glowing just for a second as the shine dies down. "Thank you", Abby said to Grace.

Grace nods to them. "Now I want to make sure that your father is taking of both of you". Grace said to them especially at Sam.

Sam looks at Grace. "He is mom, and I know how to change the oil and the tires as well". Sam said to Grace.

Grace nods as Sam is getting becoming a stronger person as well. "Very well sweetheart, I love you both alright". Grace said to them.

Both girls nod as they left the hospital in Unity Lakes, Sam and Abby look at each other. "Hey Abby", Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "Yeah Sam", Abby said to Sam. Sam looks at Abby. "Are these items that we got from our parents are the items that Maeve talked about"? Sam asks Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "I am not sure Sam. It also looks like you have something else in mind". Abby said to Sam.

Sam sighs to Abby. "Do you think I will make a great ranger mentor one day"? Sam asks Abby.

Abby is taken very off guard by the question. "I do not know, Sam. Anything is possible". Abby said to Sam as they head back to Warrior Heights.

End Chapter

Just a slight writers block with this story.

Next Chapter: Guidance from the Close Brother and the Distant Sister


	45. Chapter 44

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 44: Guidance from the Close Brother and the Distant Sister

At lunch, the Spirit Warrior Rangers are sitting together. Abby and Sam looks at them as they show them the silver star and the pink wooden flute. "Our parents gave these items to us, guys. It even shined in to our eyes". Sam said to them.

The teens look at the seemingly ordinary items. "Maybe the items is what Maeve and the head master were talking about to form the arrow". Cora said to them.

Quincy nods as it is a possibility. "Yeah plus Abby got your item from your mom, and Sam got hers from her dad. It is likely we will get the items and guidance from the people we sacrificed ourselves to save". Quincy said to them.

The teens look at each other as they remember back. Ryan makes the observation about it. "It does make sense to me. Cora sacrificed herself to save Quincy. Quincy and Callum sacrificed themselves to save their grandfathers. I sacrificed myself to save Dr. Taylor. Luke sacrificed himself to save his brother. Elliot sacrificed himself to save his sister. Abby and Sam sacrificed them selves to save their parents. Susan sacrifice herself to save her mom". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods in agreement. "I am with Ryan on this one. Plus it seems the items that we will get is an item related to our specific warrior. The star could be a double star weapon that a ninja throws. Plus the wooden flute is were common instruments that samurais played after training". Callum said to them.

The teens look at each other as Elliot is in deep thought that Abby notices it. "So we get guidance and an item if that is the case it would be from my brother". Luke said to them. The teens shrug as it may be the case.

After school, at Elliot's house, Elliot is reading a book about the Spartans. Dimitri, Allison, and Bree walk into the house as they see the youngest brother doing something completely out of the ordinary. "I thought I would never see the day that you would be reading a book and not playing that silly ukulele". Dimitri said to Elliot.

Elliot rolls his eyes at his older brother. "It is not silly Dimitri". Elliot said to him as he is getting mad at him.

Allison looks at the book. "Hey look it this way least it's not a comic book, and that a big step up even for you". Allison said to Elliot.

Elliot rolls his eyes to them as he is really mad. "So what, I am looking into something that is very important to me. If you continue to tease me about it, I do not know if I can get any guidance from from either one of you that I have not heard before". Elliot said to them as he leaves the house.

Bree see the whole thing as she walk towards them. She is holding a yellow Spartan style belt "What was that about with Elliot"? Bree asks them.

Dimitri looks at Bree. "We saw Elliot reading a book, and it is very odd even for him. We basically teased him about it". Dimitri said to Bree.

Bree sighs to them as she is disappointed in them. "Ugh, let me ask you two something, if something bad happen to Elliot like getting killed in a car crash or being kidnapped by a psychotic man, would you feel bad that you did not spend more time with him than constantly getting on to his case about having more skills"? Bree asks them.

Dimitri and Allison are taken back by Bree's question. They are also silent an speechless by the question as they never thought about it. "I bet you two never thought about it". Bree said to them as she goes to find Elliot.

Dimitri and Allison look at each other as they are completely shock by it. "Could be Bree be right about it"? Allison asks Dimitri as it really hits her really hard.

Dimitri nods to Allison as he closes his eyes. "Perhaps so, plus when I heard the reports that two teenage boys were the ones that rescued them, I was completely shocked by it. I even did not think if it was Elliot that was kidnapped. I think it is time to make a change on how we treat our little brother by truly spending time with him". Dimitri said to Allison.

Allison nods to Dimitri. "I have to agree, and it will be a wake up call to mom and dad as well". Allison said to Dimitri as they are in agreement.

Over at Luke's house, Luke is doing some homework in his room as he got a text from Matt. It is the picture of the music box that they earned in their test. Luke grins as he sees the picture. 'At least, you guys are one step closer'. Luke texts back to Matt.

As Luke puts his phone down as Austin knocks on his on his bedroom door. "Come on in", Luke said to Austin. Austin walks in as he is holding a green item. "Hey Luke, can we talk"? Austin asks Luke.

Luke nods to Austin. "Yeah what's on your mind Austin"? Luke asks Austin as he is curious what is on his mind.

Austin looks at Luke. "Luke, I know we had that argument not to long ago. Plus I can not stop thinking about what happened in Reefside with those two guys. Taking a person captive is one thing but keeping the half sibling in the dark about the evil plans is another thing. It made me wonder if that was us". Austin said to Luke.

Luke looks at Austin. "It is insane that even happened. The news said that he was kept in a secret basement that look out of a laboratory in a science fiction book or something". Luke said to Austin.

Austin nods as he looks at Luke. "Listen Luke, if it was us in that position, I would have gotten you out quicker and defended you in every way possible. Yet you have a lot of courage to face anything that comes your way. I do not know what it is, but you are like a soldier". Austin said to Luke.

Austin has Luke a green three stripe badge. "I found this at a yard sale, but I have a weird feeling that it belongs with you". Austin said to Luke.

Luke is holding the green item as it glows in his eyes. "Thanks Austin", Luke said to Austin as he is holding the badge.

At the Zen Garden, Elliot is siting close by to a pond. The rangers found this place to be calm and tranquil. Bree found Elliot as she looks at him. "You surprise me, Elliot. May I sit with you". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at his older sister. "Sure Bree, how did you find me here anyways"? Elliot asks Bree as she is sitting down next him.

Bree looks at Elliot. "The Zen Garden is the most tranquil place in Warrior Heights. Plus from time to time, I come here as well". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to Bree as he feels kind of down about what Allison and Dimitri said to him. "I see", Elliot said to Bree.

Bree looks at Elliot as she wants to get this off her chest. "Elliot, ever since this yellow power ranger saved me from that monster, I have wondered the what ifs about you. Plus ever since that kid from Reefside was kidnapped by that psychotic man and his wife, it make wonder if it was you. What I am trying to say is that if something happened to you, I will regret not spending time with you. I mean you should be able to come to us about anything like girls, school work, and any subject under the sun. Yet all we are constantly doing is getting on your case on skills. There is more to life than skills and a career, and yet you are proof of that". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to Bree. "That's true sis, and I wish I could go up to you guys without being hassled about that subject. It hurts me that I could not go to you guys about things. I like a girl at school. I have a group of friends. But with you, Allison, and Dimitri, it is about skills and career". Elliot said to Bree as he is anguished and upset about it.

Bree sighs as she sees how hurt Elliot is. "It is something we have to change. Plus you should be free to come to us about anything, and we should spend more quality time together". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot nods as he has a light smile on his face. "Thanks, Bree, do you think it will be a wake up call to mom and dad"? Elliot asks Bree.

Bree nods to Elliot. "I think it will, and Elliot this is for you. I got this weird feeling that it is something very important". Bree said to Elliot as she hands him a yellow Spartan style belt.

As it shines in Elliot's eyes, Elliot looks at his sister. "I think this is a big step towards a better sibling relationship". Elliot said to Bree.

Bree nods to Elliot as she grins to him. "You bet", Bree said to him as she also hands him his ukulele. Elliot grins as he starts playing his favorite instrument.

Meanwhile, Zilenya has returned to the Fortress from spying the rangers in Clover Hills and in Reefside. She looks at the various items. Controdez looks at Zilenya. "The rangers are getting there items to make the arrow". Controdez said Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Controdez. "So it seems, it will not be long that they will combine the items. We should strike soon. On top of that, the music rangers are on some quest to save their red ranger. They have one more quest to do, and after that the red ranger has a test of his own". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez looks at Zilenya. "Send the dragon monster against the rangers in Reefside when the red ranger is on his test". Condrodez said to Zilenya as he leaves the lab.

Zilenya frowns as Controdez orders her to send the dragon monster against a different group of rangers. "Yes boss", Zilenya said to Controdez as things are getting crazy. 'So much for getting to the Spirit Warrior Red Ranger with the dragon monster. No matter, I will get to her by another way'. Zilenya thought to herself as she comes up with a new plan.

End Chapter

Another chapter complete, another turn for Elliot's character development.

Next chapter: Guidance from the Worried Mother


	46. Chapter 45

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 45: Guidance from the Veteran and the Active Rangers

It is a sunny morning as the teens are heading towards Warrior Height High. Elliot has a happier look on his face. Abby looks at him. "Ok Elliot what is with you"? Abby asks Elliot.

Elliot looks at Abby as the others glance at him. "My sister Bree is going to spend time with me. Apparently she has finally seen the light". Elliot said to them.

The teens smile at Elliot as he is in a really good mood. "That's great Elliot", Luke said to Elliot. "Agreed, a family is getting close". Callum said to Elliot.

Quincy nods in agreement. "What brought it on"? Susan asks Elliot. Elliot looks at Susan. "Well Bree talked to me, and she told me if it was me that got kidnapped by that psychotic man, she would regret about not spending time with me. I even told her that I wish I could come to her or my other siblings about things instead of getting on my case about having more skills". Elliot said to them.

Ryan looks at Elliot. "That would have been horrible if it was any one of us man". Ryan said to Elliot. Elliot nods to them. "I know what you mean". Elliot said to Ryan.

Sam looks at them. "At least those kidnappers are in jail". Sam said to them. Quincy nods to them as she gets a feeling that something will happen soon in Reefside. "Come on, we should not be late for homeroom". Quincy said to them. The teens rushes in the school.

Meanwhile, at the Fortress, Zilenya walk towards the heavily guarded cell that contains the dragon monster. "I have orders to release this monster to attack the rangers in Reefside". Zilenya said to the guards as she shows them the papers

The guards look at each other as the papers came from Controdez himself. As they unlock the cell door, the human form of the dragon monster comes out and smiles at Zilenya. "So I will finally get back at Quincy and that gold ranger". Aaron said as he wants revenge against them.

Zilenya shakes her head to Aaron. "No, the boss is sending you to fight and destroy the rangers in Reefside. It seems that their red ranger will be taking his test soon. You will be sent to battle the other rangers". Zilenya said to Aaron.

Aaron nods to Zilenya. "Deception is my forte". Aaron said to Zilenya as he leaves the Fortress.

After school, Dr. Taylor and Ryan are at the cemetery visiting Ryan's family. "Mom, dad, I want to tell you that I got adopted by my teacher. He is more than a teacher. He is also my mentor". Ryan said as a tear coming down his face.

Dr. Taylor sighs as he puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I want to let you know that your son is in good hands, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Ryan looks at Dr. Taylor as he nods to him. "Thanks Dr. Taylor", Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan as he pulls out a Viking style helmet. "Ryan, in the ranger community, we are like a family as well. No matter what happens we will come together like a family. I found this in the library. I got a feeling that this is meant for you". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan receives the helmet as it shines in his eyes. "Thanks dad", Ryan said as he hugs his newly adoptive father for the first time.

That night at Quincy and Cora's house, Quincy found a gold colored kilt in the closet. 'This must be for Cora'. Quincy thought to herself as she hears her bedroom door being knocked. "Come in", Quincy said as Cora walks in the room.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Hey Quincy", Cora said to Quincy. Quincy glances at her half sister. "Cora do you remember when you sacrificed your self to save me"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy as she knows a couple of times that she did sacrificed herself to save Quincy. "Are you referring to when I tricked Aaron or that other time"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Cora with a you know which time I am talking about. "When you tricked Aaron, I never imagine you would take a huge risk for me". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy. "Yeah well, that guy or should I said monster loves and works for Zilenya". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy glances at Cora. "Cora, it is usually the red rangers that takes the heavy risk. Then again, you took the risk to protect me like a sister would do even though you are the younger sibling". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora shrugs to Quincy. "I suppose that is true". Cora said to Quincy. Quincy went to the closet and grabs a good color kilt. "Cora, I have a strong feeling that this is for you". Quincy said to Cora as she hands the gold color kilt to her.

Cora looks at the kilt as it shines in her eyes. "Thanks Quincy", Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora as she hears a strange beep coming from her morphor. "Your welcome". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy's morphor. "Umm what's going on with your morphor"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy grabs her morphor as she notices something unusual heading towards Reefside. "I am not sure, Cora. What ever it is, it is heading towards Reefside". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Reefside, aren't Corey and his team are on the quest still"? Cora asks Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "Yeah, Elliot told me that Levi, Wally, and Diana passed the Test of Acceptance yesterday. He also said that there are two initials on the gift of rhythm that he does not know who it stands for". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora is puzzled by it. "What are the initials"? Cora curiously asks Quincy. Quincy looks at Cora. "I and R", Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods as she is stumped by it. "It could be someone's first name then again what color are the initials in"? Cora asks Quincy.

It hits Quincy like a light on her head pops up. "According to Elliot, the I is in a gold color and R is in a silver color. I got a feeling that who ever the initials stand for is two new rangers to join their team". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy. "Are you going to call Julianne about it"? Cora asks Quincy as she is on to something.

Quincy grabs her phone to call Julianne. "Yeah, Julianne is the leader until Corey is well and back to 100%". Quincy said to Cora as she makes the call.

In Reefside, Julianne sees her phone ringing. "Hello", Julianne said to the person on the line.

"Julianne, it is Quincy. Listen, you guys might be getting two new rangers soon". Quincy said to Julianne.

Julianne is surprised by it. "Two new rangers, are you sure"? Julianne asks Quincy.

"The I and the R initials on the recent music gift you got are in gold and silver respectively". Quincy said to Julianne.

Julianne nods as it suddenly hits her. "Mom did found two more music charms in another secret compartment of the metronome. The gold music charm is a harp, and the silver music charm is a pair of drum sticks. She and Haley are working on the morphors now". Julianne said to Quincy.

"Ok, you should fill Corey in about it, and look out for anyone you guys has an odd feeling about". Quincy said to Julianne.

Julianne nods to Quincy. "Got it, plus Corey's fever is down to a 100 degrees now, and we also have gotten all three music gifts now. I am just worried what Corey's test will be". Julianne said to Quincy.

"What ever the test will be, he will be fine, Julianne. Also you guys should be warned that something is heading towards Reefside. I do not know what it is, but you guys should be warned about it". Quincy said to Julianne.

Julianne nods as she looks at her morphor. "Alright, I will tell them to stay on guard for anything unusual". Julianne said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as the message has been sent. "Ok, tell Corey that we are thinking about him". Quincy said to Julianne.

"Will do, talk to you soon Quincy". Julianne said to Quincy.

"Bye", Quincy said to Julianne as the phone call ends.

Back in Warrior Heights, Cora looks at Quincy. "They are warned now". Cora said to Quincy. "Yeah I am going to call Jared about the theory. I hope what ever it is that is coming towards Reefside is not a monster".Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods to Quincy as has the same concern. "Your are right about that". Cora said to Quincy.

Meanwhile, Aaron is heading towards Reefside as he is in human form. Fortesilenco appears to him. "Well where do you think you are going"? Fortesilenco asks Aaron.

Aaron looks at Fortesilenco. "I am going to destroy the rangers in Reefside. My lady friend told me that the rangers in Reefside has a quest to complete, and the red ranger is going on his test next". Aaron said to Fortesilenco.

Fortesilenco looks at the guy talking to him. "There is no way you can destroy the rangers, human. You don't even have any powers". Fortesilenco said to Aaron.

Aaron frowns as he glares at Fortesilenco. "You idiotic fool, what makes you think I am a human"? Aaron asks Fortesilenco as he transform into the dragon monster.

Fortesilenco is stunned as he made the mistake like that. "Well I just underestimated you. Plus you appear to be the same age as those rangers". Fortesilenco said to Aaron.

Aaron nods to Fortesilenco as he went back to his human form. "Deception is my game", Aaron said to Fortesilenco.

As Fortesilenco looks at Aaron, he realizes that with his deception powers he can lure the rangers into a trap. 'This will make things a lot more interesting'. Fortesilenco thought to himself as he has a new plan.

End Chapter

Yeah I changed to have this chapter about Ryan and Cora getting their special items from the people that they sacrificed themselves to save.

Next Chapter: Guidance from the Warrior Academy Graduates


	47. Chapter 46

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 46: Guidance From the Warrior Academy Graduates

At the Fortress, Zilenya is in her lab as she is looking through the two battle footages of the Jurassic Squad rangers and the Music Force rangers. 'Those two ranger teams seems to operate like a team, and yet they destroyed the two monsters I have sent for them. Dinosaurs is a bit overdone as a power, and yet using music as a power is brand new that no one else has done before'. Zilenya thought to herself as she is creating a new synthetic body. It is a ferocious beast with dinosaur and anti music combined.

Controdez walks in the lab to see the progress. "I take it your mission is a successful one". Controdez said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods in agreement. "If my mission had failed, I would be rotting in either Dr. Mutron's lair or who ever is behind the attacks in Clover Hills. Plus this beast I am working on next will over power the Spirit Warrior Rangers and destroy them". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez nods as this beast is not moving. "It is not awake yet, Zilenya". Controdez said to Zilenya as he sees that the beast's eyes are closed.

Zilenya looks at Controdez. "All I need is a spirit to bring this beast to life. I just to make a stop in Unity Lakes". Zilenya said to Controdez.

Controdez rises a skeptical eye about it. "Very well Zilenya", Controdez said to Zilenya as he leaves the lab. Zilenya also leaves the lab as she has an evil plan forming in her head.

Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha look at each other as Zilenya leaves the Fortress yet again. "I think it is time to come a plan of our own". Attilan said to them. "I agree, and Zilenya has been getting all the fun like turning the red ranger evil". Agatha said to them. "Better yet, we should attack the rangers all at once". Maxius said to them. As they nod in agreement, they come up with a plan of their own.

It is a normal evening at Susan's house. Susan is looking through old family photos. She notices something particular on her mom's shoulder. It is a tattoo of an Amazonian Warrior.

Nancy is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Susan walks up to Nancy with the picture in her hands. "Mom what can you tell me about this tattoo on your shoulder"? Susan curiously asks Nancy.

Nancy looks at the photo of her with the special tattoo. She sighs as she looks Susan. "This tattoo is a part of my past. I am also a Warrior Academy Graduate of the Amazonian. I never told your father about my past before I met him. I wanted to have a family and a career on Earth. It seems that these days that I am losing my family to a health thing or just worrying about you". Nancy said to Susan.

Susan looks at Nancy as she nods to her. "Mom, you will not lose me ever. Plus I am fierce just like you". Susan said to Nancy.

Nancy nods to Susan as she notices that warrior look in her eyes. "I suppose your right". Nancy said to Susan. She went back to her room as she pulls out an Amazonian style armband. "I want you to have this. I found it in one of the boxes that got shipped here". Nancy said to Susan as she hands the armband to her.

Susan looks at the armband as it shines in her eyes. "Thanks mom", Susan said to Nancy as the two share a moment.

At Callum's house, it is a rare evening as both of his parents are home. However they both have to fly out the next day. "This is nice to have the whole family together for a meal". Callum said to them. His parents simply nod as they have suitcases by the door.

Sukumeru notices the bags by the door as he shakes his head. Callum sighs as he knows that his parents will take off soon. 'So much for family togetherness, I suppose we do have it just for one night'. Callum thought to himself.

After dinner, Callum is cleaning the kitchen as Sukumeru walks in with a shield in his hands. "Callum, I know you are disappointed that your parents are not here as often you like. Although, you have a much bigger family within your friends as well". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods to Sukumeru. "That I do grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru looks at Callum as he knows something else. "You like Quincy don't you". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum is blushing by the blunt question. "I do like her, grandfather". Callum said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru nods to Callum as he suspect it as much. "You can tell her your feelings for her. It maybe western way to do, but surprise her with her favorite flowers on Valentines Day. I know you carry the spirit of the loyal knight, but I have a feeling that this is meant to be with you". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods to Sukumeru as he hands him the white shield. It shines in his eyes. "Thank you Grandfather", Callum said to Sukumeru. Sukumeru nods as he is seeing a strong young man in front of him.

At the Stevenson household, Quincy is looking at photos of young Sarah with Quincy James. Henry walks in the room holding a gladiator style helmet in his hands. "Son, I need to talk to Quincy alone for a minute". Henry said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nods to Henry. "Of course dad", Quincy James said to Henry. Quincy James leaves the room as Henry sits next to Quincy.

Quincy looks at her grandfather. "Papi, what's wrong"? Quincy curious asking Henry.

Henry looks at Quincy as he shakes his head. "It is nothing bad, gladiator. I know you must feel bad about how Aaron turned out to be". Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she remembers when Aaron revealed himself as the dragon monster. "Yeah I got word that he is gone and defeated now from a friend of mine". Quincy said to Henry.

Henry nods to Quincy. "Yes I have a feeling that young man has defeated that dragon. Your heart is mending and you can fall in love again". Henry said to Quincy.

Quincy has a skeptical look on her face. "Yeah but I was played for a fool with Aaron". Quincy said to Henry.

Henry sighs as he knows this deeply. "Yes but there is someone else who has been there who truly likes you. You are to blind to see it. This helmet is meant to be with you". Henry said to Quincy as he hands the helmet to her.

The helmet shines in Quincy's eyes as it is her item for the arrow. "I understand now, Papi". Quincy said to Henry.

Henry nods as the two share a hug together. "That is my gladiator". Henry said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Henry as she looks at the helmet.

Meanwhile at the Fortress, Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha are putting together their own plan. "Once this is unleashed on the rangers, we will be back in Controdez's good grace". They said in unison as they look at three warrior beasts that they put together.

End Chapter

I needed a small break from writing. Anyways I might be starting a new ranger story soon.

Next Chapter: Valentine's Day


	48. Chapter 47

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 47: Valentine's Day

At Warrior Heights, the flyers are going around for the Valentine's Day Dance. "Well it look like that time of the year again for the Valentine's Day dance". Abby said to them as she is not as excited about it.

Cora sighs as she knows all too well. "Due true, all the girls are going to hope that popular guys will ask them to the dance". Cora said to them.

Susan looks at them. "Come on, you got to have some faith. Plus I am inviting Levi to the dance". Susan said to them.

Sam looks at Susan. "You really like him don't you". Sam said to Susan. Susan has a big grin on her face. "Yeah, plus they have two more rangers on their team". Susan said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. "Really", Quincy said to Susan. Susan nods to Quincy. "Yeah their names are Iris and Robin. They are the gold and silver rangers". Susan said to them.

Sam has a smile on her face. "You see Sam; you are not the only active silver ranger". Abby said to Sam. Sam nods to Abby. "It is like you are not the only active gold ranger". Sam said to Abby. Abby nods to Sam. "Touché", Abby said to Sam.

As the bell rings for class, the teens split up for classes. Luke is wondering how to ask Sam to the dance. Callum looks at the green ranger. "I bet you want to ask Sam to the dance". Callum said to Luke.

Luke nods to Callum as Ryan and Elliot join in the conversation. ""Yeah but I just do not know how to do it. I mean you guys have a girl in mind to ask to the dance right". Luke said to them.

The guys look at each other. "Yeah but we should do something different". Ryan suggest to them.

Elliot looks at Ryan. "By different meaning besides getting them candy and flowers to ask them to the dance, Ryan". Elliot said to Ryan.

Callum looks at the blue and yellow rangers. "I see what Ryan is saying. Elliot, you can surprise Abby with your ukulele and ask her in a song". Callum said to them.

The guys look at Callum as it is a great idea for Elliot. Elliot looks at them. "You know what guys; it is a great idea". Elliot said to them.

The guys nod in agreement as they went off to class.

Later on, Abby got a note from Elliot to come to the music room during lunch. As she walks in the room, Abby is surprised to see Elliot playing his ukulele in a sweet romantic way. "Will you, Abby Yocum go to the Valentines Day Dance, with me"? Elliot said to Abby.

Abby smiles at Elliot by the impromptu performance. "I will go to the dance with you Elliot. It was kind of cheesy on how you asked me, but I really like it". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to Abby as the two hug. "Thanks Abby", Elliot said to Abby. Abby smiles at Elliot as she is blushing at him.

During lunch the teens spot Abby and Elliot walking really close like they are about to hold hands. "I take it she said yes". Callum said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to Callum. "Yes she did". Elliot said to Callum.

Ryan is getting annoyed as most of the popular girls are asking him to the dance. He slams his hands on the table as he is getting really mad. "Hey Cora, will you go to the Valentines Day dance with me. I have a surprise planned out but most of the girls are really hounding at me to say yes to their invite". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora grins to Ryan. "Yes I will go to the dance with you, Ryan. Besides the hounding on you was getting on my last nerve as well". Cora said to Ryan.

Ryan grins as he looks at Cora. "See that she is my date to the dance, so back off". Ryan said to the other girls". Ryan said to them. The girls has a disappointed look on their faces as they get back to their own business.

Luke looks at Ryan with a skeptical look on his face. "You could have asked Cora after school right". Luke said to Ryan.

Ryan glances back at Luke. "I was planning to do it after school. I guess the cat got pulled out the hat too soon". Ryan said to Luke.

Luke nods to Ryan. "It really got pulled too soon". Luke said to Ryan. Ryan shrugs to Luke as he continues to eat lunch.

Callum looks at Quincy. "Hey Quincy, can you meet me at the Zen Garden after school? There is something I want to talk to you about". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Callum. "Ok I will defiantly be there". Quincy said to Callum. She has a smile on her face as she talked to him.

Luke sighs as he is the only one that needs to ask Sam to the dance. As the lunch bell rings, he walks to his next class. "I might as well ask her while getting milk shakes or ice cream or something on that line". Luke said to himself as he goes to class.

After school, Luke sees Sam at her locker. He takes a deep breath as he went up to the young silver ranger. "Hey Sam", Luke said to Sam.

Sam turns around and looks at Luke. "Luke", Sam said to Luke. Luke looks at Sam. "I am wondering if you want to go to the ice cream shop with me". Luke said to Sam.

Sam is very taken back by being asked out by Luke. Abby, Quincy, Susan, and Cora sees this. "Yeah", Sam said as she has her genuine smile on her face. As they watch Luke and Sam leaving the school campus together, Quincy looks at them. "They make a great couple". Quincy said to them. They nod in agreement as they leave school for the day.

At the ice cream shop, Sam and Luke are getting ice cream as they at down to talk. "You know Sam. I want to ask you to the dance. Plus your smile will be in my heart until the day I die". Luke said to Sam.

Sam smiles at Luke as she hears his words. "You know I will accept your invitation to the dance and your words to be true to your courageous soldier spirit". Sam said to Luke.

Luke nods to Sam as he is admiring the picturesque day. "I should say your stealthy ninja spirit". Luke said to Sam.

Sam is blushing at Luke as the two walk home together. They are holding hands as they approach the house.

David sees the young couple. "You like my daughter, young man". David said to Luke.

Luke nods to David. "Yes I do sir. I have never said a hurtful word or thrown a powerful physical punch at her in a bullying way". Luke said to Mr. Yocum.

David nods as he accepts Luke's answer. He notices Abby and Elliot approaching the house. "I take it you are taking my daughter to the dance, Elliot". David said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Mr. Yocum as he is getting nervous. "Yes sir", Elliot said to David.

David nods as both of his daughters are going to the dance, and they both have a boyfriend. "Very well, if you two break my daughters hearts, you will not go near this house again". David said to Luke and Elliot.

Luke and Elliot nod as they pretty much hear the speech. "Yes sir", Luke said to Mr. Yocum. "Yes Mr. Yocum", Elliot said to David.

At the Zen Garden, Callum and Quincy are by a small pond as they sit on a bench. "Quincy, when you were dating Aaron, something in my heart was telling me that something is seriously wrong with that guy. When Aaron showed his true form and colors, you got hurt as he used you in the worse possible way". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she looks at Callum. "Callum", Quincy said to Callum. Callum looks at Quincy. "I always like you Quincy, a lot. I am asking you to go to the Valentines Day Dance with me". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy smiles at Callum. "Yes I will go to the dance with you". Quincy said to Callum. The two look into each other's eyes as it's just the two of them at the Zen Garden.

Later on that week, it is the night of the dance. Levi came up from Reefside to take Susan to the dance. Although her mom asked Levi a ton of questions about his rough ordeal with Corey.

Susan has a bronze colored dress as she walks in the gym with Levi. The two are holding hands as they starting to walk towards the others.

"It is good to see you on a normal circumstance, Levi". Quincy said to Levi. She has a red and white dress as she is also holding hands with Callum.

Levi nods to Quincy. "Same here Quincy, Corey is finally back to his true self. Although with the trial coming up, he has to face my biological father and our biological mother by putting him on the stand and tell everyone what they did to him and me as well". Levi said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Levi as the guys look at him. "That must be making him nervous". Ryan said to Levi.

Levi nods as he is thinking about him. "Yeah, although, he remembers what happened throughout the entire ordeal like the back of his hand. The details can make even the most toughest people unable to sleep at night. I feel bad for the jury that has to hear it when he takes the stand and tells them what happened. No one deserves to be put through that kind of hell like Corey has". Levi said to them.

The guys nod in agreement as they look at Levi. "I have to agree with you Levi". Ryan said to them. "We are in complete agreement". Callum said to them as Luke and Elliot nods in agreement.

As a slow song starts playing, the guys look at their respective girl. They are dancing like the whole group owns the dance floor. Ryan looks at Cora. "Happy Valentines Day", Ryan said to Cora.

Cora smiles back at Ryan as she found her guy. "Right back at you", Cora said to Ryan as they are becoming a couple.

End Chapter

Yeah the romance chapter is done. The action will kick back up in the next chapter. Plus I never knew that the drama on this site within the reviews can get out of control. Personally drama causes nothing but trouble and grief for everyone.

Next Chapter: Formation of the Arrow Part 1


	49. Chapter 48

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 48: Formation the Arrow Part 1

At the Fortress, Controdez sees Attilan with a monster as Maxius and Agatha are with them with two more monsters. "We are ready to attack the rangers with these three monsters. Plus the rangers may have the items needed, but arrow it self will not have power at all to use". Attilan said to Controdez.

Controdez nods to Attilan as he realizes that the rangers will think it is ready to be used just after it is formed. "That is true Attilan, the rangers will be in for a major surprise when the arrow needs power in order to function properly". Controdez said to Attilan as the plan is moving forward plus they plan to capture someone as well.

It is a Friday morning in Warrior Heights. Quincy learned about the death of Ms. Hermione Hawkins from Corey. She frowns as it sad news, and yet the old woman died due to old age. Plus the funeral was very somber occasion as well.

Quincy looks at them as Ryan is going on about the weekend plans. "Ok guys, the weekend is approaching us, and I say we go see a movie". Ryan said to them as he is in a good mood.

Quincy glances at him as she looks at Cora. "Your boyfriend is in a good mood". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods as she is smiling at Ryan. "Due true", Cora said to Quincy.

Ryan glances at them. "Look all I am saying that we should do something fun before things gets to crazy". Ryan said to them.

Eliot nods in agreement. "I am with Ryan on this one guys. We have been fighting evil forces, and plus we got midterms coming up. Midterms only spell out stress and disaster". Elliot said to them.

Abby nods as she looks at them. "Agreed plus they tend to give us projects and research papers to do around this time as well. It is Ike giving us more to do on top of everything else". Abby said to them.

Sam sighs as she looks at her sister and her boyfriend. "We are pulling off double lives, Abby. Plus having good time management can really help as well". Sam said to Abby.

The rest of the teens nod as they look at each other. "Sam does make good point guys". Quincy said to them as they make their way to class.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha are talking together. "Do you guys remember the headquarters we had in Martiala"? Attilan asks them.

Maxius and Agatha look at Attilan with a skeptical look on their faces. "Yeah, the head quarters on Mount Zolius was a better place. What are you thinking"? Maxius asks Attilan.

Attilan looks at them. "We capture the ranger's mentor and take him to the old headquarters on Martiala". Attilan said to them.

Agatha has an evil sly look on her face. "Mount Zolius, it is a devious plan and yet the only way that the rangers can get to Martiala is creating a portal curiosity of Maeve. Plus once Maeve creates the portal, it will weaken her greatly. On top of that, Warrior Heights will be completely defenseless". Agatha said to them.

Maxius nods in agreement. "Should we inform Zilenya of this plan? Plus she would agree that capturing their mentor and locking him up at the old headquarters on Martiala will be a great plan". Maxius said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at them as Agatha glances at Maxius. "No this is our thing, Maxius. Zilenya spied on the other two ranger teams without us. It is only fair that we do this without her". Attilan said to Maxius. Agatha sighs as she has to agree with Attilan on it.

The three of them leaves the room as they grab everything they need for their plan. Little did they know that Zilenya heard everything. 'Capturing Dr. Taylor, it sounds very devious and vindictive indeed. Plus it would make the blue ranger suffer, and taking him to the old headquarters on Martiala will be different and more difficult to rescue him'. Zilenya thought to himself.

That afternoon, the teens are at the Temple. On the table, there is the items that the teens has gotten from the ones that got saved. Maeve looks at them. "Rangers, it is time". Maeve said to them with a serious look on her face.

The teens look at each other as they got into the same circle from before. They are holding their item in their hands. Quincy is not as nervous this time like before as she is with her friends, and Zilenya is no where in sight.

Maeve looks at them as the ritual begins. "The Formation of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow will now begin. Our rangers has gotten the items and guidance from the people they have sacrificed themselves to save. Let these items become the pieces of the arrow and combine with the warrior feathers". Maeve said to them as her eyes are glowing.

In doing so, the mark on Quincy's back is also glowing as it is not hurting her at all. The items are transforming into the pieces of the arrow. The gladiator style helmet becomes the sharp point of the arrow. The Knight's shield, Viking's helmet, Spartan style belt, Soldier's badge, a Ninja's double star, Samurai's flute, Celtic's kelt, and the Amazonian's arm band are becoming the pieces of the arrow. As each peace are locking into place, the warrior feathers are floating towards the end of the arrow.

The arrow is glowing as it is glowing in ranger colors. The teens are in awe as they notice the arrow being completely formed. It is lowered in Quincy's hands. It appears to be a wooden arrow, but it is stronger than most arrows. It has a red gladiator, blue Viking, white knight, green soldier, yellow Spartan, pink samurai, silver ninja, gold Celtic, and purple Amazonian etching on the arrow.

Ryan looks at the arrow. "That is so cool. The items that we got became the parts of the arrow that we needed". Ryan said to them.

As Quincy nods in agreement, the alarm is going off. "So much for a peace and quiet afternoon". Callum said as he is annoyed by it.

The teens look and notices three warrior beast monsters on the screen. "Looks like they don't know when to quit". Luke said to them. "You have said it". Elliot said to them as the girls nod in agreement.

Quincy is holding the arrow in her hands. "Let's go everyone", Quincy said as she heads off with as the rest of the teens follow.

Dr. Taylor notices the worried look on Maeve's face. "Maeve what's wrong"? Dr. Taylor asks Maeve.

Maeve turns to Dr. Taylor. "There is something else I should have told them about the arrow. It needs to have power in order to fully work. In order the arrow to receive its power, the teens has to pass a special test. It seems that Controdez just had to send its monsters before having the chance to tell them. Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor is stunned by it as the rangers are already to the battle scene. He is getting worried about Ryan and the others. "It is not your fault Maeve. These things happen all the time especially during my ranger days". Zack said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Dr. Taylor. "You are so understanding, Zack". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

As Dr. Taylor nods to Maeve, they get an very unexpected and very unwelcoming visitor. "Surrender Black Ranger or watch the rangers suffer by our monsters". Attilan said as he, Agatha, and Maxius shows up at the Temple.

End Chapter

You know the saying, a tiger can not change your stripes. Plus weather down where I live is bipolar. Nice and sunny one day and cold and snowing the next day.

Next Chapter: Formation of the Arrow Part 2


	50. Chapter 49

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 49: Formation of the Arrow Part 2

The rangers arrive at the park where they see three warrior beasts as Hunites waiting for them. "Are they sending monsters by the bulk now"? Cora asks them.

Susan glances at Cora as she shakes her head. "What ever the reason is, we have to stop them". Susan said to them.

Quincy nods as she is holding the arrow and grabs her morphor out as the others follow suit. "Agreed, Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said as they morph into ranger form.

The warrior beasts look at the nine rangers. "Prepare to be destroyed while our masters is out getting the intended target". They said in unison as they are being loud by it.

The rangers look at each other as they are really confused. "Intended target", Ryan said to them. Elliot looks at them. "They must be referring to Quincy". Elliot said to them.

Quincy is getting the sinking feeling that she is not the target this time but someone else is. "Guys, let's get into groups of three to deal with these three warrior beasts". Quincy said to them.

The rangers nod as in the first group is Ryan, Callum, and Susan. The second group is Luke, Sam, and Elliot. The third group is Abby, Cora, and Quincy.

Back at the Temple, Maeve and Dr. Zack Taylor are ambushed by Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha. "I demand you three leave this place at once". Maeve said to them.

Dr. Taylor nods in agreement as he is ready to fight. "I have to agree with Maeve. You three are not welcome here, and I am not going anywhere with you three". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Agatha looks at Dr. Taylor. "You do not have much choice has been ranger". Agatha said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor grits his teeth as he as Maeve are surrounded by Hunites. "You ready to fight, Maeve". Dr. Taylor said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Dr. Taylor. "Of course, we have to protect the Temple". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor grabs his morphor. "It's Morphin Time", Dr. Taylor said as he morphs into the black ranger again. Maeve grabs her sword as she and Dr. Taylor are fighting them.

Back at the park, the rangers are putting up a great fight against the warrior beast. However the warrior beasts are more stronger than they thought.

Quincy grits her teeth as she looks at the warrior beasts. "Is it just me or these things are getting stronger by the second"? Quincy asks her teammates as she slashes at a warrior beast.

Luke nods in agreement as he kicks at another warrior beast. "Yeah but what is causing it"? Luke asks them.

Abby rolls her eyes at Luke. "I do not know, but we got to end them now". Abby said to them.

Sam nods in agreement. "Try using the Arrow Quincy", Sam said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at the arrow in her hands. Elliot looks at Quincy. "We have to try something". Elliot said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as it is an option. She and the rangers are getting tired. "Alright, you warrior beasts will be destroyed by the arrow. Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow Come Alive", Quincy said as she tries to activate the arrow.

However there is no reaction from the arrow itself. Quincy throws the arrow at the warrior beasts. The arrow gets deflected as it lands back towards them.

The rangers are stunned that the arrow did not work, and it did not have any effect what so ever.

"What", Ryan said to them.

"That's impossible", Callum said to them.

"I thought it would work". Elliot said to them.

The girls nod in agreement as Quincy is totally speechless about it.

The warrior beast look at them. "You think that a powerless arrow will destroy us. You are wrong about that rangers", the warrior beast said to them as they send a powerful energy beam at them.

The rangers are send back flying as they are in pain. They demorph as Quincy is stunned that she didn't know that the arrow is powerless.

Back at the Temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor are holding the Hunites off. Attilan gets the call from the warrior beasts that the rangers are down for the count.

Attilan has that look on his face as he grabs Dr. Taylor from behind. "Let me go", Dr. Taylor said to Attilan.

Maeve sees this as she tries to stop them. Maxius and Agatha kicks Maeve down to the floor. Dr. Taylor is stunned as he looks at Maeve. "Maeve", Dr. Taylor said to Maeve.

Maeve looks at Zack as he is being captured. "Zack", Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Maeve as he is struggling in Attilan's grip. "Maeve call Jason and his daughter's team". Dr. Taylor said to Maeve as they teleport away. Maeve nods as she is heartbroken by the capture of Dr. Zack Taylor.

Back at the battle, Quincy an the other rangers are struggling to stand up. "We have the intended target now". The warrior beast said to them.

The rangers are stunned as Attilan, Maxius, and Agatha shows up as Dr. Zack Taylor is with them. He has handcuffs on his wrists. "Dad no", Ryan said to them as he gets up to fight again. However the warrior beast punches Ryan in the stomach as it knocks him out cold.

Attilan looks at them. "You rangers will not find him at the Fortress. If you want to rescue him, you have to go the old headquarters on Martiala". Attilan said to the rangers as they make a portal.

The rangers are shocked by it. Cora is holding Ryan as she sees this for the both of them. Quincy is speechless by what has happened. She grabs the arrow. "Maeve, we need to be teleported, and Ryan is injured". Quincy said to Maeve.

It is not long that the rangers are teleported back to the Temple. Ryan is in the healing chamber. The rangers notice that a fight took place here and battle wounds on Maeve.

Quincy looks at Maeve as she is wondering how could have this happen. "Why did the arrow didn't work"? Quincy asks Maeve.

Maeve looks at the rangers. "The arrow needs power to fully work. In order for the arrow to receive the power, you have to pass a test on Martiala". Maeve said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is something to do. "So we have to travel to Martiala"? A male voice said to them.

The teens are surprised that it is a Ryan talking. "Ryan, are you alright"? Callum asks Ryan.

Ryan shrugs as badges is around his body. "I have been better, Callum. I tried to save him". Ryan said to them as he is feeling really down.

Luke looks at Ryan. "It is not your fault Ryan". Luke said to Ryan. "Yeah we just have to go Martiala and rescue him". Elliot said to them.

Maeve looks at them. "Rescuing Dr. Taylor will not be an easy one, rangers. The most likely place that they have taken him is to their headquarters on the top of Mount Zolius. Mount Zolius is a place that only the Grand Master of each warrior spirit can go to". Maeve said to them.

The teens look at each other. "So how do we become the grand master of our warrior spirits"? Abby asks as her arms are crossed.

Maeve looks at them. "Your test in Martiala will determine that. If you pass your test, you will get your Grand Master tattoo of your warrior spirit located on your back. I will create the portal to Martiala". Maeve said to them.

Sam looks at Maeve as this mission will be tough. "If we go Martiala, we will be leaving Warrior Heights unprotected". Sam said as she has her concerns on it.

Maeve nods to them. "I will be contacting the Unity Force Rangers to help us. The Music Force rangers and the Jurassic Squad has their own battles this time". Maeve said to them.

The teens nod as their mentor is right. Cora is sad for Ryan as Susan puts her hand on her shoulder. "We will get Dr. Taylor back, Cora". Susan said to Cora.

Cora nods to Susan as she appreciates a friend's support. "Thanks Susan", Cora said to Susan.

Maeve looks at them as she creates the portal. "Good luck rangers, you will have your ranger powers in Martiala. I will be counting on you". Maeve said to them.

As the teens went into the portal, Maeve sighs as she misses Zack already. She is calling Jason Lee Scott.

In Unity Lakes, Jason Lee Scott is with his wife and their two young children. He hears his phone ringing as he answers it. "Jason, I need you and the Unity Force Rangers to come to the Temple in Warrior Heights". Maeve said to Jason.

Jason realize that something has happened. "Ok, what happened"? Jason asks Maeve. "Zack has been captured. I have sent the rangers to Martiala to rescue him. Zack told me to ask for you and your daughter's team". Maeve said to Jason.

Jason's face drops as he learns that his old friend and former teammate is captured. "Ok, I will call them and get there ASAP". Jason said to Maeve.

Maeve nods to Jason. "Right", Maeve said to Jason as the phone call ends.

Jason puts his phone down as his wife Avalon looks at him. "Jason what's wrong"? Avalon asks Jason.

Jason looks at his wife. "It's Zack Taylor, he has been captured. I am contacting the Unity Force Rangers to help defend Warrior Heights". Jason said to Avalon.

Avalon nods to Jason. "I understand Jason". Avalon said to Jason as she grabs her phone to contact them. "Rangers report to the Unity Castle", Avalon said to them.

It is not long that the Unity Force Rangers shows up at the Unity Castle. Eliza looks at Fry as it has been awhile sense she was forced to break up with him by her parents. Stella looks at her father. "Dad, what's going on"? Stella asks Jason.

Jason looks at them. "Rangers, I just got a call from Maeve. Dr. Zack Taylor has been captured and the Spirit Warrior rangers are heading to Martiala for important tests and to rescue him. Maeve asks us to go to Warrior Heights to protect it until they get back". Jason said to them.

The former Unity Force Rangers look at each other as it is a mission. "I am in". Stella said to them. "Me too", Mike said to them. "It is no question that I am in". Justin said to them. "Same thing goes for us". David said to them. The rest of them nod in agreement.

Avalon teleports them to the temple. "Good luck rangers", Avalon said to them as she kisses Jason as they teleport away.

Meanwhile, at the old headquarters on Martiala, Dr. Taylor is thrown in a cell. He has bruised as he looks at his captors. "You will not get away with this". Zack said to them.

The three officers look at him. "You will get use to the idea being here on Martiala, ranger. Besides Mount Zolius is more of a hostile place to go to". Maxius said to Zack as they has left him.

Zack sighs as he looks down on himself. 'Rangers, I hope you will come to rescue me'. Zack thought to himself as he is in a lot of trouble and danger.

End Chapter

Yeah part 2 is done. Plus the Unity Force Rangers are going to Warrior Heights to help defend the town until they get back. However there will be a team up when they get back.

Next Chapter: Tests in Martiala Part 1: Sam, Elliot, and Cora


	51. Chapter 50

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 50: The Test in Martiala Part 1: Sam, Luke, and Elliot

On Martiala, the Spirit Warrior teens land on the ground. "Ok remind me never travel via a portal again". Abby said to them as they stand up.

The teens nod in agreement as they look in the new dimension. "It is kind of weird, but this looks very similar to our planet but more like a different kind of Earth". Quincy said to them. As the other teens are about to say something, the ghostly spirit of Airis appears to them. "Welcome to Martiala, Spirit Warrior Rangers, I know why you are here". The Spirit of Airis said to them.

The teens are surprised by the visit from the spirit of Airis appearing to them. "You do", Ryan said to Airis as he is skeptical about it.

Airis nods to them as he turns to Mount Zolius. "The nine of you has to save your mentor. Be warned that Mount Zolious is not to be taken lightly. Only the Grand Masters of a Spirit Warrior can trek on that mountain. Plus you have to past a special test in order to trek on that mountain. Once you pass your test, you will be instantly teleported to base of the mountain. Plus your warrior spirit will always be with you via tattoo on your back. However there is one thing I should tell you. Your mentor is not the only one that was locked up in the old base. The other person that was locked up was your father red and gold rangers". Airis said to them.

The teens are very shocked as it is the first time to hear this detail of Quincy James's captive past. "He was taken there". Cora said to Airis. "Why to Mount Zolius thought"? Quincy asks Airis.

Airis looks at Quincy and Cora. "The evil one will have the answer. Your tests are located in nine different areas of Martiala, good luck rangers". Airis said as he spirit disappears.

The teens look at each other as they look at their morphors. Each ranger see a spot where their test is taking place. "Looks like we have to spilt up". Callum said to them. "Yeah if there is trouble, we can keep in contact". Luke said to them. The teens nod to each other as they went on their way.

After a few hours of walking, Sam finds herself in a bamboo forest. She looks around as the surroundings look kind of familiar to her. 'This is weird. It looks like the surrounding in my dream before I became a ranger'. Sam thought to herself.

"Strike at your insecurities, Samantha", a mysterious voice said to Samantha.

All the sudden, double stars are thrown at Sam. Sam dodges them as she sees the attacker. The attacker is another ninja, but it is the shadow of herself. Sam is stunned by this as she finds herself in her test.

Elliot is finding himself on cliff over looking the sea. He is reminded of his dream that he ha before he became a ranger. "You are not the lazy and weak minded when I first met you, Elliot. Do you have the power to pass the test"? The Spartan said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Spartan as a shadow of him is attacking at him. This shadow that is attacking him is another Spartan. Elliot is taken back by this as he is ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Luke is in the same wooded area from his dream before he became a ranger. "Ok this is weird; it is just like in the beginning". Luke said to himself. "Your courage has grown like a mountain, Luke. Do you have the courage to face the shadow of yourself"? The Soldier asks Luke.

All the sudden, a shadow version of Luke shows up, and this shadow is also a soldier. It is just like him but very different. Luke is not expecting this as the shadow is starting to attack him. He realizes that his test starts now.

Back at Sam's test, Sam grabs her warrior saber as she uses the bamboo forest to blend in with the nature. "I know your every insecurity. Bullies always targeted you". Shadow Sam said to Sam as it kicks at a bamboo.

The bamboo is about to fall on Sam. She manages to dodge it as she jumps in to the air. Shadow Sam spots her as she closely follows her. "I know that Luke is going to ditch you once he graduates from high school. He wants to dad more beautiful women". Shadow Sam said to Sam as she kicks and punches at her.

Sam lands on the ground as she is getting fed up by her shadow. "You know what. I have changed for the better, and you do not know a thing about me. I am a confident person with friends and family. I have a better relationship with my sister in years. I can stand up to my bullies, and I love Luke more than you can ever know. I am secure about myself, and you will not be in my life". Sam said as she is more confident than she is ever before.

All the sudden, Sam feels a power and ninja aura covering her body. Sam is in her ninja pose as she has her warrior saber in her hands. As she does her special ninja moves, Sam lands a direct hit on her shadow form.

As the shadow form of Sam gets hit directly by Sam's warrior saber. "No, you are suppose to be insecure like the little girl you are". Shadow Sam said to Sam.

Sam glares back at her shadow. "Not this ninja, shadow me", Sam said as she slashes at the shadow form with her warrior saber. As the shadow form of Sam disappears in a puff of smoke, a glow is coming from her back.

The ninja walk towards Sam. "You have passed your test Samantha. You have overcome your insecurities. The ninja will always be with you". The Ninja said to Sam.

Sam nods to the ninja spirit. "I got one question though. Who are you"? Sam asks the ninja. She is very curious about the ninja.

The ninja looks at Sam as it takes off its mask. Sam is very stunned as she learns the identity of the ninja. "No way, you look just like me". Sam said to the ninja.

The ninja nods to Sam. "That's correct, I may look just like you, but my name is Soledad. Soledad said to Sam. Sam nods to Soledad. "That explains a lot", Sam said to Soledad.

Soledad nods to Sam. "Now that you pass the test, you are ready to trek on Mount Zolius", Soledad said to Sam. Sam nods as she has a confident look on her face as she is teleported to the base of the mountain.

Back at Elliot's test, Elliot is having a difficult time with the shadow version of himself. "I liked it when you were gullible to fall for the easiest of pranks. Plus I loved it when you are so distant from your siblings. You should have let your sister get hit by the poison". Shadow Elliot said to Elliot as he kicks at him. The shadow Elliot is laughing at him as he is about to win.

Elliot rolls towards the cliff as he finds himself hanging on to very cliff. He remembers about his past adventures, and he is also remembers the sacrifice he made to save Bree. "Family is always important. I have the power to protect them even when we do not have the best relationship. I have power to change things. I am not weak minded or gullible anymore". Elliot said as he is feeling more empowered.

All the sudden, Elliot feels a power and a Spartan aura covering his body. Elliot is in his spartan pose as he has his warrior saber in his hands. As he does his special ninja moves, Elliot lands a direct hit on his shadow form.

As the shadow form of Elliot gets hit directly by Elliot's warrior saber. "No, you are suppose to be weak minded and gullible like you are". Shadow Elliot said to Elliot.

Elliot glares back at his shadow. "This Spartan will not be anything like me, shadow me", Elliot said as he slashes at the shadow form with his warrior saber. As the shadow form of Elliot disappears in a puff of smoke, a glow is coming from his back.

The spartan walk towards Elliot. "You have passed your test Elliot. You have overcome your weak minded and laziness. The Spartan will always be with you". The Spartan said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to the spartan spirit. "I got one question though. Who are you"? Elliot asks the Spartan. He is very curious about the Spartan.

The spartan looks at Elliot as it takes off its helmet. Elliot is very surprised as he learns the identity of the Spartan. "Ok this is really wild. You look just like me". Elliot said to the Spartan.

The Spartan nods to Elliot. "That's correct, I may look just like you, but my name is Earnest". Earnest said to Elliot. Elliot nods to Earnest. "That explains a lot", Elliot said to Earnest.

Earnest nods to Elliot. "Now that you pass the test, you are ready to trek on Mount Zolius", Earnest said to Elliot. Elliot nods as he has a confident look on his face as he is teleported to the base of the mountain.

Back at Luke's test, Luke is having a tougher time against his shadow of himself. He is fighting his deepest fears. "You should be scared of your learning disability. Your girlfriend is only dating you because of your learning disability". Shadow Luke said as he kicks Luke.

Luke is sent flying towards a tree. He lands on a tree branch. He frowns as he has to defeat his shadow of himself soon. "I am not afraid to overcome my learning disability. Sam loves me for who I am. The thing is, you will not be in my world ever". Luke said to his shadow form.

All the sudden, Luke feels a power and a Soldier aura covering his body. Luke is in his soldier pose as he has his warrior saber in his hands. As he does his special soldier moves, Luke lands a direct hit on his shadow form.

As the shadow form of Luke gets hit directly by Luke's warrior saber. "No, you are suppose to be scared of your learning disability like you are". Shadow Luke said to Luke.

Luke glares back at his shadow. "This Soldier will not be anything like me, shadow me", Luke said as he slashes at the shadow form with his warrior saber. As the shadow form of Luke disappears in a puff of smoke, a glow is coming from his back.

The solider walk towards Luke. "You have passed your test Luke. You have the courage to face your deepest fears. The Soldier will always be with you". The Soldier said to Luke.

Luke nods to the soldier spirit. "I got one question though. Who are you"? Luke asks the Soldier. He is very curious about the soldier

The soldier looks at Luke as it takes off its hat. Luke is very surprised as he learns the identity of the Soldier. "Ok this is really wild. You look just like me". Luke said to the Soldier.

The Soldier nods to Luke. "That's correct, I may look just like you, but my name is Leo ". Leon said to Luke. Luke nods to Leon. "That explains a lot", Luke said to Leon.

Leon nods to Luke. "Now that you pass the test, you are ready to trek on Mount Zolius", Leon said to Luke. Luke nods as he has a confident look on his face as he is teleported to the base of the mountain.

At the base of Mount Zolius,

Sam, Elliot, and Luke are reunited together. "Sam, you passed your test". Luke said to Sam.

Sam nods to them. "I sure did. I guess now we to wait for the others to get here". Sam said to them.

Elliot nods as he looks at them. "Yeah, we should wait for Quincy and the others getting here. Plus I hope that Dr. Taylor is alright". Elliot said to them.

Sam and Luke nod as they are worried as well. "Yeah plus I hope there is not much trouble in Warrior Heights". Luke said to them. "I have to agree. I know that the Unity Force Rangers are looking after things". Sam said to them as they wait for their friends.

Meanwhile, back on the top of Mount Zolius, Dr. Zack Taylor is still trapped in the old headquarters. He is in a lonely prison cell. He has cuffs on his wrists, and he is raised up via chains. 'If only I can reach for something', Zack thought to himself as he is really in trouble.

In the main room, Attilan looks at the monitors as he looks what is going on in Martiala. Agatha and Maxius walk in the room. "What is going on Attilan"? Maxius asks Attilan.

Attilan looks at Maxius. "It seems that the silver, yellow, and green rangers has passed their tests. It will not be long that they will be heading up the mountain". Attilan said to them.

Maxius looks at Attilan. "Indeed", Maxius said to Attilan. Agatha looks at them. "Perhaps once the rangers get to the top, we should make them suffer again". Agatha said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Agatha. "What do you have in mind? Zilenya has the machines at the Fortress". Attilan said to Agatha.

Agatha glances at Attilan. "That maybe true Attilan, but who says we need a machine to make him suffer". Agatha said to them. She has a devilish look on her face. Attilan and Maxius nod as they get the idea.

End Chapter

This is the first part of the tests in Martiala.

Next Chapter: The Test in Martiala Part 2: Ryan, Callum, Abby, and Susan


	52. Chapter 51

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 51: The Test in Martiala Part 2: Ryan, Callum, Abby, and Susan

In Warrior Heights, the Unity Force rangers just finished battling Hunites at the park. Stella notices that her dad, Jason is still upset that his old friend and former teammate is still held captive some where. She went up to him. "Dad, are you alright"? Stella asks Jason.

Jason turns to his daughter as he notices her eyes changing to orange. "Not really honey, it just it reminds me a lot when I was held captive at the dark castle. It was at a time that you were not doing so well either". Jason said to Stella.

Stella nods to her father as he is telling the truth. "Yeah I am wondering how Ryan is handling it". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods as it is feels like it is repeating itself. "I am curious about that as well, Stella". Jason said to Stella. Stella nods to her dad. "They will rescue him dad". Stella said to Jason.

Jason nods as Stella leaves the room. He walk towards the window as he looks up in the sky. 'Zack hang in there, please', Jason thought to himself as he wonders what is he being put through right now.

Back at the old headquarters on Martiala, Dr. Zack Taylor is still in his cell. Agatha went towards the cell. "It seems that the rangers are on Martiala, has been ranger", Agatha said to Dr. Zack Taylor.

Zack looks at them. "Power Rangers never gives up. You should at least know that right". Zack said to Agatha as he is annoyed with her.

Agatha looks at Zack as she is holding his morphor in her hands. "You talk like every one of those has been veteran rangers. Plus I should give this morphor a go and battle the rangers in your old ranger suit. Black really does suit me". Agatha said to Zack.

Zack is taken back by by Agatha's admission. "You wouldn't dare". Zack said to Agatha". Dr. Zack Taylor said to Agatha.

Agatha has her evil smirk on her face as she has him right where she wants him. "I can and will has been ranger. Unless, you want to be turned to stone. A mentor friend of Zilenya's has a machine capable of doing it. Plus he just got brought over". Agatha said to Dr. Zack Taylor.

Zack grits his teeth as he has to get his morphor back. "There is no way in hell that I will allow you to use my morphor. Plus I rather have my morphor in safe hands than in your cruel plans". Zack said to Agatha as he gives a round house kick to Agatha.

His morphor is kicked out from Agatha's hand. As it falls, it hits close to Zack. Zack manages to grab his morphor. As he hits the teleport button on it, his morphor is teleported back to the Temple.

Agatha glares at Dr. Zack Taylor. "You have signed your punishment". Agatha said to Dr. Taylor as she uses her psychic energy beam at him. Zack screams in pain as his body went limp. Agatha looks at the newly out cold Dr. Taylor.

"I take it that he did something to make you mad". The male said to Agatha.

Agatha turns to him. "Yes, he is all yours". Agatha said to the male.

The male and a couple of Hunites take Dr. Zack Taylor out of the cell.

About a couple of hours later, the male returns with a petrified and turned to stone Dr. Zack Taylor to Agatha. "Zilenya is right; you really bad to the bone". Agatha said to the male.

The male nods to Agatha. "Yes, although, I would like to seen him scream in pain from the machine itself. Putting an out cold being in there is not as exciting for me". The male said to Agatha.

Agatha shrugs to the male. "I will tell Zilenya you said an evil hello, Omishu". Agatha said to the male named Omishu.

Omishu nods to Agatha as he has his machine and super computer loaded into a ship. "Do that", Omishu said to Agatha.

Agatha nods as she sees Omishu leaving the building and back on to his ship. She went back to the cell where Dr. Zack Taylor is back into. "You are less talkative now. How is that for a punishment". Agatha said to him as she went on her way.

Meanwhile, Ryan is walking around as he finds himself on a harbor. He spots a Viking style boat. As he gets on the boat, Ryan is remembered of the dream he had before he became a ranger. "Ok this is weird. It feels just like that dream". Ryan said to himself. "You have certainly grown since I first met you, Ryan. Do you have the strategic mind to pass your test"? The Viking asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at the Viking as a shadow version of himself. The black shadow is another Viking just like Ryan. Ryan is very surprised by this as he is in for a fight.

Callum is looking around as he finds himself where the royal knights would be training. "Talk about déjà vu, it is just like before I became a ranger". Callum said to himself. The a knight comes towards him. "You have gotten more aggressive as you grown up, Callum. Do you have the loyalty to pass your test"? The Knight asks Callum.

Just as Callum is about to answer the question, Callum sees a black shadow of himself being a knight. He is ready to fight it. 'I hope the others are alright'. Callum thought to himself as he is in his test.

Abby is walking towards a field here it looks like feudal Japan. "Talk about total flashback". Abby said to herself as she sees another samurai. "You have a lot of strength than before you became a pink ranger. Do you have the strength to pass your test"? The samurai said to Abby.

Abby looks around and notices a shadow version of herself as a samurai as well. "This is nuts", Abby said to herself as her test begins.

Susan is walking around a natural rainforest. She notices the various plants and unique animals in the area. "Ok either this place looks very familiar to me, or it brings back to a dream I had before I became a ranger". Susan said to herself.

An Amazonian warrior appears to Susan. "The level of fierce you have is a force to be reckoned with that you did not have in your begins. Do you have the fierce in you to pass your test"? The Amazonian warrior asks Susan.

Susan looks at the warrior as a black shadowy figure appears as another Amazonian warrior. 'This just got things more complex'. Susan thought to herself as she is in her test.

Back at Ryan's test, Ryan is putting up a fight against his shadowy figure. "You are the family less orphan. A car crash has taken your parents and siblings. You even lost your home because of their deaths. Plus your newly adopted father has been captured by evil. You constantly lose family members all around you". The shadow figure of a Viking side to Ryan.

The shadow figure gives Ryan a powerful punch to the gut. Ryan staggers a bit as he almost falls off the boat. Ryan remembers back when he told his teammates that he was homeless and lost his family in a car crash. He remembers when Dr. Taylor adopted him and he has Cora as his girlfriend.

Ryan gets back up with a new determined look on his face. "Actually, I have more family than you think I have. Abby, Quincy, and Susan are my older sisters. Sam is the lovable little sister. Luke and Elliot are my brothers. Dr. Taylor is the mentor and father, and Maeve is the mother. The spirits are the grandparents in the team. You will not ever take them away from me". Ryan said to his shadow figure.

All the sudden,Ryan feels a power and a Viking aura covering his body. Ryan is in his viking pose as he has his warrior saber in his hands. As he does his special soldier moves, Ryan lands a direct hit on his shadow form.

The shadow form is stunned as it gets hit by Ryan. "No you are supposed to be the orphan". The shadow said to Ryan.

Ryan glares at the shadow. "This orphan has a big family that cares about me, not you". Ryan said as he gives a swift kick to the shadow form crotch as it gets melted away in the water.

The Viking nods to Ryan as he went up to him. "You have passed your test Ryan. You know that family is truly the important thing to have". The Viking said to Ryan. Ryan feels the Viking tattoo on his back as he nods to him.

The Viking removes its helmet as it shows it's identity to Ryan. Ryan is shocked as he is looking at the warrior. "Do I have a long lost town or something"? Ryan asks the Viking.

The Viking nods to Ryan. "I do look just like you, Ryan. My name is Robert. Sam, Elliot, and Luke are waiting for you at the base of Mount Zilous". Robert said to Ryan as he gets teleported to the meeting spot.

Back at Callum's test, Callum and his shadow form are really fighting. "You should have acted much sooner when that fake boy Aaron was around. Plus Quincy was head over heals about the guy. You could not admit your truest feelings towards the red ranger. Here I thought, you are the most loyal of them". The shadow form said to Callum.

Callum gets his knight sword knocked out of his hands by the shadow form. He gets tossed around like a rag doll as he lands on the ground. Callum remembers back when Quincy told him that she has a younger half sister and the drama surrounding her birth father. Plus he also remembers when he admit his feelings for her on Valentines Day.

The shadow form looks at Callum. "Are you ready to betray your loyalty"? The shadow figure asks Callum.

Callum glares at the shadow form as he has his most aggressive look on his face. "I will never betray myself or my team for a shadow form of myself. I have always been there for Quincy, and I will continue that for years to come". Callum said to the shadow form.

All the sudden, Callum feels a power and a knight's aura covering his body. Callum is in his knight pose as he has his warrior saber in his hands. As he does his special knight moves, Callum lands a direct hit on his shadow form.

The shadow form collapses to his knees as he looks at Callum. "You are suppose to be a traitor". The shadow said to Callum. Callum looks at the shadow. "I never leave my friends at the first sight of trouble". Callum said as he uses his finger to push his shadow form down. The shadow form is defeated and destroyed.

The knight went up to Callum. "You have passed your test Callum, and for that you have fulfilled the honor of a knight". The knight said as he removes his helmet to show Callum his identity. Callum gets his knight tattoo on his back.

Callum is dumbfound as the knight looks just like him. "How is it that you look like just like me"? Callum curiously asks the knight spirit.

The knight spirit nods to him. "I am you in Martiala. My name is Colin". Colin said to Callum. Callum nods as he starts to understand. "I see that now". Callum said to Colin as he gets teleported to the meeting place.

At Abby's test, Abby and her shadow form are going at it like a chick fight. "I have always wondered why you have never shown your emotions to people. Is it because your mother was not around? Or is it because the emotions was on your little sister being so far away from you? Or maybe you are trying to hide the fact that you are the weakest one of the rangers"? The shadow form said to Abby as it pushes Abby down to the ground.

As Abby looks down on herself, she remembers when she and Sam became rangers together. There was some awkward moments back in the very beginning for Abby and Sam. It started to change when Sam got captured as a ranger. She also remembers when Sam stood up to her mom about separating her from her just to move to Unity Lakes. She also remembers when she fought the fiend that captured Sam.

Abby has fire in her eyes as she glares at her shadow form. "My strength comes from my sister. She is what makes me are on this team together. I am not weak when it comes to my emotions. I am stronger than you think I am". Abby said to her shadow form.

All the sudden, Abby feels a power and samurai aura covering her body. Abby is in her samurai pose as she has her warrior saber in her hands. As she does her special ninja moves, Abby lands a direct hit on her shadow form.

The shadow form is smacked by Abby's warrior saber as it lands on the ground. "You are suppose to be weak". The shadow form said to Abby.

Abby glares at the shadow form. "It is actually you that is weak". Abby said to the shadow form as she kicks at it. The shadow form is gone as she gets her samurai tattoo on her back.

The samurai bows to Abby as she reveals her identity. "You have brought honor to your family as you pass your test, Abigail". The samurai said to Abby.

Abby does take a double take as she looks at the samurai. Abby feels her warrior tattoo on her back as well. "Why do you look like me"? Abby asks the samurai.

The samurai nods to Abby. "I do look just like you, Abby. My name is Annie. My sister Soledad has told me that your sister also passed her test as well". Annie said to Abby.

Abby sighs as she knows about Sam as she smiles. "That's good", Abby said to Annie. Annie nods as she looks at Abby as she is teleported away to meeting place.

Back at Susan's test, Susan and her shadow form is still going at it. "You are the one that got moved away from everyone that you know in New York. You even left the one person that meant a lot to you, your father. You mother says so it is for a new start, but you are so alone without your father that taught you everything about profiling. At the same time, you were the last one to join the team, so you were behind on everything". The shadow form said to Susan as she delivers a punch kick combo on her.

Susan lands on the ground as she is getting worked. She starts to remember the day that her dad died, and she even remembers his final words to her. "My fierce Susan, you will be strong for your mother. Plus you will have new experiences that I will not be here to guide you, but I have a strong feeling that there will be others that will become your friends". Her dad said to Susan as he passed away. She remembers when she first morphed and her first team battle. She remembers when she used her profiling skills during the

Susan has a determined smile on her face as she is ready to finish it. "You are wrong. My dad may not be alive but he is still with me. I may have been the last person to join the team, but I have brought great contributions to the team. I will continue to bring the contributions to the very end". Susan said to her shadow form.

All the sudden, Susan feels a power and ninja aura covering her body. Susan is in her Amazonian pose as she has her warrior saber in her hands. As she does her special Amazonian moves, Susan lands a direct hit on her shadow form.

The shadow form is very surprised by the blow. "You are supposed to be behind of everyone". The shadow form said to Susan.

Susan glares at the shadow form. "I am always caught up with them no matter when I joined the team". Susan said to her shadow form as she gives a swift kick to its butt.

The shadow form is defeated as the Amazonian warrior comes towards Susan. "You remember the words of your father, and I am pleased to tell you that you have passed your test". Amazonian warrior said to Susan.

Susan feels her Amazonian tattoo forming on her back. The Amazonian warrior reveals her identity to her. Susan is very surprised to see the identity. "Do I have a doppelgänger somewhere"? Susan asks the Amazonian warrior. The warrior looks just like her.

The warrior nods to Susan. "I do look just like you. I am you here in Martiala. My name is Stephanie". Stephanie said to Susan. Susan nods as is teleported to the meeting spot.

At the meeting place, Sam, Elliot, and Luke are waiting on the others. Sam spots her sister, Susan, Ryan, and Callum arriving at the spot. "Guys", Sam said to them. "Looks like you passed your tests", Luke said to them.

Abby nods to them. "Yeah but it was difficult". Abby said to them. Susan nods in agreement. "I have to agree". Susan said to them. Ryan looks at them. "I take it your tests were hard and difficult as well". Ryan said to them.

The three teens nod to Ryan. "Oh yeah", Elliot said to them. Sam notices that Quincy and Cora are not there. "I take it that Quincy and Cora are not with you". Sam said to them.

The teens look around and realize that the Stevenson sisters are not here yet. "No, we went separate ways to our tests". Abby said to Sam.

The seven teens look at each other as they are wondering where their leader and the gold ranger are.

Back at the Temple, Stella notices a morphor on the floor. She recognizes it because it is very similar to Jason's old morphor. As she picks it up, she rushes over to her dad. "Dad", Stella yells out to Jason.

Jason rushes over to Stella. "Stella what's wrong"? Jason asks Stella. Stella hands her dad the morphor. "This is Zack's morphor, it just sitting there. Something must have happened". Stella said to Jason.

Jason looks at Zack's morphor as he sees the worry in Stella's eyes. "They must have done something to him in that dimension". Jason said to Stella as he is getting concerned for the rangers in the dimension called Martiala.

End Chapter

A new chapter is done.

Next Chapter: Tests in Martiala Part 3: Quincy and Cora


	53. Chapter 52

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 52: Tests in Martiala Part 3: Quincy and Cora

Back at the Temple, the Unity Force Rangers are sparring with the spirits. "This is different sparring with spirits". Espella said to them. "Agreed, but it is very different from what we are used too". Justin said to his girlfriend. Espella smiles at him as she continues to train with the Amazonian spirit.

At another room, Eliza is admiring the spirit windows. It feels like she is in a museum just by looking at them. Fry walks into the room. "Hello Eliza", Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza turns around and sees her ex boyfriend. "Oh hey Fry", Eliza said to him as she has a light smile on her face.

Fry smirks at the smile on her face. "It has been a long time since I saw that smile on your face". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza nods as she looks down on herself. "It has been too long especially since my parents made me break up with you". Eliza said to Fry.

Fry nods as he remembers that night all too well. "I know Eliza, and I want you to know that I have not been with any other girl. None of those girls at school are not you. Plus my mom misses seeing you at the apartment". Fry said to Eliza.

Eliza is blushing as she has her full smile on her face. "Fry, I have not been with anyone either. Plus I am graduating from high school this year. Once I have that diploma in my hands, I will be at college and free to be with you". Eliza said to Fry.

As the two are talking, David and Ester and Stella and Mike walk in on them. "I always knew my sister would get back together with him". David said to them. Stella and Mike nod in agreement. "They are meant to be". Mike said to David.

Stella's eyes are bright orange, pink, and yellow. "They have true love between them". Stella said to them.

Eliza looks at them as she is blushing from embarrassment. "Guys, did you really have to walk in on us"? Eliza asks them. The teens grin at them as they see another couple reunited.

However Stella could not help and wonder how the the teens are doing in Martiala as she is in deep thought. 'I hope they are alright'. Stella thought to herself as she looks at her teammates.

Back in Martiala, Agatha is looking at the petrified statue of the ranger's mentor. "Admiring the work that Zilenya's mentor did of the ranger's mentor". Attilan said to Agatha.

Agatha turns to Attilan as she gives the devilish sly look on her face. "Oh yes, it would make more sense if he did that to the red ranger while Zilenya held her captive". Agatha said to Attilan.

Attilan shrugs to Agatha as he remembers all too well on what Zilenya did to the red ranger. "Yes Zilenya did turn the red ranger evil, but she did not cause real damage to the world while being controlled by Zilenya. It was those two other rangers that defeated and reversed the effects". Attilan said to Agatha.

Agatha nods to Attilan as Maxius walks in the room. "How about just as the rangers get here to rescue him, we take the petrified statue with us making the rangers suffer even more". Maxius said to them.

Agatha looks at Maxius like it is the most smartest thing he has ever said. "It will make the blue ranger suffer even more". Agatha said to them as they plan to send the rangers for another loop.

Back in Martiala, Cora is heading towards her test. She notices her surroundings as she notices the rolling hills. 'Woah, it looks like a dream I once had that never went creepy'. Cora thought to herself as she continues to look around.

"Your endurance has gotten you through your toughest of challenges. Do you have the endurance to pass this test"? A Celtic warrior asks Cora

A shadow form of Cora appears at the scene. This shadow is also a Celtic warrior as well. As it is starting to attack, Cora, she realizes that we test is starting.

Meanwhile, Quincy appears to be lost as she is no where near her destination. "Great, the others are probably at their tests or passed their test by now". Quincy said to herself as she is not having the best luck.

The Spirit of Airis shows up to Quincy. "You are not heading to the right direction, Quincy". Airis said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Airis as she sighs to him. "That is the direction my morphor said to go". Quincy said to Airis. She is very confused by it.

Airis nods to Quincy. "Your morphor may tell you which direction to go, but which direction does your heart tell you to go"? Airis asks Quincy.

Quincy is puzzled by Airis's question. "My heart", Quincy said to Airis as she is perplexed like it is the first time hearing it.

Airis nods to Quincy as he looks at him. "Tell me Quincy, before you became a ranger, where were you"? Airis asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Airis as she remembers about the dream. "I was at a location that look like Ancient Rome with a coliseum". Quincy said to Airis.

Airis nods to Quincy. "You are on the right track. Now which way do you need to go"? Airis asks Quincy.

Quincy looks around as she has a gut feeling. "My heart is telling me that I should head that way". Quincy said to Airis as she is pointing to west.

Airis nods to Quincy as she is right. "You are on the right track, daughter of Sarahis and Quincy James Stevenson".Airis said to Quincy as he disappears. Quincy nods as she head towards the right destination.

Quincy finds herself in the right destination as she notices the Ancient Rome scenery. "Your leadership is very powerful like every red ranger before you and other red rangers that are active now. Do you have the leadership to pass this test"? The Gladiator asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at the gladiator as a dark shadow form appears. It is another gladiator as it is in fighting stance. She finds herself in her test.

Back at Cora's test, Cora is struggling against her shadow. "I do not know how you put up a strong front. You have to deal with that your pathetic mother committed suicide and the countless men hurting her and you at the same time". The shadow form said to Cora as it ferociously kicks and punches at her.

Cora went down to the ground. She remembers back when she and her mom were abused by one of her mom's boyfriends just before moving to Warrior Heights. She remembers her mom's words. "You got to keep going, Cora. You push harder even when you have no strength to keep going". Her mom said to Cora.

Cora remembers her mothers words as she gets back up again with a new determined look on her face. The shadow form glances at Cora. "What is with that determined as confident look when I am about to win"? The shadow form said to Cora.

Cora glares at her shadow form. "You forgot one thing, I will always have the power to keep going no matter what life throws at me. Endurance keeps me going". Cora said to her shadow form.

All the sudden, Cora feels a power and a Celtic aura covering her body. Cora is in her Celtic pose as she has her warrior saber in her hands. As she does her special Celtic moves, Cora lands a direct hit on her shadow form.

As the shadow form gets hit directly by Cora's attack, the shadow form went to the ground. "You are not suppose to be this strong to keep going". The shadow form said to Cora.

Cora shakes her head to her shadow form. "That is not who I truly am, shadow". Cora said as she gives a swift kick in a badass style. The shadow form is gone as Cora feels her tattoo of a Celtic on her back.

The Celtic warrior went up to Cora. "You have passed your test, Cora. You remember the advice of your mother. She resides inside of you just like it is for Susan and her father". The Celtic warrior said as it reveals her identity to her.

Cora is stunned see the identity of the Celtic warrior. "Wow, you look just like me". Cora said to the Celtic warrior.

The Celtic warrior nods to Cora. "Yes I am you only here in Martiala. My name is Callie". Callie said to Cora.

Cora nods to Callie as she is thinking about Quincy. "What about my sister? Has she passed her test yet"? Cora asks Callie.

Callie shakes her head to her. "I do not know about your sister, Cora. All I do know is that she is at her test". Callie said to Cora. Cora nods to Callie as she is teleported to the base of Mount Zilous.

Back at Quincy's test, Quincy and her shadow form are still going at it. With every block from the shadow form made from Quincy's moves, the shadow form returns the same rigor of offensive moves to Quincy. "What kind of leader gets herself captured? What kind of leader gets experimented on just to get the location of the arrow? What kind of leader that gets turned evil? You just had to let it happen. Plus you just had to remember what Zilenya did to you in her lab at the Fortress, and yet you fell for the dragon monster who was a fake human being that was working for the same villain that did all of that to you. You are no leader like Stella, Zane, Zack, or even Corey or Jared". The shadow form said to Quincy as she kicks Quincy down.

Quincy lands on the ground as she is getting really exhausted. Just as she is about to pass out, she hears the voices of her teammates in her head.

'You can do it, Quincy'. Ryan said to Quincy.

'We need our leader back'. Luke said to Quincy.

'We are always a team, and we can't be a true team with our you'. Callum said to Quincy.

'You are our leader and no one can take that away from you'. Abby said to Quincy.

'You hold the team together'. Sam said to Quincy.

'Not only I need my sister, the team also needs you'. Cora said to Quincy.

'Quincy, I know we have not known each other long, but you got to fight it'. Susan said to Quincy.

As Quincy opens her eyes, she is slowly getting back up again. Her shadow form is stunned as Quincy is standing back up. "That is impossible. You have no strength to fight me still". Shadow form said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at her shadow form. "I am a great leader, and I always will fight back against anything. My team needs me, and you will not be there to harm them either". Quincy said to her shadow form.

All the sudden, Quincy feels a power and gladiator aura covering her body. Quincy is in her Gladiator pose as she has her warrior saber in her hands. As she does her special Gladiator moves, Quincy lands a direct hit on her shadow form.

The shadow form looks at Quincy. "No, you are not supposed to be the weak leader that was being controlled". The shadow form said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at her shadow form. "I am free from any mind control, and I am the strong leader". Quincy said as she defeats her shadow form. As her shadow form, Quincy feels her gladiator tattoo appearing on her back as she passed her test.

The gladiator went towards Quincy. "You have passed your test with flying colors. Plus the words from your teammates was from when they were reaching out to you when you were evil and controlled by Zilenya". The gladiator said to Quincy as it reveals it's identity to her.

Quincy is very surprised as the gladiator looks just like her, but it is a male version of her. "Woah, you are the make version of me". Quincy said to the gladiator.

The gladiator nods to Quincy. "I am you here in Martiala, and I do look just like you. My name is Quentin". Quentin said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Quentin. "It explains so much then". Quincy said to Quentin as she is teleported to the base of Mount Zolious.

Back at the base of Mount Zolious, the seven rangers see Quincy and Cora finally showing up. "Hey guys", Cora said to them. "We passed our tests", Quincy said to them.

The teens nod as they went to hug Quincy and Cora. "What took you two so long"? Ryan asks them. Quincy looks at them. "I will explain later, but now we got a mentor to save". Quincy said to Ryan. The others nod in agreement as the arrow is glowing as it has power.

The teens see that the arrow is glowing in nine different colors. "This must mean that the arrow has power now". Callum said to them.

Quentin and the other warriors shows up as well. "Indeed it does Callum. The headquarters is at the top". Quentin said to them. The teens nod as they start heading up to the headquarters.

Back at the old headquarters, Attilan spots the rangers heading towards them. "The rangers are heading this way". Attilan said to Maxius and Agatha.

Maxius nod as Agatha has the petrified stone statue of Dr. Zack Taylor with her. "It is time to get in position". Maxius said to them.

As they went outside of the headquarters, the three of them are standing right there. The teens finally arrive at the old headquarters. They are completely stunned as they see the petrified stone statue of Dr. Zack Taylor.

Ryan glares at them. "What have you done to him"? Ryan asks them as he is really devastated by it.

Agatha looks at Ryan. "I had a mentor friend of Zilenya's to turn him to this lovely statue". Agatha said to them.

Maxius looks at them as Agatha gets to gloat. "We would stay but it seems that we have no need to fight here". Maxius said to them.

Attilan nods in agreement. "Yes we will be taking him with us as well". Attilan said to them. As Agatha creates another portal back to Earth, she, Maxius, and Attilan gets away with Dr. Zack Taylor.

The teens are devastated by the shocking twist of events. Quincy grabs her morphor. "Maeve, we need a portal back to the Temple". Quincy said to Maeve.

"Alright", Maeve said as the second portal is made. The teens hop into the portal to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, the teens land on their feet as Quincy is holding the arrow. Maeve and the Unity Force Rangers went towards them. "Rangers what happened"? Maeve asks them.

Quincy looks at them. "We have passed our tests. However when we got to the old headquarters, they had Dr. Taylor but he was petrified and turned to stone. They got away with him again before a fight could get started". Quincy said to them.

They are completely shocked by the sudden change of events. "Those cowards", Jason said as he is not happy about it. Maeve sighs as they hoped it could have been more happier turn of events.

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya sees Attilan, Agatha, and Maxius returning with the turned to stone and petrified Dr. Taylor. "So you planned this with out me". Zilenya said to them.

The three of them look at each other. "Yeah since you did your things without us". Attilan said to Zilenya.

Zilenya rolls her eyes at them. "Whatever, at least I have a new treat for them and the Unity Force Rangers". Zilenya said to them.

The three of them are confused as the newly revived of Princess Diamanda walk towards them. "I am back and ready for my revenge". Princess Diamanda said as she is another dragon monster and ready to fight.

End Chapter

There is a lot of action in this chapter. The conclusion of this arc will be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Rangers Unite: Unity Force and Spirit Warriors


	54. Chapter 53

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 53: Rangers Unite: Unity Force and Spirit Warriors

Back at the Temple, Quincy and the teens explains what happened through their tests and when they got to the old headquarters. "We never had the chance to go in the old headquarters to rescue him. When we saw him, Dr. Taylor was in some sort of petrified and turned to stone. They pretty much planned it to take off as soon we got there". Quincy said to them.

The Unity Force veteran sigh as they are stumped by it. Stella notices that Quincy is beating herself over it. "It is not your fault, Quincy. There is no way you could have know that they were planning that". Stella said to Quincy.

Quincy shakes her head as she is still beating herself. "Yeah but I took longer to get through my test. I was not heading the right direction from the beginning in Martiala. I should have gotten there sooner". Quincy said to Stella as she feels really down and beating herself.

The other teens look at each other. "Come on Quincy, this isn't you". Callum said to Quincy.

Stella recognizes how Quincy is blaming herself and putting her self down. She went up to Quincy as she slaps her in the face.

Everyone is stunned an shocked by the whole thing. Quincy is brought back to reality as she looks at Stella. She touches her face. "I really earned that one, thanks". Quincy said to Stella.

Stella nods to Quincy. "Yeah, you should not blame yourself for things that you had no control over. Sure you took the longer pathway for your test, and yet you were put through a dark place at one point during your ranger days. You got through it with your friends. Not only that you got us to get Dr. Taylor back". Stella said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she looks at Stella. "Thanks Stella, you really pulled me back down". Quincy said to Stella.

Stella smiles to Quincy. "It is my pleasure, and plus I know what it is like to blame myself for things that I had no control over. Plus I even tried to push my friends away during my darkest moment as a ranger". Stella said to Quincy.

Ryan nods in agreement as he feels the same way as Quincy. "I know I want to blame myself as well, but that is not what my adopted dad would want for me either Quincy. We will get him back". Ryan said to Quincy. As the other rangers gather around Quincy, she can not help but wonder what will happen next.

Back at the Fortress, Princess Diamanda is with Zilenya. They see the petrified stone statue of Dr. Zack Taylor. "So he is also a former ranger that was on the same team with that blasted orange ranger". Princess Diamanda said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Princess Diamanda. "That is what they said". Zilenya said to Princess Diamanda.

Agatha, Attilan, and Maxius walk back in the room with the same warrior beasts from before. "You and the warrior beasts will ambush the rangers. We will have our prisoner set here". Attilan said to them.

Princess Diamanda has a gloating look on her face. "I can not wait to see the look on the Unity Force Ranger's faces when they see that I am back". Diamanda said to them. They nod to each other as they have their plan in the works.

Back at the Temple, Stella and Quincy are sparring against each other as Maeve and Jason are keeping close watch. "You have mentored Quincy and the other rangers well". Jason said to Maeve.

Maeve nods as she receives the warm compliment. "Thank you, but the truth is I would not be a great mentor without Dr. Zack Taylor. He has guided the rangers through great advice and relating to them about the things he went through as a ranger as well. He even fought right along with me when they ambushed the Temple". Maeve said to Jason. She touches her chest as she feels something for him.

Jason nods as he gets the feeling that Maeve has some feelings for the missing mentor. "Do you have feelings for Zack"? Jason asks Maeve.

The question catches Maeve very off guard. It is a very blunt question. "I have always heard that males make the first move, but I do admire him". Maeve said to Jason. She is blushing just thinking about Dr. Zack Taylor.

Jason recognizes the same look that Avalon had when she blushed about him. "That is usually true, and yet things happen that causes the lady to make the first move". Jason said to Maeve.

Just as Maeve is beginning to understand, the alarm is going off. The teens look at the monitors as it is shocking to see who is on the screen. "Hello rangers, miss me", Princess Diamanda said to them in her new dragon form.

"NO WAY", Stella said to them. She is not happy to see her back.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE", Espella said to them. She is clearly not happy either.

"Espella defeated you. How are you back"? Mike asks Princess Diamanda.

Princess Diamanda smirks at them. "Anything is possible rangers. I will be waiting for all of you at this very location". Princess Diamanda said to them as the message ends. Ryan grits his teeth as he sneaks away to the battle.

The Spirit Warrior teens look at the Unity Force veteran rangers. "Ok who is Princess Diamanda"? Abby asks them as she has her arms crossed.

Stella looks at them. "She was Queen Omitrix's daughter and second in command in her army. She was the one that brought Espella to the dark and evil side. She became Darcel. Darcel had the evil black Unity Crystal created Queen Omitrix. What Darcel did not know that the more she used the dark crystal, the power weakened her and the power and strength went to Diamanda instead. After battles, Darcel learned the horrible truth, she turned on Diamanda, and she activated her true power of trust which is ice and snow. She sacrificed herself to save my dad. After that battle was over, we found out that the mysterious gold and silver rangers are my biological sisters, and we destroyed the black unity crystal. Plus the purple Unity Crystal chose Espella. Of course, most of us had doubts about Espella joining the team because of her evil doings. Espella came through for us especially when Diamanda launched the Diablo's Virus plan. Diamanda told Espella to choose between staying with the rangers or returning to evil. When Espella said that she stick with the rangers by having the true things, she even activated her special quality. It pissed Diamanda off greatly and tried to destroy her. Tir took the full force of Diamanda's attack by sacrificing himself to save Espella. In the end, Diamanda ended him. Diamanda had Espella and me to fight her, and we used the Sword of Uniatlantica to end her". Stella said to them.

The Spirit Warrior teens are blown away by the story. "That is sick and twisted". Cora said to them. "Understatement of the day", Elliot said to them.

Quincy looks at them as something is very off. "Something tells me that it will be a trap". Quincy said to them.

Mike nods in agreement. "I have to agree with you, Quincy. If we have learned anything, a message with a lone villain waiting for us equals ambush and trap". Mike said to them.

Jason nods as he notices that one ranger has slipped out. "Guys where is Ryan"? Jason asks them.

This alarms the teens as they notice that Ryan is not with them. "We better go now". Quincy said to them as the two teams are heading out to the battle scene.

In the country side, Ryan is hiding in a tree as he sees Diamanda waiting. Plus he notices Zilenya and the warrior beast from the last battle before heading to Martiala. He sees the rock petrified statue of Dr. Zack Taylor being in place. 'An ambush how simple and overdone', Ryan thought to himself. He jumps down from the tree.

Ryan sneaks off only to see a pissed Cora. "Were you about to do something stupid"? Cora asks Ryan. She has her arms crossed.

Ryan shakes his head to Cora. "No, I watched them, and it looks like they are planning to ambush us. I am the strategic guy on the team here. I say that we make them come to us". Ryan said to them.

The unity veterans look at each other as it is a good idea. "Making them come to us will turn the tables on them". Luna said to them. "I have to agree". Justin said to them.

Quincy nods as she looks at Ryan. She also has the arrow with her this time with power. "Ok what is the plan, Ryan"? Quincy asks Ryan.

Ryan has a devilish and sneaky plan up his sleeves. "Ok here is the plan". Ryan said to them as he tells them the plan.

Back at the battle spot, Princess Diamanda is getting very irate as to has been two hours since she sent that message to the rangers. "This is ridiculous, those rangers should have been here by now". Diamanda said to herself as she is really annoyed.

Zilenya appears as she is just as irritated like Diamanda is. "Where are those pesky rangers"? Zilenya asks Diamanda.

Diamanda glares at Zilenya as she is just as annoyed like she is. "I do not know a thing". Diamanda said to Zilenya.

The warrior beasts and Diamada spotted something heading towards them. They look at each other as they follow it.

As they get closer, the thing that the villains are following instantly vanishes. "What kind of trickery is this"? Zilenya asks out there as she is not happy.

The warrior beasts and Diamanda looks around to see what is going on. "Show your selves rangers", Diamanda yells out to them.

A flash of gold and silver light shines down on them as a couple of kicks hits Diamanda. "It is nice to know that my illusions can trick the evil fends like you". Luna said to them. "You did not on us coming back did you". Ester said to them. "Us rangers are close with a special network". Cora said to them. "They have our backs". Sam said to them.

The group of villains look at them as it is four against all of them. "Did they finally ditch you like the worthless losers you are"? Diamanda asks them.

A blast of icy purple wind, harsh pink whirlwind, and a fury of leaves hits Diamanda as four female teens arrive. "That is rich coming from someone who used me, Diamanda". Espella said to Diamanda. "Us purple rangers are fierce and a force to be reckoned with". Susan said to Diamanda. "The same thing is true with us, pink rangers". Abby said to them. "Green rangers are fighters". Luke said to Diamanda.

Zilenya looks at them as she is getting the idea what is going on. "Where are those male rangers to help you"? Zilenya asks them.

Steel metal beams, ocean waves, a lighting and boulders crashes down on the warrior beasts. Seven male rangers jump together. "Don't you mean us", Justin, Ryan, Mike, Callum, Fry, Elliot, and David said in unison.

The villains are taken back by this as they got tricked and fell for the ranger's trap. "No, you were suppose to fall to our trap". Diamanda said to them. "Where are those red rangers"? Zilenya asks them as she tries to taunt them.

The sunlight is even brighter and stronger than before as three people shows up. "Taunting us is a bad idea especially when we have reinforcements". Quincy said to Zilenya.

Zilenya, Diamanda, and the warrior beasts see the 20 rangers that surrounds them. "20 rangers", Zilenya said to them. "This is bigger than is could have hoped for". Diamanda said to them. Hunites and Slimcos also shows up.

Jason looks at them as they grab their morphors. "It is time to fight back and rescue my former teammate and mentor". Jason said to the teens. They nod in agreement.

"Unity Force Unite the Power", the Unity Force veterans said while Luna, Ester, and Jason said "Unite the Harmony Power".

"Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Quincy and her team said as they morph into ranger form.

The Unity Force rangers morph into their special quality form with wings as they are in their poses.

"Courage of the Sun, Unity Force Red Ranger", Stella said.

"Reliability of Steel, Unity Force White Ranger", Mike said.

"Knowledge of the Sea, Unity Force Blue Ranger", Justin said.

"Call of Nature in Friendship, Unity Force Green Ranger", Eliza said.

"Electric Sparks of Love, Unity Force Yellow Ranger", Fry said.

"Sincerity of the Wind, Unity Force Pink Ranger", Dove said.

"Kindness within the Boulders, Unity Force Indigo Ranger", David said.

"Trust within the Ice and Snow, Unity Force Purple Ranger", Espella said.

"Justice for the Earth, Unity Force Orange Ranger", Jason said.

"Hope of the Golden Moon, Unity Force Gold Ranger", Luna said.

"Light of the Silver Star, Unity Force Silver", Ester said.

"Leadership of a Gladiator, Spirit Warrior Red Ranger", Quincy said.

"Strategic of a Viking, Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger", Ryan said.

"Loyalty of a Knight, Spirit Warrior White Ranger", Callum said.

"Courage of a Soldier, Spirit Warrior Green Ranger", Luke said.

"Power of a Spartan, Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger", Elliot said.

"Strength of a Samurai, Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger", Abby said.

"Seatlh of Ninja, Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger", Sam said.

"Endurance of a Celtic, Spirit Warrior Gold Ranger", Cora said.

"Fierce of an Amazonian, Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger", Susan said.

As the twenty teens are in ranger form, fireworks are going off like they are one big group of Power Rangers.

Zilenya glares at them as she realizes that she has been tricked. "What ever, all of you attack". Zilenya said as a swarm of Hunites, Slimcos, warrior beasts, and Diamanda charges in to fight.

The rangers grab their weapons out as they got into 4 groups. "Let's do this", Stella said as they charge into fight.

In the first group, it is the gold, silver, and purple rangers. The six ladies are together as they are holding their respective weapons. As they slash and kick at the foot soldiers, Espella summons her element of ice and snow. "Let's put these things under a deep freeze". Espella said as she launches ice and snow at them.

The Hunites and Slimcos are frozen solid as they look like statues. Luna and Ester nod to Sam, Cora, and Susan. "You guys can take care of them". Luna said to them.

Cora, Sam, and Susan nod as they grab their warrior sabers as they slash and kick at the frozen foot soldiers. "Talk about girl power", Sam said to them. "I am so with you". Cora said to them. "They didn't stand a chance in a California minute". Susan said to them as the six girls high five each other.

In a second group, it is the green, indigo, and yellows together in a group. They have two warrior beasts along with foot soldiers. "Is it possible that the monsters getting even more ugly than before"? Eliza asks them. "In a word, yes", David said to Eliza. "Agreed", Luke said to them.

Fry looks at Elliot as he holds his warrior saber. "Ready to fight", Fry said to Elliot. "You bet", Elliot said to them. The five rangers got into a circle as they let the foot soldiers come to them in the fight.

In the third group, it is the blues, white, and orange rangers. They are fighting the other two warrior beasts and foot soldiers. They are fighting in a cluster. "Your plan really worked Ryan", Justin said to him. "I have to agree, and this is coming from a fellow second in command". Mike said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he hopes to see the petrified stone of Dr. Zack Taylor. "Zilenya didn't suspect us to trick her". Callum said to them. Jason nods in agreement. "We just have to get through these things". Jason said to them as they continue to fight against the enemy.

In the fourth group, it is Zilenya and Diamanda vs Quincy and Stella. They are going at it like a vicious car fight. "I liked it when you were under my control". Zilenya said to Quincy as slashes at her. Diamanda uses her upgraded lighting power at Stella.

Quincy and Stella gets hit as they are blown back some. "You ok"? Stella asks Quincy. "Yeah, I say we switch opponents". Quincy said to Stella. Stella and Quincy got back up again.

Quincy grabs her warrior saber as she slashes at Diamanda. Diamanda went down as Stella uses her sunlight power on Zilenya. Zilenya and Diamanda crashes into each other as they went to the ground.

Stella and Quincy nod as their plan worked. "What's the matter,Zilenya? Not everything is not going your way". Stella said to Zilenya. "By the way Diamanda, the dragon beast is way over done". Quincy said to Diamanda.

It is not long that Diamanda, Zilenya, and the warrior beasts meet back up. "It is time to regroup and run". Zilenya said to them. Just as they nod in agreement, Quincy is holding the powered up arrow. She realizes that the plan would not work if it was not for Ryan. "Ryan catch", Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan catches the arrow. He looks at Quincy as she nods to him. "You earned to use it". Quincy said to Ryan.

The other spirit warrior rangers nod in agreement. "Quincy is right, Ryan. You put the plan together". Callum said to Ryan. "Yeah you didn't charge at them alone". Elliot said to Ryan. "You came to all us with a well devised plan". Luke said to Ryan. "It really worked to our advantages as well". Sam said to Ryan. "I am with everyone on this as well". Abby said to Ryan. "You didn't do anything stupid in your plan". Cora said to Ryan. "Agree", Susan said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he holds the arrow in his hands. "You have committed the most horrible things that can never be forgiven, Zilenya. Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, Viking Power Activate", Ryan yells out loud. The arrow is glowing a bright blue color as something is happening.

Special morphing Sequence

Ryan has a blue ranger suit as he starts to look like an actual Viking. These parts are white and longer. His helmet also gets the parts of a Viking as well. His warrior saber is also longer. He does his pose as he is standing on a Viking style boat. "Grand Master of a Viking, Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger", Ryan said as he is in his new pose.

End morphing sequence

The rangers are completely shocked and stunned by the new transformation. "That is awesome", Stella said in awe. The Unity veterans nod in agreement as it is something they have not seen before.

Zilenya is stunned by this. "No that is not possible", Zilenya said to them. She grits her teeth at them.

Ryan turns to Zilenya as he is holding the arrow. "I have my test on Martiala. The rangers are my family. My mentor is my adopted father. I also have my warrior spirit of a Viking, and no one will ever take that from me". Ryan said to Zilenya.

Stella also is holding the Sword of Uniatlantica. "Dad use the sword", Stella said to Jason as she hands the sword to him.

Jason uses the Sword of Uniatlantica as he goes into his special ranger form as well.

The villains are stunned by this. Zilenya looks at them. "I rather not stick around later rangers". Zilenya said as she leaves the battle scene leaving the warrior beasts and Diamanda.

Jason looks at Ryan. "You ready Ryan", Jason said to Ryan. "You bet", Ryan said to Jason.

"Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, full power", Ryan said as the power of the arrow is glowing. He throws the arrow at the warrior beasts. The arrow is flying around as it hits the warrior beasts directly at the chest.

The warrior beasts are destroyed as they on the ground.

Jason creates another Justice Gate with the Sword of Uniatlantica. "Diamanda, you will never come back to cause harm to our planet". Jason said to Diamanda.

Diamanda and the destroyed warrior beasts are being pulled into the gate. "No, this can not be", Diamanda said as she and the destroyed beasts went in the vortex.

As the gate closes, it disappears into thin air. "We did it", Cora said to them. The rangers nod in agreement as they spot the petrified stone statue of Dr. Zack Taylor. They rush over to it. Ryan looks at the statue as he notices the arrow is still glowing.

The rangers look at each other how to reverse the effects. "Guys, I think I know what to do". Ryan said to them. As he taps the shoulders of the statue with the arrow, a white glow is coming from the statue.

As the statue is starting to reverse the effects, Stella, Luna, Ester, and Jason nod as it is their turn. "Light of the Sun", Stella said. "Light of the Moon", Luna said. "Light of the Star", Ester said. "Light of the Earth", Jason said as they use their light powers to heal Zack.

The glow is getting stronger as statue is gone and the petrified is also removed. The rangers see Dr. Zack Taylor as he is opening his eyes. "I knew you guys will save me". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Ryan smiles as he powers down. "Dad", Ryan said as he went to hug him. It is a great moment as the Spirit Warriors has their mentor back.

Back at the Temple, the reunion continues as Maeve hugs Zack as well. "I am glad that you are alright". Maeve said as she is blushing with tears of Joy coming down her eyes.

Dr. Taylor nods to her as he looks at the rangers. "This calls for a party, as yet I have a lot to talk about when I was at that place". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The rangers nod as they have their mentor back. Quincy looks at them. "You know guys. We should hold off the party until the trial is over. That way, there will be more to celebrate over". Quincy said to them. They nod in agreement as things are back to normal for the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers.

End Chapter

I thought about Quincy using the power of the arrow first, but I figured it would be more meaningful to Ryan. The next chapter will take place at the Trial in Music Force.

Next Chapter: Supporting Friends in Need at the Trial


	55. Chapter 54

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 54: Supporting Friends in Need at the Trial

That Sunday afternoon the Jurassic Squad teens and the Spirit Warrior teens are at the Corey's house. Gwen got to meet everyone from both Spirit Warriors and Music Force, and it is same for Iris and Robin.

Jared looks at Quincy. "I heard that you guys really had an intense journey with tests and rescue". Jared said to Quincy.

Quincy nods in agreement. "Yeah the tests that we had were intense, but that battle to rescue Dr. Taylor was crazy for sure. Ryan really had a plan that shocked them". Quincy said to Jared.

Jared looks at Ryan. "You must have stepped up big to pull that one off". Jared said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Jared. "The Viking is the strategic one on the team. Plus they turned the tables on us when they got away with Dr. Taylor, and we turned the tables on them with an illusion curiosity of Luna Scott- Young". Ryan said to Jared.

Hunter smirks at Ryan as he like that plan. "I could not come up with something better myself". Hunter said to Ryan.

Jenny looks at Ryan. "Who is Luna"? Jenny asks Ryan. She is very curious like the other Jurassic Squad teens are.

Ryan looks at Jenny. "She is a gold ranger from the Unity Force team. Her illusion lured them to us". Ryan said to Jenny.

Omar looks at Ryan. "That must have been really funny to see the look on their faces". Omar said to them.

Artie smirks at them as he nods in agreement. "Yeah I bet they did not like that so much".

Luke nods in agreement. "They surely didn't plus it took all of us and the veteran Unity Force rangers to defeat the warrior beasts. Apparently some how Zilenya brought back a powerful enemy of the Unity Force rangers as well. There is no telling if your enemy will bring back a villain from another ranger team back". Luke said to the Jurassic Squad teens.

Adam and Tia nod as they know the feeling. "Luke is right, guys". Tia said to them.

Jared looks at Corey who is in deep thought about the trial. Quincy went over to him as well. "Hey are you feeling"? Quincy asks Corey.

Corey looks at them. "I mostly nervous about the trial starting tomorrow. Mr. Anderson, Iris's dad said that he will be putting us rangers to the stand tomorrow, and I will be the last person to testify tomorrow". Corey said to them.

Conner puts his hand on Corey's shoulder. "Corey, you will be doing the right thing by testifying against them, champ". Conner said to Corey.

Adam sits down next to Corey. "Your dad is right. There are not that many rangers that has been through something like that before. Villains has done things like that, but none of them has ever gone that far before". Adam said to Corey.

Kira nods to Corey. "Exactly you know what those villains didn't do"? Kira asks Corey.

Corey looks at Kira as he somewhat knows. Kira looks at Corey "Those villains didn't win in destroying earth or us rangers". Kira said to Corey.

Corey looks at them. "What if they get off on some technicality with the forensics or something like that"? Corey asks them.

Dr. Oliver looks at Corey. "The district attorney and the police told them to do everything by the book. If something unforeseen happens with the forensics, it will not be pretty". Dr. Oliver said to Corey.

Artie looks at Corey. "What is really scaring you about the trial"? Artie asks Corey. He looks at him like he knows something.

Corey looks at Artie. "Their defense attorney ripping me to shreds on the witness stand, and me telling the jury what happened on that Saturday on the witness stand". Corey said to them.

The teens look at each other as the Music Force teens does not know what happened except Conner, Dr. Oliver, and a few other adults.

Quincy looks at Corey as it hits really close to her. "The most brutal thing I have been through was being experimented on by Zilenya and being turned evil. There is no telling that your horrible ordeal is greater. The sooner the jury knows, the sooner we will know as well". Quincy said to Corey.

Omar nods in agreement. "Yeah plus there are more of us than those two people". Omar said to them.

Gwen also nods in agreement. "There are more new people as well". Gwen said to Corey.

Jared and Artie nod in agreement. "Plus Artie and I will be testifying as well. It won't be just you Corey". Jared said to Corey.

Corey nods to them as he feels a little bit better. "Thanks guys, I really needed that". Corey said to them.

Quincy looks at Corey. "Good, sometimes sense has to be told to you or a hard slap to the face". Quincy said to Corey.

The Jurassic Squad teens and Music Force teens are taken back with surprise. "A hard slap to the face", KZ said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to them. "Yeah I was talking nonsense with worry, and Stella slapped me in the face to knock the nonsense out of me". Quincy said to them.

Hunter nods as it something to keep in mind. "I will have to keep that in mind". Hunter said to them. The Jurassic Squad teens look at Jared.

Jared looks at them with a skeptical look on his face. "What"? Jared asks them. The teens laugh as they grin at him.

In the dinning room, the adults are talking. Adam looks at Dr. Taylor. "I am glad that you are alright". Adam said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Adam as Jason and Dr. Oliver nods in agreement. "Yeah man, I would have gone with them in a heart beat". Dr. Oliver said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Zack Taylor looks at them. "You defiantly would Tommy. I got a bad feeling that the evil being that petrified and turned me to stone will be coming back to Earth someday". Dr. Taylor said to the adults.

Kira and Conner are stunned by the news along with the adults. "You can't be serious". Conner said to them as he is getting mad.

Jason nods to Conner as he turns to his friend. "Do you remember what this being looked like"? Jason asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor shakes his head to them. "Not really, the specifics was kind of fuzzy, but this being is evil to the bone. Plus Agatha did a number on me before I was sent to him, so I barely got a glimpse of this being. I do remember that this being is mentor friend of Zilenya's". Dr. Taylor said to them.

This shocks the adult mentor/veteran rangers. "A mentor friend of Zilenya, the more I hear about her, the more trouble she is going to be to defeat her". Adam said to Dr. Taylor.

Kira nods in agreement. "Yeah, this witch might be worse than Elsa when I was battling her in my ranger days with Conner, Ethan, Dr. O, and Trent". Kira said as she is reminded of her ex husband.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "I got a feeling that it will be Quincy that will destroy her". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Jason nods in agreement. "Zilenya is the kind of villain that has that caused the most harm to a team especially to the red ranger". Jason said to them.

Adam nods in agreement. "Like Drago as well". Adam said to them.

Kira also nods in agreement. "It is the same with Fortesilenco. He was the one that sent that anti music beast against the rangers. That beast itself caused a lot of pain on Corey". Kira said to them.

Conner nods as he remembers the kind of hell Corey was put through on that. "It seems that Quincy, Jared, and Corey has been through some kind of dark place". Conner said to them.

Adam looks at Conner. "Plus Corey will be talking about that dark place at the trial starting tomorrow".Adam said to Conner.

Conner sighs as he has not forgotten about that. "Don't remind me, from what I am told from Mr. Anderson the prosecutor on the case, the most difficult thing for him is getting the jury selected for the case. The evidence in the case is very disturbing". Conner said to them.

Dr. Taylor looks at Conner. "How disturbing are you talking like a mad scientist that wants take over the world or something that a crazy psycho came up with that actually happened"? Dr. Taylor asks Conner.

Conner looks at Dr. Taylor. "Latter one, Corey has told me things that man did to him that no one could ever have imagined and guessed". Conner said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Oliver nods as he knows all about it. Jason and Adam looks at Tommy. "You know what it is". Adam said to Tommy as he is getting nervous and curious as well.

Dr. Oliver nods to them. "Yes, that man went way too far on a psychotic level". Dr. Oliver said to them. The adults look at each other wondering what it could be.

They hear the teen laughing. "They must be having a good talk then". Kira said to them. The adults went into the living room.

Back into the living room, the teens see the adults. "I take it you guys are laughing it up". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Corey nods to them. "Yeah", Corey sheepishly said to them. Susan looks at them. "I have an idea. Why we all wear something red for the trial this week in support and solidarity". Susan said to them.

The teens look at each other as the adults nod in agreement. "I like it". Conner said to them. "I agree", Corey said to them. As they band together, the big group of ranger teens and veterans are united to get through the trial.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the filler before the trial gets started in Music Force.

Next Chapter: TBD


	56. Chapter 55

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 55: Moving Forward

It is the Monday after Spring Break and the trial in Reefside is over. The teens are back at school at Warrior Heights High. Most of the students talk about their spring break trips to the beach in various places.

Abby sighs as the popular girls are blabbing about being at the beach all week. "You know the talk about being at the beach all week is getting old really quick". Abby said to them.

Cora nods to Abby in agreement. "Yeah, it is like the beach is the only thing that matters to them". Cora said to them.

Sam nods as she looks at them. "We actually did more important things and supported others". Sam said to them.

Susan nods in agreement. "Yeah plus we may have worn red all week in support and solidarity, but I am glad that the trial is over and the McKnight family can move on". Susan said to them.

The guys nods in agreement. "I hear that Susan. Plus our friends in Reefside cleared out that house on Saturday. They donated everything in that house, so the house itself can be put into the market". Ryan said to them.

Luke glances at Ryan as he nods in agreement. "Yeah but who knows when someone will actually buys that house considering what it had in that basement". Luke points it out to them.

Elliot cringes at the thought about that basement. "Yeah I heard from my brother who has a cop friend on a different police department that there was some special wiring in the walls in the stairwell leading to that basement that was programmed to a computer chip in that knight statue". Elliot said to them.

Callum is stunned by this as he cringes at the thought over a statue of his warrior spirit had a computer chip. "Talk about big things hiding in the most unexpected and unsuspecting items". Callum said to them.

Quincy looks at them as something is on her mind. "Plus on top of that, Sharon will be in prison for the rest of her life, and that man is in that psych hospital. However what bothers me is that Sharon has dropped another bombshell on the McKnights from behind bars is that she is pregnant again, and this baby got conceived during that weekend with that man. Corey called Jared and me and told us all about it". Quincy said to them.

The teens are stunned by the shocking twist. "That is insane". Cora said to Quincy. "That is an understatement of the day". Elliot said to them. As the bell rings, the students head towards classes for the day.

After school, the teens are at the temple doing special training with the Maeve and Dr. Taylor. Their warrior spirits are inside of them. Quincy has something on her mind as she is ready to come out and say it.

Quincy looks at her friends. "Guys, there is something very important I want to say". Quincy said as she has a determined look on her face.

The teens turn to Quincy as Maeve recognizes something in her that Sarahis should have in her childhood. Callum notices the determined leader in her eyes as well. "What is it Quincy"? Callum asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at them. "This next amount of battles will be the most intense battles we will ever be facing. I got a strong gladiator feeling that Controdez and his officers will be sending out his most powerful warrior monsters against us. Plus I have a feeling that myself, Ryan, Callum, Abby, and Cora will be facing Zilenya, Agatha, Attilan, and Maxius in an upcoming battle. It is time that we end Controdez and his evil forces once and for all. Quincy said to them.

The teens look at each other realizing the same thing. "I am with Quincy on this. They have done horrible things to us by one thing or another". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods in agreement. "Yes, it is time to finish them off once for all". Callum said to Quincy.

Elliot also got up as well. "We have worked hard to power up the arrow from the tests in Martiala". Elliot said to Quincy.

Luke nods in agreement as gives it a thumbs up. "I am in as well". Luke said to Quincy.

Abby nods in agreement. "It will be our pleasure to finish them off". Abby said to Quincy,

Sam nods in agreement. "We all have grown so much from the beginning. We are ready to fully to take them on". Sam said to Quincy.

Cora grins to Quincy. "You know that I am in as well". Cora said to Quincy.

Susan looks at them. "You know once we defeat our enemy; we can help out with other ranger missions as well". Susan said to Quincy.

Dr. Taylor looks at Quincy and the teens putting their hands in as they are ready to come up with a plan to finish off Controdez once and for all.

Back at the Fortress, Controdez looks at his four officers. "It is time to send the most powerful monsters against the rangers. Plus it will be fitting to destroy them in Martiala". Controdez said to his officers as a plan is in the works.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the start of the final arc of this story.

Next Chapter: The Ninja and the Goliath Warrior


	57. Chapter 56

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 56: The Ninja and the Goliath Warrior

At the Yocum household, it is the middle of the night. Sam is laying up pondering about the inspirational talk Quincy gave at the temple. She is curious about her future. 'What will my future plans hold for me? Will I become a ranger mentor to the next group of rangers? Plus will Luke and I go to the next level in our relationship? I am curious how I will get the same power up like Ryan did when we teamed up with the Unity Force rangers'. Sam thought to herself as these questions are in the front of her mind. She is curious about why it is Cora, Ryan, Callum, Quincy, and Abby that is facing the officers in due time. "I can see why Ryan, Abby, and Quincy facing them off, but why Cora and Callum. Agatha is the one that pulled off the capture of Dr. Taylor, and for Ryan he is his adoptive father. Attilan is the one that captured me, and it got personal to Abby. She is the one that freed me from that cage. Zilenya is the one that captured Quincy and did the most unspeakable things to her. For Cora, she tried to trick Aaron, and yet she got caught by Zilenya. For Callum, he is not the most aggressive guy on the team, yet Maxius is the most aggressive of the four of them". Sam said to herself.

She gets out of bed as she went outside to the back yard. The spring air is very calm as it is a clear night. Sam is reflecting on her life and her ranger days thus far. 'I know I can reach to my full power and strength'. Sam thought to herself as the small breeze gently lifting her hair.

"Hey Sammy", a female voice said to Sam.

Sam turns around and looks at Abby. "Hey Abby what are you doing up"? Sam curiously asks her older sister.

Abby looks at Sam as she went towards her. "I am wondering what you are you doing up". Abby said to Sam.

Sam looks at Abby. "I have a lot on my mind". Sam said to Abby as she looks at the stars.

Abby looks at the young silver ranger. "You are thinking about that inspirational speech from Quincy". Abby said to Sam.

Sam glances at Abby as she nods to her. "Yeah, it is like the both of us has come a long way from the beginning. Before, we were not speaking, and now we are living in the same house". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam as she smirks at her. "Come on Sammy, you have grown even more than that. I mean you stood up to bullies and sacrificed yourself to save dad". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "That's true, but I am curious on how I will get my power up like Ryan did". Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam. "I do not know Sammy, but I got a feeling that you will get it in your own way". Abby said to Sam.

Sam smiles at her older sister. "Thanks Abby Cakes", Sam said to Abby.

Abby blushes in embrassment by the nickname. "Your welcome Sammy Cakes", Abby said to Sam as the two sisters went back into the house for the night.

Back at the Fortress, the officers are among themselves as they look at the remaining monsters that they have left. Attilan notices a monster in particular that has not been used against the rangers. It is giant with an over muscular body tone. It has a strong personality for being a bully. "This monster will be the end of the rangers especially the silver ranger". Attilan said to them.

The Goliath warrior monster walks towards them. "I will pick on those rangers until they are finished". The Goliath warrior monster said to them as they come up with a plan.

The next day at Warrior Heights High, Sam is at her locker to grab her books for class. "I should have known that you had something to do with Sheldon going to military school". A mean girl said to Sam.

Sam turns around and sees the dirty blonde headed girl. "There are consequences for your actions Debbie. He brought his punishment on himself". Sam said to the girl named Debbie.

Debbie frowns as she glares at Sam. "He was my boyfriend, loser. My parents told me that I could not see him again after he got the suspension. Plus he got sent to the other side of the country to military school because of you". Debbie said to Sam as her hands becomes fist.

Luke and Abby sees what is going on. "Knock it off, Debbie", Abby said to Debbie. Debbie looks at the new comers and how close Luke is to Sam. "You really should dump that loser for someone more prettier than her". Debbie said to Luke. Sam frowns as the bully is trying to break them up.

Luke frowns as he looks at Debbie. "I like and deeply care about her, Debbie. There is no one that can ever break us up". Luke said as he is standing up for Sam.

Debbie scoffs at them as she walks away. Sam smiles at Luke as she is blushing. "Thanks Luke, you really stand up for me. Plus she didn't hit me this time". Sam said to Luke.

Luke nods to Sam as he has not told her how he truly feels about Sam yet. "Your welcome Sam, and I am glad that you didn't get hurt this time". Luke said to Sam.

Sam smiles at Luke. "I know Luke. You look out for me like a great boyfriend". Sam said to Luke.

Luke nods to Sam as Abby sees the blossoming in them. 'It will not be long before Luke tells Sam that he loves her'. Abby thought to herself as three of them went to class.

At lunch, Sam and Luke are sitting together. The others look at each other as they sit with them. "So what was that thing with Debbie about"? Susan asks Sam.

Sam looks at them as she shrugs. "Typical bully stuff, apparently she didn't like the fact the suspension of Sheldon that lead to send him to military school". Sam said to them.

Cora has a skeptical look on her face. "She tried to blame you for that". Cora said to Sam as she finds it hard to believe.

Sam nods to Cora as it is unusual as well. "Yeah apparently Debbie and Sheldon were in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship". Sam said to them.

Quincy and the rest of the teens rolls their eyes as they are hearing this. "That explains it so much". Quincy said to Sam.

As the teens are still talking, Debbie walks over to them. "So you you all know about Sheldon and how it is all that loser's fault". Debbie said to them as she points to Sam.

The teens roll their eyes at Debbie. "You obviously do not get it that Sheldon brought it on himself". Callum said to Debbie.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Yeah", Elliot said to Debbie. Debbie scoffs at them as she walks away from again. "She just can't accept that Sheldon brought his punishment on himself". Luke said to them. As the teens agreed, Sam is wondering if Debbie will try and do something.

After school, the teens are at the Temple for special training under Maeve and Dr. Taylor's watchful eyes. Maeve notices how stronger Sam is becoming. "I think she is ready for the arrow". Maeve said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor glances at Maeve as he notices how strong a fighter the silver ranger is becoming. "I have to agree. At the beginning, she was really shy and the relationship with Abby was not at a good place". Dr. Taylor said to Maeve.

As Maeve nods in agreement, the alarm is going off. The teens look at the monitor as they see the Goliath warrior monster with Hunites. The teens look at monitors as they are surprised by it. "If that thing is any bigger, we may need the zords or something". Elliot said to them as he is making a joke.

Quincy looks at Elliot. "Despite the joke, we better move". Quincy said to them. The teens rush out from the temple.

In down town Warrior Heights, people are running away as the Goliath warrior monster and Hunites are making chaos in the city. "Come out Rangers, where ever you are"? Goliath warrior monster said as it looking for them and creating havoc for the citizen.

"Hold it right there", Quincy yells out to them. The teens has their arms crossed as they are really mad. The Goliath warrior monster turns around and sees the rangers. "It is about time you all show up especially you, silver ranger". Goliath warrior monster said to them as it looks down on Sam.

The teens grits their teeth as they grab their morphors out. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens yells out as they morph into ranger form.

The monster looks at them. "Hunites attack, you are mine silver ranger". The Goliath warrior monster said to them as it charges in at Sam.

Sam grits her teeth as she is in a one on one fight with a giant sized warrior monster. "Bring it", Sam said to the Goliath monster. They begin their fight and the rangers fights the Hunites.

As the Goliath warrior charges at Sam, it moving its arms like a wild monkey. "Time to pick on you, silver ranger". Goliath said to Sam as it swings it's arms at her.

Sam tries to dodge the swinging arms. She tumbles to the ground as she gets back up again. Sam grabs her warrior saber out. "I will not go down that easily". Sam said to the Goliath warrior as she slashes at it. However it does not have much effect on the monster.

Sam grits her teeth as the others are battling Hunites. The monster is coming at her again. It continues to swing its arms again, and it is at a faster pace than before. Sam deflects the swinging arms with her warrior saber, but it is too fast as she is ferociously hit by the monster.

The teens who are fighting the Hunites sees Sam landing on the ground again. "Sam no", Abby said to Sam as she rushes over to her.

The Goliath monster smacks at Abby as she gets hit as well. Abby lands on the ground as the other rangers are stunned by it. Sam sees this as it gets her really mad. Elliot rushes over to Abby. "Abby are you ok"? Elliot asks Abby.

Abby nods to Elliot as he helps her up. Sam grits her teeth as she gets up. "That does it, you have messed with wrong sister". Sam said to the warrior monster.

The rangers are very surprised to see Sam very angry. "I have never seen Sam being mad like this before". Luke said to them. "Neither have I", Callum said to them. Ryan nods as he looks at them. Quincy is holding the arrow in her hands. "Sam here catch", Quincy yells out to Sam as she throws the arrow to her

Sam catches the arrow in her hands. "You have harmed my sister, and I will not let you harm anyone else. You are nothing but a giant bully that needs to be stand up to". Sam said to the Goliath warrior monster as she has full confidence in herself.

The Goliath warrior monster glances at the silver ranger. "Oh yeah what are you doing to do, little ranger girl"? Goliath Warrior Monster asks Sam as it tries to taunt her.

Sam glares at the Goliath warrior monster. She has the arrow in her hands as it is glowing. "This, Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, Ninja Power Activate", Sam said as she activates her power up.

Special Morphing Sequence

Sam has a silver ranger suit as she starts to look like an actual Ninja. These parts are white and longer. Her helmet also gets the parts of a Ninja as well. Her warrior saber is also longer. She does her pose as she is standing in a bamboo forest. "Grand Master of a Ninja, Spirit Warrior SilverRanger", Sam said as she is in her new pose.

Special Morphing sequence ends

The teens are surprised to see Sam with her newest power up. "Wow, now Sam has the power up". Susan said to them. "I will say, and I think what it activated it is when that monster caused harm to you, Abby". Cora said to them.

Abby is very surprised by what Sam has accomplished. 'Sam stand up for me against a bully. She has really come a long way'. Abby thought to herself as she sees Sam in a new light.

Sam has more power as she is holding the arrow. "You are done". Sam said she throws the arrow at the monster.

As the arrow makes direct hit on the monster, the warrior monster is instantly destroyed as it explodes. Sam went to her knees as it took a lot out of her. Luke went up to her. "Sam are you alright"? Luke asks Sam.

Sam turns to them. "I am alright, but I should ask Abby that question". Sam said to Luke. The teens are puzzled by it.

Abby is very surprised as she looks at her younger sister. "I am fine Sam, but it seems that you can stand up to bullies by yourself now. I have finally see you in a whole new light". Abby said to Sam.

Quincy nods in agreement. "Abby is right Sam. Plus you have improved greatly". Quincy said to Sam.

Sam smiles at the teens. "Thanks guys, I guess when that monster smacked Abby. Something in me got me really angry that a bully has harmed you, Abby". Sam said to Abby.

Abby smiles at her younger sister. "Yeah it is like when one of your bullies harmed you". Abby said to Sam. Sam nods to Abby as they head back to the Temple.

The next day at school, Sam is at her locker. "Well, well, well, it is you again pipsquek loser". Debbie said to Sam.

Sam turns around as she glares at Debbie. "What do you want now, Debbie"? Sam asks Debbie as she does not have time for it.

Debbie looks at Sam. "I will tell everyone that you have a boyfriend that will cause every girl to hound on him to break up with you, you short ugly loser". Debbie said to Sam.

Sam frowns as she is angry at her. She is not crying like Debbie is expecting her to be. "Doing that is probably a bad idea because you hate the fact that your ex boyfriend is not on your side. In fact, no one is by your side this time. Bullies are the cowards . Sam said to Debbie.

Debbie is very surprised as her words does not make Sam cry or faze her at all. "What ever Yocum, you may have won this time, but I m far from done". Debbie said to Sam as her fists are forming.

Just as Debbie hits Sam, Dr. Taylor stops her. "That's enough, Debbie principal's office now". said to Debbie.

Debbie scoffs as she walks to the principal's office. The teens walks up to Sam. "You really have a style to stand up to the bullies". Quincy said to Sam.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yes I do, Quincy. Yes I do". Sam said to them as they grin together as a team.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter is complete. Sam has really come a long way in this series.

Next Chapter: Power Skill of the Spartan


	58. Chapter 57

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers Period.

Chapter 57: The Power Skill of the Spartan

It is late at night at the Decker household. Elliot is wide-awake as he couldn't fall asleep. He is in a lot of thought about the recent power ups that Ryan and Sam gotten in their battles. 'The way that the Ryan and Sam gotten their power ups like that. I wonder how I will get that as well. I mean the way they got a boost of power is incredible to see. I wonder how I will get my power boost'. Elliot thought to himself as he rolls around in his bed.

Back at the Fortress, Attilan frowns as a monster that he sent against the rangers has failed. 'So the rangers has destroyed another monster. I will send another powerful monster against them'. Attilan thought to himself as he finds a sloth monster in the monster chamber. As he sees the laziest monster, Attilan realizes that it is the perfect monster to send for the yellow ranger. "Bye-bye yellow ranger", Attilan said to himself as he picks that monster to fight the rangers.

The next morning at the Decker household, Stella notices that there is a huge change in her youngest son, Elliot. She is starting to notice that Elliot and Bree are spending more time together than before. She has no idea what brought that on.

Markus walks in the kitchen as he is grabbing a cup of coffee to go. "I am off to work". Markus said to his wife.

Stella nods to Markus. "Markus, have you noticed some sort of change in Elliot"? Stella asks her husband a very blunt question.

It hits Markus as he turns to Stella. "Not really, you and I are always wrapped up in our work and careers. We don't really notice things". Markus said to Stella.

Stella nods to Markus. "I am wrapped up in my career just like you, but something has changed in Elliot. I guess I have been out of touch with my motherly instincts". Stella said to Markus.

Markus has a skeptical look on his face. "What ever it is, he should be focused on skills and schooling". Markus said to Stella as he went off to work.

Stella sighs as she is starting to realize that her marriage is more around work and career than family and love. 'Is our marriage about career over family and love? If it is, what kind of relationship I can have with my children'? Stella thought to herself as the marriage is fizzing out.

Elliot walks into the kitchen as he spots his mother. Stella turns to her youngest son. "Are you heading to school"? Stella asks Elliot?

Elliot nods to his mom. "Yeah mom", Elliot said to Stella as he grabs some breakfast bars.

Stella looks at him. "Elliot, what kind of changes have you made in your life"? Stella asks Elliot.

Elliot glances at his mom. "Well, I have a girlfriend". Elliot said to Stella. Stella is very surprised by it as it is the only one of her children to have some sort of romance going on.

Stella has a small smile on her face. "Will I get the chance to meet her"? Stella asks Elliot.

Elliot is very surprised by the question. "Yeah but why are you interested in this all the sudden"? Elliot curiously asks Stella.

Stella looks at Elliot. "I want to see what kind of changes you have in you". Stella said to Elliot.

Elliot is puzzled by it as he has finished eating a breakfast bar. "Ok mom, I am heading to school". Elliot said to Stella as he is leaving the house.

Stella sighs as she realizes that the family is so far apart that serious changes needs to be made. 'Perhaps it is time to get Demitri, Bree, and Allison into the dating world'. Stella thought to herself as she goes off to work.

At school, Elliot is in deep thought about what his mom talked to him about. "Hey Elliot", Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot turns as he sees Abby with the others. "Hey guys", Elliot said to them. He is happy to be with his friends.

Abby glances at Elliot. "Is something on your mind, Elliot"? Abby curiously asks Elliot.

Elliot looks at Abby. "My mom wants to meet you". Elliot said to Abby. Abby is very surprised by this. The others looks at each other by the news.

Abby looks at Elliot. "What brought this on in your mom? I thought she is wrapped up in her work to know about things". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot shrugs to Abby as he does not know either. "I am not sure exactly, but I suppose I should find out". Elliot said to Abby.

Abby nods to Elliot as she feels up to meeting Elliot's mom. "I suppose there is nothing wrong to meeting her". Abby said to Elliot as they went to class.

That afternoon, Markus makes a call to Demitri and Allison. "Do you two know what has gotten into Elliot"? Markus asks them over the phone.

"No, I wish I knew". Demitri said to Markus.

"Bree probably knows what it is". Allison said to Markus.

Markus nods to them. "Bree, ok I want you two to talk some sense into Elliot to focus on his skills for a career". Markus said to them.

Demitri and Allison nods to him. "Ok dad", Allison said to Markus. "You got it". Allison said to him as the phone call ends.

Markus sighs as he looks at the customers coming in. 'This will be for Elliot's own good to stop fooling around and being lazy all the time'. Markus thought to himself as he continues his work selling cars.

After school, the teens are in front and about to head to the Temple. A couple of cars pull up to the school. It reveals that Demitri and Allison coming out from the cars.

Elliot looks at them as he frowns. "What are you doing here"? Elliot curiously asks them as he is not happy to see them.

Allison looks at Elliot. "We came to talk to you about stop fooling around and focus on getting more skills". Allison said to Elliot.

Elliot frowns as he looks at them. "Did dad put you up to this"? He asks them as he is not thrilled about it.

Demitri nods to Elliot. "It is for you own good that we talk to you about this". Demitri said to Elliot.

Elliot shakes his head as Quincy gets a ranger call. He glances at Quincy and noticed the 'time for a ranger battle' expression on her face. "As much I want to continue this overblown discussion, I got to go". Elliot said to them.

As Demitri and Allison are taken back by it, the two of them sees the teens running from the school. "Where do you think they are off to"? Allison asks Demitri as she is curious about it.

Demitri looks at Allison. "I do not know Allison. I think it is time to find out". Demitri said to Allison. Allison nods in agreement as she follows him to see what is going on with Elliot.

At the park, the teens are already morphed as they are fighting Hunites and a sloth warrior monster. "This is crazy. I have never seen a monster that powerful and lazy at the same time". Susan said as she is holding her warrior saber in her hands.

"It sounds like an oxymoron ". Ryan said to them.

Callum rolls his eyes at Ryan. "It may make sense, but this is not the best time to make a joke". Callum said to them.

The sloth warrior monster charges in at them as it slashes at Abby. Abby gets hit directly by the attack.

As sparks from her suit are flying, Abby falls to the ground. Elliot is seeing red as he sees that his girlfriend is hurt. "You are going to pay for that". Elliot yells out to the sloth warrior monster.

As the yellow ranger is fighting the sloth warrior, Demitri and Allison are seeing the ranger battle. "Elliot look out behind you", Luke said to him.

Allison and Demitri look at each other if it is their Elliot. The yellow ranger dodges the sloth warrior monster's claws. The yellow ranger gives the monster a round house kick to the chest. The monster stumbles back some as it lands on the ground.

"Ok that takes a lot of practice to get that move down just right". Demitri said to Allison as he is impressed. "Yeah but why do I get the feeling that we know the person in the suit"? Allison asks Demitri.

The monster got back up as he sees two civilians at the battle area. As the monster sends its attack on them, Elliot deflects the blow from them. "Step away from them", the yellow ranger said to the sloth warrior monster.

The Sloth warrior monster looks at the yellow ranger. "Why should I step away when I can do it over and over again, and I won't get in trouble for it"? The sloth warrior monster said to the yellow ranger.

Demitri and Allison are stunned that the yellow ranger stepped in to save them from harm. "You have already harmed my girlfriend, and now you are trying to harm my older siblings. You have gone to far. I have the power and skills to protect the power I love and care about from the likes of you". The yellow ranger said as he is ready to finish the monster off.

The red ranger is holding the arrow. "Elliot, you have earned it, catch". The red ranger said to Elliot.

"Go for it", Cora said to Elliot. Sam nods in agreement. "You really earned it". Sam said to Elliot. Abby looks at her boyfriend as she nods to him.

Elliot catches the arrow in his hands. The sloth warrior monster looks at the yellow ranger. "What no, you are suppose to be the one with not enough skills". The sloth warrior monster said to Elliot.

The yellow ranger glares at the monster. "I will always have the skills to protect and love my family and friends, and that is something no one can ever take that from me or call it useless. Grand Master Spirit Warrior Arrow, Spartan Power Activate", Elliot said as he activates his power up.

Special Morphing Sequence

Elliot has a yellow ranger suit as he starts to look like an actual Spartan. These parts are white and longer. His helmet also gets the parts of a Spartan as well. His warrior saber is also longer. He does his pose as he is standing on a Greek island. "Grand Master of a Spartan, Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger", Elliot said as he is in his new pose.

End Special Morphing Sequence

The rangers are stunned to see Elliot in his new form. "That is awesome", Luke said to them. "I can't wait to do that myself". Susan said to them.

Demitri and Allison are shocked by it as they have never seen anything like this before. "I never thought that protecting the people that you love and care about is a skill". Allison said to Demitri.

Demitri nods in agreement to Allison. "My job is to protect and serve the people in Unity Lakes, but I should have seen that he does have the skill to protect those he cares about". Demitri said to Allison.

Allison nods in agreement as she wonders what is going to happen next. "Yeah, I have never considered going into the dating world, but maybe I should consider it". Allison said to Demitri.

The yellow ranger uses the arrow as he fires it at the monster. The sloth warrior monster gets hit directly by the arrow, and it explodes to dust as the yellow ranger stands tall.

The rangers gather around him. "You did it Elliot". Abby said to Elliot. Elliot nods to Abby as he is really exhausted. "Yeah", Elliot said as he instantly demorphs as he goes down to his knees.

Ryan sighs as he knows the feeling. "Yeah going in that mode takes a lot of you". Ryan said to Elliot. As the teens teleport away with Elliot, Demitri and Allison are shocked that Elliot is a ranger.

"It explains so much about him, Allison". Demitri said to Allison.

Allison nods in agreement. "Yeah I think Bree may suspected it, but never said anything about it". Allison said to Demitri.

Demitri shakes his head to Allison. "This is Elliot's secret, and we should keep it that way". Demitri said to Allison as they left the park.

That night, Abby and Elliot are having dinner at his house. Stella smiles as Abby makes her son happy. "You must be Abby". Stella said to Abby.

Abby nods in agreement as Elliot has the love look in his eyes. "Yeah, it is nice to meet you Mrs. Decker". Abby said to Stella.

Stella nods to Abby. "Please call me Stella", Stella said to Abby. Abby nods to Stella as she knows about it.

After dinner, Markus looks at Demitri and Allison. "Did you talk to Elliot about what we talked about"? Markus asks them.

Demitri looks at Markus as he prepares for this. "I think we should leave Elliot be for now on". Demitri said to Markus.

Markus is very puzzled by what Demitri is saying. "What do you mean"? Markus asks them.

Allison looks at Markus. "Elliot is a part of something bigger that's is going to a greater good to the world". Allison said to Markus.

Markus is wondering if this is the change Stella is talking about or is it something else.

End Chapter

Elliot has his power up moment in this chapter. Plus Demitri and Allison finally knows what is going on with Elliot.

Anyways life is always crazy as is.

Next Chapter: The Fiercest New Yorker


	59. Chapter 58

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 58: The Fiercest New Yorker

Back at the Fortress, Attilan is throwing a fit about two of his monsters being destroyed. "Those Rangers has to pay for constantly destroying our monsters". Attilan said to himself.

Agatha looks at Attilan as she shakes her head to Attilan. "We have already seen what you can do. It is my turn to send a monster against them. Plus I have the perfect monster in mind for that purple ranger". Agatha said to Attilan as she has a devious look on her face.

Maximus looks at them. "What kind of monster do you have in mind for her"? Maximus asks Agatha.

Agatha glances at Maximus as she rolls her eyes at him. "Something very fitting for the purple ranger". Agatha said to them as she goes to get the monster she has in mind.

That night at Susan's house, Susan thinks back to when she first became a ranger. 'It has been so long ago that I found my morphor and became a ranger. I even met Cora and Quincy in that battle that I morphed for the first time. It felt so surreal that it happened. Plus I have gained new friends and a boyfriend in Levi. Levi is nice and a great guy as well. Plus I will never forgive his biological father and mother for the horrible things they did to him and Corey. Can I bring the fierce out when it matters most? Plus is my dad proud that I am a ranger'? Susan asks herself as she wonders about it. She knows that tomorrow is the day that her dad died.

That morning at Warrior Heights High, Susan is walking towards her locker. She is grabs her books as she looks at Elliot, Ryan, and Sam. She has a black knee length dress with a lavender purple sash around the waist with dark purple flats. She has a baseball pin on her dress as well. 'They unlocked their power with the arrow already. I know it will be my turn soon. Although, I can not help but wonder about when it will be Quincy's and Cora's turn. Plus I have a bad feeling that it will be them that will finish Zilenya. After all that witch is the one that has caused a lot of trouble for the team and a lot of pain to them'. Susan thought to herself.

Quincy looks at the purple ranger teen. "Hey Susan, what's on your mind"? Quincy asks her.

Susan is caught off guard as she looks at the leader. "It is nothing, Quincy". Susan said to them.

The other teens notice the outfit change as it is not normal for Susan to be wearing. "Is today a special day or something"? Ryan curiously asks Susan.

Susan sighs as it is something she rarely speak of with her friends. "It is a special day and yet it is bittersweet as well, Ryan". Susan said to them.

"How can it be a bittersweet and special? It just does not make any sense"? Ryan asks Susan. He is completely clueless about it.

The teens look at each other as Susan is really down. "I lost someone very close to me, and today is the anniversary alright". Susan said as she is mad and upset. She walks away from them.

The teens look at Ryan as Cora smacks him on the back of the head. "Really Ryan", Cora said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at them as he rubs his head. "Well, I just wanted to know what is so special about today". Ryan said to them.

Sam sighs to Ryan. "Yeah but you could have done it in a different matter". Sam said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he really did it this time. "I should apologize to her huh". Ryan said to them.

Callum nods in agreement as his arms are crossed. "Yeah you should apologize to her". Callum said to Ryan.

As the teens are taking, Luke could not help but emphasized with Susan. "I will see you guys later". Luke said to them in a sudden manner.

The teens are stunned to see Luke walking away from them. "What's with him"? Elliot asks them. The other teens shrug as they are just as confused about it. "I am not sure Elliot". Abby states to him as they don't know as well.

Later on that day, Susan is eating lunch outside as Luke spotted her. "Hey Susan, can I sit with you"? Luke asks her.

Susan looks at Luke as she gives a gentle nod to him. "Sure have a seat", Susan replies to him.

Luke takes a seat in the grass. "You miss someone that you looked up to don't you". Luke said to Susan.

Susan nods to Luke. "Yeah, my dad died on this day several years ago. I still miss him though. He lost his battle with brain cancer". Susan said to Luke.

Luke looks at Susan. "I had no idea, and you rarely talk about it. Although I do know what it is like to lose a family member as well, Susan". Luke said to Susan.

Susan is very surprised by the admission. "Really does Sam and the others know"? Susan curiously asks Luke.

Luke nods to Susan. "Yeah they do, and like you I also lost my dad in an accident. I was really close with my dad. That night was the worst when I got the call from mom and my brother Austin. The important thing is that you can talk about the person who you lost the most the most". Luke said to Susan.

Susan nods as she starts to understand what he is saying. "Luke, do you think your dad is proud of you for being a ranger even though he is watching over you"? Susan curiously asks Luke

Luke is taken back by the question. "Yeah I think so". Luke said to Susan. Susan nods to Luke. "Thanks Luke, I feel better now". Susan said to Luke.

Luke nods to Susan as he helps a friend. "Your welcome, you should tell the others including Levi about it". Luke said to Susan.

Susan nods as she receives the advices. "I will keep it in mind, Luke". Susan said to Luke. Luke nods as he got through to her.

Ryan walks out towards them. "Hey Susan, I want to apologize from earlier. I acted like a jerk". Ryan said to Susan.

Susan looks at Ryan as she nods to him. "Apology accepted Ryan, I should have told you and the others the reason behind it. I will tell the others at the temple". Susan said as she feels better. Ryan and Luke nods to Susan as they went back into the school. Susan sends a text to Levi to meet her at the temple this afternoon.

That afternoon, Levi McKnight is at the front of the Temple. He spots the teens as sees Susan. "Hey Susan, what's going on"? Levi asks Susan.

Susan looks at Levi as she has to get it off her chest. "There is something I want to tell you and the others. We should get inside to the Temple". Susan said to them.

As they make it inside, Levi is curious what Susan has to tell them. Maeve, Dr. Taylor, and the spirits also comes in the room. This is brand new to Levi as he is overwhelmed by the warrior spirits.

Susan looks at Levi as she realizes that this is his first time visiting the Temple. "Levi, these are actually the Warrior Spirits. The Gladiator is Quincy's, the Viking is Ryan's, the Knight is Callum's, the Soldier is Luke's, the Spartan is Elliot's, the Samurai is Abby's, the Ninja is Sam's, the Celtic is Cora's, and the Amazonian is my warrior spirit". Susan said to Levi.

Levi sighs as he feels better about it. "I get it now. It just like my connection to Techno music". Levi said to Susan.

Susan nods to Levi. "You guys, today is a bittersweet and special day because today is the anniversary of when my father passed away from brain cancer. We had a very close relationship, and I still miss him every single day.

The teens are very surprised by Susan's admission. "Wow, I had no idea". Abby said to Susan. Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah you rarely talked about it". Sam said to Susan.

Susan nods to them. "Yeah, he was the one that taught me about profiling. I just never talked about his death until now. I was in the room when he passed away". Susan admits to them.

Flashback

Susan is in a hospital room as she looks at her father in a hospital bed. "Daddy, I thought you would beat it like a Donachelli would". Susan said to her father.

The man in the hospital bed looks at Susan. He is bald headed with green eyes. He is attached to IV monitor and a heart monitor. "I am sorry honey. I will not make it through this cancer. I will not be there to give the speech to your future boyfriend. I will not be there for your future experiences. Just know that a Donachelli is fierce and protective". The man said as he makes his final words to Susan.

Susan sees her father passing away in front of her eyes. The nurses and the doctor comes in the room. As they could not find a pulse on him, Susan is crying profusely as she lost her father.

End Flashback

The teens are very surprised by the whole thing. "Wow, that must have been tough to see". Quincy said to Susan. Susan nods as tears are coming down. "Yeah it was". Susan said to them.

Levi went up to Susan. As he comforts her, the alarm is going off. The teens look at the monitor and sees a mutant gorilla attacking the city. "Well, looks like I just got here in time to fight with you guys". Levi said to them.

Susan nods to Levi as the teens nod in agreement. "They would never suspect having a tenth ranger with us". Susan said to them.

Quincy nods in the motion. "Let's go everyone", Quincy said to them. The nine other rangers nods to Quincy as they head out to the battle.

In downtown Warrior Heights, the mutant gorilla warrior monster is attacking the city with the Hunites. Quincy looks at them. "Ready guys", Quincy said to them. They nod in agreement as they grab their morphors. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", they said in unison. "Music Force Let's Play the Music", Levi said as he morphs into ranger form.

The ten teens morph into ranger form as they grab their sabers respectively. The mutant gorilla monster looks at them. "Hunites attack", the warrior monster said as the weak footsoliders charge in at the rangers.

Levi and Susan are together as they fight the Hunites. As they are back to back, the two teens are punching and kicking at the Hunites. It is like there is nothing that can separate them from anything.

The other rangers notice the tight teamwork between the two of them as they slash at the foot soldiers. "They really work well together". Cora comments to them. "Agreed", Quincy said to them.

As they finish up with the Hunites, the mutant gorilla warrior monster charges at them. It tackles the ten rangers down like it is a bowling frame. The teens went down as they quickly got back up again. "That is one strike I do not want to count". Ryan said to them.

The teens nod as they charge in at the mutant gorilla. As each ranger tries to slash at it with their sabers, the mutant gorilla warrior monster easily dodges it. It bangs his fists on its chest, and the fists glow a bright white. As it throws its fists at the rangers, the rangers gets hit directly as sparks are flying from their suits. They land on the ground. "Guys are you still in one piece"? Quincy asks them.

A collection of yeah is replied to the red ranger. Levi is struggling to get up. "We need a new plan". Levi said to them.

As the monster does the same thing again, it is aiming at Susan. As it launches at her, Levi takes the full force of the blow for her. "Levi, no", the teens are stunned by the sacrifice to his girlfriend.

Susan frowns as she is angry. "You have messed with the wrong Donachelli, and we are fierce and protective of our friends and family". Susan said to the monster. She feels more power within her just waiting to be unleashed at the warrior monster.

The teens are stunned as Levi is demorphed and passed out. Quincy is holding the arrow. "Susan, you are ready to use the arrow". Quincy said to Susan as she throws the arrow to her.

Susan catches the arrow as she has a smirk on her face. "Grand Master Spirit Arrow Amazonian Power Activate", Susan said as she activates her power up.

Special Morphing Sequence

Susan has a purple ranger suit as she starts to look like an actual Amazonian These parts are white and longer. Her helmet also gets the parts of an Amazonian as well. Her warrior saber is also longer. She does her pose as she is standing on in the rainforest in South America. "Grand Master of an Amazonian, Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger", Susan said as she is in her new pose.

End Special Morphing Sequence

The teens are very surprised as Levi is coming around. Levi looks at his girlfriend as she got a boost of power.

The mutant gorilla warrior monster is stunned by the power boost for the purple ranger. It does its fist again, but this time Susan deflects it like it is nothing. "How is this possible"? The warrior monster asks the purple ranger.

The purple ranger glares at the monster. "A Donachelli are fierce and protective, and you don't mess with a New Yorker you King Kong poser". Susan said as she charges in with the fierce look on her face.

As the monster tries to land a blow on Susan, Susan easily dodged it. She responded with fierce punches and blows to the monster.

As the monster lands really hard on the ground, Susan uses the powered up arrow as she slashes the monster with it. As the mutant gorilla warrior monster is destroyed, Susan has a proud and fierce look on her face. 'Dad, I hope you are proud of me. I brought the fierce like a true Donachelli'. Susan thought to herself.

The teens went up to Susan, and Elliot is supporting Levi. "You really kicked that monster's butt today". Abby said to Susan. "I have to agree". Ryan said to Susan.

Susan nods as she is really exhausted as she instantly demorphs. "Yeah well, I think some of Laura's toughness rubbed on me". Susan said to them. The teens nod as they head back to the Temple.

In the med bay, Levi and Susan are getting healed by Maeve. Susan is in deep thought about her father. Levi looks at Susan. "You know Susan. If your dad is still alive, I would want to meet him". Levi said to Susan.

Susan looks at Levi as she smirks to him. "Yeah, although my dad would give you the hurt my daughter speech New York style on you. Although, you still have to meet my mom". Susan said to Levi.

Levi nods to Susan as he is looking forward to it. "I will look forward to it". Levi said to Susan.

Sam looks at Susan as something is on her mind. "Hey Susan, before you used the arrow, what was it you were saying to the monster"? Sam asks Susan.

Susan looks at Quincy as the others in the room. "My dad's last words to me was, 'just know that a Donachelli is fierce and protective'. I remembered those words in the battle". Susan said to them.

Quincy nods to Susan. "It is a wonder that the Amazonian spirit chose you". Quincy said to Susan.

Maeve nods in agreement to Quincy. "Quincy is right, Susan. It is very fitting that you have the Amazonian warrior spirit". Maeve said to Susan.

Susan nods as the teens smile in agreement. "That is the truth". Susan said to them.

Levi looks at them. "I should get going. I have ranger duties back in Reefside. Plus my team is heading to the Island this weekend". Levi said to them.

Susan turns to her boyfriend. "Alright and be careful ok", Susan said to Levi. Levi nods as the two kiss on the cheek. "Alright, I will call you as soon we get back". Levi said to Susan. The teens see Levi teleporting back to Reefside.

End Chapter

This chapter takes place before Levi goes to the island/camping trip with his teammates.

Life has its stresses.

Next Chapter: Courageous Challenges


	60. Chapter 59

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 59: Luke's Greatest Act of Courage

At Luke's house, Luke is in his room as he is working on something very important to him. He is a pen in his hands with a blank piece of paper on his desk. 'I want to express how I feel about Sam. I don't want to humiliate myself in front of everyone'. Luke thought to himself as he want to write it. He thought deeply about what to write.

Austin knocks on the door. "Hey bro can I come in"? Austin asks Luke. Luke hears Austin. "Sure come in", Luke said to Austin.

Austin walks in the room as he sees his little brother planning to write something. "English homework getting to you again", Austin comments on it.

Luke rises a skeptical brow at Austin. "No, I am trying to write how I feel about my girlfriend, Sam". Luke said to Austin.

Austin nods as he understands about it. "She is a special girl bro. Plus I remember the way dad looked at mom, and it is the same way with you". Austin said to Luke.

Luke blushes in embarrassment about the subject. "Austin please", Luke said to Austin. Austin looks at Luke. "Sorry little bro, I have to live vicariously through you". Austin said to Luke.

Luke sighs as he realizes that Austin is right. "I suppose but what about you though. I thought you have a girlfriend". Luke said to Austin.

Austin sighs to Luke as he shakes his head. "No she dumped me for her ex boyfriend. Sam is the best girl for you bro. If you let her go, you may regret it later on in life". Austin said to Luke.

Luke nods to Austin as he knows it. "I know Austin, and I plan to propose to her in the future as well". Luke said to Austin as he has a grin on his face.

Austin has a smirk on his face. "You are ambitious Luke". Austin said to Luke. He sees some pride in his brother.

Luke nods to Austin as he is still figure out what to write. "Thanks Austin", Luke said to Austin.

Austin grins to Luke as he is proud. "Your welcome, and Luke write is on your heart to Sam". Austin said to Luke as he left the room. With the advice in hand, Luke begins to write a romantic letter for Sam.

Back at the Fortress, Maximus looks at Attilan and Agatha. "You two really blew it to destroy the rangers". Maximus said to them.

Attilan and Agatha does a double take on what Maximus just said to them. "Excuse me, it is not like you have success with a monster". Agatha said to Maximus. "Yeah", Attilan said to Maximus.

Maximus rolls his eyes at them. "I will pick a warrior monster specifically for the green ranger". Maximus said to them. He leaves the room as Agatha and Attilan went on their way.

Zilenya frowns as things are going downhill. 'There is not much more we can do on the monster front. Plus Controdez will not put up with the constant failures from them. It will only be a matter of time when we will ditch them and unleash our final plan on Martiala'. Zilenya thought to herself.

That Friday morning, Luke appears to be nervous as he went to his locker. Abby went up to Luke. "Geez Luke, what's with you? You look really nervous like you want to tell a secret". Abby said to Luke.

Luke is startled by Abby as he flinched. "Abby, you scared me. I have something planned to tell". Luke said as he sees Sam with Susan and Cora.

Abby notices her sister and the other rangers. She notices that Luke is really scared. "Tell my sister what", Abby said to Luke as she rises a skeptical brow at him.

Luke is getting nervous as his palms are starting to sweat. The others are walking over. "Tell her that I have to get to class". Luke said to them as he quickly got away.

Quincy went up to them as she is with Ryan, Callum, and Elliot. "What was that about"? Quincy asks Abby.

Abby shrugs as she does not know. "I don't know. One minute Luke and I are having a conversation. The moment he saw Sam, he got really nervous like he is going to do something her unexpected". Abby said to Quincy.

Ryan has a skeptical look on his face. "Doing something unexpected, Luke, he is the most humble guy on the team". Ryan said to them.

Callum and Elliot nod in agreement. "Yeah Luke is not the kind of guy that would run of when being nervous". Elliot said to them.

Callum is in deep thought about it. "Unless he is planning something for you, Samantha". Callum said to Sam.

The teens are looking at Sam. Sam looks at them like she has no idea what is up. "Planning something for me", Sam said to them.

Susan looks at Sam as she nods to her. "Luke is your loving boyfriend. He must be planning something for you". Susan said to Sam.

Cora nods to Sam in agreement. "Yeah he was getting nervous when he saw you". Cora said to Sam.

Sam shrugs as she has hears the bell ringing. "We should get to class before we get a detention". Sam said to them. The teens nod as they went on their way to class.

At lunch, Luke is looking at the letter he spend all weekend to write. As he sighs as he likes what head written for Sam, Luke is wondering if his plan will go according to plan or not. Luke notices the others heading to the table. He quickly puts the letter away.

Quincy looks at Luke as she begins to suspect something. "What are you trying to hide from us"? Quincy asks Luke.

Luke is looking at them. "It is something I have to tell Sam alone. Let's change the subject". Luke said to them. The teens are wondering what it could possibly be.

Quincy looks at them. "Ok do you guys think that we will be facing the officers soon"? Elliot asks them. The teens look at each other as they wonder the same thing.

Callum looks at them as it is coming soon. "Well there are Attilan, Agatha, Maximus, and Zilenya as the top four officers". Callum said to them.

Ryan nods as he could never forgive Agatha for the things she did to Dr. Taylor. "Yeah who besides me, Sam, Susan, and Elliot has used the arrow"? Ryan asks them.

Quincy looks at them. "Luke, Abby, Callum, Cora, and myself. Plus it could be a possibility that you will use the arrow today, Luke". Quincy said to Luke.

Luke is kind of zoned out as he looks at them. Elliot looks at Luke as he gets his attention. "Hey Luke, Earth to Luke", Elliot said to Luke.

Luke snaps from being zoned out. "Yeah", Luke said to Quincy. Quincy looks at Luke. "I was just saying that it is a possibility that you use the arrow today". Quincy said to Luke.

Luke nods to them as it is huge step for him. "It would be really cool guys". Luke said to them. 'I just need to talk to Sam alone and ask her to meet me at the lake after school'. Luke thought to himself as the bell rings to get back to class.

Luke got away from the others. "It is official, Sam. Luke is acting weird and strange today". Cora said to Sam.

Susan is in deep thought about Luke's behavior. "Now hold on a second Cora, Luke is nervous for a reason. Plus he got completely zoned out like something else is on his mind. Sam, I think he wants to tell you something very important". Susan said to Sam.

Sam has a skeptical look on her face. "I guess I could ask him what it is". Sam said to them as they leave the lunchroom.

At the end of the day, Luke is waiting for Sam at her locker. "Hey Luke", Sam said as she smiles at him.

Luke smiles back at Sam. "Hey Sam, can you come to the lake with me? There is something I want to tell you". Luke said to Sam. Sam nods to Luke as she went with him. The others spot the two as they decide to follow them.

At the lake, Sam and Luke are sitting on the ground. "Sam, I have never met a girl like you before. Plus you are someone full of compassion and kindness that seems to be lost in other girls". Luke said to Sam.

Sam is wondering where this is going. "Sam there is something you know is that". Luke said Sam. All the sudden, their morphors are going off. "Rangers, there is a warrior monster attacking the warehouse district". Maeve said to them.

"We are on our way". Ryan said to Maeve. Sam and Luke turn and sees Quincy and the others see it. "You guys followed and listened in". Sam said as she is slightly embarrassed by it.

"It was Abby's idea", Elliot said to Sam and Luke. The teens roll their eyes as they do not by it.

Quincy sighs as she looks at them. "Let's go everyone", Quincy said to them. Luke sighs as it has to be finished up later.

At the warehouse district, the teens are walking around to hardly to find a sign of anything being here. "Are you sure that this is the place"? Cora asks them. "Yeah it looks a lot like a set up". Callum said to them.

Callum's words to be true as a giant blob mixed with a cockroach warrior monster shows up with super Hunites. "Ok that thing gross with the capital gross". Cora said to them. "You don't have to tell me twice". Abby said to them. Sam is getting really nervous and scared that she does not like cockroaches.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

The blob cockroach warrior monster looks at the rangers as it eyes a female ranger in particular. "Super Hunites attack", the warrior monster said to the upgraded foot soldiers.

As the teens are fighting the upgraded foot soldiers, the warrior monster sneaks up to the female ranger that it is eyeing. It uses its antennas to grab the silver ranger. Sam gets tied up. "Let me go", Sam said to the warrior monster as she yells out as she gets the attention from her teammates.

Luke sees what it is going on. "Release my girlfriend" he said to the blob cockroach warrior monster as he is really mad. It really surprises the other rangers by seeing the furious expression on his face.

The warrior monster looks at the green ranger. "Don't you mean my queen", the blob monster said as it fires its slinky bombs on them. Not only it hit the super Hunites, it hits the rangers as well except Quincy and Luke. "I can't move". Ryan said to them. "Neither can I", Callum said to them. "Look around man, most of us are trapped". Elliot said to them.

Abby, Cora, and Susan notice the slime is hardening. "Quincy, Luke, you two got to get that thing and free Sam". Susan said to them. "Yeah we will not be much help to you two". Cora said to them. "Luke, if you have true feelings of love for my sister, you can not let her go under any circumstances". Abby said to Luke.

Luke nods to them as Quincy hands him the arrow. "Show that bug your courage", Quincy said to Luke. Luke spots a trail of the slime left behind by the monster. "Yeah plus this monster is a bigger idiot than I thought. Let's follow the trail". Luke said to Quincy. Quincy gets what Luke is saying as she follows his lead.

In a warehouse, Sam is in civilian form as she is mostly slimmed except her face. The blob cockroach warrior monster looks at Sam. "You will become my queen". The warrior monster said to Sam.

"I think there are some objections to that". Quincy said to the warrior monster. Quincy and Luke burst in the room as he is standing in front of Sam.

The blob cockroach warrior monster is stunned by their arrival. "How could this be? I thought I had all of you ranged slimed bombed. Plus how did you find us so easily"? The warrior monster asks them.

Luke looks at the warrior monster. "The next time you take someone that I truly care about and truly love, you should watch what you leave behind because your slime is a dead giveaway. Sam is the greatest girl that I know who has better qualities than cheerleaders at school. The truth is that I love you Sam. There is nothing in this world that can separate us. This solider' courage will set you free". Luke said to Sam.

Sam is in awe as she sees that Luke has expressed his feelings for her in the most unusual and beautiful way.

The blob cockroach warrior monster is furious that the green ranger has confessed his feelings. "You will be eliminated for getting in my way of my queen". The warrior monster said to Luke.

Luke and the blob cockroach warrior monster are going at it. Quincy uses her warrior saber to free Sam. After a few whacks to the slime, Sam is freed from it.

The warrior monster sees this as it as it is hopping mad. "No, I need my queen still. You will both pay for that". Blob cockroach warrior monster said to them.

Luke sees this as he is rushes over to them. "I am not afraid to protect my friends". Luke said as he feels the aura of a solider. He uses the arrow to deflect the slime bomb. In doing so, the arrow is glowing in a bright green color.

The blob cockroach warrior monster is taken back by it. "What kind of foolery is this"? It asks Luke.

Luke glares at the warrior monster. "It is the kind that will bring you down with courage. Grand Master Spirit Arrow Power of the Solider Activate". Luke said as he activates the power in the arrow.

Special Morphing Sequence

Luke has a green ranger suit as he starts to look like an actual Solider. These parts are white and longer. His helmet also gets the parts of a Solider as well. His warrior saber is also longer. He does her pose as he is standing on in the forest in the early America. "Grand Master of a Solider, Spirit Warrior Green Ranger", Luke said as he is in his new pose.

End Special Morphing Sequence

Quincy and Sam sees the newly specially morphored green ranger. "His courage must have activated his power in the arrow". Sam said to Quincy. Quincy nods to Sam. "Indeed, it is his greatest act of courage". Quincy said to Sam.

The Blob Cockroach warrior monster is taking a few steps back from them. "No, the silver ranger will become my queen". The warrior monster said to them.

Luke looks at them as he is ready to end it. "The only thing you are getting is extermination". Luke said to the warrior monster. He charges in and uses the powered up arrow like a sword. As he slashes at the warrior monster, it gets destroyed to dust. In doing so, the slime from the others vanishes away.

Sam went to Luke as she hugs him. "I knew that you will never let me go". Sam said to Luke. Luke nods as the three of them head back to the others.

As they meet up with the others, the others are back in civilian form. Luke is slightly exhausted from the battle. "So I take it that cockroach is history". Ryan said to them.

Luke nods to Ryan. "You bet it is". Luke said to Ryan. Quincy looks at them. "Guys, let's give Luke and Sam some alone time while we head back to the Temple". Quincy said to them. The teens are surprised by the plan. As they notice how Luke and Sam holding hands, they get the idea now as they teleport to the Temple.

It is around sunset as Luke and Sam are back at the lake. "Sam, there is something that I want to say to you before we got rudely interrupted. Sam, I have feelings deeply for you that no other girl exist in my eyes. You are truly amazing and beautiful that no other girl has in my eyes. I love you, Samantha". Luke said to Sam as he presents a charm bracelet to her.

Sam is in awe as she looks at Luke. "Thank you Luke, and I love you too". Sam said to Luke as the two rangers kiss as the sun is going down.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, Controdez walks over to Agatha, Attilan, Maximus, and Zilenya. "You four has failed me time and again. You four will remain here because you are nothing but liability now". Controdez said to them as he destroys the other warrior monsters that they have left.

Zilenya is very surprised that she is ordered to stay here. "But what about you boss"? Zilenya asks Controdez.

Controdez looks at Zilenya. "I will destroy the rangers on Martiala that way destroying Earth will be more easier with them out of the way. If you even bother follow me to Martiala, you will be destroyed right now". Controdez said to them as he makes a portal and leaves them for themselves.

The four officers are stunned by the betrayal. "Nothing but liability, so much for our loyalty". Zilenya said to them. "Agreed, we will destroy the rangers and Maeve that he will have to beg to us to get back". Maximus said to them. "Plus we can get back at the very rangers that gave us the most grief". Agatha said to them. "Destroying them first will be easy picking for the rest of the rangers". Attilan said as their plan is being made.

End Chapter

Yeah this chapter has romance and action.

Life has its stresses especially when I am doing mom watch.

Next Chapter: Attilan's Downfall


	61. Chapter 60

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 60: The Call of Strength, Attilan's Downfall

Back at the Fortress, the four officers are still reeling from the sudden ditch by Controdez. "That was unexpected", Attilan said to them as he tries to break the ice with his fellow officers.

Zilenya glares at Attilan as she feels dejected about it. "I was expecting him to deject you three but not me". Zilenya said as she is strung on her high horse.

Agatha glances at them as it was unexpected. "Well he left us high and dry, Zilenya". Agatha said to Zilenya.

Maximus looks at them. "Even if he left us high and dry, we might as well finish off the rangers". Maximus said to them.

The four nod in agreement as they come up with a plan.

That night at Abby's and Sam's house, Abby is looking at a family photo when she and Sam were kids. Sam has a happy blissful look on her face. Abby glances at her younger sister. "You look really happy Sam". Abby comments to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby as the only thing on her mind is the romantic moment she had with Luke. "Yeah, Luke confessed his feelings for me". Sam said to Abby.

Abby smiles at Sam as she is happy for her. "Plus Luke is not a bad guy at all". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "I know it felt like something more though. The sun was setting and it felt right at that exact moment". Sam said to Abby.

Abby smiles at her younger sister. She wonders if Elliot will express his feelings for her. "A perfect romantic moment", Abby said to Sam. Sam nods in agreement as the two sisters went to bed for the night.

Back at the Fortress, Attilan is coming up with a plan. He remembers back when the pink ranger freed the silver ranger. 'That pink ranger is the most annoying ranger on the team. I did get to her by taking her sister, but maybe I should get to her through a ranger that she loves'. Attilan thought to himself as he has the plan in mind.

Attilan look over the battle footage to get the idea of who is the pink ranger's boyfriend. "It is not as easier to see which one it is in ranger form. Unless I spy on them in civilian clothes". Attilan said to himself as he has a plan. He disguise himself as a human being as he has a force field cage ready.

As he leaves the Fortress, Zilenya over heard what Attilan just said to himself. "Doing a repeat of a failed plan will end up a failure once again". Zilenya said to herself as she prepares for a master plan of her own.

That Monday morning, the teens are at school. Abby noticed the stressed look on Susan's face. "What's wrong Susan? You look like you just learned awful news". Abby said to Susan.

Susan sighs to Abby as the others nod in agreement. "Well, I got a call from Levi late last night. They had a really bad weekend. It is a long story, but Corey is safe but injured". Susan said to them.

The teens winces as they learn about it. "That must be rough for them". Luke said to them. "Corey has been through a lot already". Sam said to them. "Talk about an understatement of the weekend", Elliot said to them. "Yeah but why is always him that gets put through some kind of hell"? Ryan asks them as he is getting really mad.

Callum turns to Ryan as he frowns to him. "Ryan", Callum said in a warning to him. Ryan turns to Callum. "No seriously Callum, he gets kidnapped by the psycho parents of the year. He gets abused in the worst possible way that got revealed at the trial. Now he got captured again by their enemy, and yet both Soundmis and that guy sacrificed themselves to save him. The awakening Levi's guardian power is awesome. The thing is; I just do not know what kind of strength and endurance to keep the young kid going". Ryan said to them.

The teens sigh as they look at each other. "I have to admit it guys. Corey has been through a lot more than me. I can understand about being captured by evil forces and put through horrible things". Quincy said to them.

Abby is in deep thought as she could not help what Levi had been through to see his little half brother in pain. 'In a way, it reminds me when I saw Sam in that force field cage when Attilan showed up for a battle'. Abby thought to herself.

Cora glances at Abby as she can see that she is in thought. "Hey you ok Abby"? Cora asks Abby.

Abby glances at them. "Yeah we should get to class before the bell rings". Abby said to them as the teens went to class.

As they went to class, Attilan spies on them. 'Drats, I couldn't tell which one is the pink ranger's boyfriend. However it is interesting to know that the red Music Force ranger is feeling in the dumps'. Attilan thought to himself as he goose off.

During lunch, Abby is sitting down eating typical lunchroom food. Elliot spots his girlfriend as he went to sit across from her. "Hey what is on your mind"? Elliot asks Abby.

Abby looks at Elliot as she smiles to him. "I was thinking about things. When Susan was telling me when Levi saw Corey in that bad spot, it reminded me when I saw Sam in that cage when Attilan captured her way back then". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot glances at Abby as he does remember. "Yeah when she first got captured, it really shocked you to your core". Elliot said to Abby.

Flashback

The teens see Sam being carried by a monster as it brings her to Attilan. Abby is brought to tears as it really shocked her to her core. "Sammy", Abby yells out to her as the teens see them teleporting away.

End Flashback

Abby nods in agreement to Elliot. "Yeah plus back then, my relationship with Sam was estranged that we both learned that we have to rebuild it and work together on the same team". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot nods in agreement. "Abby if anything, you are one of the strongest girls on the team next to Susan and Quincy". Elliot said to Abby.

Abby nods to Elliot. "That is true Elliot, my ranger call out is the Strength of a Samurai". Abby said to Elliot as she sensed that something is off like there is someone there that should not be here.

Elliot notices the sudden change on Abby's face. "Abby what's wrong"? Elliot asks Abby.

Abby looks at Elliot. "I am not sure. It is like there is something here that shouldn't be here". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot looks around to see if anything unusual is around. "I do not see anything, and plus the morphor would have gone off if something evil is in the area". Elliot said to Abby.

Abby nods to Elliot. "Yeah, I will trust my instincts on it. You are a good boyfriend". Abby said to Elliot.

As Elliot grins to Abby, Attilan spots them talking. 'So it is the yellow ranger that the pink ranger likes. He will be my bait to lure her out'. Attilan thought to himself as he teleports away as his plan takes shape.

After school, Elliot and Luke are walking towards the Temple. "Hey Luke", Elliot said to Luke.

Luke glances at Elliot as he sees that something is on his mind. "Yeah", Luke said to Elliot.

Elliot looks at Luke. "Were you nervous when you told Sam your true feeling for her"? Elliot asks Luke.

Luke glances at Elliot with a smirk on his face. "Yes I was nervous Elliot. It felt like I had something locked up in my chest just wanting to escape. Why are you planning to tell Abby your feelings to her"? Luke asks Elliot.

Elliot shrugs to Luke. "I do not know. I do like her and care about her. I don't have the courage like you do when you told Sam your feelings for her". Elliot said to Luke.

Luke shakes his head to Elliot. "Elliot, it does take a lot of courage to tell the people we love how we feel about them". Luke said to Elliot.

Elliot nods to Luke. "That is easy for you to say because you did just that". Elliot said to Luke.

Just as Luke respond to Elliot, Hunites and Attilan shows up as they surround them. "Why hello rangers, did I ruin a ranger talk"? Attilan asks them.

Elliot and Luke are in fighting stance as they grab their morphors out. "You know Attilan, Abby told me something was off today, and I can see why". Elliot said to Attilan.

Attilan frowns to Elliot. "Too bad you will become my bait". Attilan said to Elliot. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Elliot and Luke said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Attilan smirks as he suspected the morph from the teens. "Hunites attack", Attilan said to the foot soldiers.

Luke and Elliot look at each other as something maybe up. "We should call for back up". Luke said to Elliot.

As Elliot makes the call, Attilan launches his energy beam at them. As it hits both Luke and Elliot, they stumble down to the ground as they both demorph. Attilan grabs Elliot by his arm.

Luke sees what is happening to his friend and teammate. "Let him go", Luke said to Attilan. Attilan kicks Luke down as he teleports away with Elliot and the Hunites disappears. Luke collapses to the ground.

It is not long that Quincy and the others show up. Sam spots Luke laying on the ground and injured. "Luke what happened"? Sam asks Luke.

Luke looks up at them as he is holding his stomach. "Elliot and I got ambushed by Attilan. Attilan captured Elliot". Luke said to them as he passed out.

This shocks the teens as Callum catches Luke in his arms. This shocks Abby to her core again. Quincy looks at them. "Let's take Luke to the Temple", Quincy said to them.

As they nod, Quincy turns to Abby as she lends some support. "We will get Elliot back Abby". Quincy said to Abby. Abby nods as they teleport to the Temple.

In the med bay, Sam is by Luke's side as the others are in the main ops room. They are wondering how this could have happened. "This is crazy how could have happened". Cora said to them.

Quincy shrugs to them as Abby is feeling really down. "This is Attilan's handy work alright". Callum said to them. "Yeah how could have we missed him? It is not like he tripped the alarm that he was in the area"? Ryan asks them.

Susan shrugs to them. "I do not know Ryan. It is like Attilan heavy disguised himself to avoid detection from us". Susan said to them.

Abby frowns as her boyfriend is in trouble. "He is trying to get to me. He captured my sister back then, and now he has my boyfriend to lure me out". Abby said to them as she is feeling really down about it.

"You shouldn't let him win", Sam said to them. The teens are surprised to see Sam coming towards them.

"How is Luke"? Quincy asks Sam. Sam looks at Quincy. "He will be ok, Quincy". Sam said to Quincy.

Sam turns to Abby as she looks at her older sister straight in the eye. "Abby, this is not you. You never let something get to you. On top of it, this is something you will never start. If Attilan thinks he can lure you out, he has another thing coming". Sam said as she has a tougher side that no one saw coming.

Abby is surprised by it. "Sam, I never realized that you have a tough side". Abby said to Sam. The others nod in agreement because they are just as shocked.

Sam looks at Abby. "Yeah well, it is something I have to use only in times like this. Your warrior spirit is the Strength of a Samurai. Right now, your strength is needed now to free Elliot". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam as she has her normal look on her face. "Thanks Sam, I really needed that. You know what you are absolutely right". Abby said as she has a determined look on her face.

Quincy nods as she hands the arrow to Abby. "Abby, you can use the arrow this time". Quincy said to Abby.

Abby nods to Quincy as the others are in complete agreement. "Thanks Quincy, lets fool Attilan and get our Spartan back". Abby said to them.

Maeve and Dr. Taylor see them off. "I got a lock on their location at an abandoned warehouse. Good luck rangers", Maeve said to them. The teens nod to her as they head to the location.

At the abandoned warehouse, Elliot is in civilian clothes as he is in that force field cage. "You won't get away with this. My friends and my girlfriend will save me". Elliot said to Attilan.

Attilan looks at Elliot. "That is what I am hoping for especially from the pink ranger". Attilan said to Elliot.

Elliot is taken back by it. "You captured me just to get to her and lure her out. You are a sick and twisted fiend". Elliot said to Attilan as he figure it out.

Attilan has a devious look on his face. "Fiend, I take that as a compliment". Attilan said as he turns up the force field on the cage.

Elliot screams in pain from the force field. "That's enough Attilan", the teens said in unison. They are morphed into ranger form.

Attilan looks at them as he summons Hunites. "I was hoping that the pink ranger would show up. After all, I have someone that she cares about in a cage that shocked her to her very core". Attilan said to them.

The teens are disgusted by the whole thing. "If that is psychological warfare you are trying, it will never take down my strength". Abby said to them. Abby feels the power of the arrow.

"Grand Master Spirit Arrow Power of the Samurai Activate", Abby said as she activates the arrow.

Special Morphing Sequence

Abby has a pink ranger suit as she starts to look like an actual Samurai . These parts are white and longer. Her helmet also gets the parts of a Samurai as well. Her warrior saber is also longer. She does her pose as she is standing on in the forest in the feudal Japan. "Grand Master of a Samurai, Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger", Abby said as she is in her new pose.

End Special Morphing Sequence

Attilan is stunned to see the upgraded pink ranger. "Hunites attack", Attilan said to the foot soldiers.

Abby looks at them as their plan is up their sleeves. "Guys lets follow the plan", Abby said to them. The teens nod to Abby as they distract Attilan and the Hunites.

From the cage, Elliot sees that his friends and teammates are distracting Hunites and Attilan at the same time. A warrior saber blade hits the cage wall as it breaks into pieces.

"You are free Elliot", Abby said to Elliot. Elliot looks at the pink ranger. "I knew you would come". Elliot said to Abby.

Abby nods to Elliot. "Yeah well, Sam knocked some sense to me". Abby said to Elliot.

Elliot is taken back by what Abby just said to him. "Sam really", Elliot said to Abby. He is very surprised by it. Abby shrugs as she nods in agreement.

Attilan sees what just happened as the pink ranger has gotten Elliot out from the cage. Plus the rangers has already taken care of the Hunites. "What no, you are mine". Attilan said to Abby.

Abby turns to the others. "Guys look after Elliot", Abby said to them. They nod to Abby as Ryan and Callum are supporting him.

Attilan glares at Abby as he charges in at her. He is holding his weapon in his hands. As he tries to land a blow on to Abby, she manages to deflect each blow. Plus Abby respond back with the same rigor and force back on him.

"Look at her go", Cora said to them. "Yeah plus she is someone who really should not be messed with". Susan said to them.

Attilan looks at the pink ranger as things are getting to the end. "Face it pink ranger, I will win, and I will end you all". Attilan said to Abby.

Abby glares at Attilan as she has the arrow in her hands. "Actually you have messed with the wrong Yocum for the last time. There is a reason why you didn't get to me". Abby said to Attilan

Attilan looks at Abby. "That trickery is what exactly"? Attilan said to Abby like he does not believe it.

Abby looks at Attilan. "My strength that I have for my teammates, my sister, and my boyfriend will never allow your kind of mind games get to me". Abby said to Attilan as she throws the arrow like a spear.

As the powered up arrow makes a direct hit on Attilan, he gets destroyed to bits. Abby has a proud look on her face as she demorphs from the battle. Sam and Quincy grabs her before she hits the ground. "You did it sis", Sam said to Abby.

Abby turns to Sam as she nods to her. "Your advice helped me to do it, and I have to thank you for that". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby as she smiles at her. "Your welcome", Sam said to Abby. The teens teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Luke sees the teens returning as Elliot is in pain. "Abby did it, Luke. Attilan is defeated and gone". Sam said to Luke.

Maeve, Dr. Taylor, and Quincy James hear the news. "That's great news", Quincy James said to them. Dr. Taylor nods in agreement. "I have to agree, and defeating an officer means that their forces are weakening". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Maeve looks at them. "Attilan maybe gone for good rangers. However, the other officers are just as tough to defeat". Maeve said to them. The teens nod to them as they still have three more officers to go before facing Controdez.

Back at the Fortress, Agatha has learned that the rangers has destroyed Attilan by watching the battle footage. "You rangers may have destroyed Attilan, but I will not be as easy to destroy". Agatha said to herself as she is ready to battle them one last time.

End Chapter

Even though this chapter taken place on a Monday after that weekend, what really happens will be in the next few chapters of Music Force. Plus Attilan is gone.

Next Chapter: A Strategic Battle, Agatha's Last Stand


	62. Chapter 61

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 61: A Strategic Battle Agatha's Last Stand

It has been a couple of days since the rangers has defeated Attilan once and for all. The rangers are at the Temple doing some special training. Ryan is in deep thought about the trouble that has happened with the Music Force team. 'Why is it has to be him to get hurt? I mean he is only a freshman in high school, and yet he is also the leader and the red ranger as well'. Ryan thought to himself.

Dr. Taylor notices Ryan in a zoned out position. "Are you alright Ryan"? Dr. Taylor asks Ryan.

Ryan snaps out from his deep thought. "I was thinking about Corey that's all. I know his team got him out of the lair of Dr. Mutron. I never thought that they would get the face to face meet with the head honcho of the evil team. Paul betrayed Soundmis because he was not as close or connected to the genre power that Corey has, and yet Fortesilenco used and betrayed Paul to get the location of the island and to capture Corey and Soundmis to be brought to Dr. Mutron. Plus they completed the rescue mission themselves without us and Jared's team this time, and I have to give them credit for that". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan as he understands it. "Rescue missions can be a prickly subject. Plus they did it with out help from the other teams this time. My guess is that they have to do grow as team and not rely on help from other teams in the most recent rescue mission". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he understands it now. "Yeah Dr. Taylor, did you had a teammate that always was targeted all the time when you were a ranger? Was it because of their age or was it something special about them that really appealed to them"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan as he thinks back to his ranger days. "The two that always got targeted the most was Tommy and Kim. It is not because of age. Kim was the heart of the team. I remember that Zedd wanted to capture Kim to become his queen. As for Tommy, he was never that far from ranger power. The power chose him like it is fate or destiny, so often times villains targeted him". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Dr. Taylor as he understands it now. "It does make sense to me. It is especially true with Zilenya targeting Quincy". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan. "Yeah, so there are a lot of reasons why a villain would target someone". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan shakes his head to Dr. Taylor. "Even if it is to make someone suffer by capturing those that are really close"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor is reminded of when Agatha captured him. "Yeah, that is a reason as well". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he remembers when he first activated used the arrow during the team up with Unity Force Rangers. "Agatha should have been finished at that battle. Time and time again, she has captured people closes to me. I got a bad feeling that Agatha might go after Cora this time just to make me suffer". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor has a concerned look on his face as he hears this. "I can see why that is, Ryan". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan as they continue to talk.

Back at the Fortress, things are more quiet that Attilan is destroyed by the rangers. "At least that idiotic fool is gone completely", Maximus said to Agatha and Zilenya.

Zilenya nods in agreement with Maximus. "He was a complete idiot. Plus he tried the same plan he did before but only targeted a different person that was close with the pink ranger". Zilenya said to them.

Agatha rolls her eyes at them. "There is luring a ranger out, and there is making a ranger suffer". Agatha said to them as she has a devious look on her face as she wants to make a particular ranger suffer again.

Maximus looks at Agatha. "Your plan will fail again if you want to make the blue ranger suffer again". Maximus said to Agatha.

Agatha scoff at Maximus as she does not believe him. "That is why you are wrong". Agatha said to Maximus as she leaves the Fortress with her plan in motion.

The next day at school, Ryan has his super over protective look on his face. He is carrying his books as he went to class. Quincy noticed the expression on his face. "What's with the look on your face"? Quincy asks Ryan as she is curious about it.

Ryan looks at the leader of the team. He sighs as he can not hide it from her. "I do not want Cora to fall into Agatha's hands. You know she likes to make me suffer". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she remembers when Dr. Taylor was captured by her, and how much he suffered from it. "Ryan, you do know that it is all of our responsibility to protect people not just on one person right". Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Quincy as he sighs to her. "Yes I know that Quincy. Agatha is a witch that likes to make me suffer. What ever people that I am close to becomes a target for her". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Ryan as she gets the feeling that something else is going on with him. "You must be thinking about Corey as well". Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Quincy as nothing gets by her. "Yeah, they completed a rescue mission by themselves this time, and I have to give them credit for it. Plus this time their team was at the lair of their evil villain where Levi busted Corey out. I can not help but wonder why he is a special target for them, and the number of times that he has gotten hurt". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Ryan as she understands it. "Yeah Corey and I are special targets. Plus we both gotten hurt in worst possible way before. He is going to be alright, Ryan. Red rangers are fighters". Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Quincy as he feels better about everything. "Yeah you both are fighters". Ryan said to Quincy as he heads off to class.

Quincy sighs as the others went towards her. "What's with Ryan"? Elliot asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at her teammates. "He is concerned that Agatha will get to one of us to make him suffer". Quincy said to them.

Callum sighs as this did happen before. "Agatha did capture Dr. Taylor before". Callum said to them.

"If Agatha is trying to make him suffer again, she is going to try to capture". Sam said to them.

It hits Abby and Susan in the face. The others look at Cora. "Me", Cora said to them. "Cora does make an excellent point. She is Ryan's girlfriend, and Agatha does go for people that are closest to him". Susan said to them. "We will make sure that Cora does not fall into that witches hands". Abby said to them. Quincy nods to them. "Agreed", Quincy said to them as they head off to class.

In class, Ryan is trying to focus on what the teacher is giving a lesson on. He is thinking about a possible plan to keep Cora from Agatha's hands to make him suffer. 'The more she is away from my girlfriend, the more I can go at her'. Ryan thought to himself as he has the plan in mind.

Quincy looks at Ryan as she gets the feeling that he is planning something. 'If I know him, he has a plan in mind'. Quincy thought to herself.

As the bell rings to dismiss school for the day, Quincy went up to Ryan. "You must have a plan to keep Cora away from Agatha". Quincy said to Ryan.

Ryan nods in agreement. "Yeah I do, I am going to distract Agatha long enough to keep her away from Cora. I am hoping that the longer I keep her from my girlfriend, the more irate she will be". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy ponders about the idea. "I hope you are right". Quincy said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Quincy. "Thanks Quincy, you have a lot of faith in me". Ryan said to Quincy.

Quincy nods as she smiles at her second in command. "You have a lot of faith in your strategic plans". Quincy said to Ryan.

The teens are in downtown as they are at Millie's Cafe. As they hear people screaming, the teens notice their morphors going off. "We are on our way". Quincy said to Maeve. Mildred sees the teens running out from the cafe in a hurry. 'I wonder where they are off too'. Mildred thought to herself as she dismissed it.

The teens spot Agatha with a swarm of Hunites. "You rangers has messed with our plans for the last time. Plus you destroyed Attilan, so I want revenge". Agatha said to them as she glares at them as her hair is acting weird like it is coming alive.

The teens are taken back by how Agatha's hair is coming alive like it actually a bunch of black widow spiders that is a part of her. "Ok that is sick and wrong on so many levels". Elliot said to them.

Agatha looks at them. "What's wrong rangers, you don't like my black widow spider hair". Agatha said to them like it is all an act. The girls minus Quincy are cringing by the creepy hair.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Guys be careful, black widow spiders are poisonous if you get bitten". Quincy said to them. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens said in unison as they morph into ranger form. Agatha has a hideous and evil look on her face as she eyes Cora.

As the battle begins, Ryan secretly nods to Quincy to get the plan started. Ryan is engaging in a battling distraction on Agatha while the others are facing Hunites and protecting Cora.

Agatha grabs her weapon of choice as she is engaging the fight with Ryan. "Get out of my way, blue ranger", Agatha said to Ryan.

Ryan deflects her blows as he slashes at her. "Not a chance in hell spider witch", Ryan said to Agatha.

Agatha stumbles back some as she spots what is going on. She sees the teens protecting the gold ranger, and the blue ranger is just distracting her. She is getting really furious that she has not gotten to the gold ranger. "You have keep me from the one you love the most to make you suffer". Agatha said to the blue ranger.

Ryan has a smirk on his face. "That is the whole idea Agatha". Ryan said to Agatha. At that cue, Quincy throws the arrow to Ryan. As Ryan catches it in his right hand, he has a smirk on his face. "You will never harm anyone else ever again". Ryan said as he uses the arrow again to go into the special mode again.

Agatha is stunned by it as she sees the Grand Master of the Viking. "No, no, you are suppose to suffer in my hands". Agatha said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Agatha. "How about saying goodbye to your spider hair". Ryan said as he charges in as he uses his warrior saber to slash at her hair and uses the arrow to stab Agatha to the heart.

Agatha is destroyed as her spiders are dead as well. Ryan is standing tall knowing that Agatha is defeated once and for all.

Cora went up to Ryan. "So you came up that distraction so Agatha won't get to me". Cora said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Cora as he looks at her in the eyes. "That's right, plus I knew that she would try to get to you just to make me suffer". Ryan said to Cora.

Cora smiles as she understands Ryan's reasoning. "The point is that Agatha is completely gone". Cora said to Ryan. The teens nod as they teleport back to the Temple.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, Maximus and Zilenya is looking at the battle footage. "Agatha is no more, Zilenya". Maximus said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods to Maximis as she expected this as much. "She tried to make the blue ranger suffer by trying to get to the gold ranger. I am telling you Maximus. You will be destroyed by the rangers if you are doing a repeat plan". Zilenya said to Maximus.

Maximus scoffs to Zilenya. "I am not planning to do that. I personally want to face one of those rangers, and I know just the ranger to face off personally". Maximus said to Zilenya as he has an evil look on his face.

End Chapter

Agatha is defeated, yay

My dad got called to have a family conference at the hospital to discuss future care for my mom. I do not know what kind of news he will have for my brother and me.

Plus those of you are looking forward to the start of Confidentialauthor's ranger story to get started, I am about six chapters away from finishing this story.

Next Chapter: Being Loyal Vs Being Aggressive, Callum Vs Maximus


	63. Chapter 62

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 62: Being Loyal Vs Being Aggressive, Callum Vs Maximus

That evening, Callum is in his room as he is in deep thought about the recent battles. 'I wonder why I have not gotten to use the arrow yet. I know Cora and Quincy has not used the arrow yet either, but is it because I am not ready. Or maybe the time hasn't present itself to me'. Callum thought to himself.

Callum sighs as he thinks about who is left to face. 'There is Maximus, Zilenya, and Controdez himself. I have a feeling that it will be Cora and Quincy that will battle Zilenya. Plus the team will fight Controdez. It will have to be me to fight Maximus'. Callum thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Back at the Fortress, it is just Maximus and Zilenya left. "Agatha was an idiot for going on a repeat plan on destroying the rangers". Zilenya said to Maximus.

Maximus nods in agreement with Zilenya. "My fight with the rangers will be the most aggressive to them". Maximus said to Zilenya.

Zilenya nods as she the plan is not a repeat of the other plans that has failed. "Very well, it better work". Zilenya said to Maximus.

Maximus nods as he heads out. "It will work Zilenya". Maximus said as he left the Fortress.

The next morning at school, Callum is at his locker. As he glances over, as he sees a couple of bullies picking on a nerdy freshman. He sighs as the two bullies are being aggressive towards the freshman. "Hey leave him alone", Callum said to the two bullies.

The two bullies glances back at Callum. "Why do you care all about a nerdy freshman"? The bully asks Callum.

Callum looks at the bullies. "I do not leave a person for the desires of others scheme. It is called loyalty". Callum said to them.

The bullies scoffs off at Callum as they walk away. The nerdy freshman looks at Callum. "Thanks", the freshman said Callum. Callum turns to the freshman. "Your welcome", Callum said to the nerdy freshman.

As Callum went to class, Quincy smiles at him. "You really sticked up for the freshman". Quincy said to Callum.

Callum nods to Quincy as he shrugs. "It was the right thing to do". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy grins to Callum. "Is something on your mind"? Quincy curiously asks Callum.

Callum is taken back by the blunt question. "Actually there is something on my mind. Do you think I am ready to use the arrow"? Callum asks Quincy.

Quincy looks at Callum with a rises eye brow. "I think you are ready to use the arrow. However, the right moment for you to use it has not presented to you yet". Quincy explained to Callum.

Callum nods as he can see it being that way. "That is true, plus there were situations when the others used the arrow". Callum said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Callum. "That is true Callum. Plus the situation varied from person to person". Quincy said to Callum.

Callum nods to Quincy. "Yeah I just do not know what kind of situation I might get into". Callum said to Quincy. He has a concerned look on his face.

Quincy looks at her boyfriend. "Look, I do not know what kind of situation that Cora and I will get into in our final fight against Zilenya when we have to use the arrow. Plus I am getting nervous about our final battle facing Controdez". Quincy said to Callum.

Callum nods to Quincy. "Yeah what ever they will throw at us, we will be ready". Callum said to Quincy as he reassures his girlfriend. Quincy nods to Callum as they went to class.

That afternoon, the teens are at the Temple as they are doing special training. Callum is displaying the moves of the Knight warrior in a dance like display. The other teens look at each other as they are wondering what brought this on. "Geez Callum, if you keep this up, you might be performing in a recital". Elliot said to Callum.

Callum shrugs at Elliot. "I want to be ready for who ever we are facing. I got a feeling that it will be my turn to face Maximus and use the arrow". Callum said them.

The other teens nod in agreement with him. "I have to agree with you, Callum. Maximus is the most aggressive officer. Plus Zilenya is probably for Cora and Quincy". Luke said to Callum.

Ryan nods to Callum. "Yeah plus you never give into the aggressiveness in battles". Ryan said to Callum.

Sam nods in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah you are loyal and calm most of the time". Sam said to Callum.

As the alarm is going off, the teens look at the monitors. "It is Maximus himself attacking at the park". Abby said to them.

Susan nods as she remembers when she first faced him. "He was the one that attacked New York when I first became a ranger". Susan said to them.

Cora nods to Quincy as she grabs the arrow. "Let's go everyone", Quincy said to them. "Right behind you sis", Cora said to them. The teens leave the Temple for battle.

At the park, Maximus and his Hunites followers are terrorizing the innocent people who are running away in fear. Maximus is taking things very aggressively to them.

"That is enough Maximus", the teens said in unison.

Maximus looks at them as he has a devious expression on his face. "Why hello rangers, I have been looking forward to eliminate all of you especially you white ranger". Maximus said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens shout as they morph into ranger form.

Maximus waste no time at all as he grabs his sword out. He charges in at them. Each ranger tries to land a blow on Maximus. However Maximus lands a harsh and very aggressive blow on each ranger.

Each ranger except Callum is demorphed on the ground. "So it is just you and me now white ranger". Maximus said to Callum.

Callum grits his teeth as he is at a disadvantage being the least aggressive guy on the team. "You have hurt my friends, and I am very loyal to them". Callum said to Maximus.

As the two are going at it, Maximus is very aggressive on Callum. His fast movements is about to getting to him. As Maximus kicks at Callum, Callum stumbles to the ground as he is getting to the last of his rope.

Maximus walk towards Callum. "You are weak and not aggressive enough to defeat me. My aggressiveness will rule over you and your friends. My master will rule Earth"Maximus said he kicks at Callum.

Callum rolls a few feet as he is nearly defeated. "Loyalty is my strength. I will not let you harm them or anyone else. Your super aggressiveness will be your greatest downfall". Callum said as he stands back up and yells out to Maximus.

Quincy nods as she is holding the arrow. "Callum catch", Quincy said to him as she throws it to him.

Callum catches the arrow in his hands as he has a new determined look on his face. "Grand Master Spirit Arrow, Power of the Knight Activate", Callum said as he activates the power of the arrow.

Special Morphing Sequence

Callum has a white ranger suit as he starts to look like an actual Knight. These parts are white, black, and longer. His helmet also gets the parts of a Knight as well. His warrior saber is also longer. He does his pose as he is standing on in the city in England. "Grand Master of a Knight, Spirit Warrior White Ranger", Callum said as he is in his new pose.

End Special Morphing Sequence

Maximus looks at the upgraded white ranger. "No this is not possible", Maximus said to Callum.

Callum looks at Maximus as his fist are forming. "It is possible to achieve anything you put your mind to. Being super aggressive does not get you anywhere". Callum said as he punches Maximus in a full force like he just regrets on messing with him.

Maximus looks at the white ranger as he uses the sword. As Maximus slashes at Callum, Callum uses the arrow to block it. As the two are pushing their weapons against each other, the teens notices how stronger and aggressive Callum has gotten.

Callum finds the inner strength to push Maximus down. As Maximus's sword falls out from his hands, Callum slashes the sword with the arrow.

Maximus is stunned by it as his sword is destroyed as it broken. "No my sword", Maximus said to Callum.

Callum looks at Maximus. "A true swordsman knows the proper way of the sword as he destroys Maximus with the arrow.

Maximus is destroyed as he turns to dust. Callum turns to the teens as he instantly demorphs. He went to his knees from the exhausting fight.

The teens rush over to Callum. Luke helps him up. "I got you buddy". Luke said to Callum. "You did it Callum". Quincy said to Callum. "Yeah man, you really had it in you". Ryan said to them. "Yeah Maximus really underestimated you". Elliot said Callum.

Abby looks at Callum. "I think that you really showed them that you can be aggressive when it matters most". Abby said to Callum.

Sam nods in agreement with Abby. "Abby is right, and in the beginning you didn't know how to be aggressive". Sam said to Callum.

Susan nods in agreement. "Sam is right and you really kicked butt". Susan said to Callum.

"Yeah plus Maximus is truly gone". Cora said to Callum. All the sudden, Cora feels the music telepathic message. She goes to her knees.

Quincy rushes over to her. "Cora what's wrong"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Something is wrong with Iris". Cora said to them. The teens look at each other as they teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, Maeve and Dr. Taylor see the rangers returning. They have a solemn look on their faces. "There is a school shooting in Reefside, and the bullet hit Iris as she took the bullet for Cassandra". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The teens are shocked by the news. "Did they get the gunman"? Quincy ask Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Quincy. "They arrested her, and Iris is in surgery in Reefside". Dr. Taylor said to them.

The news sends another shocking surprise as the gunman is a female. "I glad they arrested her, but this could have ended worse". Ryan said to them. The teens nod as they have a full mind to visit Iris at the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the Fortress, Zilenya senses that Maximus is destroyed. "I knew his plan failed just like all the other plans. Plus now it is just me, I can finish them off myself starting with the red and gold rangers". Zilenya said to herself as she has Hunites in specialized armor that she personally built for her plan.

End Chapter

Maximus is gone thanks to Callum.

Plus this chapter took place on the day it coincides with the Saving the Former Friend chapter in Music Force.

Anyways with my life, I appreciate the support from you guys about my mom's death. It will be a while until my dad and I will have a new routine. I will still miss her everyday. What was so cruel is that we had our first Mother's Day without her already. (Five Days), I am not kidding about that.

Next Chapter: Zilenya Vs the Stevenson Sisters, The Battle at the Fortress Part 1


	64. Chapter 63

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 63: Zilenya Vs the Stevenson Sisters, The Battle at the Fortress Part 1

It has been a few days since Maximus has been defeated once and for all. The teens are processing what happened in Reefside earlier that week. "Things could have been worse". Cora states to them. She felt the special headache from Iris after that very battle.

Sam nods in agreement with Cora. "I know what you mean, and I can not imagine what kind of bullying the shooter went through, and yet it got built too much in her. It makes me wonder if the bullies I have to deal with are waiting for me to get to that breaking point to do something like that". Sam said to them.

The teens are shocked by the what Sam just said. Abby looks at Sam. "That wouldn't happen sis. You know how to stand up to them, and you have us by your side". Abby said to Sam.

Luke nods in agreement with Abby. "Yeah plus you of all people would talk to us if something is wrong". Luke said to Sam.

Sam shrugs as she looks at them. "Yeah but what really makes me mad is why they ignored the signs that something is wrong with the shooter though"? Sam asks them.

The teens shrug as it is a question that does not have an answer to. "I do not know Sam". Luke said to Sam.

Elliot looks at Sam as he does not know either. "Who knows Sam, but what you did in the lunchroom the other day should be a wake up call for the principal though". Elliot said to them.

The teens nod as he is referring to the prank that Sam pulled on the mean cheerleader at lunch. Ryan grins to Sam. "Yeah you pretty much showed everyone what could have happened when a bullied victim gets pushed too far and deep enough to do a thing like that". Ryan said to Sam.

Flashback

Sam and the teens see a mean cheerleader picking on a poor freshman girl. Sam grabs a soda bottle and shaken it up so hard enough. As she went over to them, Sam explained to the cheerleader that her bullying ways could lead someone to do violent things at school. She hand the soda bottle to her to get it open. However the soda bottle spewed all over her

Cora nods to Sam in agreement with Ryan. "Yeah but I can't believe that they gave you a detention for that. All you did was explaining what could happen when a bullied victim goes to far, and the shaken up soda bottle represents the built up pressure placed on the bullied victim". Cora said to Sam.

Callum nods in agreement with Cora. "I find it ridiculous as well". Callum said to them.

Sam shrugs to them. "The cheerleader said that the soda thing was rigged to spew up at her, and the cheerleaderling coach agreed and gave me the detention. My dad didn't find the punishment reasonable when he says that what I did was a great example of what it could happen to a bullied victim. Even though I already served my detention, my dad is going up to the school board to get the bullying policies changed". Sam said to them.

Susan sighs as she does not like it either. "I would be surprised if teachers and the principal did know that the bullying was going on and didn't punish those who were involved and let it go on especially here, Reefside High, and at Clover Hills High". Susan said to them.

The teens nod in agreement with Susan. Quincy looks at them. "It would be pretty disturbing if that even happened". Quincy said to Susan as the teens continue to talk.

Back at the Fortress, Zilenya is walking around the empty hallways of the Fortress. She has completely outfitted the remaining Hunites with special armor that she built herself. 'Those rangers will not stand a chance with the newly upgraded Hunites'. Zilenya thought to herself.

Zilenya walks into a battle chamber room as she is in the very room that Jared and Corey fought Zilo that lead Quincy and her father to be free. 'The longer I can keep the other rangers away from the red and gold rangers, the more time I can spend finishing them off once and for all. All I need to do is to lure them out without the other rangers noticing'. Zilenya thought to herself as she has a devious look on her face.

The next day, the teens are at school. Everyone is at lunch as they notice black SUVs parked out front of the school. It is not long that the students see the cheerleading coach and the football coach being hauled away in hand cuffs as they are heading out in front of the school.

"What in the world is going on"? A student asked them. A lot of confusion is on the minds of the students. As the intercom is going off, they hear the voices of a FBI Agent and the principal talking. "You have no right to come here and interrupt the student's day". The principal said to the other person. "These search warrants says all computers and files from your off must be searched for evidence of bribery to cover up bullying that is going on here and in Clover Hills". The FBI agent said to the principal.

The students are shocked that they are hearing it. "Does the principal even know that the intercom is even on"? A student asks their friends.

"Students and teachers pardon the interruption, there will be a quick dismissal starting right now for all students while teachers will remain here ". The principal said to them.

The students look at each other they see the buses pulling in. The ranger teens look at each other as this day is even crazier than they could have anticipated.

Ryan looks at each other. "I call this a good thing to get out of school early. Maybe they will cancel school tomorrow or something". Ryan said to them.

The teens sigh as they grin at him. "I guess we will be heading to the Temple that much sooner". Callum said to them. They nod as everyone quickly grab their books and bags as they left school early due to this investigation by the FBI.

At Cora's locker, she spots a note that is addressed to her and Quincy. She frowns as it could be a prank from a fellow male student. Cora quickly closes her locker door and went up to Quincy.

"Quincy hold up a minute", Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy turns around and see Cora in a hurry with a note in her hands. "What's wrong Cora"? Quincy asks Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "I got this in my locker, and it is for the both of us". Cora said to Quincy as she hands the note to her.

Quincy frowns as she reads the message. 'I have spied on the two ranger teams in Clover Hills and Reefside for a while. If you don't want those two cities and Warrior Heights to be destroyed with my upgraded Hunites, you both will come to the Fortress to fight me, ALONE. Zilenya'.

Quincy frowns as she does not like this at all. "I should have known that Zilenya spied on the rangers in Clover Hills and Reefside". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy as she shakes her head to Quincy. "Come on there is no way of knowing that, Quincy". Cora said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to Cora. "I suppose your right. Plus threats of any kind has to be taken very seriously, Cora. Let's go", Quincy said to Cora. Cora nods to Quincy as the two left for the Fortress.

At the Fortress, Quincy and Cora are arriving as they spot Zilenya in them aim room. "Why hello red and gold rangers, I was hoping that the two of you will come". Zilenya said to them as she has a remote in her hands. As she presses a button, it releases the upgraded Hunites to downtown Warrior Heights.

Zilenya got up as she has a sword in her hands. "Our battle will be right here and now". Zilenya said to them. Quincy and Cora realizes that they has fallen for a trap. Plus the others will be facing the upgraded Hunites with out them.

Back at the Temple, the teens notice that Quincy and Cora are not here with them. "Have you guys seen Cora and Quincy"? Luke asks them. "Not since we got the early dismissal". Elliot said to them.

Abby frowns as she crosses her arms. "They would have told us if they were running late". Sam said to them. "Sam is right, and it is not like them at all". Abby said to them.

All the sudden, the mother of all alarms are going off. The teens see a lot of Hunites attacking downtown. "Talk about a massive army, you would think that this is a final battle". Susan said to them.

Maeve frowns as she does not like this. "This is Zilenya's handy work, rangers. Plus if I know her, she already has lured Quincy and Cora into a trap". Maeve said to them.

The teens are shocked and stunned by this. Ryan looks at them. "Until we find and help Quincy and Cora, I will be leading the team. Dad, we may need reinforcements so I say the word call them". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor nods to Ryan as the quick plan of action is made. The teens run out from the temple in a huge hurry.

As they got to downtown Warrior Heights, the teens see the numerous amount of upgraded Hunites. "I say this is where we call for reinforcements". Ryan said to them as they realize that this fight is not as easy to defeat and get to Quincy and Cora at the same time.

End Chapter

This is first part of the battle vs Zilenya. Plus the final battle will happen, but that will happen in the chapter after next.

You will never know what you will find on a book shelf until a person is gone.

Next Chapter: Zilenya Vs the Stevenson Sisters, The Battle at the Fortress Part 2


	65. Chapter 64

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 64: Zilenya Vs the Stevenson Sisters, The Battle at the Fortress Part 2

The teens minus Quincy and Cora are looking at the large invasion of Hunites with special armor that Zilenya built. "This is insane. We need Quincy and Cora here now". Ryan said to them. Callum grabs his morphor to make the call.

"Quincy, Cora where are you"? Callum asks them on his morphor.

"At the Fortress, battling Zilenya", Quincy said to Callum.

"What", Callum yells out to Quincy.

"Zilenya set up a trap for Cora and me to come to the Fortress. We didn't have much choice. Call up Stella's team for reinforcements. Corey's team and Jared's teams are caught up in their battles right now". Quincy said to Callum as their call gets abruptly cut off.

Callum grits his teeth as he slashes at a speciality Hunite. "Quincy and Cora are at the Fortress". Callum said to them.

This shocks the other teens as they have no clue that this is going on. "What", they said to Callum.

Callum sighs as he turns to Ryan. "Ryan call up Stella's team. In the mean time, we fight back and get to Quincy and Cora". Callum said to them.

The teens nod as Ryan makes the call to Stella. "They will be coming. Everyone let's continue this fight". Ryan said to them. They nod as they are in the one of the toughest fight as rangers.

Back at the Fortress, Quincy and Cora are in a thought fight of their own. Zilenya cut off their communication with their teammates.

"You are really a vicious witch, Zilenya". Cora said to Zilenya as she double kicks at her.

Zilenya has an evil grin on her face. "Yes, I want to be the ones to end you both. Besides, I enjoyed hurting your biological father when he was kept here for those years". Zilenya said to them.

Quincy grits her teeth as she went in to attack. Zilenya pretty much got into Quincy's head as she gives a one two punch at Quincy.

Quincy takes a tumble down to the floor. As she got back up again, Quincy glares at Zilenya. "How dare you try to get into my head you fiend". Quincy said to Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them. "I have been called worst than fiend. In fact, once I finish you two off, I will go to Reefside and go after Corey for destroying my dragon monster, and then go after Jared for destroying Drago. In fact, they are the very ones that freed you and your precious father". Zilenya said to them.

"You stay the hell away from them especially Corey". Quincy yells out to Zilenya.

Cora nods as she really does not like this one bit. "How did you know about Jared defeating Drago anyways"? Cora asks Zilenya.

Zilenya looks at them. "I pay attention what's going on with the villains". Zilenya said to Quincy as they continue the fight.

Back in downtown battle, the teens are getting exhausted as they still have a lot more specialized Hunites to defeat. "This is nuts, we need to help Cora and Quincy now". Elliot yells out to them. "I agree plus we really can use the reinforcements right about now". Luke said to them.

Abby kicks at a Hunite as she is back to back with Sam. "Yeah but I do not know how much longer we can keep this up". Abby said to them.

Sam slashes at them with her warrior saber. "I agree with Abby, but we can not give up now". Sam said to them.

All the sudden, Susan spots something flying in from the sky. "Guys I think we got the reinforcements". Susan said to them.

The teens look up in the sky as they spot the veteran Unity Force Rangers flying in. "Looks like you guys need a helping hand".

Stella said to them.

Waves of water hits the Hunites down as electricity is flying around shocking the enemy. A blast of whirlwind is furiously throwing small rocks and boulders at the Hunites. Steel beams and ice are also getting them as well.

Shields of nature, moon, and stars are also protecting them as a a burst of fiery sunlight destroys the upgraded Hunites.

"Looks like we got here just in time", Justin said to them.

Callum looks at them as he nods as well. "The fight may not be completely over, but Cora and Quincy are still at the Fortress fighting Zilenya". Callum said to them.

Everyone is stunned by it. "You guys better move while we got everything here". Stella said to them. Stella said to them.

Ryan nods as he looks at his teammates. "Right, let's go guys", Ryan said to them as they head towards the Fortress.

Back at the Fortress, Cora and Quincy continue the battle against Zilenya. Neither side is giving in to defeat.

Quincy and Cora are both getting super exhausted and hurt. "I do not know how much longer I can take, Cora". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora looks at Quincy. "Quincy, I do not know how much you do with being a leader". Cora said to Quincy.

Zilenya looks at them as she spots the opportunity to destroy them once and for all. "Those must be your final words to each other then, any last words to pass on to your team". Zilenya said to them.

"How about you are finished"? Ryan said to Zilenya.

"You probably did not expect us now". Callum said to Zilenya.

"Being a ranger means being a part of a network to contact former rangers for reinforcements and advice". Luke said to Zilenya.

"Being a ranger means having friends who become like your second family". Elliot said to Zilenya.

"Having Quincy is our leader is our rock, and we won't let you harm her or any other current red ranger". Abby said to Zilenya.

"Having Cora is our rock of endurance that will keep all of us going until the very end". Sam said to Zilenya.

"You are finished Zilenya and the Stevenson sisters will prove it". Susan said to Zilenya.

As Quincy and Cora hears the words of encouragement from their teammates, the arrow is shining in a red and gold color. Quincy looks at Cora. "It is time to finish her once and for all". Quincy said to Cora.

Cora nods in agreement as she has a smirk on her face. "I am with you, Quincy". Cora said to Quincy.

"Grand Master Spirit Arrow Power of the Gladiator Activate", Quincy said out loud.

"Grand Master Spirit Arrow Power of the Celtic Activate", Cora said out loud.

Morphing Sequence

Quincy and Cora has a red and gold ranger suit respectively as she starts to look like an actual Gladiator and Celtic warriors respectively. These parts are white and longer. Their helmets also gets the parts of a Gladiator and Celtic as well. Their warrior sabers are also longer. They does their poses as Quincy is standing on in the Coliseum in Ancient Rome, and Cora is standing in the meadow in Scotland. "Grand Master of a Galdiator, Spirit Warrior Red Ranger. Grand Master of a Celtic, Spirit Warrior Gold Ranger", Quincy and Cora said together as they are standing in their new poses.

End Morphing Sequence

As Quincy and Cora are in their new transformation, the teens are shocked and surprised by the new power boost. "I knew that they can do it". Susan said to them. "I have to agree". Abby said to Susan.

Zilenya glares at them. "Don't think that your new power boost will save you". Zilenya said to them. As she charges in at Cora and Quincy again, Cora dodges it as she gives a powerful punch at Zilenya.

Zilenya went down to the ground. She glares at Quincy. "I should have kept you as my prisoner longer than it turned out to be". Zilenya said to Quincy.

As Zilenya charges in at Quincy, Quincy and Cora grab their warrior sabers and the arrow. As the two girls slash the weapon in Zilenya's hand, they jab the arrow in Zilenya's back.

Zilenya feels the arrow in her back. "No, this can not be happening. I am connected to this place and my sword". Zilenya said as she turned to dust and the Fortress is completely destroyed.

Quincy and Cora collapses as they instantly demorph. Ryan and Callum catches their respective girlfriend. "Guys, it is time to get out of here". Callum said to them. The teens teleport out from the Fortress as it is collapsing to dust.

Back at the Temple, Quincy and Cora are back in the Temple's healing room, Quincy and Cora are waking up to see their teammates and Stella's team. "Hey you guys", Quincy said to them. "How long have you been in here"? Cora asks them.

Ryan looks at them. "Long enough", Ryan said to them.

Callum looks at them as one thing is bothering him. "What I do not get is why you guys didn't came to us"? Callum asks them. The others nod in agreement as they want answers.

Quincy looks at them. "Zilenya wanted to trap us and to separate us from you guys, and top of it she threatened us". Quincy said to them.

The teens nod to each other as it made sense. Stella looks at Quincy. "I am glad that witch Zilenya is destroyed once and for all. Plus you would not have to worry about her attacking and getting to Corey and Jared". Stella said to Quincy.

Quincy nods to them as the news is on television. "Breaking News, two principals, two football coaches, and two cheerleading coaches from Clover Hill High and Warrior Heights are under investigation and placed in administrative leave without pay after evidence of bribery and covering up the bullying incidents at both high schools. This comes out after a student from one of the high schools went on a shooting rampage at Reefside High. The shooter gathered her own evidence that she found out that both principals got paid a commission to send troubled students to an academy in Meadowedge and plus all of the individuals involved accepted thousands of dollars in bribery to keep the bullying going on and never punishing the students that are involved in the bullying". The new caster said to them.

The ranger teens are stunned by the breaking news. Sam is completely stunned by this news. "I never thought that they took bribery money to keep all this a big giant secret". Sam said to them. The teens nod in agreement as things is getting crazy as it is.

Maeve looks at them. "Rangers, now that Zilenya is gone and the Fortress is destroyed, Controdez will strike sometime soon. I want all of you to be on guard". Maeve said to them. The teens nod as they are ready for the final battle.

Stella looks at the teens as she knows how much a final battle can get. "This is it for you guys, and I speak from experience is that a final battle will bring out all sorts of emotions". Stella said to them.

Quincy nods to Stella. "Right, what ever Controdez will be throwing at us, we will be ready for him". Quincy said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they put their hands together as they are a team united to bring him down.

Meanwhile in Martiala, Controdez looks down on his followers of Hunites. He senses that Zilenya is destroyed. "It will soon be time for the true invasion of Earth and I will rule with an iron fist". Controdez said as he laughs with an evil tone in it.

End Chapter

Zilenya is defeated once and for all. For the final battle, it maybe a really long one chapter or a two parter. It just depends on what the writing will come up with.

Plus this weekend, I will be going on a trip just my dad and me, and it will be the first trip without my mom. Therefore I will not be doing any writing this weekend.

Next Chapter: The Final Battle


	66. Chapter 65

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 65: The Final Battle

In Martiala, Controdez is looking down on his massive army. He senses that Zilenya is destroyed in battle. "Those rangers must have defeated Zilenya. No matter, it is time for this world and Earth to be conquered and my time as the ultimate emperor begins". Controdez said as he yells out as he shows his tremendous power to his followers.

His followers of Hunites and other monsters yell out as well. Controdez nods as he looks at them. 'I will end the Stevenson blood line once and for all'. Controdez thought to himself as he has an evil devious grin on his face.

Back in Warrior Heights, at Quincy and Cora's house. They are sleeping as they get a rude awakening from Quincy James. "Dad what is it? It is 2:15 in the morning". Cora said as she is in lounge pants and a tank top.

Quincy looks at her biological father. "Yeah why do you look dressed and ready to go"? Quincy asks Quincy James.

Quincy James looks at them. "Let's take a drive, Mildred and Henry know about this. You two get dressed and let's go, and you can sleep on the drive". Quincy James said to them.

Quincy and Cora look at each other as they return to their rooms to get dressed. As they have a small bag in their hands, Quincy and Cora got in the car with their father and go on the drive.

As they got to the destination, the drive is mostly quiet because Cora and Quincy sleeps for most of the drive. All the sudden, the car pulls over on the side of the road. "Alright girls, we are here". Quincy James said to them.

Cora and Quincy open their eyes as they are on a canyon road and the road is narrow. Quincy James opens the trunk of the car and pull out lawn chairs. "Dad what's up"? Cora asks Quincy James.

Quincy James looks at them. "We are going to watch the sunrise. I have not done this in years, but the last time I did this was when Sarah was pregnant with you Quincy". Quincy James said to them.

Quincy nods as she takes one of the chairs from him. "You did this with my mom". Quincy said to Quincy James.

Quincy James nod to his eldest daughter. "Yes I did, and it was one of the best memories I had with her". Quincy James said to Quincy.

As the three of them set up chairs, they sit down to watch the sunrise. Quincy James sighs as he looks at them. "You know girls, a new day is about to begin and plus it will not be long until your final battle against Controdez will begin. I never thought that the both of you becoming rangers especially you Cora. Quincy, you are going to graduate from high school very soon as well. Seeing you walk across that stage in a few weeks will be great for me to actually get to see because I missed out on most of your childhood. I love you both very much. We will make new memories". Quincy James said to Cora and Quincy.

Cora and Quincy smile at Quincy James. "I am glad that we got you out from that Fortress when we did a few months ago instead of very recent dad. I mean we wouldn't have that bond that we are building right now". Quincy said to Quincy James.

Cora nods in agreement with Quincy. "Yeah plus we are both calling you dad now and I want to build a even stronger relationship with you as well". Cora said to Quincy James.

Quincy James smiles as he loves it coming from them. "Thank you girls", Quincy James said to them as they eat some granola bars as they watch the sun rise together.

At Ryan's house, Ryan is up earlier as he went to the kitchen. Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan. "Why are you up so early Ryan? It is not like a sweepstakes code word is coming on in a few minutes on a news station". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan

Ryan grins at his adoptive father's joke. "It is not that dad, but there is something I want to ask you". Ryan said to Dr. Zack Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan as he is curious on what Ryan wants to ask him. "What is it Ryan"? Dr. Taylor asks Ryan.

Ryan looks up at Dr. Taylor. "Did you ever had a final battle when you were a ranger when your team defeated the evil back in the day"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan as he shakes his head to him. "No back then I got chosen to part take in the Peace Conference with Jason and Trini, and Adam took my place as the black ranger. You can probably talk to him, Jason, Tommy or even Zack Calvin, Zane, or Stella about it". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he is a bit nervous about it. "I see then. What is next for me after Controdez is gone though"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor looks at Ryan as he realizes where this talk is going. "Well, you guys will be going back being normal people, but there will be times when evil rears its ugly head in again. However it will be the newest team of rangers turn to face it". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan shakes his head as he understand it. "I understand, but do you think it is possible that one of us will become a mentor in the future"? Ryan asks Dr. Taylor.

Dr. Taylor is curious about the question being asked to him. "It is possible that one of you will become a ranger mentor in the future. Plus there is no telling what the future will hold for you and the others including your relationship with Cora". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan.

Ryan nods as he understands now. "I see it is nerve breaking just to think about the future". Ryan said to Dr. Taylor. Dr.

Taylor nods to Ryan. "I know that the team will defeat Controdez once and for all". Dr. Taylor said to Ryan as the two talk.

At Callum's house, Callum is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and his grandfather. Sukumeru walks in the kitchen. "Callum", Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum turns around as he faces his grandfather. "Yes grandfather", Callum said to Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Callum. "I have always known that your warrior spirit is different from mine, and I can see that you are a Grand Master of the Knight. I am deeply proud of you. I know that the team will have a tough fight ahead to face against the evil one very soon". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods to his grandfather. "Wait how did you know that my warrior spirit has been different"? Callum curiously asked Sukumeru.

Sukumeru looks at Callum. "Your heart is filled with loyalty, and you always stand by your friends. You never left them for your own desires. You have those qualities that Controdez will never have". Sukumeru said to Callum.

Callum nods as it is true. "Thank you grand father", Callum said to Sukumeru as the two ear breakfast.

At Elliot's house, Elliot is at the dinner table as he looks to be in deep thought about something. His sister Bree walks in the room. "Wow it is 7:17 am and you are in deep thought about something". Bree said to Elliot.

Elliot is pulled out from the thought as he looks at his older sister. "Yeah well, I have a lot on my mind sis, and things will get really crazy pretty quick". Elliot said to Bree.

Bree looks at Elliot with a skeptical look on her face. "What do you mean by that, Elliot"? Bree asks Elliot. She has no idea what Elliot will say next to her.

Elliot looks at Bree as it is something he needs to get off his chest. "Bree, if I am called away for something very important that it impacts the entire city, do not let mom and dad hold me back from going off". Elliot said to Bree.

Bree is taken back by the odd request from him. "Ok but why though it is not like you are a part of something that is very important"? Bree asks Elliot.

Elliot looks up at his sister. "Actually I am a part of something bigger. You are the first one to realize that I am doing something very important to protect the world. I am pretty sure that Allison and Demitri knows something about it by now". Elliot said to Bree.

Bree nods as it is about time that they know something. "I was wondering when they finally figured it out. Anyways bro, what ever it is, your secret will be safe with us". Bree said to Elliot. The two nod as they eat breakfast.

At Luke's house, Austin is preparing breakfast as his mom just got home. "Austin, do you know what is going on with your brother"? His mom asks Austin. She is a nurse at the hospital and works really crazy hours.

Austin looks at his mom. "No I don't know mom". Austin said to his mom. The nurse looks at her eldest son. "Really when I have come home, Luke is asleep or has some sort of injury that I don't know about". She said to Austin.

Austin sighs as he looks at her. "Things happen mom, and yet you would be freaked if he came into the hospital. He will be fine". Austin said to her.

The mom sighs to Austin. "I know, but I can't help but wonder if something big will happen soon. I just know that Luke will be involved in it some how". She said to Austin. Austin shrugs as he is getting the same feeling about it as well.

At Sam and Abby's house, the girls are about to eat breakfast with David. Abby notices the worried look on Sam's face. "Hey Abby", Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam as she notices that look on her younger sister's face. "Is something wrong sis"? Abby asks Sam.

Sam looks at Abby as she sits next to her. "I was just thinking about what this year brought to the both of us. We became rangers, we fixed our estranged relationship, and we even both got a boyfriend who loves and cares about us. I am wondering what our lives will be like once we destroy Controdez once and for all. Plus when you truly think about it if we didn't became rangers, we probably wouldn't be here right now with the things we have gotten". Sam said to Abby.

Abby looks at Sam with the same sudden realization about it. "You are probably right Sam. Plus you would probably be really unhappy being at that private school in Unity Lakes, and I would not be able to see you even more". Abby said to Sam.

Sam nods to Abby. "Let's make a promise that we will always be close after the final battle and in the future". Sam said to Abby.

Abby nods to Sam as the two share a sisterly moment.

David walks in with a camera in his hands. "It is a good thing I just took a picture of this moment". David sheepishly said to them as he holds his phone in his hands.

Abby and Sam blush in embarrassment by David's moment. "Come on dad", Sam said to David. "Why did have to ruin the moment, dad"? Abby asks David.

David grins at his girls. "Because I am the dad". David said to them. The three of them eat breakfast.

At Susan's house, Susan sees her mom drinking some coffee on the porch of the house. "Morning honey", her mom calls out to Susan.

Susan is holding a cup of hot tea as she sits next to her mother. "Morning mom", Susan said to her mom as she looks outside on a beautiful sunny day.

Her mom turns to Susan as she sighs to her. "I am proud that you are the Grand Master of the Amazonian Warrior Spirit, Susan". She said to Susan.

Susan nods to her mom. "Thanks mom, earning that tattoo was not easy. I had to face my dark shadow self". Susan said to her mom.

Her mom nods as she can understand it. "I can probably see why. Plus if something happens, I will do what ever I can to help with the people". Her mom said to Susan.

Susan nods to her mom. "Thanks mom", Susan said to her mom as the two have come to an agreement on things.

As a couple of hours passed, things in Warrior Heights seems to be the picture perfect day. However it is not meant to be and last. All the sudden, the sky has suddenly turns black as three portals just appeared into the sky.

As the people look up, they are starting to panic as the hoards of Hunites are attacking the city. "Yes, my invasion has began. I will rule over your precious planet". Controdez said as it thundering and lighting outside as rain is starting to pouring down.

Quincy and Cora are at home as the news is on. They hear their morphors going off as it is time to fight the final battle. As the two girls nod, Henry and Mildred are about to stop them. "Girls, this is no time to run off when their is a disaster going on". Nana said to them.

Henry nods as he is holding a baseball bat in his hands. "Yes girls stay here", Henry said to them.

Quincy looks at her grandfather. "Nana, Papi, this is more important than us staying here". Quincy said to them.

Cora nods in agreement with Quincy. "Yeah if we stay here, the world will not stand a chance". Cora said to them.

As Henry and Mildred look at each other wondering what is going on, Quincy James went up to them. "Listen to them dad, they need to go". Quincy James said to Henry and Mildred.

Henry and Mildred turns around as they face him. "Alright I want you two to be safe". Henry said to Quincy and Cora.

Quincy and Cora hug their grandparents as they run outside. They got to a private place to teleport to the Temple.

At the Temple, the teens are together as they look up at the monitors. They see Hunites all over the city, and plus Controdez standing on the other side of the middle portal.

Quincy looks at her team as this is the last battle as rangers. "Everyone, this is it. Let's give everything we got and end Controdez forever. Dr. Taylor, I want you to help the civilians to a safe place. Maeve I also want you to help Dr. Taylor". Quincy said to the mentors.

Maeve looks at Quincy as she shakes her head. "No Quincy, I must face Controdez to give you guys time to deal with the massive Hunites. I need to battle with him". Maeve said to them.

This shocks the teens as they look at Maeve. "Why Maeve"? Ryan asks Maeve. He is just as confused about it.

Maeve looks at them. "The last time I faced Controdez is when he and his officers invaded the Warrior Academy, and I was the one that defeated him. If I don't go out there, he will not be pleased and think that I have run off like a coward". Maeve said to them.

The teens look at each other as it makes sense to them. They grab their morphors out. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", the teens yell out as they morph into Grand Master mode. They all leave the Temple for the fight of their lives.

In downtown Warrior Heights, Dr. Taylor is finding scared civilians. He hears a man and a woman calling out for Elliot. "Elliot Decker where are you", Stella said as she yells out to him.

Dr. Taylor kicks at a Hunite as he rushes over to them. "Come on this is not a safe place right now". Dr. Taylor said to them.

Markus looks at Dr. Taylor. "This town is in chaos, and you are telling us that this is not a safe place for us to be in". Markus said to Dr. Taylor.

"I would listen to him if I were you. Your son is dating my daughter unless you two already did not know that". David said to them.

Markus is dumbfound as Stella knows about it. He turns to Stella. "You know about this, Stella". Markus said to Stella.

Stella looks up at Markus. "As of matter of fact, I do know about it. Plus Abby is a lovely girl. Plus I am ready to become a grandmother and spoil my grandkids rotten. If you still love me and our kids, you will start interacting with the kids you already have and that includes Elliot. Plus we should start our kids to go into the dating world and fall in love". Stella said to Markus.

Markus is very surprised by this as he looks at his wife. "Alright, I suppose I do need to chance and start interacting with them, and I truly love you". Markus said to Stella as they got to a safe place with the other adults.

Up near the portal, Controdez spots Maeve as she has her weapon in her hands. "This is just like back in the day in Martiala, Maeve. I come and invade the academy that once taught me to become the grand master of the spirit warriors like I should have been. That headmaster chose you instead, and now I will personally will end you and your only connection to your dead sister". Controdez said to Maeve.

Maeve grits her teeth as he is referring to Quincy. "You will never win Controdez, and I was the one that defeated you once before. I can and will do that again". Maeve said as their battle begins.

Down on the ground, the teens are facing the followers and Hunites that are coming at them. The teens are using their warrior staffs as they ferocious pound the Hunites. "This is nuts. I never thought that the weather went so ugly for a final battle". Elliot said to them as he sets off a double punch on the Hunites as they went down in a domino effect.

Luke nods in agreement with his teammate. "This is Controdez's handy work after all. Things like this calls for the unusual things". Luke said to Elliot.

Abby and Sam are together back to back. "Sis, I think it is time to show them what a Yocum sister can do". Abby said to Sam.

Sam looks back at her sister. "A Yocum Dancing Boxing Smack Down, I am in Abby". Sam said to Abby. The two girls nod to each other as Sam uses her dance moves, and Abby uses boxing moves on the Hunites.

Susan looks at them as she wants to have her two cents into it. "Mind if I take a whack on it". Susan said to Abby and Sam.

Abby smirks to Susan underneath her helmet. "Go right ahead Susan", Abby said to Susan. Susan nods as she charges in like an angry bear on a hunt.

Sam looks at Susan with a surprised look on her face. "You must have learn that or adopted it from Laura". Sam said to Susan. Susan just shrugs to Sam as they continue to fight.

Callum and Ryan are with Quincy and Cora as the four of them are fighting the followers and Hunites together. "This army seems to be endless". Cora said to them. Callum looks at Cora as he double kicks at a follower. "We can not give up now, Cora". Callum said to Cora.

Ryan nods in agreement as he smacks the Hunite down with his warrior staff. "Callum is right Cora. We simply have push harder to defeat them". Ryan said to Cora.

Quincy nods as she is fighting back against them. All the sudden, She feels something strange in her head. 'Quincy, it is time to reveal the orange warrior spear. You know what to do'. Sarahis said telepathically to Quincy.

Quincy is distracted by the unexpected message in her head. As she looks up, Quincy notices that Maeve is losing her fight against Controdez. 'She will not last for much longer against him'. Quincy said to herself as she runs from them towards Maeve and Controdez.

The teens are stunned by the sudden change in Quincy. "What is going on guys"? Susan asks them as she kicks at another follower.

Ryan looks at Susan as he slams his warrior staff on two Hunites as they stumble back on more of them. "I do not know Susan. Just continue the fight", Ryan said to Susan. The teens nod as they are getting worried about Quincy.

Back at Maeve and Controdez, Maeve is down to the count as she is struggling to get up. She at the edge of the portal back to Warrior Heights. Controdez and Maeve have been fighting immensely between the portals of Martiala and Warrior Heights. "Once you are defeated, I can finally go after the rangers especially the red and gold rangers and Quincy James. Any last words before you are turn to dust". Controdez said to Maeve as he is holding his sword in his hands ready to stab Maeve to death.

Maeve glares at Controdez as she does not say a word. Controdez looks down on Maeve. "So be it then", Controdez said to Maeve. Just as he is going to stab Maeve, Quincy shows up and blocks Controdez's sword with the arrow

In doing so, Quincy's back is glowing in a bright orange color. She is holding the arrow firmly like she is holding a sword in her hands. "You shall never end a member of Sarahis's family, Controdez". Quincy said to Controdez.

All the sudden, a bright orange light shines brightly down on Warrior Heights. "What in the world is going on"? Cora asks them. "I do not know Cora". Sam said to them.

"That orange light is coming from up there". Elliot said to them. They give him the yeah duh look on their faces. "Yeah but the only people that are up there are Controdez, Maeve, and". Callum said to them.

Then it hits them straight in the face. "Quincy", they said together in a sudden realization.

Back up in the deepest battle, the orange warrior spear shows up to Quincy. "The orange warrior sphere of the Carrier of the Mark, that's impossible", Controdez said to Quincy. He is getting angry and nervous at the same time.

Quincy demorphs as she grabs the new orange warrior spear. "It is not impossible Controdez, and now it is time for me to bring out my newest friend". Quincy said as she puts the orange warrior sphere into her morphor. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", Quincy yells out as she activates the newly orange sphere.

Morphing Sequence

Quincy is standing on the balcony of the Warrior Academy. The silhouettes of all the Spirit Warriors are gathering around her in order. She has an orange ranger suit just like in her red ranger suit. She has the same designs from before and also has the Grand Master armor that she earned on her arms, legs, and chest. She has an orange helmet with the symbol of Airis as the visor. The arrow transformers into a sword. "Carrier of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior, Spirit Warrior Orange Ranger", Quincy said as she is in her newest pose.

End Morphing Sequence

Back on the ground, the rangers are stunned by the new transformation that Quincy just pulled off. "Awe-freakin-some", Abby said to them. Sam is very shocked and speechless. "I never suspect that there was an orange warrior sphere out there". Luke said to them. Cora is just as speechless about it. "We probably never knew that Quincy had that Warrior Sphere inside of her this whole time". Ryan said to them.

Susan nods in agreement with them. "Guys there must be a reason why that is". Susan said to them. Callum nods in agreement. "Susan is right". Callum said to them.

Back at the battle at the portal, Controdez is shocked and stunned by the red ranger becoming the orange ranger. "You dare to have the orange warrior sphere. There are evil forces every where. They are not just the other evils that will fail eventually, but they will strike in the near future". Controdez said to Quincy.

Quincy glares at Controdez as she is not sure to buy that or not. "You are finished Controdez. Your officers are gone and so is your army, and you will meet your end by my sword and friends". Quincy said as the others shows up as well.

"Grand Master of the Amazonian, Spirit Warrior Purple Ranger", Susan said to Controdez.

"Grand Master of the Celtic, Spirit Warrior Gold Ranger", Cora said to Controdez.

"Grand Master of the Ninja, Spirit Warrior Silver Ranger", Sam said to Controdez.

"Grand Master of the Samurai, Spirit Warrior Pink Ranger", Abby said to Controdez.

"Grand Master of the Spartan, Spirit Warrior Yellow Ranger", Elliot said to Controdez.

"Grand Master of the Solider, Spirit Warrior Green Ranger", Luke said to Controdez.

Grand Master of the Knight, Spirit Warrior White Ranger", Callum said to Controdez.

Grand Master of the Viking, Spirit Warrior Blue Ranger", Ryan said to Controdez.

Quincy glares at Controdez as the sword in her hands is shining brightly in all of the ranger colors. "I am the Grand Master of the Gladiator, Spirit Warrior Red Ranger, and I am also the Carrier of the Mark of the Grand Master Spirit Warrior Orange Ranger. You have brought great pain to this town and to the world. We shall end you forever and close the portals you have made forever". Quincy said to Controdez.

As Controdez glares at Quincy and charges in to stab her with his sword, Quincy slashes his sword with her sword and stabs him in the stomach with her sword. Controdez looks down on his stomach as the the ranger's sword is through his body. "No, you are not suppose to win". Controdez said to Quincy.

Quincy looks at Controdez as she shakes her head. "No it is my team that just won". Quincy said to Controdez.

Controdez is shocked as his body has exploded and turned to dust. Quincy looks at them as Callum is carrying Maeve. They watch as the Hunites instantly vanishes to thin air and the weather is returning to normal. The portals to Martiala are closed forever as the rangers has defeated the main leader that caused the mess. They instantly demorph as they still have their morphors in their hands. "We did it guys. We truly did it". Cora said to them as things are starting to look bright.

At Millie's, the families of the rangers are worried sick about their respective child. "I got a call from a friend about a massive attack, and now I cannot find my daughter". Grace said to David as they are arguing.

"That's enough mom", Sam said to Grace.

Grace turns around as she sees her daughter with the other teens. "What happened are you ok"? Grace asks Sam.

Sam looks at her mom. "I am fine mom, and plus things has returned to normal mom". Sam said to Grace.

The adults look outside as they see other people celebrating that the rangers has won. "Well the rangers has won". Henry said to them.

Callum's parents look at them. "There is one thing I do not understand. Who are these Power Rangers that saved this town"? Callum's dad asked them.

Markus nods in agreement with Callum's parents. "Yes I also want to know that". Markus said to them.

Dr. Taylor looks at them. "The world should not know who their identities are. They probably hide it from you to keep all of you safe from harm". Dr. Taylor said to them.

As some of the parents agreed and left Millie's, the teens teleport back to the Temple.

Back at the Temple, the teens are having a celebration party. Quincy looks at them. "We should tell Jared's team and Corey's team that we have won our final battle". Elliot said to them.

Some of the teens nod in agreement with Elliot. Quincy just shakes her head about the idea. "I don't know Elliot. They will probably feel bad that they were not the first team to beat the evil leader once and for all". Quincy said to Elliot.

They look at Quincy with a shocked look on their faces. "Come on Quincy, you can't be possibly tell us that you just want to keep the fact a secret. Plus what about going into orange ranger mode"? Ryan asks Quincy.

Maeve walks over to them as Dr. Taylor as they are holding hands. "I can answer that question. You see the chosen one of the mark before Quincy was her birth mother Sarahis who also was my younger twin sister. According to an ancient prophecy, the chosen one of the mark will gain the orange warrior sphere at a time of great dire hits a family member of the chosen one before her that parished before her 18th birthday. In doing so, she was able to morph into the orange ranger". Maeve said to them.

It hits the rangers as it all makes sense now. "Of course, Sarahis was Quincy's birth mother and your sister". Callum said to them.

Elliot notices Maeve and Dr. Zack Taylor holding hands. "Are you two going out now"? Elliot asks them.

Maeve nods to them. "We have strong feelings for each other. Plus I want to make Earth my home now". Maeve said to them.

The teens are happy that Maeve will be sticking around.

As the teens put their hands in, they have a pride and proud look on their faces. "Spirit Warriors Come Alive", they said in unison as they are now veteran rangers.

End Story

Yeah you probably did not see the orange warrior sphere thing coming. Plus the next chapter is just the epilogue of the story.

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	67. Chapter 66

Power Rangers Spirit Warriors

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS, PERIOD.

Chapter 66: Epilogue

Six years has passed since the Spirit Warrior Rangers has defeated Controdez. There has been some changes in the teens.

Quincy is a museum curator at the museum at Warrior Heights History Museum. She decided to study history just like her dad minus going to study the artifacts with a sicko head leader in disguise. She and Callum are engaged to get married next year. They decided to blend their cultures together into the wedding. Quincy James also works at the museum as well and her boss.

Ever since Ryan had Dr. Taylor as a teacher in high school, Ryan decides to become a high school history teacher. His love and knowledge for football got him to play ball at Meadowedge University. However due to an injury during the championship game during his senior year, his knee got so injured that he can't do heavy playing. On the top side, the team won the championship game. He married to his high school girl friend Cora.

Callum went to Culinary School to become a chef. About a couple of years after he graduated from high school, Sukumeru passed away in his sleep. It turned out that he gotten cancer and the doctors misdiagnosed it. The rangers were there for him as Quincy stayed by his side. Henry was deeply devastated by the news since he was an old friend of his even at the Warrior Academy. Callum is the same calm self as he is trying to get through the wedding plans with Quincy.

Luke is a writer as he has written a few novels about Maeve and Sarahis's life into a fictional book series. It is very popular with the young adults and preteens. He went to NYU to get his college degree in writing. Every night after he done his homework, he worked a little bit at a time on them. He is still dating Sam, and their relationship is still as strong when they were in high school.

Elliot made the biggest surprise to everyone including his family as he got accepted to college. During his senior year of high school, he got a lot of tutoring from Callum and Abby and got him A's and B's in his work. It turns out that he even written reviews from movies and lunch time food in the cafeteria in the school paper called the Spartan Reviewer. No one knew that he is the reviewer until graduation and it was shocking for them. He loves food so much that he became a food critic. Plus he is engaged to his long time girlfriend Abby.

Abby Yocum went to technical college to get her degree in auto mechanics after graduating from high school. Her classmates were mostly guys, but to their surprise that she knows the inside workings of a car like the back of her hand. Plus she did not mind that she got her clothes dirty either. The relationship with her dad are about as tight as two best friends. Since her ranger days, her relationship with Grace is getting better. She is engaged to Elliot.

Sam is going to a dance school in New York City. After she graduated from high school, Sam pretty much followed Luke to New York. Although their school schedules were different, they still made time to be together. Plus Sam even got a job working in a cupcake shop in Time Square in between her classes and studying. Sam is still dating Luke.

During high school, Cora realized that she is a natural basketball player. She made varsity during her sophomore year with a bunch of seniors. So naturally she learned a lot from them. When she got the team captain during her senior year, Cora got advice about being a leader from Quincy naturally. Since her junior year, the basketball team won state championship. She went to college to UCLA through basketball scholarships and got her teaching degree in secondary education. She decided to be a tough but fair coach and English teacher. She is married to Ryan, but rumors are going around that they are planning to start their family.

Susan is a FBI agent as she is a profiler. She and Levi went to Meadowedge University to study in psychology together. After college, they went to the FBI training together. Surprising everyone, the two really aced every subject area in the training. Ever since the weekend of the kidnapping, they decided to chase down serial killers for a living. They are married as well. They usually tag team on when arresting the bad guys. Plus in Levi's spare time, he has written a few books as well. Plus he even do talks to high school students about how one weekend can change everything in your life.

Dr. Taylor is still living in Warrior Heights as he got married to Maeve. When she got pregnant with her first child, she realizes that motherhood really suited her. The two has three children together named Jane, Thomas, and Virginia. Ryan is over joyed to have younger siblings again when Thomas was born. He proposed to Cora on the very night that Thomas was born in the very hospital. Some say that it was the most unusual wedding proposal, but all it mattered to Ryan that Cora said yes no matter how it lacked romance in the proposal.

Quincy James also got remarried to a lovely woman named Gina. Cora and Quincy accepted their new step mom into the family. It turned out that Gina was a rival of Sarahis's in high school. She was heartbroken when she died and decided to end the rivalry with her when she died. As Quincy James and Gina reconnected at a high school reunion, they feel deeply in love. Gina has two kids from a previous marriage named Alicia and Mark. They decided to adopt two kids who were in the foster care because Gina couldn't get pregnant again. They adopted a three year old named Cordelia and a three week old girl that they renamed Maeve.

Meanwhile up in space, an evil male being is reeling to learn that Zilenya is no more. "Do not worry my faithful pupil, I will destroy Earth and get my revenge on those that destroyed you". The evil man said to himself as he has an evil grin on his face.

End Story

Yeah Spirit Warriors is completely done. I appreciate the reviews and followers of this story. Plus ConfidentialAuthor's ranger story should be starting really soon.


End file.
